Beyond This Love
by Nukia
Summary: You ran away with Beyond Birthday from the The Wammy's House For Gifted Children years ago. Life was perfect until he decided he wanted to try a new game, will you play his game too ? - x reader - Second part to Beyond This Love is now up online- Eva Birthday.
1. Sweet Moments

**This story will change, I'm going through it now and checking my spelling. Maybe parts of it will be tweaked lol **

**Opening **

You gently kissed Beyond on his forehead as he slept, trying not to wake him as he was peacefully dreaming of the horrors he had inflicted on the humans of the world the night before. You knew what he did to get the money to pay for the rent was wrong, but you didn't care as long as you were together.

You met a long time ago when you were nothing but orphans at The Wammy's House For Gifted Children, he was different from the other children there and you loved that about him. His eyes were red like the blood that pumps through your veins, his hair as dark as the coal that burnt in your fireplace and that made you adore him more, he was perfect.

You lived in a cheap apartment on the east side of L.A, you rarely left this place because Beyond wanted to keep you safe away from the world. He always told you ' The world will eat you alive if you let it ' I guess he was right.

Your lips pressed gently on his forehead and you pulled away. You saw a sweet smile appear on Beyond's lips and he whispered your name.

' My sweet strawberry jam... ' Said Beyond as he stirred in his sleep.

It always made you smile as he always knew it was you even if he was sleeping, stroking his dark hair away from his eyes as he slept to reveal his handsome face always gave you butterflies. He meant the world to your and you wanted to keep it that way forever.

Leaving Beyond sleeping you walked over towards the fridge and opened it wide. Looking to the middle shelf of the fridge you saw 4 jars of strawberry jam.

Beyond's favorite treat, you sometimes watched him eat the sweet sticky red liquid with his hands. Scooping it up with his finger tips and pouring the jam into his mouth always brought a smile to your face as the jam trickled down his chin, you never had the heart to ask him to use a spoon.

You picked up a pot of strawberry yogurt, then shut the fridge door behind you as you walked over towards the cutlery draw to get a spoon. You rummaged around in the draw and you felt something sharp cut into the skin of your finger tip.

' Ouch.. ' You said as you removed your hand from the cutlery draw.

Holding up your hand you saw blood trickle down your finger tip. You put your bleeding finger to your lips and you felt a hand gently touch your hand.

You looked down towards the hand as it gentle removed the bloody finger tip from your lips. The hand belong to the man you loved, you watched as he gently kissed your bloody finger tip and gave you the most delicious grin.

You smile back as he reached out his other hand to stroke your cheek, his touch was warm upon your cheek and it made your knees feel weak. His hand slowly ran down to your neck, he gently led you forward by the neck towards him and leant forward to kiss your cheek.

' I've been dreaming about about you...' Whispered Beyond.

You let out a giggle as you wrapped your arm around his neck and rested the yogurt pot upon his shoulder. You ran your bloody finger tip along his bottom lip and leant forward for a soft kiss.

Life was perfect, but it was all going to change as he had found a new game he wanted to play and you enjoyed every minute as you let him play away.


	2. Mischief

**So I've rewritten this story, it's a x reader and you go by the alias name SJ. If you are rereading this story, then well back and I hope you enjoy the changes I've made lol **

* * *

**Continued**

You kissed Beyond softly upon his lips, you felt his arms wrap around your waist as he embrace you tightly and smiled into the kiss. You gently pulled your lips away from his, you cupped his cheek with your hand and sweetly smiled at him.

' B?' You asked.

' Yeah... ' Answered Beyond as he leaned in to kiss your lips again and chuckled.

You put your finger tip on his lips and stopped him before he could kiss you.

' Will you do something for me please... ' You smiled.

Beyond slightly nodded his head as a smirk appear under your finger tip.

' Will you find me a spoon... ' You smiled as you removed your finger tip from Beyond's lips and ran you fingers through his messy dark hair.' Please.'

' A spoon? ' Asked Beyond, he raised his eyebrow at you and smirked.

You slightly nodded your head at him and pouted.

Beyond lifted you up from the tiled kitchen floor, your bare feet didn't touch the floor as he carried you towards the kitchen counter and stopped as your back leant against it.

' A spoon huh? ' Asked Beyond, he placed you back down on you feet and kissed your forehead. He reached towards a red plastic cutlery holder and picked a silver spoon from it between two of his fingers. ' Here... '

You took the spoon from Beyond's hand, you noticed something red smear on his wrist and his white shirts sleeve. ' B have you hurt yourself ? ' You asked as you gently took his wrist in your hand.

' Nah, that's not my blood... don't worry about it.' Answered Beyond.

' I always worry about you. ' You sighed, you let go of his wrist and wrapped your other arm around his neck. ' What have you been up to Mr Beyond Birthday? '

' Wouldn't you like to know... ' Smirked Beyond, he pulled you closer towards him and sighed. ' It's nothing for you to worry about my dear, I'm always careful... '

' Just promise me you will never do anything dangerous or stupid.' You pouted, you leant forward and kissed the tip of Beyond's nose as you removed your arms from around his neck.

Beyond used his finger tip to draw a cross on his chest where his heart was and smiled sweetly at you. ' Cross my heart and hope to die. '

' Good boy. ' You Smiled, you made your way over towards the sofa and yawned.

' I'm not a good boy all the time...' Chuckled Beyond as he walked over towards the fridge, then opened the fridge's door and took a jar of his strawberry flavored jam from the middle shelf.

You sat down on the sofa, you removed the lid from the strawberry flavored yogurt pot and licked the yogurt from the lid.

Beyond closed the fridge's door, he then glance over his shoulder towards you and watched you for a while as you licked the yogurt from the lid.

You noticed Beyond watching as you licked the lid clean with a lustful look in his crimson eyes, you placed the lid down onto the coffee table and put the silver spoon to your lips.

' Spoil sport...' Smirked Beyond, he sat down next to you on the sofa and unscrewed the lid from his jar of jam .

You pulled your legs to your chest and rested your head on Beyond's shoulder as you stirred the spoon around in your yogurt pot.' B, I still want to know where that blood stain came from on your sleeve...'

Beyond dipped his finger into the jar and stirred his finger in the sticky jam. ' Don't worry about it. ' He said as he pulled his finger slowly from the jar and watched the jam trickle from his finger.

' Problem is I do worry...' You frowned, you spooned some of the strawberry yogurt into your mouth and sighed .' I know how much trouble you can cause sometime, when you're in the mood for mischief...'

' You're not wrong there my dear...' Chuckled Beyond, he gave you a sideways glance and then smeared some of his sticky jam onto your cheek as he smirked.' Delicious...'

' B!' You frowned, you sat up and placed the yogurt pot with your spoon down onto the coffee table.

' What?' Smirked Beyond.

You touched your cheek and wiped some of the jam away with your hand. ' It's so sticky, I'm going to have to wash my face now...'

' Let me lick my delicious jam from your cheek...' Chuckled Beyond, he leant forward and licked at your cheek.

You pushed Beyond away from you and laughed as you got up from the sofa. ' Get away from me! I'll be back in a few minutes to sort you out... '

' Promise? ' Asked Beyond as a grin started to appeared across his face and he dipped his finger tips back into his jar of jam.' I do like promises...'

You gave him a sweet smiled, you made your way to the bathroom and switched the light on. You closed the door behind you, you walked over towards the sink and turned the cold water tap on. You looked at your reflection in the mirror as you tucked your hair behind your ears, you noticed something in the bathtub and bit your bottom lip.

You turned the tap off, you turned around and looked down into the bathtub as you whispered to yourself. ' Oh B, what have you done?'


	3. Forgive Me

**Continued**

You walked slowly towards the bathtub, you crouched down next to it and rested your hands on the side of the bathtub. You reached your hand into the bathtub and ran your finger tips along the wooden handle of a blood soaked knife. You wrapped your hand around the handle of the knife, you lifted it slowly from the bathtub and dropped it to the blue bath mat.

You put your hand to your mouth as you stared down at the blood soaked knife and leant your hand onto the bathtub's side. You slowly got up from the floor, you began to feel sick as the blood from the knife's blade soaked into the bath mat and rushed towards the toilet.

You began to gag as the smell of the blood hit your nostrils, you fell to your knees and vomited into the toilet. You heard a gentle knocking on the bathroom door and wiped your mouth on the back of your hand as you looked over your shoulder.

' Are you aright in there?' Asked Beyond.

You watched as the bathroom's door slowly opened, you saw Beyond peep his head around the door frame and slightly shook you head as you pointed towards his knife on the bath mat.

' Crap!' Frowned Beyond, he quickly opened the door wide and rushed towards the bath mat.' I'm sorry...'

You placed your hand onto the toilet seat and rested your head on your hand as you watched him grab the knife from the bath mat.

Beyond threw his knife into the bathtub, he crouched down next to the bathtub and sighed.' You weren't meant to see that... '

' What have you been up?' You asked, you watched him grabbed a towel from the towel rack and rubbed roughly at the blood stain on the bath mat.

' Okay, I admit I got into a bit of trouble last night when I was out...' Sighed Beyond.

' What kind of trouble? There is a knife in the bathtub covered in blood!' You frowned.

' I was robbing a convenience store, but the fucking guy who owned the place went and pulled a gun out on me.' Said Beyond quietly, he hung the blood stained towel over the bathtub's side.' I had no choice but to protect myself... '

' I know what you do for money is dangerous...' You sighed, you sat up straight as you pulled your legs to your chest and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. ' But did you hurt the guy badly? There is a lot of blood on the knife and on the bathtub...'

Beyond placed his hands onto the bathroom floor and slowly crawled towards you as a smirk appeared across his face. ' No my dear, his time was not up yet and I resisted the temptation of killing him if that's what you meant. But I've got a feeling that I have something I need to do...'

' I'm frightened that you will do something...' You started to say as you were interrupted by Beyond.

' Creative... ' Smirked Beyond as he rested his hand on your knees and licked his tongue along the top of lip.

' Dangerous... ' You sighed, you rested your hands on top of Beyond and bit your bottom lip.

' Don't you worry about it, I've got everything under control... ' Smirked Beyond.

' That's what I'm worried about. ' You sighed, you stroked some of Beyond's dark hair away from his crimson eyes and frowned. 'B, you're so manipulative at times you know... '

' I always get what I want in the end. ' Smirked Beyond, he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs as he beckoned you with his finger. ' Come here, your B will make it all better...'

You climbed onto Beyond's lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck as you buried your face into his soft dark hair.

'I just need to figure out what this feeling is first. ' Whispered Beyond, he gently embraced you in his arms and sighed.' Will you forgive me?'

' I always do...' You whispered as you closed your eyes.

' Come on lets get you cleaned up, you stink of vomit...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Maybe later...' You smiled.


	4. The Once White Shirt

**Continued **

You smiled as Beyond stroked your hair, you listened to him humming a tune to you and breathed in his sent of strawberry jam.

' How long are you exactly planning to stay like for?' Asked Beyond.

' I'm not sure yet. ' You smiled, you kissed his cheek and giggled.' It's feels really good being close to you like this B...'

' I know of better ways to be close to you and make it feel really good.' Chuckled Beyond.

You felt him slipped one of his hand up the inside the of your shirt and run his finger tips up your back. You sighed as you pulled yourself away from him, you ran fingers tips down his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

' You never give up do you ?' You smiled.

Has long as my heart still beats in my chest, I will never give up on sweet mischief...'Smirked Beyond.

' That what makes me worry... ' You frowned, you placed your hands onto his chest and sighed. ' I'm going to get cleaned up now...'

Beyond removed his hand from under your shirt, he rested his hands onto your shoulders and smirked as he leant forward to kiss you.' Let me clean you...'

You put your finger tip to his lips and stopped him from kissing you.' You can clean the bathtub up, well I clean myself up...'

' Spoil sport... ' Smirked Beyond, he started gently to push you from his lap and got up from the bathroom floor.

' Are you sulking ? ' You asked as you stared at Beyond from the bathroom floor.

Beyond leant his hands onto the bathtub's side, he looked down at his knife and didn't answer you.

You bit your bottom lip as you tried not to laugh at him well he sulked, you got up from the floor and walked over towards the sink. You filled the sink with water, you picked up the soap and washed your face.

' Can you pass me a towel please?' You asked, you tried to rub some water from your eyes and reached your hand out towards the towel rack.

You felt something get thrown over your head and you dried your face with it. ' Thanks.. '

' Welcome...' Chuckled Beyond.

You looked down at what Beyond had just thrown at you, you looked over your shoulder at him to see him sitting on the edge of the bathtub with no shirt on and sighed.

' The towel is bloody... ' Smirked Beyond, he grabbed the towel that was hung over the bathtub's side next to him and held it up towards you. ' See, all dirty...'

' I'll get you something to clean up the bathtub with B. ' You smiled, you threw Beyond's white shirt back at him and walked out of the bathroom.

You walked into the living room, you pulled your shirt over your head and threw onto a single bed in the corner of the room. You grabbed a clean shirt from the laundry basket and put in on.

' Okay... ' You muttered as you grabbed a few dirty towels from another laundry basket and walked back towards the bathroom. ' I think these.. will... do... what are you doing ?'

You dropped the dirty towels to the bathroom floor and covered up your mouth with your hands. You saw Beyond bent over the bathtub's side as he rubbed at the blood with his white shirt, his hands were covered blood and he then held his blood soak shirt up in front of his face.

' I think I know what that feeling was now my dear... ' Smirked Beyond, he began to chuckle to himself as he stared at his once white shirt.


	5. Let Me Play

**Chapter 5! I want to apologize if this chapter creeps anyone else out, but we like creepy and that should be okay lol **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Continued**

You stared at Beyond as he held his blood soaked shirt up in front of his face, you grabbed one of the dirty towels from the bathroom floor and knelt by Beyond's side.

'What do you mean by that?' You asked, you rested your hand on the bathtub's side and watched some of the blood drip from his bloody shirt.' You're not making much sense... '

Beyond looked at you, he dropped his bloody shirt into the bathtub and took hold of your hand. ' I meant, I know what this feeling is now... I need a challenge. '

You down at Beyond's bloody hand on top of your hand, you gently took hold of his hand and began to wipe the blood away from his fingers with the dirty towel. ' A challenge? What are you planning to do ?'

' Something spectacular!' Answered Beyond, he placed a bloody finger tip to bottom lip and chuckled as he looked above your head.' Do you remember L from The Wammy House? '

' Of course I do, he made me cry once...' You sighed, you stopped cleaning Beyond's fingers and looked up at him from his hand.

' Do you remember that I was supposed to become L's successor one day?' Asked Beyond, he licked some blood from the tip of his finger and smirked." After my poor A of course...'

' Yeah I remember... ' You answered.

' I was L's back up you know, his copy... my poor A... ' Muttered Beyond.

' B, what is wrong?' You asked.

' I think I need to surpass L... ' Answered Beyond.

' I don't understand... ' You sighed.

Beyond returned his gaze to yours, he pulled his hand away from yours and slowly walked his bloody finger tips up your arm. He cupped your cheek with his bloody hand, he stroked your cheek with his thumb and smirked at you.

'I want to surpass L, I want to squish him and I want to be above him!' Frowned Beyond.

You stared at Beyond, you held the dirty towel towards you chest and bit your bottom lip.

' Don't you worry about it my dear... ' Smirked Beyond.

Beyond placed his other hand on your hands, you felt yourself being pushed backwards onto the bathroom floor and he began to crawl slowly on top of you.

' B, you're scaring me... ' You whispered as your eyes met with his crimson eyes. ' I... I... '

' Don't be scared... ' Whispered Beyond, he brushed his lips against your lips and whispered in your ear.' Let me play... '

You brushed Beyond's dark hair away from his crimson eyes, you closed your eyes as you felt his breath on your cheek and bit your bottom lip. You felt his lips brush against yours, you giggled as his lips met your lips and knotted your hand his dark hair.

' B...' You sighed between a kiss as you felt his finger tips making their way down to your jean buttons and removed your hand from his hair.' Not here...'

Beyond pulled his lips away from yours, he smirked as he climbed off you and got up from the floor. He held his hand down towards you and beckoned you with his fingers.

You took hold of his hand, you smiled as he help you up from the floor and squealed when he quickly lifted you up into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you giggled as he hungry kissed you and slightly turned your face away from him.

' Stop teasing me...' Pouted Beyond.

' Aww, is little B going to cry?" You giggled as you turned your face back to him and smiled.' My poor baby...'

Beyond smirked at you, he carried you out of the bathroom and made his way over towards the bed as he chuckled.' No, but you'll be crying very soon...'

You squealed as Beyond threw you down on the bed, you laughed when he pouted and you threw a pillow at his face.

Beyond caught the pillow, he threw it back at you and crawled on top of you. 'Naughty girl making fun of poor B...'

' You love it...' You laughed, you rested your hands on his shoulders and smiled at him.' I'm always going to pick on you...'

' Good...' Chuckled Beyond as he brushed his lips against your lips and sighed.' I love you...'

' I love you too...' You smiled, you ran your hands down his arms and kissed Beyond's bottom lip.


	6. The Little Black Book

**Continued**

You lay next to Beyond in your bed, you rolled over onto your side to face him and rested your chin on his shoulder. You ran your finger tips cross his chest, you smiled as he kissed the tip of your nose and giggled.

' You're so manipulative...' You smiled.

' Well, I always get my own way in the end...' Smirked Beyond, he took hold of your hand and kissed it.

' I've noticed.. ' You smiled, you snuggled your face into Beyond's shoulder and sighed.' Can you pass me my clothes please.'

Beyond reached for his long black sleeved shirt that was hanging from the bedpost, he threw it on your face and chuckled.' Here, you can use my shirt. '

' Thanks. ' You smiled, you sat up in your bed and pulled the black shirt over your head.' Do you want anything from the kitchen ? '

Beyond pointed over towards the coffee table at a jar of strawberry jam, he sat up in the bed and smirked.' I want to finish off the rest of my jar of jam. '

' Just don't get any in the bed this time... ' You sighed as you climbed over Beyond and sat on the edge of your bed.' I'm sick of washing the bed sheets all the time.'

' I promise you nothing... ' Chuckled Beyond.

' You can get your own jam then...' You smiled, you put your black slip on shoes on and tucked your hair behind your ears.

You giggled as you felt Beyond wrap his arms around you and smiled when he kissed your cheek.

' Please...' Whispered Beyond.

' Okay, but you'll be sleeping on the sofa if it happens again B.' You sighed.

' I will be careful this time...' Smirked Beyond, he removed his arms from around you and leant back on the bed.' Hurry, I'm starving...'

You got up from the bed, you walked towards the coffee table and picked up the jam jar. You walked back over towards the bed, you held the jar towards him and smiled sweetly at him.

' Promise?' You asked.

' Always...' Smirked Beyond as he took his jam jar from his hand.

You made your way into the kitchen, you unhooked a red cup from a wooden cup tree stand and placed it onto the kitchen counter. You switched the kettle on, you waited for the water to boil as you put a tea bag and spooned some sugar into your cup.

' Here.. ' You heard Beyond say from behind you.

You watched Beyond place a bottle of milk down next to the mug on the counter and smiled.' Thank you. '

Beyond leant back on the kitchen counter and stirred his finger around in his jar of jam.

You made some tea, you walked to the fridge and put the milk away.

' Can I talk to you?' Asked Beyond.

' Sure... ' You answered, you walked back to Beyond and picked up your cup of tea.' What's up?'

' Would you stay with me, even if I did something really horrible?' Asked Beyond, he watched jam trickle from his finger tip and smirked.

' I guess I would...' You answered.

' That's good to know... ' Smiled Beyond, he walked off towards the bed and sucked some jam from his finger. ' I want to show you something.'

You followed after Beyond, you watched him get down onto his hands and knees as he tried to pull something from under the bed. ' What are doing?'

Beyond pulled a white wooden box from under the bed and placed it onto the bed. ' Just some stuff. '

' I remember that box...' You sighed.

' I thought you would from what happened in that cabin all thoses years ago...' Smirked Beyond, he sat down on the bed and opened the box's wooden lid.

You went and sat down on the bed, you peeped into the box and placed your cup down on the bedside table.' It's you memory box from The Wammy House right? '

' Yeah. ' Answered Beyond as he rummaged through the items in his box and chuckled as he took a black note book from his box.' Here, take a look at this...'


	7. Notes

**I want to thank everyone so far for their comments, I hope you are all enjoying it... I am :P **

* * *

**Continued**

You watched as Beyond held the black note-book towards you, you took it from Beyond's and ran your finger tip along some white letters on the front of the book's cover.

' Open it...' Smirked Beyond as he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and watched you.

You opened the book, you frowned when you saw the a few of the page were empty and looked up at Beyond from the book. ' The pages are empty... '

Beyond chuckled as he reached his finger towards the book and flicked through the pages until he got to the back of the note book. ' I always write from the back of books... '

' Oh.. ' You giggle, you smiled at Beyond and looked back down at the book.' You're odd...'

Beyond crawled over the white wooden box on the bed and sat down beside to you.' Well, what do you think?'

' I forgot about this photograph...' You smiled, you stared at photograph of yourself and Beyond as you sighed.' A took it for us not long before he...'

' I know...' Sighed Beyond, he turned a few of the pages and stopped at a page titled Detective L.' It's my journal, I note everything that is important down in it and there is information in it on people that I have observed... even L.'

' So you stalk people?' You asked

' Only the one of importance...' Answered Beyond.

You looked down at the page and began to read through what Beyond had noted down about L.

_**Detective, L**_

_**L. Lawliet, Male, October 31st, 1979.**_

_**Appearance : Dark messy hair, Pale skin, Dark eyes - Looks like a Panda ? - White long-sleeved shirts, Baggy blue jeans, Bare foot or converses ?**_

_**Aliases : L, Hideki Ryuga, Rue Ryuzaki, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve.**_

_**Guardian/Handler : Quillish Wammy - Watari. **_

_**No Emotions, Intelligent, Deceiving, Walks with his back slightly hunched forward, Bites his thumbnail while thinking, Extreme graving for sweets ( Fruits, Cakes, Candy ) Strange habit of picking things up with his index finger and thumb( so no fingerprints are left behind ) Sits unusually ( knees folded against his chest and hunched forward ) Quite offending and rude towards others at times. **_

_**Death : November 5, 2004**_

_**I hate that guy. **_

You looked up to Beyond with a questionable look on your face and sighed. ' You know when L his going to die? '

' I know when everyone is going to die... even you. ' Smirked Beyond.

' Me?' You asked.

' Yes, even you my dear.' Chuckled Beyond, he gentle gave your nose a tap with the tip of his finger tip and then put his finger tip back to his bottom lip. ' But you have many years left yet, so don't you worry about it. '

' What about you?' You asked. ' Do you know when you're going to die? '

' Unfortunately, I can't see my lifespan. ' Sighed Beyond.' My eyes are a gift as you very well know.'

' So, you know a lot about L... ' You sighed as you flicked through some more of the book's pages and bit your bottom lip.

' I can use these notes I've made to my advantage.' Smirked Beyond.

You stopped at a page when you saw your name written down, you up from the book at Beyond and frowned. ' You have written stuff about me in here too!'

Beyond's crimson eye grew wide, he snatched the black note book away from you and hid it behind his back. ' You're not meant to see that...'

' Let me see B! ' You frowned as you tried to get the book from behind Beyond's back.

Beyond chuckle as he then held the book above his head and smirked' No!'

You tried to reached for the book above Beyond's head, but you ended up falling backwards onto the bed and he pinned you down on the bed.

Beyond leant his face close your face and chuckled. ' Mine!'

' Meanie!' You pouted.

' I know...' Chuckled Beyond as he quickly kissed your lips and rested his head on your shoulder.


	8. My Dear B

**So you all want to know what Beyond Birthday wrote in the black note-book, Well it's all about to be revealed in this Chapter.**

**Also I had one song on repeat for inspiration, so I plan to share it with you all.**

**The Rasmus - Open My Eyes ( Acoustic ). It's one of my favourite songs by them, I can't do links here so YouTube it, that's if you want too lol**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Continued**

You rolled over in bed, you stretched your hand out towards Beyond's side of the bed and felt around for him.

' B?' You sleepily asked, you opened your eyes and looked at the empty space next to you.' Beyond?'

You glanced towards the alarm clock on the bedside table, you saw 4:34am flashing in a green light on the alarm clock and frowned. You sat up in your bed, you looked around the dark room of the apartment and sighed.

' B, are you here?' You frowned.

You pulled your blanket away from you, you reached towards bedside table's lamp and switched it on. Your other hand brushed against something on the bed, you looked down to see the black note-book on Beyond's side of the bed with a note attached to it by a pen and bit your bottom lip. You picked up the black note-book and read the ripped piece of paper that was attached to the pen.

**Read me, B.B**

You leant back onto the wall, you pulled your legs to your chest and rested the black note-book onto the top of your legs. You flicked through the pages from the back of the note-book, you got to the page with your name written on it and began to read it.

**My sweet strawberry jam , The other half of my heart. **

**I don't know where to start, You held me in the dark, You will always have my heart, Till death do we part. **

**Perfect **

**The girl that I love. **

**Love, honour and obey someday.**

You smiled to yourself as you closed the book, you placed the book on the bedside table and shuffled off the bed. You walked towards the bathroom, you switched the bathroom light on and looked at your reflection in the mirror. You noticed dry blood or maybe jam smeared on your cheek and tried to rub it off with your thumb.

' Damn... ' You muttered, you noticed the plastic bath curtain was drawn in the reflection of the mirror and you sighed as you remembered the bloody knife from yesterday.

You turned around, you drew back the plastic bath curtain to reveal a clean bathtub and smiled.

' B as been busy.. ' You said to yourself, you turned on the shower and took off Beyond's long sleeved black shirt you had been wearing.

You had a hot showered, you wrapped a clean towel around yourself and went to sit back down on your bed. You pick up the black note book again from the bedside table, you curled up on the bed and opened up the book. You unclipped the pen from the book and began to write something on a empty page as you bit your bottom lip.

**My Dear B... **

You began to write.


	9. Red Smears, Bring Fears

**This Chapter is not going to be sweet this time like the other one lol**

**Enjoy**

* * *

You felt something being gently taken from under your fingers tips, you sleepily opened your eyes to see Beyond slowly pulling his black note-book from under your hand.

Beyond gave you a small smile as he closed his black note-book, he placed his black note-book onto the bedside table and climbed into the bed next to you.' Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...'

' It's okay.' You sleepily said, you snuggled up next to Beyond and tucked your hands under your chin.' Where have you been?'

Beyond covered you up with the blanket, he wrapped his arms around you and placed his hand onto your bare back.

'B, your hand is cold!' You giggled.

' Sorry...' Chuckled Beyond, he embraced you closely and kissed the top of your head. ' So, did you read my book?'

' Yeah, were you trying to... ' You said sleepily, you yawned again and slowly closed your eyes.

' Maybe... ' Chuckled Beyond.

You snuggled your face into Beyond's chest, you yawned and smiled as you felt yourself fall asleep ' Hmm... '

' My dear... ' Whispered Beyond, he rested his chin on your head and closed his crimson eyes.' I've murdered someone... '

You didn't hear what Beyond had just said to you and fell asleep in his arms.

**Beep...beep... beep**

You felt Beyond's hand slowly slide away from your hip, he rolled over onto his side and switched the alarm clock off.

' Wakey, wakey... ' Whispered Beyond, he brushed your hair away from your neck and softly kissed your neck.' It's time to get up... '

' Do I have to wake up yet?' You sleepily asked.

'Yes... ' Chuckled Beyond. ' Since when have you been wearing towels to bed ? '

' Since I fell asleep after I took a shower, I wrote something in your note book.' You yawned.

' Have you now? ' Asked Beyond, he started gently to kiss the back of your neck and smirked. 'Something nice I hope...'

' It may scare you B... ' You said with a weak smile.

' I don't get scared that easily...' Smirked Beyond, he climbed on top of you and rolled you onto your back. ' Do you wanna play with me?'

' I thought you were scared of the dark... ' You smiled.

' That was a long time ago... ' Chuckled Beyond.

You gently brushed some of Beyond's dark hair away from his crimson eyes, you frowned as you noticed a red smear above his eyebrow and rubbed at it with your thumb.' What's this?'

Beyond rubbed his finger tips above his eyebrow at the red smear and smirked. ' Dried blood... '

' Blood?' You asked.

Beyond looked down at you and gazed into your eyes. ' I need to tell you something... '


	10. The Differences

**So here is Chapter 10 and Beyond as murdered his first victim which was Believe Bridesmaid. **

**I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

You gazed into Beyond's crimson eyes, you placed your hands on his chest and smiled at him.' What is it?'

'You're going to hate me... ' Sighed Beyond.

' Tell me, come on B...' You smiled..

' I've begun my game to surpass L...' Smirked Beyond.' I'm going to give L a case that he will never be able to solve... '

' What have you done ? ' You asked as you gave him a curious look.

' I murdered someone last night...' Whispered Beyond, he leant down towards your lips and smirked as he brushed his lips against your lips.

You pushed at Beyond's chest as you frowned and turned your face away from his before he could kiss you.' I told you not to do anything stupid B! '

' But you knew I was going to do something...' Smirked Beyond, he climbed off you and sat on the edge of the bed.' Don't get all pisses at me over it...'

You sat up in you bed, you wrapped the towel around yourself and yelled at him.' You crossed your heart! '

' My crosses are always crooked... ' Smirked Beyond, he itched the back of his head and chuckled. ' I told you, I'm going to surpass L...'

' Yeah you did! But you didn't say anything about killing someone!' You yelled.

' He was going to die anyway...' Sighed Beyond.' His lifespan was coming to an end...'

' That's not the point! You've killed an innocent man!' You frowned, you shuffled to the edge of the bed and placed your feet on the floor.' He could have had a family!'

' No, I killed someone who's life was coming to an end. ' Sighed Beyond.' I doubt he had family, he was nerd ..'

You got up from the bed, you walked over towards the laundry basket and grabbed some clean clothes from it.' That's a horrible thing to say!'

' Is there a difference between who lives or who dies?'Asked Beyond

' Beyond, it's makes you a murderer!' You frowned, you walked towards the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door behind you.

You locked the bathroom door, you got changed into the clean black baggy t-shirt and blue jean you got from the laundry basket. You sat down near the bathtub, you pulled your legs to your chest and wiped some tears away from your cheek.

You looked towards the bathroom door when heard someone's fingernails scratching against it, you looked down at your bare feet and sighed.

' I'm sorry...' You heard Beyond say from the other side of the bathroom door.

You crawled over towards the bathroom door, you placed your hand on it and drummed your finger tips on the door. ' B...'

' I made a promise, remember ?' You heard Beyond say.' I've got it all under control...'

' That's what makes me worry.' You sighed. ' I love you B, but I'm scared of what you will become...'

' I will never hurt you if that's what you mean... ' You heard Beyond say. ' Please, open the door...'

You sighed as you reached for the lock on the door, you unlocked it and Beyond opened the door from the other side.

' We need to talk...' You said quietly to Beyond.

' To the roof?' Asked Beyond, he held his hand out towards you and sighed.' I love you...'

You sighed as you took hold of Beyond's hand, he helped you up from the floor and led you out of the bathroom by your hand.


	11. Promise

**Hey everybody! I'm not really with it today, my brain as gone out for the afternoon haha But hopefully this Chapter with sound okay. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

** Continued **

Beyond led you by your hand towards the apartment door, you pulled at his hand and sighed.

' Wait! ' You said quietly, he looked back towards your shoes near your bed and sighed.' I need my shoes...'

' Shoes huh... ' Smirked Beyond, he looked over his shoulder at you and smirked as he opened the apartment's door.

You nodded your head at Beyond and bit your bottom lip.

You yelp as Beyond grabbed hold of you, he flung you over his shoulder and chuckled. ' I'm your shoes... '

Beyond carried you over his shoulder as he walked through the apartment's doorway, he closed the apartment door behind him and carried you down the corridor.

' B, his this necessary ?' You asked, You sighed as you looked down at the floor well Beyond carried you over his shoulder and sighed.' I can walk you know...'

Beyond chuckled as he began to walk up the apartment's stairwell and smirked to himself. ' No, but I like it... '

It was not long before Beyond opened a door to the roof of the apartment building, he gently place you down onto your feet and put his hands into his jean pockets.

You wrapped your arms round yourself, you felt a cool breeze and shivered as you watched Beyond walk to the wall of the edge of the building.

' Remember when I use to scratch at your bedroom door in the middle of the night at The Wammy House?' Asked Beyond, he looked over his shoulder at you and smiled.' That time when Roger found me in your room was very amusing...'

' That was a long time ago.' You answered, you walked over towards Beyond and looked out over the City of Los Angeles as you stopped next to him. ' I remember Roger not being to pleased about that... '

' He never liked me sneaking into your room at night to visit you...' Smirked Beyond, he wrapped his arm around you and sighed' But you never seemed to mind... '

You gave a sigh as you looked down at the floor and didn't answer him.

' Don't be like that...' Frowned Beyond.

' B...' You said quietly, you wrapped your arms around Beyond and frowned.' I don't think I'll ever understand you...'

' I'm unique.' Smirked Beyond, he wrapped his other arm and you and sighed. ' You don't have to understand what I am doing, just please stay with me and don't be angry with me anymore... '

' I'll always stay with you.' You whispered.' I'm just scared of what you'll do next, I'm so frightened...'

' Listen... ' Whispered Beyond, he put his thumb under your chin and lifted your face up towards him.' You know, I've done a lot of bad things in my time, I promise you this game will be my last and then we'll live happy ever after... '

' Do you promise? ' You asked.

'Yeah, cross my heart and hope to die.' Answered Beyond.

' No crooked crosses this time?' You asked.

' All straight crosses...' Chuckled Beyond.

You gazed into Beyond's crimsons eyes and gave him a small smile.' Did you read what I wrote in your note-book ? '

' I did... ' Answered Beyond.

' And?' You asked.

' You've scared me... ' Answered Beyond, he removed his thumb from under your chin and smiled. ' But I can live with it...'

You gave Beyond a smile and wrapped your arms around his waist again.

Beyond wrapped his arms back around you and whispered.' It will all be okay, I promise... '


	12. Spoil Sport

**Chapter 12! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my other stories and just to let people know that I have uploaded 2 new chapters for Eva Birthday in 1 day lol This chapter is part shiny new, I hope it makes sense and that it doesn't sound rushed lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Beyond placed you down on a double bed in the hotel room, he stepped away from you and smirked as he put his hood up on his black hoody. He walked over towards the window and closed it.

' Hello...' Smirked Beyond as he looked over his shoulder at you and chuckled.' I'm so glad you could make it...'

You sat up on the bed, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and looked around the room.' Where are Mello and Matt?'

' They're somewhere around the hotel, alive and hidden...' Smirked Beyond, he walked back over towards the double bed and sat down next to you.' But alive as I promised...'

You shuffled away from Beyond, you sat at the edge of the bed and looked away from Beyond's gaze.

' Where are they?' You asked quietly.

' Don't be like that Sketch...' Sighed Beyond, he grabbed hold of your wrist and dragged you from the double bed as he walked over towards the bedroom's doorway." They will be found very shortly, we should get out of here well the coast is clear and quiet...'

' Let me go!' You yelled as you pulled away from Beyond grip and frowned.' I'm not going anywhere with you!'

' Yes you are!' Chuckled Beyond, he roughly yanked you towards him and grabbed hold of your other wrist as he smirked at you.' If you don't then I'll go and finish off those precious little Wammy boys of yours..."

You turned away from Beyond's gaze, you looked back towards the bedroom's window and sighed.

' That's a good girl...' Smirked Beyond, he let go of your wrists and took hold of your hand.' Now follow me and don't try anything funny. If you do then I'll snap your pretty little neck like a twig. Do you understand?'

You slightly nodded your head as you returned your gaze back towards Beyond, you let him lead you through the bedroom doorway and through the living room towards the door of the hotel room.

Beyond opened the hotel room's door, he peeped around the door frame of the doorway and looked both ways down the corridor. He led you out of the hotel room, he closed the door quietly behind him and pulled you closer towards him.

' Now I want you to keep quiet, we're going to walk out of this hotel together...' Said Beyond quietly, he put his hand into his hoody pocket and took a penknife from it.' If you don't, then I have ways to keep you quiet without killing you...'

Your eyes grew wide as you stared at the penknife in Beyond's hand, you watched him put it back into his hoody pocket and trembled. You began walking with him down the corridor, you glanced at room 2687 when you walked past it and sighed. You stopped at the end of the corridor, you turned right and headed towards the hotel's stairwell.

' Are you scared Sketch?' Asked Beyond, he pushed open the hotel's wooden stairwell door and led you through its doorway. ' I can feel your hand trembling in mine...'

You shook your head as Beyond led you towards the stairs of the stairwell, he quickened his walking pace down the stairs and chuckled.

' Good, I don't want to frighten you...' Smirked Beyond.

You stumbled forward into Beyond, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at you. You gulped as you looked up at his face, his red eyes were wide and a small smirk started to appear across his face.

' You remind me of somebody I use to know...' Whispered Beyond.

' Who?' You said quietly.

' You'll learn soon enough...' Smirked Beyond, he looked away from you and continued to led you down the stairs of the stairwell.

You were led down another 25 flights of stairs. When you reached the bottom of the staircase Beyond stopped you near a door with a glass window in it, you noticed the reception area through the glass of the door and got push back against the wall by his hand.

' No peeping my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

You watched Beyond take a quick peep through the glass of the door, he leant against the wall next to you and chuckled as he looked down at you next to him. ' So, we're going to walk through the reception area and out of the hotel's main entrance. I want you to keep calm and act normal. Do you understand?'

' Yes...' You said quietly, you looked down at your bare feet and sighed.

' Don't worry, I don't think they'll care if you're not wearing any shoes... ' Chuckled Beyond.

You looked up from you feet, you watched Beyond place his hand on the handle of the stairwell's door and slowly opened it. You heard people's voices talking in the reception area, you got led through the doorway of the stairwell and looked around the reception area.

' Act normal...' Whispered Beyond.

You walked with Beyond through the reception area, you heard a lift alarm going off as a few members off hotel staff rushed towards the lift doors of the reception and felt his walking paces quicken again.

' I never realized that they would be found so quickly...' Mumbled Beyond.

The doorman smiled as he opened the main entrance's door for you both, you walked through the doorway and down the stone steps of the hotel.

' This way... ' Smirked Beyond as he turned right from the hotel's stone steps and led you down the street as his walking pace slowed down again. ' I've got transportation waiting for us.'

' Where are we going ?' You asked.

' A place where we'll not be disturbed or found, so get into the car and I'll show you one of my many hideouts. ' Answered Beyond, he stopped in front of a black car and opened the passager's sides car door for you.' Mind your head...'

You got into the car, Beyond closed the passager's sides car door and locked it. You watched him walk around to the other side of the car, he unlocked the driver's sides car door and opened it. You looked out of the car's window and watched people walk by the car.

' Put your seat-belt on, safety come first. I don't plan to lose you like I lost my A..." Smirked Beyond as he closed the driver's side door and chuckled.' That would be a terrible shame...'

' What happened to A?' You asked, you looked over towards Beyond and watched him start-up the car's engine.

' L drove A to suicide, I'll tell you more later when we are alone and I believe you'll be interested in what I have to tell you about the mighty L." Answered Beyond.

You watched Beyond as he put his seat-belt on, you did the same and put your seat-belt on too. You cupped your hands together on your lap, you looked back through the car's window as he pulled away from the kerb and closed your eyes . You felt something brush against the top of your hands, you quickly looked down towards your hands and saw Beyond holding Mello's rosary above them.

' Take it..." Smirked Beyond, he kept his eyes on the road as he dropped the rosary onto your lap and placed his other hand back on the steering wheel.' I think you may like to keep hold of this for your friend...'

' Why are you doing this?' You asked, you picked up Mello's rosary from your lap and held it tightly in your hands as you looked at Beyond.' What did you do to Matt and Mello?'

' You'll find out why I'm doing this very soon. ' Smirk Beyond, he kept his eyes on the road as he turned the car's radio on and drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the music.' I gassed them..."

' W-w-what? ' You stuttered.

' I used sleeping gas on them...' Chuckle Beyond, he turned his car right down a road and smirked.' They walked right into my trap, they took a lift down to the underground car park and unknown to them I was waiting patiently on top of the lift. The minute the lift's doors closed, I carefully undid the outer latch of the lift and dropped my homemade sleeping gas can into the lift.'

' You monster!' You frowned.

' Monster is such a harsh word, I prefer psycho...' Chuckled Beyond.

' How did you know it was them? ' You asked as you looked down at Mello's rosary in your hands and closed your eyes.' There could have been anyone in that lift...'

' I've got my ways...' Smirked Beyond, he turned the radio off and stopped at some traffic lights.' I hacked into the secretary cameras of the hotel, I've watched every move you and your so-called family have made. There is even a camera in your room that I planted a few night ago, you and Mail Jeevas seemed to have had a good evening together. It looked fun...'

You opened your eyes slowly and looked through the car's window. You pulled your legs to your chest as you ignored Beyond talking to you, you wrapped your arms around them and tightened your grip on Mello's rosary. You looked at a convenience store's sign, you muttered the store's name to yourself and turned your gaze back down at the rosary in your hand.

' Martin's convenience store...' You muttered.

' What are you muttering about?' Asked Beyond.

' Nothing...' You answered.

It was not long before Beyond parked his car up in front of a wooden pole fence, you heard a seat-belt unlock from its buckle holder and looked out of the car's window. You saw a white Lighthouse with a black roof in the distance, you placed your feet back down on the car's floor and noticed a wooden sign near the fence.

' Point Vincente...' You muttered.

' Why do you keep muttering?' You heard Beyond ask.

You looked at Beyond sitting in the driver's seat, you hung Mello's rosary around your neck and spoke quietly to him.' I'm praying...'

' The last rights of the condemned...' Chuckled Beyond, he opened the driver's sides door and smirked.' You're quite intriguing.'

' Where are we?' You asked.

' Home..." Smirked Beyond.

You watched Beyond get out of his car, he closed the door behind him and walked around the car to the passager side. You took hold of the cross on the rosary as he opened the passager sides door and took a deep breath.

' Are you ready for a little walk ?' Asked Beyond.

' Where are you taking me?' You asked.

' Somewhere safe, like I said before... I'll tell you everything when we get to our destination...' Answered Beyond, he held his hand out towards you and smirked.' Let's go.'

You hesitate before you undid your seat-belt, you swung your legs out of the car and placed them down the cold sandy concrete ground. You stared at Beyond's hand, you gulped as you touched his hand with you finger tips and frowned when his sticky fingers wrapped around your hand. You were pulled out of his car by your hand and heard the passager side's door slam behind you.

' Don't you just love the smell of the sea air?' Asked Beyond.

You watched Beyond take a deep breath, you looked towards the beach and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. You sighed when you noticed the beach was deserted, you felt his grip tightened around your hand and turned your attention back towards him. You watched him take his black hood down to reveal his face, you turned away from his gaze and looked towards the sea.

' Beautiful isn't it? No one comes to this beach which a bonus for me, but not for you...' Chuckled Beyond, he pointed towards a wooden building at the other end of the beach and smirked.' That's where we're going, the family was very kind to let me stay there with them...'

' What did you do to them?' You asked.

' Nothing, let's just say they went for swim and never came back.' Answered Beyond.

You felt yourself being pulled away from the car, you were led towards a sandy path that led down to the beach and looked over your shoulder back towards the car. You walked with Beyond down the sandy stone path, you felt something sharp stab into the sole of your foot and gasped. You grabbed hold of Beyond's arm and forced him to stop.

' My foot...' You whined, you lifted your foot from the path and leant against Beyond's arm as you took a looked at the sole of your foot.' I think I've cut it..."

' I forgot to mention that there is broke glass along this pathway...' Smirked Beyond.

You looked back up at Beyond as you felt him let go of your hand, he wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted up from the ground. You cupped your hands around the cross of Mello's rosary, you were carried down the rest of the path and placed down on the soft sand at the bottom of the path.

' I'll take a look at your foot when we get to the house, just walk on your tip toes for the rest of the way...' Sighed Beyond, he took hold of your hand again and began leading you along the beach.' Not far to go now...'

You limped as you walked next to Beyond, you looked towards the white wooden Beach House at the other end of the beach and bit your bottom lip. You examined the white wooden house, it was not an overly large house and it had stain glass windows. It had a porch with wooden stairs leading to it and pretty flower baskets hanging near a white door.

It was not long before you were walking up the wooden steps of the house that led towards the porch, you watched Beyond take a set of keys from his hoody pocket and unlock the front door of the house.

' Welcome home..." Smirked Beyond as he opened the front door wide and led you through the doorway.' I should mention there is no other ways out of the house, I've sealed every entrance and window. So don't try anything funny and we'll get along just fine...'

You watched Beyond remove the keys from the front door, he placed them back into his hoody pocket and closed the front door. He let go of your hand and you heard him bolted the door shut as you took a step away from him. You looked around the hallway, there were photographs hung on the wall of an old couple and young children.

' Let's get your foot seen to...' You heard Beyond saying as he walked past you.

You limped after Beyond down the hallway, he turned right into a living room and stopped near a cream coloured Victorian style sofa. He grabbed hold of arm, he sat you down on the sofa and walked over towards an oak Victorian table. You looked around the room, you noticed a wall covered in pieces of paper and photographs.

' The cut on the sole of your foot doesn't look serious...' You heard Beyond say from the other side of the room.' I'll clean the cut for you and get you something to drink...'

You turned your attention back to Beyond, you watched him take a first aid box from his duffel bag on the table and cupped your hands together on your lap. He walked back over towards the sofa, he knelt in front of you and rested your foot on his knee.

' This may hurt a little..." Smirked Beyond, he opened his first aid box and took a pair of tweezers from the box.' You may have glass stuck in your foot, are you ready?'

You slightly nodded your head, you close your eyes tightly as Beyond removed pieces of glass from the sole of your foot and bit your bottom lip. You jumped when felt something cold wipe along the sole of you foot, you opened your eyes and watched Beyond clean the cut.

' All done..." Chuckled Beyond, he wrapped a bandage round your foot and got up from the floor.' I'll get you something to drink...'

' I'm not thirsty...' You said quietly.

' Don't start playing silly little games like that Sketch, I'm not going to do anything to you...' Sighed Beyond, he picked his first aid box up from the floor and walked back over towards the oak Victorian table.' I promised that I'd look after you...'

' Look after me?' You asked, you pulled your knees to your chest and ran your finger tips over the bandage on your foot.' I don't understand, who did you promise that to?'

' It's a long story my dear...' Answered Beyond, he looked at you over his shoulder as he put his first aid box back into his duffel bag and smirked at you.' You'll be surprised, but I know my A will be smiling down on me for doing this for him...'

' A?' You asked.

' Yes, A was your cousin...' Answered Beyond.

' What?' You gasped.


	13. Straw Dolls

**So here is Chapter 13, it's set 3 days later after Chapter 12 and sorry it took awhile for me to update lol I've been writing chapters for my new story The Light of Japan. **

**Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

You peeped from under your blanket on the sofa, you smiled when you saw Beyond sitting with his back leant against the sofa in front of you and watched him making straw dolls.

You reached your hand from under the blanket slowly, you gently tugged at a piece of Beyond's dark hair and sighed.' B?'

' Yeah?' Asked Beyond, he glanced over his shoulder at you and continued to tied the body of a straw doll together.

You pulled your blanket down to your nose and coughed. ' What are you making?'

Beyond picked up one of his finished straw doll from the coffee table, he passed the doll over his shoulder to you and yawned. ' Wara Ningyo dolls...'

You pulled your blanket away from the rest of your face, you took the straw doll from Beyond's hand and chewed at your bottom lip. ' Wara Ningyo dolls? What are they used for ?'

Beyond placed his unfinished straw doll down onto the coffee table, he turned around to face you and pulled his legs to his chest.' Well, they're quite common in Japan and it is believed that you can curse someone by nailing them to walls or trees...'

You stroked the straw doll's face with your finger tips, you looked up from the straw doll and frowned at Beyond.' Who are you planning to curse?'

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and smirked. ' Someone, maybe you... '

' I'm already curse with you.' You smiled.

' I'm the best curse you will ever have... ' Smirked Beyond.

' I think the best curse is still to come yet...'You sighed, you coughed and covered up your mouth with your hand.' This cold is your fault Beyond...'

Beyond got onto his knees, he leant forward and gently brush your hair away from your forehead.' Are you not feeling any better yet my dear? You still feel a bit warm...'

' No, like I said... this cold is your fault...' You pouted.

' I'm sorry...' Smirked Beyond, he removed his hand from your forehead and chuckled.' I brought you some cough medicine, some apples and soups...'

' I don't know if I'm allowed to have cough medicine.' You sighed.

' I'll get you some hot soup, do you think you could keep it down?' Asked Beyond

You removed a piece of straw from Beyond's dark hair, you twirled it between your finger and thumb as you sniffled. ' Maybe, I'm feeling a bit hungry...'

' I'm feel hungry too...' Smirked Beyond, he leant forward towards you lips and chuckled.' Let me have a treat...'

You placed your finger tip on Beyond's lips and slowly shook your head at him. ' Not that kind of hungry...'

Beyond smirk at you from behind your finger tip on his lips. ' It was worth a try, so do you want some soup?'

You removed your finger tip from Beyond's lips and bit your bottom lip.' This may sound odd, but I want some strawberry jam...'

' My strawberry jam?' Asked Beyond, he began to laughed insanely to himself and rested his head on his hands on the sofa. ' That's probably Eva... '

You poked at Beyond's nose with the piece of straw from his hair and frowned.' Who's Eva ?'


	14. Eva

**So here is Chapter 14. Sorry it's a bit sort, but you will find out who Eva is and what she wrote down in Beyond's note-book lol **

**Hope you all enjoy it :) **

* * *

**Continued**

Beyond continued to insanely laugh to himself. ' She wants Strawberry Jam!'

' B, who is Eva?' You asked, you tugged at a piece of Beyond's dark hair and frowned.' What's wrong with you?'

' I'm sorry, it's just so funny!' Chuckled Beyond, he wiped some of his tears of laughter from his crimson eyes and fell sideways onto the floor by the sofa as he continued laughing insanely to himself. ' She want's strawberry jam!'

' What's tickled you so much Mr Birthday?' You sighed, you sat up and looked down at Beyond on the floor next to the sofa as you poked at his arm hard with your finger tip.' Who is Eva?'

' Stop it, that hurts!' Chuckled Beyond, he covered up his arm with his hand where you had just poked him and placed his hand back onto the sofa as he sat back up.' My side hurts! '

You lay back down on the sofa, you placed your hand on your forehead and coughed.' You're making my head hurt... '

' I'm sorry my dear... ' Sighed Beyond, he got up from the floor and walked over towards the fridge.' It just tickled my funny bone.'

' Who is Eva ? Please tell me...' You coughed as you watched Beyond take a jar of his strawberry jam from out of the fridge and sniffled.' I want to know...'

' Wouldn't you like to know... 'Smirked Beyond, he closed the fridge's door and took a spoon from the cutlery holder.

' B...' You frowned.

Beyond chuckled to himself as he walked back over toward you and knelt back down in front of the sofa.

' Is there someone else?' You asked, he covered your mouth again as you coughed and sniffled.' Is it because I'm...'

Beyond undid the lid on the jar, he placed the lid down onto the coffee table and began to stir the spoon around in the jam jar. . ' Don't be silly my dear, you're the only person I will love in this life time and the next... '

You reached out your hand and grabbed hold of Beyond's hand as you sniffled.' Please tell me, I'm on my death-bed here...'

Beyond glanced up above your head and smirked.' Liar... '

You let out a groan and kicked a pillow from the sofa.' Come on, don't make me beg Beyond!'

Beyond smirked as placed the jar of jam down onto the coffee table and shook your hand away from his hand.' Okay...'

' So, who is Eva ?' You asked again.

Beyond climbed on top off you, he gazed into your eyes as he placed his hand onto the blanket where your stomach was covered up and smirked .' 'Eva is here, she as already chosen a name for herself...'


	15. It's Just A Game

**So here is Chapter 15, I think I had a hype well eating peanut butter and tomato sauce sandwich haha so BB went a bit funny near the end xD**

**Hope you enjoy it though :)**

* * *

**Continued**

You looked down towards Beyond's hand on your stomach and smiled' You can see the names of unborn babies?'

' Yes and no. I believe most unborn babies choose their own name when they're in their mother's womb, but they never get the chance to keep them... ' Sighed Beyond, he looked down towards your stomach and smiled.'So technically I can only see our daughters name and no other unborn babies name...'

' So, that's what she wants to be called when she is born then?' You asked.

' Yeah, but you can change it if you don't like it...' Smirked Beyond.

You slightly shook your head and smiled. ' No, I like it...'

' Eva Birthday wants Strawberry Jam...' Smiled Beyond, he climbed off you and he sat back down on the floor.' Her name mean life you know...'

' Really?' You asked.

' Yeah, now let her have some strawberry jam...' Chuckled Beyond, he picked his jar of jam from the coffee table and passed it to you over his shoulder.' Feed our little Eva Birthday.'

You sat up and took the jar of jar from Beyond's hand.' Eva Birthday? '

' She wants to me be just like her Daddy...' Chuckled Beyond.

You stirred the spoon around in the jar and sighed.' That's what makes me worry...'

Beyond picked up the unfinished straw doll from the coffee table and sighed ' Would it bother you if she turned out like me? '

You took the spoon from out of the jar and watched the jam drip from the spoon.' I don't know if I could handle another one of you...'

Beyond chuckled and continued to make his straw doll. ' There is only one me, so don't you worry about it and you forget she will be part of you too...'

You spooned some of the jam into your mouth and pulled a face. ' Oh it's to sweet!'

' Sweetly delicious?' Asked Beyond.

You placed the jar down onto the floor next to Beyond and sniffled.' No, how can you eat that stuff without anything to go with it?'

' Quite easily... ' Answered Beyond, he dipped his finger tips into his jar of jam and scooped some jam out of it.' Maybe you are just eating it wrong...'

You kicked the blanket from you and placed your feet down onto the floor. ' I need something to drink... '

' I have something you can drink... ' Smirked Beyond.

' What do you mean by that?' You asked as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and sniffled.

Beyond glanced over his shoulder at you, he threw the straw doll down into a cardboard box and pounced at you without any warning.

You squealed as Beyond pushed you back onto the sofa, he held his jam covered fingers near your face and laughed at you.

' Don't you dare!' You yelled, you tried to push him away from you with your hands on his chest and giggled.' Get off me!'

Beyond looked down at you, he smeared the sticky strawberry jam across your mouth with his fingers tips and chuckled to himself. ' I want to fed you!'

' Please no! It's to sweet!' You laughed.

Beyond leant down and slowly licked at your lips.' You're so sweet... '

You wiped away some of the jam from your mouth with your hand and smiled. ' I don't mind if Eva is a bit like you, just as long as she is not a pain in the butt like you...'

Beyond climbed off you, he sat down on the sofa next to you and licked some of the jam from his finger tips.' She will be perfect then, I'm going out for a few hours...'

' Where are you going?' You asked, you sat up and pulled your legs to your chest.' Tell me...'

Beyond got up from the floor, he wiped his hand on his black shirt and picked up his black duffel bag.

You watched as Beyond grabbed three straw dolls from the cardboard box on the coffee table and stuffed them into his bag.' What are planning to do? '

Beyond zipped up his duffel bag and hung it over his shoulder. ' Don't you worry about it...'

' B...' You sighed.

' I'll be back soon, so please don't worry about me...' Smirked Beyond, he leant down and kissed your forehead and chuckled.' Behave for mummy my little Eva..."

You watched as Beyond walked over towards the apartment's door and pouted. ' Please don't go... '

' It's just a game...' Sighed Beyond as he opened the door and sighed.' I'll be fine...'

You watched as Beyond close the apartment door behind him.


	16. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 16! So what can I say about this Chapter? It's creepy and Beyond does something really horrible.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

You got from the edge of the sofa, you put your back slip on shoes on and grabbed Beyond's black hoody from the laundry basket. You put the hoody on, you walked over towards the apartment door and opened it. You looked down the corridor to see Beyond kneeling outside of the lift as he zipped up his duffel bag, you quietly closed the door behind you and zipped up the hoody.

' B!' You yelled, you began to walk down the corridor towards him and smiled.

Beyond looked up from his bag, he looked over his shoulder at you and frowned.' What are you doing?'

' I've decided that I'm going to go with you, I want to be part of your game to... ' You smiled, you stopped walking down the corridor and put the hood up on the hoody.' It's the only way I'll stop worrying about you if I'm with you, it's a good idea right?'

Beyond smirked at you as he got up from the floor, he picked up his duffel bag and began walking down the corridor towards you.' I don't think that's a good idea, you need to stay in the apartment and rest.'

You smiled at Beyond and wiped your nose with the hoody's sleeve. ' I just want to know where you are going...'

Beyond dropped his duffel bag down on the floor near you as he stopped, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly.' It's not important where I'm going, you need to look after yourself and Eva for me now.'

' Beyond...' You sighed.

' Just stay here and get some sleep.' Chuckled Beyond, he pulled you gently away from him and kissed your forehead.' Be a girl for me...'

You looked up at Beyond and brushed his dark hair away from his crimson eyes.' B, what as happened to your eyes?'

' I' m wearing contact lenses, do you like them?' Asked Beyond.

You placed your hands on Beyond's chest and stood on your tip toes as you look closely at his once crimson eyes.' You look like a different person with dark eyes... '

' That's what I was aiming to do, now come on my dear...' Smirked Beyond, he picked his duffel bag up from the floor and put his arm around you.' Let's get you back to the apartment, you have to keep warm because you're sick... '

You sighed and pushed Beyond's arm from around you. ' I still want to come with you! '

Beyond walked towards the apartment's door, he unlocked it and opened the door wide as he sighed.' Please do as you are told... '

' No!I want to go with you!' You frowned.

Beyond knelt in front of the apartment door, he unzipped his duffel bag and rummaged around in it.' Please don't make me use force on you... '

You turn away from Beyond, you walked off down the corridor and crossed your arms.' I can do what I want! You don't own me!'

' I guess that's your hormones talking...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Be quiet!' You frowned as you stopped near the lift and pressed the button on the wall.' I'm coming with you and that's final!'

' Fine...' You heard Beyond say from behind you with a chuckled.' I can make you quiet.'

You felt someone roughly grab you around the waist and cover up your mouth with a rag. You grabbed at the hand, you struggled as you were lifted up from the grounded and tried to scream.

' I did warn you... ' You heard Beyond whisper close to your ear as he carried you along the corridor.

You felt tears rolling down your cheeks as you struggled in Beyond's arms, you tried to pull his hand away from your mouth and let out another muffled scream.

' I'm so sorry... ' You heard Beyond whisper next to your ear as he carried you into the apartment.' It's for the best... '

You started to feel drowsy, you felt your body going limp and started to close your eyes slowly.

Beyond gently placed you down on the bed, he kept his hand over your mouth as he kissed your forehead and spoke softly to you.' Sleep tight, I'm so sorry... '

You looked up at Beyond's blurred smiling face above you, your eyes began to close and you began to black out.

' I love you... ' You heard Beyond whisper as everything went dark.


	17. Liar

**So Chapter 17! What can I say after the last Chapter? It's going to get worse, Beyond is a naughty boy lol **

**Thank you to everyone who as been reviewing my story so far, much appreciated :)**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter **

* * *

'SJ...' You heard Beyond whispering to you as you felt his finger tips stroke some of your hair away from your eyes.' How are you feeling?'

You moaned as you pulled your blanket over your shoulder and snuggled your face into your pillow.' B, not now... I'm not in the mood.'

' You've been moaning in your sleep, you passes out last night and I'm guessing it's because you had a fever...' You heard Beyond say as you felt him climb over you on the bed.' But it's seems like your fever as broke now..'

' I passed out?' You asked.

' Yeah, I was very worried about you.' You heard Beyond say.

You heard the bed creek under his weight as he lay next to you on the bed, you felt his hand rest on your stomach and yawned. You rolled over and snuggled into Beyond's chest and sighed.' I can't remember that. B, I had the most horrible dream last night...'

' Oh did you now... ' Smirked Beyond, he rested his chin on the top of your head and sighed. ' Would you like to tell me about it?'

' Okay...' You answered.

' Tell me...' Whispered Beyond.

' I dreamt that someone attacked me in the corridor outside of our apartment, it felt like I was being suffocated in my sleep... ' You sighed, you felt a tear roll down your nose and wiped it away with your hand. ' It was horrible...'

Beyond wiped a tear away from your cheek with his thumb and kissed your forehead ' Hush, don't get upset... it was just a dream.'

You looked up at Beyond's face and gazed into his crimson eyes. ' It felt so real though...'

' Hush, It was only a dream and you know I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you... I promise.' Whispered Beyond.

You sat up in bed and wiped some tears away from your cheeks with your hands. ' I know, why is my skin so sticky?'

Beyond chuckled to himself as he leant on his hand and smirked.' I smeared your face with Strawberry Jam last night, don't you remember? '

You shrugged your shoulders and looked down at your hands.' I remember straw dolls, you went out last night right ? '

Beyond put his finger tip to his bottom lip and smirked. ' I did, you were asleep when I got home.'

You threw the blanket away from you, you sat on the edge of the bed and placed your feet down on the floor.' I'm going to get cleaned up...'

' Okay...' Sighed Beyond.

You got up from your bed, you walked over to the laundry basket and grab a clean white short summer dress from it.

' I'm going to catch a few hours sleep...' Yawned Beyond.

' Okay.' You sniffled as you walked towards the bathroom.

You took a shower, you got changed into the white dress and walked out of the bathroom. You walked over towards another laundry basket and threw your dirty clothes in it. You looked towards Beyond to see him sleeping peacefully on the bed, you walked over to him and covered him up with a blanket.

' I don't need any more jam today... ' Muttered Beyond in his sleep as he rolled over and threw the blanket off himself.

You giggled to yourself as you covered him back up again, you lifted Beyond's head up with your hand and placed a pillow under his head. You looked at the other pillow and noticed a rag sticking out from under it.

' What's this... ' You quietly said to yourself as you sat down on the bed and pulled the rag out from under the pillow.


	18. Smile For Me

**So Chapter 18, damn where do I start ? I don't know if I have gone to far with this Chapter, but I loved it haha A lot of the stuff will be covered in Chapter 19 to fill in any empty gaps.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

You looked down at the rag in your hand, you saw red stains on it and rubbed at one of the stains with your finger tip. You put the rag to you nose, you in-hailed the sent of the rag and quickly took it away from your nose.

' Strawberry jam and Choreiform... ' You muttered to yourself.

' No more jam... ' Whined Beyond in his sleep.

You looked at Beyond over your shoulder, you wiped a tear away from your cheek as you watched him sleep and whispered. ' B, how could you?'

You placed the rag on the bed, you grabbed Beyond's black hoody from the sofa and put it on. You put your slip on shoes on and tied your hair back. You grabbed a note pad from the kitchen counter, you sat down at the kitchen table and opened the note pad. You took a pen out of a bowl in the middle of the table and began to write in the note pad.

**B,**

**How could you do this to me? You drugged me with choreiform didn't you? Were you not thinking of me or Eva when you did it? I need to get away from you and go to my happy place for awhile. Please don't look for me, I will come back when I am ready. **

You left the note pad open on the kitchen table, you walked towards the apartment door and opened it slowly. You looked over at Beyond as he slept, you wiped your nose on the hoody sleave and closed the door behind you.

You left the apartment building, you crossed the quiet road and stopped when you got near a closed clothes store. You looked back towards the apartments, you sniffled as you put your hood up on the hoody and looked towards a park not far from the store. You made your way down the sidewalk, you crossed the road again and rushed towards the dark park.

It was not long before you got were walking down a pathway in the dark park, you sat down on a wooden bench and pulled your knees to your chest. You looked out over a dimly lit pond, you sighed and looked around the dark deserted park.

You wiped away some tears away from your eyes, you wrapped your arms around your legs and rested you forehead on your knees as you sobbed.

' Well, well. What's a young girl like you doing out so early in the morning?' You heard a man's voice say from behind you.' Shouldn't you be at home tutted up in bed? It's dangerous around these parts when it's dark you know...'

You looked over your shoulder to see a tall large looking man pointing a gun towards you, he had dark hair and a horrible grin on his face.

' Do you have any money?' Asked the man, he walked around the bench towards you and laughed quietly.' If so, I'd love you to give it to me and the I'll walk away... no harm done.'

You slowly stood up, you held your hands up and took a step away from the bench as he walked towards you.' I don't have any money... '

' Then what do you have?' Asked the man, he grabbed you roughly around your throat and pointed his gun towards your chest.' I guess I could find some use for you...'

' Please don't! I'm pregnant!' You cried.

' Then you have no choice but to do what I want... ' Grinned the man, he pushed you down onto the wooden bench and climbed on top of you.' Remove your hoody...'

' No...' You cried.

The man clicked the safety off on his gun and frowned at you.' I think you mean yes, now unzip your hoody!'

' Please...' You begged.

' Do it!' Yelled the man at you.

You looked down at his gun in his hand, you shakily began to unzip the hoody and gasped when you noticed a hooded person standing behind the man. You watched as the hooded person quickly grabbed the man tightly around his throat and rested a knife against it.

' Hello Johnny... ' You heard a eerie voice saying to the man.' Fancy running into you here... '

' How do you know who I am?' Asked Johnny as his brown eyes grew wide.

' I've been watching you... ' Said the hooded person.' Now tell me, do you want to die today?'

' N-n-n-no!' Stuttered Johnny.

' Good boy... ' Said the hooded person. ' Would you like to play a game of Simon says?'

' I will do anything you say!' Panicked Johnny.

' Oh really? Then Simon says throw your gun away or would you like to taste my blade instead... ' Said the hooded man.

Johnny's eye grew wide as he felt the knife's blade press closer against his throat, he grip loosened on his gun and it fell to the ground.' There it's gone, now what?'

' Now, you let her go or I will make your fucking throat smile for me!' Chuckled the hooded man.


	19. Let Me Comfort You

**So Chapter 19! I don't know what to say haha I enjoyed letting myself go a bit too much in this Chapter lol So I changed my mind, Chapter 20 will cover all the gaps now. lol **

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Continued**

' B...' You whispered.

Johnny loosened his grip from around your throat, you watched as Beyond yanked him off you by his throat and chuckled.

You leant your hand onto the bench as you slowly got up, you wiped some of your tears away from your cheeks with the hoody's sleeve as you let out a quiet sob. ' Beyond... '

' Not now...' Frowned Beyond as he led Johnny backwards away from the bench and chuckled.' I'm busy... '

You looked towards Beyond, he gave you a creepy smile and turned his attention back to Johnny as he removed his knife from his throat.

' So tell me, what were you planning to do with my girl?' Asked Beyond.

You watched without warning as Johnny elbow Beyond hard into his stomach, you covered up your mouth and screamed.' B!'

'The same thing I am going to do to you!' Shouted Johnny, he grabbed hold of Beyond by his shirt and punched him hard in the face.

Beyond stumbled backwards onto the grass, he chuckled as he sat up and smirked at Johnny as he rubbed his cheek.' So, you're planning to have your wicked way with me I take it...'

Johnny took a step towards Beyond, he clenched this fists together and smirked.

' I'm sorry to break the news to you... ' Smirked Beyond, he looked up at Johnny in front of him and chuckled as blood trickled down his chin.' I'm straight...'

' You'll be wishing you were never born when I'm finished with you!' Frowned Johnny, he grabbed hold of Beyond by his shirt and yanked him off the floor.' Even your own mother won't recognize you!'

Beyond licked some of his blood from his bottom lip and smirked.' Do you promise?'

You watched Johnny punched Beyond hard again in his face, you frowned as you saw him fall backwards onto the grass.

' Stop it, that tickles.' Chuckled Beyond, he sat up and rubbed at his bloody nose.

' I'll fucking tickle you!' Frowned Johnny.

You looked down at the gun on the ground by the bench, you quickly grabbed it from the ground and aimed it towards Johnny.' Get away from him!'

Johnny looked at you over his shoulder, he laughed when saw you aiming his gun at him and turned around to face you.' The gun is empty...'

' I'm warning you!" You yelled, you got up from the bench and frowned.' Get away from him!'

' It's empty, let me show you!' Laughed Johnny, he took a step towards you and grin.' You're a fiery girl, I like that...'

You pulled the trigger on the gun, you began to tremble when nothing happened and took a step away from Johnny.

' I told you!' Laughed Johnny, he grabbed the gun out of your hand and pushed you to the ground.' Silly girl...'

' Get away from my girls!' You heard Beyond shout.

You leant on your hands as you sat up, you looked over at Beyond to see him quickly getting up from the grass and grabbed his knife from the grass. You watched as he pounced at Johnny, your eyes grew wide and you heard Johnny scream out in pain. You watched as Beyond repeatedly stabbed Johnny in the back with his knife, you covered up your mouth and watched Johnny fall to his knees near you.

' I lied, today is the day you are going to die!' Chuckled Beyond, he roughly pulled the knife out of Johnny's back and smirked as he looked down at him.

You watched as Johnny lifted his head, he looked at you and reached his out his hand towards you. You shuffled away from him as he tried to grab hold your ankles, you frowned and kicked his hand away from you.

' Please! Stop him!' Begged Johnny.

You shook your head at Johnny and cried.

' Oh Johnny... ' You heard Beyond say.

You looked up to see Beyond yanking Johnny's head back by his dark hair, he held the knife against his throat and smirked.' I told you to keep away from my girl...'

'B, please don't do it... ' You whispered.

' Tick tock, tick tock goes Johnny's clock... ' Chuckled Beyond, he gave you a creepy smile and slit Johnny's throat.

You screamed as blood sprayed from Johnny's throat, you covered up your face as his blood sprayed all over you and sobbed into your hands . You felt someone grab your arm and pulled you up from ground.

' We have to go!' Yelled Beyond.

You sobbed as Beyond led you away by your arm, you looked back at Johnny's lifeless body lying near the bench and bit your bottom lip.' Where are we going?'

Beyond pointed towards a play ground and chuckled.' The Play House...'

You were led through the gates of the play ground, you saw the Play House in the corner of the play ground by some brushes and Beyond led you inside of it.

Beyond leant his hand onto the door frame of the Play House and looked through the door way.' We should be safe here... '

You sat down in the corner of the Play House,you pulled you legs towards your chest and rested your forehead on your knees.' Why did you kill him?'

' Because he was going to hurt you...' You heard Beyond say.

' You're scaring me with everything you do...' You sobbed.

' Don't be scared...' You heard Beyond gently saying as you felt him sit down next to you. ' I'm here to look after you...'

You looked up from your knees at Beyond, you wiped some of your tears away from your cheeks with the hoody's sleeve and sniffled. 'That's what scares me...'

' You never have to fear me...' Whispered Beyond, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of you head.' I'm your B...'

You looked at Beyond's face, you touched his bloody cut lip with finger tips and whispered.' But you drugged me... '

Beyond took your hand away from his lips and kissed your bloody finger tips.'I'm sorry... '

' Why did you do it? ' You asked.

Beyond leant his face close to yours, he gazed into your eyes and sighed ' I did it because I love you...'

' It's a funny kind of love you are showing me B...' You whispered, you sniffled as tears rolled down your cheeks and sighed.' This love isn't right...'

' SJ please...' Whispered Beyond, he leant forward and kissed your bottom lip.' Don't cry...'

' B...' You whispered.

' Let me comfort you...' Whispered Beyond as he kissed your lips again.


	20. Play House

**So Chapter 20! I hope you enjoy it and there is a funny little surprise in this chapter lol If you don't understand any parts just ask and I will explain :) Reviews are most welcome, but don't make me lose the will to write lol **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Continued**

You shivered as you slowly opened your eyes, you heard children's voices coming from outside of the Play House and smiled. You leant on your hand as you sat up, you rubbed your eyes with your hand and pulled Beyond's black hoody off you. You down at yourself to see you were only wearing your underwear, you gasped and grabbed at Beyond's black hoody. You pulled his hoody towards your chest and frowned.

' Where are my clothes?' You asked

' Good afternoon... ' You heard Beyond say.

You looked over your shoulder to see Beyond sitting in a corner near you and spoke quietly to him. ' Do you know where my dress is?'

' I remember taking your dress off you at some point in the early hours of the morning, I think you look better with just my hoody covering you.' Smirked Beyond, he put his finger tip to his lips and sighed.

You got up from the floor, you put Beyond's hoody on and zipped it up. You walked towards the Play House's wooden wall, you stood on your tip toes and looked through a little slit in the wall.

' What are you looking for?' Asked Beyond.

You felt Beyond's arms wrap around your waist, he kissed your cheek and looked through the slit in the wall with you.

' Did you forget what you did last night?' You asked.

' I only remember the best bits... ' Chuckled Beyond as he pulled you away from the slit in the wall.

You stumbled backward into Beyond and sighed ' B, it's not a joke... it's serious. '

' I've took care of it... ' Sighed Beyond.

' What do you mean by that?' You asked.

Beyond turned you around to face him, he rested his hands on your shoulders and smirked.' You don't see any Police do you? '

You slowly shook your head and bit your bottom lip.

' I took care of it well you were sleeping, let's just say they will not be finding Johnny anytime soon. ' Smirked Beyond.

' I'm scared of what you do B...' You said quietly.

' Do you only stay with me because you fear me?' Beyond asked, he sighed as you looked away from you and closed his eyes.' You don't have to be with me, I'd still watch over you and Eva even if you decided leave me. '

You leant your head onto Beyond's chest and wrapped your arms around him. ' It's always been me and you since we were kids. I don't think I could live any other way...'

' I feel the same...' Chuckled Beyond, he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. ' Oh by the way, I was sitting on your dress all along...'

You sighed as you removed your arms from around Beyond, you pushed him away from you and giggled.' I'm putting my dress back on in case anyone comes in here. '

You walked over to where Beyond had been sitting, you picked your dress up from the floor and unzipped the hoody. You dropped it to the floor and put your dress on.

' Spoil sport... ' Chuckled Beyond.

You buttoned up your dress, looked over you shoulder at Beyond and licked your tongue out at him.

' How childish...' Smirked Beyond as he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and sighed.

' B, I want to thank you for saving me... ' You sighed, you rested your hands on your stomach and frowned at the blood stains on your dress.' If it wasn't for you, I don't want to think of what would have happened to me or Eva...'

' You're welcome...' Smirked Beyond, he pulled his legs to his chest and sighed.' I don't you I would let anyone hurt your or my little Eva...'

' I know...' You sighed, you walked over to Beyond and sat down next to him.' My big strong B saving me from the monsters...'

' Quite it...' Chuckled Beyond.

You leant forward towards Beyond, you kissed his cheek and smiled. ' You remembered my happy place didn't you?'

' Oh course I remember it, I was happy here too with you...' Smirked Beyond, he wrapped his around you and sighed.' I heard the door close as you left the apartment last night and it's a good job I followed you. I'd hate to think what could have happened to you if I didn't...'

You wrapped your arms around Beyond's neck and smiled.' I'm glad you did, my hero...'

Beyond chuckled as he touched your cheek with his finger tips and smirked at you.' Your stalker...'

You leant forward and kissed Beyond softly on his lips. You pulled your lips away from his lips when you heard a gently knocking coming from the doorway of the Play House and looked over towards the doorway.

' Yes?' Asked Beyond as he looked towards the door and frowned.

A little blonde haired boy peeped his head around the frame of the doorway and smiled as he placed his foot into the Play House.' Hello.'

' Hi. ' You smiled.

Beyond looked up above the little boy's head and smirked. He held his blood stained hand out towards him, he beckoned to the little boy with his fingers and chuckled.

' Hello Jamie, would you like to play?' Asked Beyond.

The Jamie stared at Beyond's hand, he walked through the door of the Play House and grinned. ' Have you been painting? My favorite color is red too.'

' You could say something like that, yes I've been painting the park red. ' Smirked Beyond, he got onto to his hands and knees as he chuckled.' Who knew we would have so much in common. '

You sat and watched Beyond crawling over towards Jamie. ' B, what are you doing?'

Beyond knelt in front of Jamie, he gently pinched at his nose and chuckled as he popped his thumb between two of his fingers.' I've got your nose...'

Jamie giggled as he grabbed at Beyond's hand and looked at it. ' How'd you do that?'

Beyond gently pinched Jamie's nose again, he opened up his hand and smiled. ' It's magic, it's gone now...'

Jamie touched his nose and grinned. ' Are you magic? Is that how you knew my name? '

' Maybe...' Smirked Beyond.

' Is that why you have red eyes?' Asked Jamie.

Beyond chuckled to himself and patted Jamie on the top of his head.' You're curious, I like curious... '

Jamie laughed as he grabbed at Beyond's hand and smiled. ' You're funny! '

'Jamie!' You heard a woman's voice calling from outside of the Play House.

Jamie looked back towards the Play House's door and sighed. ' That's my mommy, I have to go now... what's your name?'

Beyond smirked at Jamie and put his finger tip to his lips.' My name is B. '

Jamie walked towards the doorway of the Play House, he looked back at Beyond over his shoulder and smiled.' I hope I am magic like you when I grow up... '

Beyond Chuckled as he stood up and smirked. ' There is only one B. '

' Bye B!' Smiled Jamie as he ran out of the doorway of the Play House.

You covered up mouth and tried not to laugh at Beyond.

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you and smirked. ' What?'

' It's just, I think you will be a great Dad... ' You smiled.

Beyond chuckled as he sat down next to you, he wrapped his arm around and gently kissed your forehead.' I hope you are right...'


	21. Always

**Hello my lovely followers * chuckles * To creepy? So Chapter 21, so we are going to have a few flashbacks of B and SJ ( YOU ) when they were at the Wammy House. So this Chapter will be short, but I promise to make it up with the next few Chapters. Thanks for all the reviews so far * Hands out cookies * you're all magic lol **

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)**

* * *

You leant your head on Beyond's shoulder, you sighed and closed your eyes.

' Are you going to sleep? ' Asked Beyond.

You you opened your eyes, you looked up at Beyond's face and smiled.' No, I'm just thinking...'

Beyond rubbed something from your chin with his thumb, he tucked some of your hair behind your ear and smirked.' About what?'

' About when we first meant.' You smiled.

' I remember when I first saw you... ' Chuckled Beyond.

You took hold of Beyond's hand and slid your fingers between his fingers. ' You were hiding in some brushes If I recall, you stalker...'

' I was watching you make daisy chains under the old blossom tree...' Smirked Beyond.

You smiled as you played with Beyond's finger, you bit your bottom lip and giggled. 'You were nothing but trouble, how many times did you get caught outside of my room at night by Roger Ruvie?'

' I lost count after 54, I still managed to to sneak into your room... even if it meant climbing through your window. I never could sleep without my goodnight kiss from you.' Sighed Beyond.

You gazed into Beyond's crimson eyes and smiled. ' I loved when you use to steal my kisses in the night.'

I still meant what I said back then, I want you to be my first and my last kiss...' Whispered Beyond, he leant his face close to your face and smiled.

' Do you still mean it?' You asked.

Beyond brushed his lips against your lips and smirked ' Always...'

You closed your eyes as Beyond softy kissed your lips and memories of the past poured into your mind.


	22. Daisy Chains : Wammy House Memories

**So Chapter 22, we're having flashbacks to when Beyond Birthday and SJ ( YOU ) first met at The Wammy House For Gifted Children. I think there will be a few Chapters to this, but I hope you enjoy them. There is a random history thing in the story about daisy chains lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter like it :)**

* * *

You walked out of the Wammy House, you walked along a path towards a Blossom tree and sat under it. You smiled as you looked up at the blue sky, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and looked down at some daisies and pick a few daisies from the grass. You began to make slits in the stems of the daisies, you curled your legs under yourself and place them down on the grass in front of you.

You began to hum a tune to yourself, you looked up from a daisy towards some yellow-flowered bushes and squinted. You noticed two crimson eyes watching you from a gap in the bush, you leant forward and stared at the crimson eyes.

' Hello?' You asked.

You watched as a tall dark-haired boy crawled from the bushes, he got up from the ground and held a jam jar in his hand.

' Hello...' Answered the boy, he pulled a leaf from his messy dark hair and chuckled as he threw the leaf over his shoulder.' May I sit with you?'

' I guess...' You smiled.

The dark-haired boy walked over towards you, he sat down in front of you and placed his jam jar down in his lap.

You watched him undo the lid on his jam jar, he balanced the lid on his knee and dipped his fingers into the red colored jam. You tilted your head as you watched him scoop some of the jam from the jar and spooned it into his mouth. You sighed as you picked a daisy up from in front of you, you thread it's stem through a slit in a another daisy and bit your bottom lip.

' What's your name?' You asked the boy.

' Beyond Birthday, but people call me Beyond or B and even Backup at times...' Answered Beyond.

' That's a lot of names you have there...' You giggled, you looked up from the daisy and smiled.' I shall call you B.'

' That's my Favorite name from the lot...' Smirked Beyond.

' My name is...' You sighed and looked down at the daisies in your hand.' I'm not allowed to tell you.'

' I know...' Chuckled Beyond, he sucked this finger tip and sighed.' You should think of an alias name soon or you will be known as nameless to me...'

You smiled as you looked up from the daisies in your hand and laughed.' I guess I shall be called nameless then.'

' Nameless is a dull name...' Smirked Beyond, he licked the palm of his hand and chuckled.' I shall call you SJ...'

' SJ? What does that mean?' You asked.

' I'm not telling, you have to guess...' Answered Beyond.

' I'm not in the mood for games at the moment, but I will think it over and maybe tell you later on...' You sighed.

' Very well, would you like some strawberry jam ?' Asked Beyond, he held his jam covered hand out towards you and smirked.' It's homemade...'

You gave Beyond a weak smile, you watched some of the jam dripped from his finger tips and slightly shook your head at him.' No, I'm okay thank you...'

Beyond licked some jam from finger tips as he watched you and smiled.' So, why are you sitting here all alone? '

' I've not really made any friends yet... ' You answered.

' May I be your friend?' Asked Beyond.

' I guess you can if you want.' You Smiled.

Beyond slowly nodded his head at you and smiled. ' Oh I do want!'

' Would you like a daisy chain?' You asked as you held one up in your hand and smiled.' It could be a friendship bracelet...'

Beyond held his clean hand out towards you, he licked some strawberry jam from this thumb on his other hand and smirked.' Okay...'

You began to wrapped the daisy chain around Beyond's wrist.' Did you know that medieval knights wore daisy chains made for them by their ladies when they rode into battle or tournaments, it's was a sign of their affection and deference of their ladies honor.' You then fastened the daisy chain together with the stems. ' I read that from a book, I don't really know why I just told you that...'

Beyond pulled his hand away from you, he touched a daisy on the chain with a jam cover finger tip and smirked. ' Is that so? Well I'm not going into battle, but I do have a mathematics test this afternoon and maybe it will bring me luck.'

You shrugged your shoulders and smiled. ' I don't know if daisy chains bring luck, but who knows.'

Beyond wiped his hand on his black shirt and smirked at you. ' I think it could be lucky since you made it...'

You bit you lip bottom and cleared your throat. ' So, why were you in the bushes?'

' I don't know...' Sighed Beyond. ' I just felt like sitting in their today, it is a nice day today after all and it was cool in the shade of the bushes...'

You smiled and looked towards The Wammy House. ' Erm excuse me B, but why is that man over there watching us? '

Beyond looked over towards the man, he licked his lips as he screwed his jar lid back onto the jam jar and sighed. ' That's L...'

' L?' You asked.

' Do you not know about L?' Asked Beyond, he got up from the grass and picked up his jam jar. ' I have to go now.'

' Okay, well guess I'll be seeing you around then... ' You smiled.

Beyond bent over, he placed his jam jar down on your lap and whispered to you. ' What's your room number? Do you share a room with anyone?'

' That's a personal question, I don't randomly give my room number out to odd boys...' You smiled.

' But you forget, I'm your friend and not an odd boy...' Chuckled Beyond.

' You're weird...' You laughed.

' I've been called worse...' Smirked Beyond, he put his hands in his blue jean pockets and looked over towards L as he whispered to you.' May I have your room number please? I'd probably find out which room you are in any way if you didn't tell me... '

' Well okay, I'm in room 24 and no I don't share with anyone. I have a lock on my room door you know...' You said quietly.

' May I visit you at some point today? I've got lessons and the teacher hates me bring jam to the classes. So if I let my jam with you, I could collect later on and get to know you a bit better...' Smirked Beyond, he stood up straight and sighed. ' That's if it's okay by you.'

You glanced down at the jam jar on your lap, you rested your hands on the jar's lid and slightly nodded your head.' I guess that's okay, I shall see you later then.'

' Indeed you will...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Goodbye B...' You smiled.

' Goodbye SJ... ' Smiled Beyond as he walked off towards the path.


	23. Late Night Visit : Wammy House Memories

**So Chapter 23, we're at The Wammy House still lol I hope you guys are enjoying it because there will be a few Chapters I think of B and the SJ memories. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**I hope you like it. :) **

* * *

**Continued**

It was 8:30pm, you sat in your room and studied your class schedule for the next day at your desk. You tapped your pencil on your desk, you glanced over towards the jam jar on your on dressing table and sighed.

You got up from your chair at the desk, you went for a quick wash and got changed into your short yellow nightie. You brushed your hair, you switched your room's light off and got into bed.

* * *

You moaned as you were awoken by a scratching noise coming from your bedroom door, you sat up in your bed and looked over towards the door. You pulled your blanket from yourself, you swung your legs out of your bed and placed you feet on the floor.

' Hello?' You ask, you got up from the edge of your bed and yawned.' Who is it?'

' Hello... ' You heard a voice say from the other side of the door.' It's B...'

You walked towards the door, you opened it wide and looked down at the floor to see Beyond crouching in front of your door. ' What are you doing?'

' I'm here to collect my strawberry jam...' Smirked Beyond, he got up from the floor and put his hands in his blue jean pockets.' May I come in?'

' It's 1:40am in the morning, why couldn't you have collected it earlier?' You asked as you rubbed your eye and sighed.' You can't come in...'

' I don't know, then may I have my strawberry jam back please?' Asked Beyond.

You glanced over to the jam jar on your dressing table and sighed' Okay, just wait here and I will get it for you... '

You half closed the door, you walked over towards your dressing table and picked the jam jar up from it. You turned round to see Beyond inside your room, you saw him picking something up from your floor and gasped.

Beyond chuckled as he held up a pair of your knickers between his finger tips and smirked. ' Are these yours? Ain't they cute...'

You felt yourself blush, you quickly snatched them away from Beyond's hand and hid them behind your back. ' I told you to wait outside my room...'

' Don't be like that...' Sighed Beyond.

You held his jam jar out towards him and bit your bottom lip. ' Here... '

' I'm sorry if I just embarrassed you.' Sighed Beyond, he took his jam jar from you hand and undid the lid on the jar.' They were cute though with the purple kitty's on them... '

' Okay... ' You nervously said, you looked towards your alarm clock and sighed ' I think you should go now, it's getting late... '

Beyond sucked some jam from his finger, he walked towards your bed and sat down on the edge of your bed. ' Why? I thought we were going to have a chat. '

' I'm to sleepy to chat... ' You answered, you threw your underwear into your laundry basket and yawned. ' I really think you should go.'

Beyond patted the space on the bed next to him and smirked. ' Don't be a spoil sport, talk to me for a little while... '

You walked over to the bed, you sat down next to Beyond and grabbed a pillow from your bed. ' Okay, just 5 minutes..'

Beyond dipped his finger tip into the jam jar, he sucked the jam from it and smirked.' So, how are you finding The Wammy House so far? '

' I've only been here for two days, but it seems okay I guess. How long have you been here for?' You asked.

Beyond took his finger tip from his jam jar, he watched some jam trickle down his finger and gave you a sideways glance as he licked some jam from his finger tip.' I've been here since I was 8 years old, so quite a while now...'

You looked down at your pillow and pulled a piece of cotton from it. ' Oh, so do you see your parents much ? '

' My parents are dead. ' You heard Beyond say.

You looked back up at Beyond and bit your bottom lip.' I'm sorry to hear that... '

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and sighed.' It's okay, my Dad was killed by a group thugs and my Mum died in a train accident. Things like that happen everyday, it's the way life goes and it can never be changed...'

' I guess you're right... ' You yawned as you covered up your mouth.

Beyond held his jam jar towards you and smirked.' Do you want some? '

' I'm okay thanks.' You smiled.

Beyond dipped his finger tip back into the jar and chuckled. ' Go on, just a tiny taste... it's homemade you know. '

' Well just a tiny taste then. ' You smiled, you dipped the tip of you finger tip into the jam and bit your bottom lip.' It's so sticky...'

Beyond chuckled as he gently took your hand, he began to stirred your finger around in the sticky jam and smiled.' This is the way you eat strawberry jam...'

You laughed as you pulled your finger out of the jam and smiled. ' You're crazy!'

' It's not the first time I've been told that. ' Smirked Beyond.' Taste it then... '

You sucked some of the strawberry jam from the tip of your finger and smiled.

' Well?' Asked Beyond.

You licked your lips and looked at Beyond. ' It's not bad, I think it would taste good on toast. '

Beyond chuckled as he fastened the lid back onto the jar and smiled. ' Maybe you are right, but I like my jam this way... '

' Beyond Birthday!' You heard someone shout from the doorway.

You looked towards the doorway to see Roger Ruvie dressed in a blue house coat, he was staring angrily at Beyond sitting next to you and you sighed.

' Oh crap!' Frowned Beyond.

Roger stormed into your room and yanked Beyond off your bed by his arm. ' What do you think you are doing?! You know the rules about not leaving your room after 9pm and here you are breaking them again! Even worse you' re in a girl's room after dark! You're in so much trouble young man!' He then pushed Beyond through the doorway.

' But Mr Ruvie! ' You heard Beyond say from the hallway.

Roger walked towards the doorway, he looked over his shoulder at you and leant his hand on the door frame. ' And as for you young lady! You will report to my office at 12pm sharp! I think we need a little chat about The Wammy House rules!'

' But I.. ' You began to say as you saw Beyond push past Roger and quickly walked over towards your bed.

Beyond grabbed his jam jar from your bed and turned to face Roger. ' I forgot my jam... '

' Beyond Birthday!' Frowned Rodger.

Beyond looked down at you and gave you a smile as he whispered to you.' I'll catch you later. '

You watched as Roger grabbed hold of Beyond's arm, he dragged him out of your room and slammed the door behind them.


	24. First Lesson : Wammy House Memories

**So Chapter 24! We're at The Wammy House still and my brain ran out of power half way through it lol I was asked about the ages they were when they were at Wammy House and I'm saying from the ages of 14 to 15. It was a bit hard to decide with all the different birth dates I have seen for Beyond Birthday. **

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

When you woke up that morning you went for a quick shower, you got changed and sat down at your dressing table. You put a bit of make up on and then you heard a knock at your bedroom door.

' Yeah?' You asked.

' May I come in?' You heard a voice saying from the other-side of the door.

' Sure...' You smiled as you sprayed some perfume on your neck and sighed.

You watched the door open, a blonde haired boy dressed in black walked into your room and leant back on the door frame. You gave him a smile as you placed your perfume bottle back down on your dressing table, you turned away from him and looked at your reflection in the mirror.

'' Hi, I've been told to take you to your first lesson of the day and I'm A by the way.' Smirked A.

You took a hair bobble from the dressing table and tied your hair back. ' Hi, I'm... I can't tell you my name...'

' SJ...' Laughed A.' B told me that's what he calls you...' Smiled A.

' You know B?' You asked, you got up from the chair at the dressing table and grabbed your bag from the back of your chair.' I've not guessed what SJ means yet.'

' Yeah, he' my room-mate... ' Smiled A, he took a daisy chain out of his black jean's pocket and held it out towards you.' He asked me to give you this, no idea why and SJ means strawberry jam...'

You took the daisy chain from A's hand and sighed. ' I gave it to him yesterday, strawberry jam? He named me after his jar of jam? '

A rested his head on the door frame, he gave you a side-way look and smiled 'Oh really? Lucky B! Well he loves strawberry jam, it's like his obsession...'

' B kind of creeps me out...' You frowned, you placed the daisy chain onto your dressing table and sighed.' That's an odd obsession to have and probably unhealthy one too.'

' All Wammy students have an unhealthy obsession with something sweet, I love toffee and I'll probably have false teeth one day.' Chuckled A.

' You're odd like B.' You smiled, you hung your bag over your shoulder and giggled.' I like cake, maybe I'll become a diabetic someday...'

' B is okay when you get to know him..' Sighed A, he took hold of your arm and led you through the doorway as he laughed.' You're make a perfect Wammy student the, welcome to the mad house.'

' Thank you, I think...' You smiled.

' Right, let's get out butts moving to English class...' Sighed A, he closed your bedroom door behind him and walked next to you a long the corridor.' We don't want to be late for class, they give extra homework for it...'

' I don't like the sound of that...' You sighed, you looked down at the floor as you walked and tightened your hand around your bag strap.

' Do you want a toffee ?' You heard A asked.

You smiled as a small white paper bag was held under your nose, you looked up from the bag and slightly shook your head at A.' I'm okay thanks. '

A popped a toffee into his mouth, he put the bag back into his denim jacket pocket and spoke to you as he chewed his toffee. ' So, are you looking forward to your first lesson this morning?'

You shrugged your shoulders and smiled. ' I'll tell you when it's over.'

' That's a fair point! Well, welcome to your first lesson at the mad house and may you live through it... ' Laughed A as he opened the classroom's door and walked through the doorway of the classroom.' Follow me...'

You stood in doorway of the classroom's and watched as A sat down at his school desk near the back of the room.

A beckoned you from the school desk he was sitting at and smiled. ' You can sit with me if you want, the place next to me is free anyway for now... '

You walked into the classroom and made you way towards the desk. You took your books from your bag, you hung your bag on the back of the desk's chair and sat down next to A.

' Thanks you... ' You Smiled.

' No problem, so are you going to tell me what went on early this morning with B?' Asked A, he placed his books down on the desk and took a pencil from his ear.' Roger seemed extremely pissed last night, I thought steam would come from his ears at one point...'

' Nothing went on...' You sighed, you opened up your book and began to read it.

' Something must have gone on with the way Roger threw B into my room last night...' Laughed A.

' He came to collect his strawberry jam... ' You said quietly, You placed your hand onto your book and looked at A.' That's all...'

' So that's what they are calling it these days then?' Asked A, he leant on his hand and quietly laughed as he watched a pretty blonde haired girl walked past the desk.' I prefer the old word for it anyway...'

' Who was that girl?' You asked.

A turned his attention to you and sighed.' Just someone...'

You rolled your eyes at A, you looked back down at your book and smiled.

' Speak of the devil and he shall appear... ' You heard A saying from next to you. ' Hey B!'

You looked up from your book to see Beyond grabbing a chair from an empty desk at the front of the classroom, he carried it towards your's and A's desk and placed it down in front of the desk.

' Good morning my dear A...' Smirked B, he sat down on the chair and rested his hand on top your hand.' Hello SJ...'

You looked down at Beyond's hand, you pulled your hand from under his hand and bit your bottom lip.' Hello...'

' Access denied!' Laughed A.

' Shut up A for ass!' Smirked Beyond, he leant on his hand and smirked at A.

' Keep dreaming B for butt!' Smirked A, he licked his tongue out at him and gave him a grin.

You giggled and covered up your mouth.

Beyond and A stared at you.

You looked back down at your book and turned a page as you sighed.' Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh...'

' Forget it...' Smiled A.

' It's okay, here read this instead. It's better than English class anyway.' Smiled Beyond, he chuckled as he pulled your book away from you and placed a comic book down in front of you.' I hope you like it.'

' Akazukin Chacha?' You asked.

' Yeah, it's my favorite comic. ' Answered Beyond.

' Right class, open your books and turn to page 43.' You heard a woman saying from the front of the classroom. ' Everyone to their desks! We don't have all day!'

' You can borrow my comic... ' Smiled Beyond, he placed your book back down in front of you and got up from the chair as he smirked.' I have a lot of things you may like..'

' Beyond Birthday!' Yelled the woman.' Sit down at your desk!'

' I'll talk you after class.' Smirked Beyond.

' Okay...' You nodded.

' Last warning Beyond!' Yelled the woman.

' Yes Mrs Cradled...' Sighed Beyond, he picked up the chair and walked back to his desk at the front of the class.

' So, Macbeth is known as one of the darkest and most powerful tragedies by William Shakespeare...' Said Mrs Cradled as she sat down at her desk at the front of the class.' Full of murderous terror...'

' B love this class...' Whispered A.

You looked up from your book and tilted your head as you looked at A.

' He loves human anatomy too...' Whispered A.

' Why are you telling me this?' You whispered.

' Because this is love and I mean it!' Sang A loudly.

' Alternative!' Shouted Mrs Cradled.

' Crap...' Muttered A as he looked to the fronted of the class and nervously smiled at Mrs Cradled.' Sorry Mrs Cradled...'

You looked back down at your book and smiled as you leant on your hand.


	25. Strawberry Muffin : Wammy House Memories

**So Chapter 25! I don't know what to say about this Chapter, strawberry muffins ? lol Thanks everyone for the reviews so far :)**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued**

You looked up from your book as you heard a bell ring, the lesson, you packed up your things and left the class room. You looked down at your watch on your wrist to see it was nearly 11.50am, you made your way down the corridor and sighed when you got to Roger Ruvie's office. You knocked on his office door and looked back down the corridor.

' Come in!' You heard Roger saying from inside his office.

You opened the door, you peeped your head around the door and saw Roger sitting at his desk.' Mr Ruvie, you asked me to come and see you at 12pm. and I' sorry if I'm a bit early...'

Roger looked up from his paper work, he smiled and beckoned you into his office. ' Ah yes, please come in and take a seat...'

You entered Roger's office, you closed the door behind you and made your way over towards a chair in front of Roger's desk. You placed your bag next to the chair and sat down.

' I will keep this short and sweet. This booklet contains each rule that I have made for The Wammy House, I expect you to read all this booklet by the end of the day and memorize each rule.' Said Roger, he opened his desk draw and took a thick booklet from it.' I may quiz you at some point about them, I will expect you to give me the right answers...'

' But that's impossible...' You sighed.

' Young lady! You will do as I say!' Frowned Roger as he held the booklet out towards and sighed.

' But I've got another 3 lessons today, how will I read 275 pages in one day? You asked, you took the booklet from Roger's hand and flicked through it.' There are so many pages...'

Roger closed the file in front of him, he cupped his hands together and rested them on top of the file again. ' Easy my dear, you will be excluded from the rest of today's lessons and you will stay in your room until you have read every page in that booklet.' Said Roger, he took a pen from the open draw of his desk and closed it. ' You will be allowed to leave your room for lunch and dinner. Do you understand ?'

' Yes Sir...' You sighed.

' That will be all, you may leave now. ' Said Roger.

' Okay Mr Ruvie.' You you said quietly, you got up from the chair and picked your bag up from the floor.

' Oh and one more thing...' You heard Roger saying from his desk.

' Yes Sir? ' You asked.

Roger took his glasses off and placed them down onto his desk. ' I do not want a repeat of what happened again like early this morning in the future. I do understand that it was not you, Beyond Birthday will be punished and spoken to at some point today. '

' Yes Mr Ruvie...' You nodded, you walked over towards the door and opened it.' Goodbye sir...'

' Goodbye young lady, try to have a good afternoon...' Answered Roger.

You closed Roger's door behind you, you looked down at the floor and sighed as you leant back on the door

' Hello...' you heard someone say.

You looked up from the floor towards a wooden bench across from Roger's office to see Beyond and A sitting on it. You stood up straight and unzipped your bag.

' Erm, Hey...' You sighed.

' How did it go?' Asked Beyond, he pushed A to the other end of the bench and smirked.' All well I hope...'

' Yeah, B as been all stressy out here.' Smiled A, he playfully punched Beyond's arm and laughed as he mimicked him.' Oh I hope SJ is okay! This is all my fault!'

' Shut up Alternative!' Frowned Beyond.

You sighed and shrugged your shoulders. You held the thick booklet towards them, you looked down at the floor and bit your bottom lip.

' I've got to read this booklet by the end of today...' You sighed, you walked over to the wooden bench and sat down between them. 'I've been excluded from the rest of lessons for today, I've got to spend the rest of the day in my room as well and only leave my room for food...'

' I'm sorry...' Sighed Beyond.

' Sorry?! But that sucks! Nice one B for being an impulsive moron and getting SJ into trouble...' Frowned A, he took the booklet from your hand and slapped Beyond's hand hard with the booklet. ' You really need to learn how to behave yourself Backup! '

' But I wanted my strawberry jam...' Smirked Beyond, he rested your knee and pouted at you. ' I'm sorry I got you into trouble, It will not happen again... I promise. '

You looked at Beyond and removed his hand away from your knee as you spoke quietly to him.' It's okay I guess... '

' Denied!' Laughed A, he looked up from the booklet and handed it back to you.' The lid is tightly closed on this jam jar...'

' Quiet you!' Frowned Beyond.

' Well, I'm heading to my room now to get started on this booklet.' You sighed, you took the booklet from A's hand and got up from the bench.' I'll see you both later for dinner...'

' Are you not coming for lunch then?' Asked Beyond.

' I'm not hungry.' You answered as you began to walk off down the corridor.

It was not long before you got to your bedroom, you hung your bag over the dressing table's chair, you fell backwards onto your bed and yawned. You rolled onto your stomach, you opened the booklet and began to read it. You read the booklet for about two hours, you leant your chin on your hands and felt yourself falling to sleep.

' Hey... ' You heard someone saying quietly to you as you were being gently shaken awake. ' Your reading is not going to plan I take it?'

'Who's that?' You sleepily asked, you opened your eyes to see A looking down at you and yawned. ' What are you doing here?'

' We have brought you some lunch or dinner as it is now 5:46pm. ' You heard Beyond saying from the other side of your room.' You seem to be a deep sleeper...'

You looked over towards your dressing table, you saw Beyond leaning back on it as he sniffed your perfume bottle lid and frowned.' Please be careful with that, it's the last thing my mum brought me!

' Sorry...' Muttered Beyond, he placed the perfume lid back on the bottle and smirked.' Be grateful that we brought you something dinner...'

' Don't be a jerk B...' Sighed A,

' I'm sorry...' You said quietly, you sat up and sat on the edge of your bed.' Thank you for bringing me something to eat, that was really sweet of you guys.'

' It's not a problem.' Smiled A, he sat down next to you on your bed and smirked at B as he placed the sandwich box with the juice bottle down on your lap. ' B kind of moaned that you didn't come to lunch with us...'

' Don't make me come over there A...' Frowned Beyond, he crossed his arms and stared at A.

' He did?' You asked, you looked over at Beyond and gave him a small smile.

' Alternative...' Frowned Beyond.

' What?' Smirked A.

' Well, I think you two should go now...' You smiled,you placed the sandwich box on your bed and pulled your legs to your chest. ' I need to read some more of that booklet, but thank you for the sandwich and the bottle of juice...'

' It's not a problem, you're part of the Wammy House family now...' Smiled A, he got you from your bed and put his hands in his jean pockets.' We look out for each other here...'

' That's good to know...' You smiled.

' Are you ready Backup?'Asked A, he walked over towards you bedroom door and opened it.' We have homework...'

' Yea, but I've got some desert for my dear SJ first...' Smirked Beyond, he walked over towards your bed as he took something from his black hoody pocket and held a muffin out towards you. 'I heard that you liked cake, but they had no cake on the menu today and I thought a muffin would be a suitable replaced for cake...'

' Thank you...' You smiled, you took the muffin from Beyond hand and bit your bottom lip.' I do like muffins too.'

' It's strawberry flavor... ' Smirked Beyond as he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and chuckled.' I hope you enjoy it.'

' It looks delicious, thank you.' You said quietly as you blushed a bit.

' My pleasure...' Smirked Beyond.

' Approved! ' You heard A say as he laughed. ' Come on B, I'd like to do start my homework at some point today.'

' Okay, there is no need to get your knickers in a twist over homework...' Chuckled Beyond, he walked over towards your door and looked at you over his should as he smirked.' I'll be seeing you later...'

' Move it Back up!' Laughed A, he pushed Beyond through the doorway of your room and winked at you.' Catch you later sugar...'

' Bye A...' You smiled as you watched A closed the door behind him.


	26. Playful Homework : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 26! I think this story will be a long one with the way I'm going lol So let me tell you how I see A. I see him as a spiky blonde haired blue-eyed emo kid, who is funny, witty and smart, he also as an obsession with toffee. I don't know if you'd agree with me on that one, denied or approved ? lol The song A which a will be singing is Running Up That Hill by Placebo. I was listening to it well writing, I'm waffling lol ****Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**2 months later.**

It had been two month since you had moved into The Wammy House, you had become really good friends with A and Beyond. You spent a lot of time together in a group of three or even two at times.

You leant your back onto A's bed as you sat on the floor doing your maths homework on your lap, you put you pen to your lips and sighed.

' Hey B... ' You heard A saying from behind you on his bed. ' It's your birthday this month right?'

Beyond looked up from his opened book in front of him on the floor, he began to chew the end of his pen and sighed. ' Yeah, the 27th of September. Why are you asking? '

A closed his maths book, he sat up and crossed his legs. ' You're turning sweet 16, I just wondered what you wanted this year... besides more strawberry jam.'

' There is nothing wrong with strawberry jam.' Smirked Beyond.

' I know, but it's only three days away... ' Laughed A, he put his pen behind his ear and smiled.' Don't you want some special for your birthday? It's your 16th after all...'

' Special? I'm not telling you what I want this year... ' Smirked Beyond.

' Oh strawberry jam!' Sang A, he put his earphones on and turned his CD player on as took a bag of toffees from under his pillow.' Good luck with that...'

' Shut up Alternative...' Chuckled Beyond.

You looked up from your maths books and smiled as you saw Beyond crawling over towards you. You looked back down at your book and wrote down your answer for a maths question.

' Do you need any help?' Asked Beyond, he crouched in front of you and put his finger tip to his lips as he watched you write in your book.

' No, I'm on my last question now anyway.' You sighed.

Beyond took your pen from your hand, he chuckled as he put your pen to his lips and smirked ' What do think I should have for my birthday?'

' Only you can decide that B!' You frowned, you grabbed hold of your pen and tried to pull the pen from his hand.' Give me my pen back!'

Beyond smirk at you as he pulled your pen from your hand and hid it behind his back. ' Maybe I've already decided what I want and kept it a secret from everyone else... '

You placed your book down on the floor, you got onto your knees and tried grab your pen from behind Beyond's back as you frowned. ' Give me my pen back!'

' Not until you guess what I want for my birthday...' Chuckled Beyond, he held your pen above his head and smirked.' It could be anything.'

' Stop playing games and give me my pen back!" You frowned.

' No!' Smirked Beyond.

You let out a squealed as Beyond grabbed you around your waist, he threw you to the floor and began to tickle you. You laughed as you tried to grab hold of his hands, you smiled and tried to push him away from you.

' Stop it!' You laughed.

' No!' Chuckled Beyond, he climbed on top of you and continued to tickle you. ' Not until you guess what I want for my birthday!'

You closed your eyes as you rolled onto your side, you felt tears rolled down your cheeks and smiled.' A straight jacket!'

' No, I want a straight jacket for Christmas...' Chuckled Beyond.

' B! Stop it!' You laughed as you grabbed hold of his hand and opened your eyes to see Beyond looked down at you.' Do you want a strawberry jam cake for your Birthday?'

' You're getting warm when you say strawberry jam...' Smirked Beyond.

You felt yourself blush as Beyond's face got closer to you face, you bit your bottom lip and turned your face away from him.

' C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling, let me steal this moment from you now. C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling, let's exchange the experience, oh...' You heard A sing.

You looked back towards B, you saw A peeping at you both as he leant forward on his bed. He smiled down at you and Beyond from his bed.

' Am I disturbing you both ?' Asked A.

' Why are you jealous?' Asked Beyond, he climbed from on top of you and pounced at A.' My dear A what a cuddled!'

You giggled as you sat up, you wiped some tears from your eyes and watched as Beyond play fight with A on his bed. You placed your hand on you stomach, you rubbed your stomach as you knelt onto your knees and frowned.

' My stomach hurts...' You muttered.

' Behave yourself now!' Laughed A, he pushed Beyond off his bed and sat up as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.' You know I don't swing that way!'

' You swing many ways my dear A...' Smirked Beyond.

' Whatever Backup...' Smiled A, he looked down at you from his bed and sighed. ' SJ, I think your red pen as leaked on your dress.'

' I don't use a red pen... ' You frowned, you looked down at your white dress and touched the stain as you gasped.' I'm bleeding!'

A look of concern crossed Beyond's face as he sat up, he quickly crawled over towards you and knelt in front of you. He placed his finger tips the red stain on your dress, he ran his finger tips across it and frowned.

' I'm sorry, I must have been to rough with you...' Sighed Beyond, he pulled his hand away from you and looked at your blood on his finger tips as he frowned.' Will you forgive me?'

' I guess...' You answered, you looked up at Beyond from your blood stained dress and bit your bottom lip.' Don't worry about it.'

' Does it hurt?' Asked Beyond, he looked up from his finger tips and sighed.' I didn't mean to hurt you...'

' It's not serious...' You sighed, you touched Beyond finger tips and smiled at him as you looked into his crimsons eyes.' Forget about it.'

' It just got serious... ' You heard A quietly saying from his bed.

You looked over towards the door to see Roger standing in the doorway, you quickly pulled your hand away from Beyond and bit your bottom lip.

' I may have known it was you three again making so much noise! There is a exam going on down the hallway!' Frowned Roger, he looked down at you and Beyond with a angry look on his face. ' Young lady, I suggest you go to the nurse Alison and get those cuts tented too. '

' It's not that serious Mr Ruvie...' You sighed, you picked your book up from the floor and stood up.' I'll be fine...'

' Go!' Shouted Roger, he walked into the room and crossed his arms as he stopped near Beyond.' I will not repeat myself!'

' Yes Sir...' You muttered, you rushed towards the door and looked over your shoulder as you walked through the doorway.

' A and B! I think we need to have a dissuasion about the way the successors of L are meant to behave!' Yelled Roger.

You stopped in the corridor, you watched as Roger grabbed hold of Beyond's and yanked him up from the floor. You frowned as you watched Roger forcefully sat Beyond down on A's bed and snatched A's bag of toffees from his hand.

' Mr Ruvie!' You yelled, you held you book close to your chested and frowned.' Leave them alone!'

You watched Roger turned around, he stormed over towards the door and slammed it shut in your face.


	27. Truth or Dare ? : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 27! I'm enjoying writing the Wammy House Memories and I hope you guys are liking them too. So yeah Truth or Dare? A is up to something, you may notice that in the next few Chapters and it will make sense in the end.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

You stood outside of A and Beyond's room. You leant your ear against their door, you listened to what Roger was saying to A and Beyond. You heard the odd word, but most of the conversation was muffled and you decided to go back to your bedroom.

A few hours later you had finished your homework, you went for a shower and cleaned your teeth ready for bed. You wrapped your white towel around yourself, you walked from your bathroom into your bedroom and ran your fingers through your damp hair.

' Hey.' You heard Beyond saying from the other side of your bedroom.

You quickly twirled around, you gasped when you saw Beyond sitting on your chair at your dressing table. You pulled you tightened your grip on your towel and bit your bottom lips as you turned your gaze away from him.

' B, what are you doing in my room?!' You frowned, you looked down at your feet and sighed.' You're going to get into so much trouble, especially when I'm only wearing my towel in the same room as you...'

' I doubt it...' You heard A say as he appeared from behind your dressing table and he leant back against the wall. ' Watari as returned back with L, so Roger should be busy butt kissing them or something like that for a while...'

' So we thought we would come and see if your were okay...' Sighed Beyond, he leant on his hand and placed his finger tip on his bottom lip as he smirked at you.' We can hang out for a while before bed time and maybe play...'

' Pervert...' Chuckled A.

' Hush my dear A...' Smirked Beyond.

' Anyway, I should be asking if you pair are okay after Roger shouted at you both in your room...' You Sighed, you grabbed some clothes from your bedroom and walked back towards your bathroom.' What did he say to you both?'

' He just ranted on about mine and B's behavior lately, he says we should be acting like young adults and not like children. I think he forgets the fact that we're under the age of 16, It's quite a lot of pressure living up to the expectations of L successors you know.' You heard A saying from your bedroom.

' Speak for yourself...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Shut up Backup!' You heard A shout.

You got changed into a blue t shirt and black short. You returned back to your bedroom, you closed the bathroom door behind you and tucked some of your damp hair behind your ear.

' So, what do you guys want to do?' You asked.

' I don't know... ' Shrugged Beyond.

' Oh I know...' Smiled A, he stood up straight and walked over towards your bed as he itched the back of his head. ' Let's play truth or dare...'

' I think we're a bit to old for that game...' You smiled.

A beckoned to you and Beyond with his both of his hands and chuckled. ' Come on, it could be fun or should I say it will be fun... '

' Fine then...' You sighed, you walked over towards you bed and sat down on the floor next to it and pulled your legs to your chest.' But I'm not doing anything like streaking...'

' Pity...' Smirked Beyond.

' Behave yourself Backup...' Laughed A, he sat down next to you on the floor and took a bag of toffee from his white hoody pocket.' Come and join us B, unless you are scared...'

' Do we have play this game?' Asked Beyond, he took a strawberry jam sachet out of his blue jean pocket and sighed as he sat down on the floor by your dressing table.' It's so childish and stupid...'

' Well you could paint my nails black for me again if you want...' Smirked A,

' You paint A's nails for him?' You asked, you looked over at Beyond and giggled.' Do you do girl stuff too?'

' We do chocolate face masks too...' Laughed A, he crossed his legs and popped one of his toffees into his mouth.' But come on B, I've got something more interesting in mind, trust me...'

' Interesting you say?' Asked Beyond, he ripped the lid from his strawberry jam sachet and licked some of the jam from it.' This maybe fun after all...'

So SJ, truth or dare?' Asked A.

' Well, truth I guess...' You answered.

' Okay...' Smirked A, he flicked his blonde hair away from his blue eyes and cleared his throat.' SJ, have you ever kissed a boy before?'

' No, have you A?' You asked.

' He likes Autumn...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Who's Autumn?' You asked.

' A girl...' Smirked Beyond.

' Shut up Backup!' Frowned A, he looked over towards Beyond and sighed as he crossed his arm over his chest.' Right B, truth or dare?'

' Dare... ' Smirked Beyond.

' Dare huh...' Chuckled A, he leant back on your bed and pulled his legs to his chest as he grinned at Beyond. ' I dare you B to kiss SJ... '

' What?!' You gasped.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders, he crawled over towards you and smirked as he knelt down in front of you.' I don't mind...'

' Can't you choice a truth instead B?' You asked.

' Don't be so frigid, just kiss him...' Smiled A.

' On the cheek?' You asked.

' Sure...' Smirked A.

' Okay...' You sighed, you got onto your knees and lean your face towards Beyond's face.' Just a peck on the cheek...'

' Okay...' Chuckled Beyond.

You kissed Beyond cheek, you pulled away from him and looked down at the floor. You bit your bottom lip as you felt him take hold of your hands, you looked back up at him and gave him a weak smile.

' I think I can do better than that...' Smirked Beyond.

' But I kissed you...' You sighed.

' You kissed him, but you forget that the dare was B's and he as to for-fill it himself...' You heard A say.

Beyond ran his hand slowly up your arms, he smirked and whispered to you as he gazed into your eyes. ' I promise this will be special... '

' B...' You whispered.

' Hush...' Said Beyond quietly, he leant forward and gently pressed his lips against yours.

You closed your eyes as Beyond's kiss grew deeper, you could tasted the strawberry jam he had been eating now long ago on his lips and placed your hands on his shoulders. You ran your hands along his shoulders, you knotted your hands in his dark hair and felt him wrap his arm around you.

' Make out session much?' Laughed A.

Beyond slowly pulled his lips away from your lip, he smiled as he cupped your cheek and licked his top lip.' How was that for your first kiss?'

You gazed into Beyond's crimsons eye, you opened your mouth to speak and no words came out.

' Speechless.' You heard A laugh. ' Okay B, I think that's enough for one night...'

Beyond removed his arms from around you, he got up from the floor and began to slowly walked towards the bedroom's door.

' Goodnight SJ...' You heard A say, he patted you on top of your head as he walked past you and dropped his empty toffee bag in front of you.' See you at breakfast...'

' Breakfast?' You mumbled as you turned your gaze towards your bedroom door and watched A open the door as you sighed.' Yes, I'll see you at breakfast...'

Beyond stopped in the doorway of your bedroom, he looked over his shoulder at you and smiled. ' Night my dear...'

' Nig... ' You muttered as you touched your bottom lip with your finger tips and blushed.' I mean night...'

A grabbed hold of Beyond's arm, he dragged him through the doorway and laughed. ' Alright Romeo, it's your bedtime...'

' But Alternative...' Sighed Beyond.

' Sweet dreams sugar...' Smiled A as he closed the bedroom door behind him.


	28. Happy Birthday B : Wammy House Memories

** Chapter 28! I don't want to give anything away! Most of you think you know what A is up to, but there is only a 45% chance that you're right and there is more to what A is doing than you know lol I do like a good twist in my stories and I'm sorry that it's a short chapter this time.**

**Thanks for all the reviews as always!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It had been two days since Beyond had kissed you well you played truth or dare with him and A. You had not seen A or Beyond for the past two days as they were with L as they continued with their studies. It had turned 8:49pm, you decided to get ready for bed.

You opened the window next to your bed, you deeply inhaled some fresh air and smiled as you smelt some freshly mowed grass. You got into your bed, you covered yourself up with your blankets and stared up at the ceiling until you fell asleep.

' SJ...' You heard someone whispering into your ear.' Wake up my dear...'

You slowly opened your eyes to see Beyond looking down at you and sleepily smiled at him. ' B, how did you get into my room?'

' Wouldn't you like to know, why don't you guess...' Chuckled Beyond quietly.

' I'm not in the mood for games...' You sleepily said, you pulled your blankets over your head and yawned.' I'm tired...'

Beyond climbed off you and lay down next to you on your bed. ' You;re no fun, I climbed up a ladder and got into your room through the window...'

You pulled your blankets away from your face, you looked over your shoulder at Beyond and frowned at him. ' How did you know I had my window open?'

' I've seen it open each night this week.' Smirked Beyond, he rolled onto his side and rested his chin on your shoulder. ' Me and Alternative have missed having you around, I wanted to come and see you...'

' How are your studies going with L?' You asked, you rolled over onto your side to face Beyond and smiled at him. ' Is A doing okay? I've missed both you guys too...'

Beyond brushed some of your hair away from your eyes and sighed. ' Stressful, Alternative as even started to crack under the pressure. It doesn't help much with Roger sneaking outside of our room each night keeping an eye on us...'

You sat up in your bed, you threw your blankets onto Beyond and sighed. ' Poor A, send him my regards.'

' What are you doing?' Asked Beyond.

' You're see...' You smiled, you got out of your bed and walked towards your dressing table. ' I've got something for you.'

' Really?' Asked Beyond.

' Yeah...' You smiled, you grabbed something from your dressing table with your hands and turned around to face Beyond. ' I think you may like it.'

' Sounds interesting my dear...' Smirked Beyond.

' Maybe it is interesting...' You smiled, you walked back over towards your bed and giggled.' do you want to see?'

Beyond sat up in your bed, he smirked as he patted your bed and chuckled. ' Show me!'

You sat back down on your bed, you held out your hands towards Beyond and smiled as you spoke quietly to him. ' Keep the noise down! I know it's not much, But happy 16th birthday Beyond...'

Beyond smirked as he looked down at your hands, he cupped put his finger tip to his lips and chuckled.' Strawberry jam sachets, I think they're the second best present I've received today...'

' They are?' You asked.

' Yes...' Smiled Beyond, he took the strawberry jam sachets from your hands and put them into his hoody pocket.' Thank you my dear, they are wonderful...'

' What was your first best present of the day? ' You asked.

Beyond took your hands in his hand and smirked. ' Being able to sit here with you, I've not been able to stop thinking about you since I kissed you. Does it sound weird?'

' No, It doesn't sound weird at all and I can't stop thinking about the kiss either...' You answered.

' I think you've stolen my heart my dear...' Whispered Beyond, he placed his hands onto your shoulders and smiled.' No one as ever done that before...'

' Really?' You asked.

' Yeah really...' Smiled Beyond, he ran his hand down your arms and chuckled.' Will you accept my heart?'

' Of course...' You smiled, you shuffled closer to Beyond and you wrapped your arms around him as you rested your head on his shoulder. ' I'll keep it safe, I promise...'

Beyond placed his thumb under your chin and smirked at you as he whispered to you. ' You're delicious!'

' You're weird...' You giggled.

' You've not seen anything yet my dear...' Smirked Beyond, he kissed your forehead as he laid you back onto your bed and climbed on top of you. ' I want to share something with you...'

' What do you mean by that?' You asked.

Beyond leant down towards your face, he brushed his lips against your lips and smirked.' Hush...'

You placed your hands on Beyond's chest, you smiled as he softly kissed your lips and closed your eyes. You moaned as his kiss became passionate, you snapped your eyes open wide, you push at his chest with your hands and snuggled as his hand slid under your nightie ' B! No!

' Hush...' Whispered Beyond as he ran his finger tips up the inside of your thigh and chuckled.' Enjoy it...'

' I said no!' You frowned, you struggled under him and yelled. ' Stop it!'

Beyond quickly pulled his lips away from yours, you looked down at you face and turned his gaze away from you. He climbed off you and lay down next to you on your bed.

' I'm so sorry! I don't know what just came over me... ' Frowned Beyond, he covered up his crimson eyes with his hands and sighed. ' I'm so sorry, forgive me...'

You sat up sat up in your bed, you pulled your nightie over you knees and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. You wiped your eyes with hands, you bit your bottom lips and sniffled.

' It's okay...' You whispered.

' No it's not okay!' Whispered Beyond as his voice cracked ' Alternative is right, I'm a impulsive moron...'

You looked down at Beyond on your bed, you took hold of one of his hand and sighed ' You're a bit of a moron...'

' I know...' Whispered Beyond.

' But you're my moron...' You smiled weakly, you squeezed at hi hand and whispered to him. ' Please don't cry, it could be my fault if I led you on...'

' It's all me, I over step the line...' Sighed Beyond, he removed his hands away from his crimson eyes and looked up at you.' I'm so sorry...'

' Don't be sad...' You sighed.

Beyond sat up in your bed, he wrapped his arms around you and sighed. ' You're my sweet strawberry jam, I'll never do what I did again until you're ready...'

' Thank you...' You smiled.

' Anytime my dear...' Smirked Beyond.

You kissed Beyond's cheek, you pulled your knees you your chest and whispered into his ear. ' Happy Birthday B...'

Beyond rested his head against your cheek, he embraced you tightly in his arms and smiled. ' Thank you...'


	29. Lifespans : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 29! I loved writing this chapter and there is a surprise visit from someone lol You will not find out who till you get to the end of this chapter lol I will be sad when The Wammy House Memories are over and sorry again for it being a short chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

That morning you were awoken by some sunlight shining through your window onto your bed, you moaned as you pulled your blankets over your head and rolled over onto your back.

' Your room is a sun trap... ' You heard Beyond sleepily saying from next to you. ' You should close your curtains at night SJ, then the problem would be solved for rude awaking...'

You yawned as you stretched your legs out, you snuggled your face into your pillow under the blankets and sighed.' I'm use to it, what time is it?'

' It's 5:17am, I should be getting back to my room soon... ' You heard Beyond say as you felt your blankets being pulled away from your head.' I don't want to get caught by Roger...'

You moaned as you shaded your eyes with your hand from the sunlight, you slowly opened your eyes and sighed. ' Okay, I hate mornings!'

Beyond chuckled as he pulled one of your hand away from your eyes and smirked.' A few more minutes will not hurt though, May I hold you for a while?'

' I guess...' You said quietly.

Beyond snuggled up close next to you, he placed his hand on your stomach and smirked.

You placed your hand on top of Beyond's hand and smiled at him. ' Just 5 minutes, okay?'

' Just 5 minutes...' Chuckled Beyond, he snuggled his face into hair and sighed as he closed his crimson eyes.

' What's the matter?' You asked, you rolled over on your side to face him and placed your hand on his arm.

' Can you keep a secret?' Asked Beyond, he placed his hand on your hip and opened his eyes.' You can't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you...'

' You can trust me B, what is it?' You asked.

' Have you ever questioned why my eyes are red?' Asked Beyond, he gazed into your eyes and smirked.' I won't be offended if you have questioned them.'

You smiled as you brushed Beyond's dark hair away from his crimson eyes and bit your bottom lip. ' No, but I think your eyes are perfect... '

Beyond chuckled as he covered you up with your blankets, he wrapped his arm over you and smirked. ' You're perfect...'

' Shut up Beyond Birthday!' You smiled, you licked your tongue out at him and giggled.' Stop trying to be charming...'

' Charming is my middle name...' Chuckled Beyond.

' You don't even have a middle...' You smiled, you sat up in your bed and looked towards your bedroom window as you ran your fingers through your hair.' It looks like it's going to be a nice day today...'

' Maybe I do have a middle and plan not to tell anyone about it...' Chuckled Beyond, he sat up in your bed and wrapped his arms around you.' But seriously, I need to tell you something and you have to cross your heart.'

' I cross my heart and hope to die. Tell me your secret B... ' You smiled.

Beyond brushed your hair away from your neck, he brushed his lips against your ear and whispered to you.' I see lifespans...'

' Really?' You asked, you took hold of Beyond's hands and closed your eyes as you felt his hot breath on your neck.

' Yeah really...' Whispered Beyond, he softly kissed your neck and chuckled. ' I see when people are going to die... '

' Wow... ' You whispered, you bit your bottom lip and leant back into Beyond as he softly kissed your neck again.' Do you know why I will die?'

' Yeah, wow... ' Whispered Beyond, he unwrapped his arms from around and placed his hand on your chest as he pushed you back on your bed.' Of course I can see your death date, but I don't like thinking about when my loved ones are going to die...'

You opened your eyes as you felt Beyond climbing on top of you, you placed your hands on his chest and sighed. ' I think you should go now... '

' Spoil sport!' Chuckled Beyond, he lay back down next to you and looked up at the ceiling. ' But you are right, I need to get back before Roger gets to mine and A's room to wake us up for a day of study.'

' Aww! Poor Beyond...' You smiled, you sat back up in your bed and patted Beyond's leg.' The day will go quickly, maybe I could meet you and A at lunch...'

Beyond sat back up in your bed, he threw your blankets off him and grabbed his black hoody from the other end of your bed. ' Yeah lunch will be good with you and my Alternative today. I don't want another scolding off Roger anytime soon... '

' I don't like the way Roger treats you both...' You sighed.

' Neither do I, he his a vile little man with a hatred for children...' Frowned Beyond.

' He hates children?' You asked.

' Yeah, I can't believe you haven't noticed that yet...' Chuckled Beyond, he quickly kissed your cheek and smiled.' I'll meet you at lunch time.'

' The usual spot?' You asked.

' Yeah...' Answered Beyond

You watched Beyond zip his hoody up, he climbed through your bedroom window and stepped onto a ladder step. You leant your hands on the window sill, you smiled down at Beyond and kissed his forehead.

' See you at lunch.' You smiled.

' And what if I can't make it to lunch?' Asked Beyond, he climbed down a few steps of the ladder and chuckled.' The you will not see me till tomorrow morning...'

' Well, then I will dream of you!' You giggled as you watched Beyond climbing down the ladders.' Or you can dream of me!'

' I've got an even better idea!' Smirked Beyond as he stopped half way down the ladder and looked back up at you.

' And what is that?' You asked.

Beyond climbed back up ladder towards your window, he smirked when he got to your window and leant his face close to your face. ' I'll come back to see you tonight...'

' I like the sound of that...' You smiled.

Beyond softly kissed your lips and chuckled as he pulled away from your lips.' See you later my dear SJ...'

' Bye B...' You smiled.

You watched as Beyond climbed back down the rest of the ladder, he placed the ladder behind some bushes and looked back up at your window. He put his hoody up and ran off down a path that led towards The Wammy House's front door.

You heard a gently knocking at your bedroom door, you looked over towards the door and closed your window. You shuffled off your bed and walked over towards your bedroom door.

You opened the door slowly, you peeped around it and looked up to see a dark-haired man looking down at you. ' Hello, can I help you?'

The dark-haired man crouched down in front of your doorway as he put his thumb to his lips and stared up at you with his dark eyes.' Yes, I believe you can help me.'


	30. Secrets : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 30! I never thought this story would get this long haha So yeah It was L knocking on the door, but what his he going to say? I'm not giving anything away and thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

You looked down at the dark-haired man crouched down outside your doorway and smiled weakly at him. ' Help you how?'

The dark-haired man stood up and leant down to your eye level. 'To help me solve the mystery of why Beyond Birthday as been sneaking into your room after the midnight hour.'

' W-w-what?! ' You stuttered.

The man gave you a thoughtful look as he put his thumb to his lips and sighed.' You do know who I am don't you?'

' Yes, you are L...' You answered.

' I would like to talk to you in private.' Said L, he gently pushed the door opened and walked into your room.' Please close the door behind me...'

' Okay... ' You nodded, you closed the door behind L and leant back against the it.

L stopped next to your bed and crouched down in front of it.' Do you understand the importance of Beyond Birthday's studies? Yet his mind as been distracted lately which is affecting his studies and that troubles me deeply.'

You watched L as he looked under one of your pillows and frowned. ' Of course I understand! Is B in some kind of trouble?'

L placed your pillow back down on your bed and ran his finger tips along your ruffled up blankets.' Not that I know of yet. Can you please tell me when was the last time you had contact with Beyond Birthday? '

You looked down at the floor and bit your bottom lip. ' I've not seen him for two days...'

L picked a sachet of strawberry jam up between his finger and thumb from your blankets. He held it up in front of his face and studied it for a few moments.' I do believe there is a 98% chance that you are lying to me. '

' What?' You asked.

L looked over his shoulder at you and sighed. ' Please do not lie to me or the consequences will be severe.'

' Severe?' You asked.

L stood up, he walked over towards you and crouched down in front of you. ' I'm sorry for the way that sounded.'

You watched as L held the strawberry jam sachet out towards you and gulped. ' Please tell me the truth, was Beyond Birthday in your bedroom not long ago?'

You slowly nodded your head as you looked down at the strawberry jam sachet in L's hand and spoke quietly to him.' Yes sir...'

' I do not mind relationships between students, yet it concerns me when one of my successors is sneaking into girl's rooms after dark.' Sighed L, he his thumb to his lips and put the strawberry jam sachet into his jean pocket. ' I believe it would be best if you ended what you have with Beyond Birthday and let him concentrate on his studies...'

You looked down at the floor as a tear rolled down your cheek and you wiped it away with your hand.

' I'm sorry if I have upset you...' Sighed L. ' Here... '

You saw a yellow lollipop appear in front of your face and slightly shook your head.

L stood up as he put the lollipop back into his jean pocket and placed his hand onto the door knob. ' I'm only doing what I think will be the best for the both of you. In time you will understand that and I suggest you stay away from Beyond Birthday from now on...'

' Yes sir... ' You said quietly as you moved away from your bedroom door.

L opened your door and looked back at you over his shoulder. ' I suggest you keep this conversation between us. '

' Okay...' You nodded.

You watched L closed the door behind him, you walked over towards your bed and lay down on it. You looked up at the ceiling as you pulled your blankets up to your nose and began to cry.

A few hours later you got dressed and went down for some breakfast in the cafetiere. You grabbed a bowl of Cheerios, an apple and a carton of milk. You looked around the cafeteria, you noticed A sitting at a table with a blonde haired girl and walked over towards him.

' Good morning, may I sit with you both please?.' You sighed.

A looked up at you and gave you a smile. ' Hey SJ, long time no see! Of course you can sit with us! '

' I'll leave you both to it..." Smiled the blonde haired girl.

' You don't have to go Aut...' Sighed A.

' I'll talk to you later.' Smiled the blonde haired girl.

You watched her walk away from the table and sighed as you looked back at A sitting at the table.' I'm sorry A...'

' It's alright sugar.' Sighed A, he patted the empty chair next to him and smiled. ' Sit with me, talk to me... I need a bit of normality today. '

You sat down next to him, you placed your bowl, apple and milk carton down onto the table. ' Are you not studying today?'

A slightly shook his head and closed the book next to his bowl. ' No, I've got a free day for some reason... makes a nice change though.'

You looked down at your cereal bowl and sighed.' That's good I guess... '

' It's heaven compared to watch I normally have to do...' Smiled A.

You you picked up your spoon and poked a cheerio with the tip of your spoon.' Suppose so...'

A tapped his spoon onto your cereal bowl and frowned. ' Hey what's up? Tell me what's bothering you...'

You stirred your spoon around in your cereal bowl and leant on your hand. ' L came to talk to me early this morning...'

A spooned some of his cereal into his mouth and spoke to you with his mouth full of Cheerios.' No fucking way! Are you serious?'

You looked up at A from your cereal bowl and slightly shook your head. ' It's not a joke A...'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean...' Sighed A.

You dropped your spoon onto your bowl as a tear rolled down your cheek and sighed.

A dropped his spoon into his bowl and placed his hand on your shoulder as he frowned. ' What's happened?'

You wiped your eyes with your hand and let out a low sob. ' I'm not allow to tell you...'

A picked his book up from the table and stood up. ' You're going to tell me everything if it is upsetting you...'

' But A...' You sobbed.

' Don't you but A me sugar...' Smiled A as he held his hand out towards you and spoke softly to you. ' Come on, let me help you...'

You took hold of A's hand and let him lead you out of the cafeteria.


	31. I'll Sort It : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 31! Yes I do like my plot twists, but it makes it more interesting that way and thanks for the reviews! They keeps me going :) Right, does anyone want a cup of tea? There is ever toffee popcorn on offer lol **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

A led you to his bedroom and opened his room's door. You walked inside, you looked over at Beyond's unmade bed and sniffled.

' Sit down and tell me everything that L as said to you.,,' You heard A say as you heard him close his room's door.

You looked at A over your shoulder and wiped your cheek with your jumper's sleeve. ' But I'm not meant to tell anyone, he told me to keep it between me and him...'

A walked over towards you, he put his arm around you and led you over to his chair at his desk. ' You can trust me, I'll not breathe a word to anyone and that means B too.'

' Promise?' You asked.

' Cross my heart...' Smiled A. he pulled his chair out for you from his desk and sighed. ' Sit down.'

You sat down on his chair and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. ' Okay...'

A crouched down in front of you and took your hand in his hands. ' Right, tell me what L said to you...'

' But L said...' You said quietly.

'Take no notices of L...' Smiled A, he opened a desk draw next to him and took a box of tissues out of it. ' Take one... '

You looked down at the tissue box and hesitated before your took one.' Thank you... '

' Just because there is a box of tissues in my draw doesn't mean there is a dodgy motive behind them...' Chuckled A, he put his tissue box back into his desk draw and smiled.' And never listen to what Backup says about me either...'

You wiped your eyes with the tissue, you gave A a tiny smile and sniffled. ' I didn't question your motives... '

' I know, so spill the beans...' Sighed A.

' L wants me to stay away from B... ' You frowned.

A took his toffee bag out from his inside pocket of his denim jacket, he placed the bag down on the floor next to him and sighed. ' And why is that?'

' L said B is being distracted from his studies lately and that he needs concentrate on his studies. I'm not even meant to be telling you any of this...' You sniffled as more tears rolled down your cheeks.

A picked a toffee from his paper bag and held it towards you. ' It's alright. I don't think I've ever said a bad word about L before, but I think he his being impulsive with his decision. Here, it will make you feel better...'

You looked down at the toffee in A's hand and slightly shook your head. ' Why do people around here offer people sweets when they are upset ?!'

A looked down curiously at the toffee in his hand. ' They do? '

' Yeah...' You answered.

' Spooky...' Sighed A as he popped the toffee into his mouth and smiled. ' But on an important note, I know B will be crushed over this and I don't want to see him miserable or you at that fact.'

' But we can't do anything about it?' You asked.

' There is no such thing as the word can't, leave it with me...' Smiled A.

' But, who will break the news to B ?' You asked.

Without warning A slammed his desk draw shut and frowned as he yelled at the window. ' This is going to piss B off so much! All my efforts gone to waste and who will look after B when I'm gone?! '

You looked towards the window and then back at A. ' Efforts? What are you talking about A? Are you going somewhere?'

A gave you a sideways looked and smiled. ' Erm nothing, I was just thinking out loud that's all and I'll handle B. So don't worry about it...'

' But, what about L?' You asked.

A smiled as he took another piece of toffee out of his paper bag and sighed. ' L is a kitten under that panda like sugar-coated exceedra, so don't worry your pretty little head about it.'

You heard the door to A's bedroom opening, you heard Beyond's voice saying as he entered the room and looked over towards the door.

'' You're so lucky you got a day off today A... ' Smirked B as he walked through his doorway of his bedroom and chuckled. ' L keeps staring at me too and it's creeping me out...'

' I've to go now... ' You said quietly to A as you looked down at him in front of you and sighed.' I'll talk to you later...'

A slowly nodded his head at you and let go of your hand. ' Okay, don't you worry about anything and I'll fix it even if it's the last thing I do. I promise...'

' Thank you... ' You smiled, you got up from the chair and began to quickly walk over towards the door as you looked down at the floor.

Beyond gently took hold of your arm and stopped you. ' Wait, why are you crying? '

You jumped when Beyond dropped his book onto the floor, you felt him brushed your cheek with the back of his hand and let out a quiet sob.

' Please let me go... ' You cried.

Beyond slowly shook his head and pulled you closer towards him. ' No, not till you tell me what's wrong... '

' Backup... ' You heard A say from the other side of the room .

You heard his footsteps walked over towards you and Beyond. You looked up from the floor and watched A placed his hand onto Beyond's shoulder and sniffled as you wiped some of your tears away from your cheek.

' We need to talk, so let her go...' Sighed A.

Beyond let go of your arm and frowned. ' Okay...'

You gave a weak smile to A, you quickly left their room and headed back to your room.


	32. A and B : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 32! So as a special treat I decided to do the A and B conversation ( because people have asked for it ) as a one-off lol It's short, but you can see what they spoke about. I wrote it quickly and I hope it makes sense. **

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Beyond watched as his girl walk out of his bedroom and turned back to face A. ' What's happened?! Why is she so upset?! A, I want answers now! I'll kill anyone who as hurt her!'

' Calm down Backup...' Sighed A.

' Why should?!' Frowned Beyond as he shooed A's hand away from his shoulder as he continued to shout.' I want answered Alternative!'

A sat down on his bed, he watched Beyond pace up and down in their bedroom for a few moments as he sighed deeply to himself. ' I would sit down if I was you Backup, also your pacing is annoying me...'

Beyond stopped and looked over his shoulder at A. ' Is it bad news? '

A slightly nodded his head and patted the space next to him on his bed. ' It is when you are wearing out the carpet. Sit and I'll tell you everything that I know about why SJ is upset. '

' Okay... ' Sighed Beyond as he sat down next to A and stared at him.' I'm ready...'

A cupped his hands together and looked at Beyond. ' I don't really know how I should break this to you B, but L wants SJ to stay away from you... '

Beyond grabbed at A's arm and pulled at it. ' What?! Why?! '

' Whoa! I'm just the messenger, so don't shoot me! ' Sighed A as he yank his arm away from Beyond's hand and frowned at him.' All I know is that L visited her early this morning, he had words about your studies and told her to stay away from you...'

Beyond fell backwards onto A's bed and covered up his face with his hands as he sighed. ' I was with her early this morning...'

A pulled one of Beyond's hands away from his face and smirked. ' Really? You kept that one quiet, you naughty boy...'

' It's not want you are thinking of A... ' Frowned Beyond as he sat back up on the bed and sighed. ' I only went to see her because I've missed having her around for the last two days, we kissed and I stayed with her for a few hours until we fell asleep... '

A let go of Beyond's hand and laughed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. ' That means either L was listening at the door or he as been watching you for a while now and I'm betting you a pound of toffee that Roger as played some part in all of this watching business. '

' I've got to go and see if she is okay... ' Sighed Beyond as he got up from A's bed and frowned. ' I hate knowing that she is so upset over all of this stuff!'

A gently grabbed at Beyond's arm as he got up from the bed and slightly shook his head at him. ' B! You're being impulsive again! I suggest we go to L or even Watari and discuss the situation like grown ups.'

' We can't do that, it will make things worse and I'm going to see her still if they like it or not! ' Frowned Beyond.

' Again you're being impulsive... ' Sighed A, he let go of Beyond's arm and chewed at his bottom lip. ' You've got your successor studies today, so I suggest you just go and finish your lessons for the rest of the day. Then go and see SJ later on. I'll even cover for you if it comes to that...'

Beyond quickly wrapped his arms around A and hugged him' I adore you A for ass!'

A patted Beyond's back and laughed. ' Unwanted attention, but I adore you to B for butt...'

Beyond pushed A away from him and smirked. ' You can cover for me tonight then... '

' How?' Asked A.

' Think of ladders and windows my dear...' Chuckled Beyond as he walked over to his desk and smirked.' It is as easy as pie...'

' I'll get my thinking cap on then, just don't say anything to L about this conversation we've just had or don't let on that you know about him visiting SJ this morning.' Sighed A as sat back down on his bed and smiled. ' I do believe we can outwit L if we work together on this...'

Beyond picked some of his books up from his desk and grabbed a pen from his wooden pencil pot. ' My lips are sealed.'

' Just act normal. ' Smiled A as watched Beyond walk towards their room's door.

Beyond chuckled as he opened the door and looked at A sitting on his bed' Normal?'

' Beyond Birthday normal...' Smirked A.

' I'll try my dear...' Smirked Beyond as he closed his bedroom door behind him.


	33. Dreams : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 33! The Wammy House Memories will be ending soon and that's pretty sad :( Thanks for all the reviews as normal and we've got a longer chapter this time! I promise A will appear once again before the end.**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

When you got back to your bedroom, you curled up in your bed and pulled your blanket over your head. You sob into your pillow and cried yourself to sleep.

You were woken by the sound of thunder, you jumped up in your bed and gasped. You looked around your dark room and saw it was only 6:23pm. You stretched out your arms above you head, you noticed two crimson eyes watching you from outside of your window and crawled over towards your window.

You placed your finger tips on the glass of the window, you smiled at Beyond on the other side of your window and giggled. ' B, what are you doing?'

Beyond smirked and quietly knocked on the window. ' Open the window then! I've watched you sleep for ages out here!'

You unlocked your window and opened it wide. ' B, you're not meant to be here. You're going to get into so much trouble for doing this...'

Beyond climbed through your opened window and chuckled as he fell forwards onto your bed. ' I hate rain...'

' What?' You asked.

' I hate getting wet...' Chuckled Beyond, he lay back on your bed and sighed. ' This is A's idea and not mine...'

You closed your window and looked down at Beyond on your bed as you smiled. ' A told you to do this? '

Beyond wiped some rain drops away from his cheek and smirked. ' He his covering for me so I could come and see you. I don't like his idea of sneaking out well it's raining though... '

You pulled your legs to your chest as you sat back down on your bed and sighed. ' Did A tell you about L?'

Beyond ran his fingers through his wet fringed and smirked to himself. ' Of course, but I'm not ever going to stop coming to seeing you... '

' Really?' You asked.

Beyond sat up on your bed and touched your bare foot with his finger tips. ' I hate knowing that L upset you... '

You smiled weakly at Beyond and wrapped your arms around your legs. ' I don't think he meant to upset me, he his just worried about your studies...'

Beyond unzipped his hoody and took it off. ' I don't care about my studies if you're unhappy, L as A anyway and I'm just the backup boy. I don't even want to be at the Wammy House anymore...'

' B, don't say that...' You frowned.

' It's true my dear, I'd give up all of my studies just to be with you...' Smirked Beyond as he hung his hoody on your bedpost and chuckled.

' Don't give up on your studies B...' You sighed as you sniffled and rubbed at your eyes. ' A needs you here with him and I need you here too...'

Beyond watched as you rubbed your eye and put his finger tip to his bottom lip. ' Are you crying again?'

' No, my eyes are sore and I'm kind of tried still. ' You yawned.

Beyond got into his knees, he held his hands out towards you and beckoned you with them. ' Would you like a hug?'

You slightly nodded your head, you shuffled over towards Beyond on your bed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Beyond embraced you tightly and chuckled. ' I've missed you... '

' I've missed you too...' You smiled.

Beyond snuggled his face into your hair and breathed in your sent. ' You always smell so good, better than my strawberry jam sometimes...'

' I should be honored that you're putting me before your beloved strawberry jam.' You smiled as you began to twirl a piece of Beyond's dark wet hair around your finger and giggled.' You're soaked through... '

' Dry me off then... ' Whispered Beyond into your ear.

You slowly pulled yourself away from Beyond's embrace and smiled. ' Dry yourself off! I'll get you a towel, also take off your muddy shoes too, you're getting mud on my blankets. '

' Is that so?' Chuckled B.

' Just do as you're told for once...' You smiled, you climbed off your bed and walked towards your bathroom.

' Yeah okay... ' You heard Beyond say from your bed.

You grabbed a few clean towels from the towel holder and headed back to your bedroom. You dropped your towels to the floor, you watched as Beyond took of his wet jeans and blushed.

' Oh my...' You blushed as you looked away from Beyond and bit your bottom lip.' What are you doing?'

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you as he hung his wet jeans over the back of your desk chair, he smirked and sat back down near your bed. ' Hanging my wet jeans over your chair, they're soaked through and I'm drying myself off just like you told me to... '

You quickly grabbed your towels from the floor and threw them at Beyond. ' I didn't mean, just cover yourself up! '

Beyond chuckled as he picked up a towel from next to him and smirked. ' I've got my boxers on, you're to shy and I could change that if you wanted...'

' Beyond...' You sighed.

' What?' Asked Beyond, he smirked at you as he began to towel dry his wet hair and chuckled.

You picked up Beyond's muddy sneakers and placed them down on one of the dirty towels. ' Not yet B... '

' Pardon?' Asked Beyond.

' You heard me...' You blushed, you sat down next to Beyond on the floor and sighed as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear.' Not yet...'

' Oh, not yet... ' Smirked Beyond, he threw a damp towel over your head and chuckled. ' I like the sound of that...'

You removed your towel from your head and smiled. ' I think you should keep the noise down...'

' Why?' Asked Beyond.

' You never know who is listening...' You answered.

' L is busy with Alternative... ' Sighed Beyond, he pulled your towel from your hands and smiled. ' Extra study time...'

You watched Beyond pulled your blankets from your bed and smiled. ' Alternative is smarter than he looks...'

' I know that already...' You laughed.

' Hush, you've got to keep the noise down...' Smirked Beyond, he wrapped your blankets around himself and beckoned you with his finger. ' Come and join me for a while...'

You smiled as Beyond wrapped some of your blankets around you, you snuggled up close to him and closed your eyes. ' Just for a while, no funny busy...'

' You're not going asleep on me are you? ' You heard Beyond ask as you felt him put his thumb under your chin and heard him chuckle. ' I'll get bored if you fall asleep or I may just watch you well you sleep, that sounds interesting and I promise that I will try to behave myself...'

You opened your eyes and gazed up at Beyond's face. ' I was enjoying the moment you stalker...'

' Stalker you say? You're making it sound exciting now... ' Smirked Beyond, he quickly kissed your lips and then licked your cheek.' Delicious!'

You quietly laughed and playful pushed Beyond away from you. ' That was gross!'

' I like licking you...' Smirked Beyond.

You got up from the floor, you got onto your bed and lay down on your side. ' Behave yourself!'

Beyond wrapped your blankets back around himself and chuckled as he leant back on your bed. ' I thought you tasted nice...'

You smiled as you twirled a piece of Beyond's hair around your finger from your bed and smiled. ' B, do you think we'll be allowed to be together someday?'

' I'm not leaving you if that's what you mean...' Sighed Beyond. ' If L will not let me be with you, then he will have a new enemy and not a successor anymore...'

You stopped twirling Beyond's hair around your finger and touched his shoulder. ' You don't mean that do you?'

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you and smirked. ' I mean every word I say. Do you know what I think? I think we should leave this place and start our own life somewhere else together... '

You smiled at Beyond and ruffled up his hair. ' Don't be silly... '

Beyond got on his knee and took hold of your hand. ' I'm not being silly, I actually mean it...'

' That would be a nice dream to have someday, I do have a trust fund my mother left me...' You yawned as you pulled your blanket over yourself and smiled. ' Maybe we can use it for that someday, we could get married and have a family together... '

Beyond leant forward and kissed your cheek. ' I'll make them dreams come true for you, we'll have an exquisite wedding and Alternative will be out best man. '

' That sounds perfect...' You smiled.

' It will be perfect, then we'll live in a small cottage in the English countryside and have four little dark hair boys with crimson eyes...' Chuckled Beyond as he brushed some hair from your eyes and smiled.' No females allowed.'

' I'm female you idiot...' You laughed, you pulled your blanket over your shoulder and smiled.' I at least want one Daughter...'

' Well you're be the exception then...' Smirked Beyond as he brushed some of your hair behind your ear and sighed.' Okay, just one Daughter to help you with the cleaning and washing up...'

' Dream on! You're helping out with the clean...' You yawned.

' Go to sleep now my dear, we'll talk things through in the morning...' Smiled Beyond.

You closed your eyes and sleepily nodded your head.' Okay... '


	34. Making Plans : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 34! For some reason I felt like I was half asleep when I wrote this chapter haha I hope it makes sense. Thanks for the reviews as normal and another long chapter! I think you'll learn a few new things about A in this chapter lol **

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

You moaned as you rolled over in your bed, you stretched out your legs and hit something with your foot.

' Ouch!' You heard someone say as you sleepily opened your eyes.' What was that for?!'

You down to see Beyond staring at you well he rubbed the back of his head, you sat up in your bed and switched your bedside table lamp on. ' What are you still doing here?'

' That kind of hurt, but I was napping...' Chuckled Beyond as he got up from the floor and sat down next to you on your bed. ' It's only 7:50pm...'

You pulled your legs to your chest and covered up your mouth as you yawned.' I feel so drained today and I'm so hungry to... '

Beyond grabbed his hoody from your bedpost and rummaged through his hoody pockets. He took a chocolate muffin out of his hoody pocket he held his chocolate muffin towards you and smiled.

' Here, Alternative gave it to me as a Birthday cake... you can have it.' Smiled Beyond.

' But A gave it do you for your Birthday...' You smiled.

Beyond smirked as he balanced the muffin on your knee and sighed. ' Seeing as it's still is my Birthday, that means I get one wish and my wish is for you to eat that chocolate muffin. '

You smiled as you took the chocolate muffin from your knee and sniffled. ' You're so manipulative! Share half of it with me at least... '

Beyond shook his head as he got up from your bed, he picked up your blankets from the floor and threw them on your bed. ' No, I've got to go anyway before Alternative's studies finish with L. '

' Okay.' You sighed.

' Yeah...' Sighed Beyond, he grabbed his jeans from the back of your desk chair and put them on. ' I've got to think about a few things too.'

' Think about what?' You asked as you kicked your blankets off yourself and opened the chocolate muffin packet.' What are you talking about?'

Beyond sat back down on your bed as put his black hoody on and smiled. ' About us leaving The Wammy House.'

You looked up at Beyond from the muffin and frowned. ' You meant it didn't you?'

' Of course! We're old enough to look after ourselves now and I'll look after you if that's what you're worried about. ' Smiled Beyond.

You gently kicked at Beyond's arm with your foot and sighed. ' I can't touch my trust fund till I am 16! We wouldn't have any money or anywhere to stay.'

Beyond zipped up his hoody and smirked. ' I'll sort everything, you don't have to worry about money and Alternative will surely help us... I'm sure of it. '

You placed the chocolate muffin down on your bedside table and pulled at Beyond's hoody sleeve with your hand. ' B, I'm kind of scared about running away with you. It feels like we're rushing into it...'

Beyond took hold of your hand and gave you a smile. ' I know, but I see this as our only option and I know L will keep us apart as long as we live at The Wammy House.'

'I know, but...' You sighed.

' Hush my dear...' Whispered Beyond, he leant forward and gently kissed your lips. ' I promise everything will be okay...'

' Okay, I trust you...' You sighed.

Beyond got up from your bed, he walked towards his sneakers and put them on.' I'll talk to Alternative when I see him and I want you to visit him in the morning.'

You watched as Beyond walked towards your bedroom door and sighed.' You can't go that way!'

' Why not?' Asked Beyond.

You jumped from your bed, you rushed over towards Beyond and stopped him before he opened your bedroom door as you whispered to him. ' In case someone is watching or listening outside of my room...'

Beyond gave you a quick kiss on your cheek and pushed you towards the door. ' Check if the coast is clear for me then, I'm not going out in that rain again...'

You slowly opened your bedroom door, you looked both ways down the corridor and bit your bottom lip. You looked at Beyond over your shoulder and nodded your head.

' See you later my dear...' Smirked Beyond as he quickly rushed past you and ran off down the corridor.

* * *

The next day you went to see A as Beyond had asked you to do the day before. You sat down on A's bed as you watched him hack into The Wammy House's computer system and smiled. You opened your English book and sighed.

' Are you sure you will not get caught?' You asked.

A shook his head as he typed away on the keyboard and smiled. ' Nah, this stuff is childs play. I've done this loads of times and I've not been caught yet...'

' Yet?' You asked.

' Yeah, not yet...' Laughed A as he trapped his hand on his wooden desk and smiled. ' Touch wood!'

' A, can I ask you something?' You asked.

' Sure, what's up..' Answered A as clicked on his computer's mouse and began typing quickly on his keyboard.

' Do you think me and B are doing the right thing by running away together?' You asked.

A looked over his shoulder at you and smiled. ' Are you getting cold feet or something?'

You shrugged your shoulders and bit your bottom lips. ' I don't know, I'm just scared I guess and it's a big step we're taking...'

A turned his attention back towards his computer and sighed.' You'll be fine! Backup will look after you and it's a bit to late now anyway.'

' Late?' You asked.

A leant back on his chair and popped a toffee into his mouth.'You can access your trust fund! Happy Birthday! You're now 16!'

' How did you do that?' You asked.

' That my dear is my secret...' Smirked A as he leant down and opened his desk draw. ' I'll have to make you guys some fake birth certificates, passports and all that jazz...'

' What?' You frowned, you got up from his bed and walked over towards A as he took a folder from his desk draw.' You can do stuff like that?'

A opened up the folder and smiled to himself. ' Relax! I'm a pro at this stuff, give me about 2 days and everything will be done.'

' B is right, you're smarter than you look...' You laughed.

' How rude...' Chuckled A, he began to flick through his folder and chewed at his bottom lip. ' I need to get a few more things together and some photographs of you guys for the passports.'

You went and sat back down on A's bed. You picked up your book from his bed, you opened it again and began to read it.

' Okay...' You nodded.

' Do you hear that?' Asked A as he looked towards the window and ran his fingers through his hair.

You glanced up from your book and frowned. ' Hear what?'

A looked back down at his desk and picked a pen from his plastic blue pen holder.' Erm it's nothing, just go back to your reading...'

' Okay...' You sighed as you watched A turn his gaze away from the window.


	35. The Cry : Wammy House Memories

**So Chapter 35! The Wammy House Memories will be coming to an end in 2 more chapters, I think unless I get more ideas and do another 4 chapters lol Thanks for all the reviews so far as always mostly appreciate. We have a long chapter and a warning that this chapter will end sadly :( **

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

It was two days later, you sat in your room waiting for A to show up with the fake documents for you and Beyond. You looked at the clock on your bedside table and sighed. You then heard a gently knocking at your door, you jumped off your bed and walked over towards open your bedroom door.

You opened your bedroom door and smiled.' Hello A...'

' Hey SJ! Sorry I kept you waiting, I had a few things to do... ' Smiled A as he walked into your room and sighed. ' But I'm here now...'

You closed your door behind A and followed him towards your desk. ' It's okay A, it's not like you though to be late and I mean you're 3 hours late. I had to pull a sicky from afternoon classes... '

' Yeah I know, I was downloading something...' Chuckled A, he stopped in front your desk and turned around to face you. ' I tell you I'll not be impressed with technology until you can download toffee...'

' It's always about your toffee...' You laughed as you playfully pushed A away from your and crossed your arms across your chest. ' So, did you get everything?'

A chuckled as he hit you gently on top of your head with the envelope and sighed. ' Of course I've got everything sugar, I always keep my word...'

' Show me then!' You smiled.

' You do know patience is a virtue, right?' Asked A, he held the A4 sized brown envelope towards you and smiled. ' So, everything you need is inside this envelope. I've even taken personal documents from your confidential files as well and you both have new identities too. You even now have bank cards that can not be traced for your trust fund. '

' You thought of everything! You're a genius A...' You smiled, you took the envelope from A's hand and kissed him on his cheek. ' You are amazing! '

' Well you know, I just hope you like older guys...' Smirked A, he walked over towards your bed and sat down on it.' I've made Backup 18 years old, so no questions will be asked if you both decide to leave the country. I also hope you like the names I've chosen for you both, I was so tempted to call Backup Bertie Bassett, but that's the ground I do not dare tread with him and I may become a fatality...'

' Good job you didn't name his after that liquorice mascot or you would have become a fatality.' You smiled, you sat down next to him and opened the envelope.' I'm going to miss you loads when me and B leave this place...'

' The feelings are mutual sugar...' Smiled A, he took the two passports out of the envelope and chuckled.' So, what do you think of the passports then?'

You watched A open one of the passports and laughed as you looked at the photograph of Beyond. ' B looks like a psychopath, why his he grinning like that in his photo? But Braiden Tayler is not a bad name, I like it...'

' I asked him the same question and he said " That's how I always look, do you have a problem with that Alternative? " I think he was on a strawberry jam high when I took it. ' Smiled A, he opened your passport and smirked.' At least you look normal...'

' Lily Marie Tayler? Why did you gave us both the same last surname?' You asked.

A picked up the envelope from your bed and popped both passports back into it. ' And what's wrong with the surname Tayler? You do know my surname is Tayler right? You can both pass as siblings this way, well messed up siblings who like to kiss each other and other stuff...'

' Are you going to tell me your name real name A?' You asked.

A sealed up the envelope and placed it on your lap.' You may learn it by the end of the day, so when are you crazy kids planning to leave? '

' I don't know yet, B as not said...' You sighed.

' Well if I don't see you before I leave, I wish you all the best...' Smiled A, he got up from your bed and stretched his hands above his head.' Just keep Backup in line, you know what he can be like at times...'

' Are you planning to go somewhere too?' You asked, you tugged at his shirt and frowned.' B said you've been acting weird lately, now I see what he meant...'

' I meant you, now stop repeating what Backup says and give me a hug...' Smirked A.

You got up from your bed and wrapped your arms around A as you giggled. ' I think this is the first time I've hugged you since I've known you, you will keep in touch with us right?'

' Well there is always a first and a last...' Laughed A, he pulled you away from him and smiled.' Just take care of Backup you hear or I'll come back and haunt you in rat form. Don't worry, I'll make sure Backup knows to contact me somehow...' '

' Don't you even dare! but I'll take care of B and make sure you do stay in touch with us... ' You smiled.

' Good girl. ' Smirked A as he ruffled your hair and chuckled. ' I've got to go now, walk me to your door...'

You walked with A towards your bedroom door and opened it. ' I'll see you later, don't be a stranger...'

' Yeah, one more thing... can you give this to Backup for me please... ' Smiled A as he pulled a silver ring from his jean pocket and held it out towards you. ' Don't worry, it's not a proposal. It's my favorite ring and I want Backup to have something to remind him of me...'

You took A's silver ring from his hand and smiled. ' Why can't you give it to him yourself? '

A shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair. ' He would laugh at me, anyway take care of yourself SJ. '

' You too A...' You smiled.

' You know me, has long as I've got a bag full of toffee I'll be just fine...' Smiled A, he walked through your doorway and looked over his shoulder at you.' See you later Alligator!'

' See you in a while Crocodile! ' You giggled as you watched him walked down the corridor and then you closed your bedroom door.

You put the envelope into your black duffel bag you kept under your bed, you put the silver ring into your little box you kept your jewellery in and put it in your bedside table's draw. You finished your Science homework, then went for a shower and got ready for bed.

* * *

You sighed as you listened to the rain, rolled on your back in your bed and looked towards your window. You watched the rain run down the glass of the window, you heard a rumble of thunder and pulled your blankets over your head.

' Stupid thunder...' You muttered.

You pulled your blankets away from your face, you rolled over onto your side and sighed as you looked over at your alarm clock. You tutted when you noticed it was only 12:35am and pulled your blanket over your shoulder. You closed your eyes, you snuggled into your pillow and heard a horrible piercing cry echoing through The Wammy House.

You jumped up in your bed, you heard many footsteps running down the corridor outside of your room and quickly scrambled out of your bed. You quickly ran towards your bedroom door, you opened it wide and saw some students running down the corridor.

You grabbed your red house coat from your dressing table chair, you ran down the corridor as you followed the other students to the second floor and turn a corner to see a crowd of students. You walked over to the crowd, you put your house coat on and touched a blonde haired girl's arm.

' Hey Autumn, what's going on?' You asked.

Autumn looked at you over her shoulder with a look of worry on her face and wiped away some tears from her cheek. ' I'm not sure, but people are saying something as happened in A and B's room... '

' What?!' You frowned.

' I'm worried, Mr Ruvie will not tell us anything...' Sighed Autumn.

' It's okay Autumn, I'll fins out what's going on...' You Sighed.

' Thank you SJ...' Sniffled Autumn.

You looked towards the crowd of students, you began to push your way through them until you got to the front of the crowd and frowned as you saw Roger walking out of their bedroom.

' Settle down!' You Shouted Roger, he stopped in front of the crowd of students and frowned. ' I want everyone to go back to there rooms! There will be an assembly held at 9:45am this morning! So I would like all students to go back to their rooms immediately and stay their till breakfast!'

The crowd of students began to break up as they started to go back to their rooms. You stood in the middle of the corridor and took a step towards Roger as you cupped your hands together.

' Sir?' You quietly asked. ' What's happened?'

Roger looked over his shoulder at you as he leant his hand on the door frame of A and B's room. ' Young lady, I suggest you go back to your room... '

' But sir, A and B are friends of mine...' You frowned, you glanced over your shoulder and saw Autumn standing with a red-haired girls as she watched you talk to Roger.' We want to know what's happened to them, please sir...'

' I said to your room!' Yelled Roger.

' But sir...' You frowned.

' Don't make me physical take you to your room!' Yelled Roger, he quickly turned around and grabbed hold of your arm.' Go to your room!'

' Mr Ruive! You're hurting me!' You gasped.

' Get off her!' You heard Beyond shout.

You saw Beyond rush from his room and pushing Roger away from you. You gasped, you covered up your mouth when you saw Beyond's blood stained shirt and stepped away from him when he took a step towards you.

' SJ...' Sobbed Beyond, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly in his arms. ' Stay with me, don't leave me like Alternative...'

' Beyond...' You muttered.

' Stay...' Whispered Beyond, he snuggled his face into your hair and sobbed.' Don't leave me ever...'

' B, what's happened?' You quietly asked, you pulled him away from you and looked up at him.' Tell me why you're covered in blood...'

' This is not my blood, it's Alternative's blood...' Sniffled Beyond. ' he's dead, Alternative as killed himself...'

You looked over your shoulder at Autumn and watched her run off down the corridor crying. You turned your attention back to Beyond, you pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his chest.


	36. Blackmail : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 36! I've decided that The Wammy House Memories will go on for a few more chapters because my brain as come up with more ideas, so you lot will not be seeing the end of this just yet lol So poor A is gone, but not forgotten and with me you never know what can happen in the future ;) I think Roger just got owned by L in this chapter lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You closed your eyes tightly as you sobbed into Beyond's chest, you rubbed his back and sniffled.

' SJ?' Whispered Beyond.

' Yeah...' Sniffled.

' Why did Alternative do this? His lifespan was not up yet...' Whispered Beyond.

' I don't know B, I really don't know... ' You sobbed, you pulled yourself away from Beyond and ran your finger tips down his arms as you looked up at him. ' We'll get through this somehow, I promise it will get better...'

Beyond leant down, he gently kissed your lips and whispered to you as he rested his forehead against your forehead. ' I love you... '

You gazed up into Beyond's crimson eyes, you cupped his cheeks with your hands and whispered back at him. ' I love you too B... '

' Do you cross your heart and hope to die?' Whispered Beyond.

' Always...' You answered.

' Good...' Smiled Beyond.

You wiped some of his tears away from his cheek with your thumb and sighed.

' That kind of behavior is prohibited under this roof!' You heard Roger shout. ' You're breaking the rules once again Beyond Birthday!'

You felt Beyond being yanked away from your arms, you frowned as you watched Roger pushed him back against the corridor wall.

Roger pointed his finger at Beyond's face and shouted at him. ' I will make sure you follow each rule that as been set for The Wammy House and that means no more contact with your young lady friend!'

' You don't own The Wammy House Roger, you're just Watari's puppet...' Smirked Beyond.

' I'll have less of your lip young man!' Shouted Roger as he grabbed at Beyond's shirt and frowned at him.' You'll learn to behave!'

You watched as Beyond grabbed at Roger's arm, he twisted it behind his back as he pushed him up against the corridor wall and chuckled. ' You have no right to tell me what to do anymore old man!'

You rushed over to Beyond and pulled at his arm as you let a sob out. ' Please let him go! You're hurting him!'

Beyond looked at you over his shoulder and loosened his grip on Roger's arm. ' Okay... '

' Thank you...' You sniffled.

Beyond stepped away from Roger and took hold of your hand.' It's okay my dear, I didn't hurt him badly...'

Roger rubbed his arm as he looked at you and Beyond. ' Assaulting one of your superiors! You'll be in a lot of trouble over this young man and I will make sure you're punished for it!'

' I believe that you provoked him with your actions and words Roger Ruvie.' You heard someone saying from behind you and Beyond. ' I find your claims to be empty when there are witnesses that saw the situation that just unfolded with their own eyes. Yet I do believe there will be a punishment at some point today for Beyond Birthday's actions.'

' Fine... ' Grumbled Roger as he went back into A and B's room.

You and Beyond both turned around. You saw L standing behind you with Watari by his side, you felt Beyond pull you closer towards him and rested you head on his arm.

L looked down at Beyond and put his thumb to his lips.' Beyond Birthday, what do you plan to gain by inflicting violence onto others?'

' A new skill...' Chuckled Beyond.

' B...' You whispered as you looked up at him and slightly shook your head at him.' Don't say stuff like that...'

' Sorry...' Muttered Beyond.

'A new skill? I thought my teachings would have guided you to a better option, yet you seem to never stop surprising me with your actions.' Sighed L.

Beyond glared at L, he smirked at him and shouted. ' You never seemed to give A many options when you put all that pressure on him! You were not the one who had to comfort him when he cried or the one you had to clean his cuts when he self harmed himself! '

' I see. ' Sighed L, he chewed his thumbnail and turned his gaze to you. ' Watari, will you please escorted this young lady back to her bedroom. I would like to talk to Beyond Birthday in private... '

' Of course.' Smiled Watari, he took a step towards you and removed his hat from his head.' If you would please come with me my dear.'

Beyond tightened his grip on your hand, he pulled you behind him and frowned . ' She is not going anywhere this time! She belongs to me and I'll not let you take her away from me like your did with my Alternative!'

' Hmm, why do you have to make situations more difficult than they already are Backup?' Asked L. ' I really would like to question you about A's last movements before his death. I believe we have a lot to discuss as you have now brought new information to light... '

You looked down at Beyond's hand and let go of it as you sighed. ' Do as L says B, do it A...'

Beyond looked at you curiously and sighed. ' I'll only do as L says as long as he allows me to see you...'

You smiled weakly at Beyond and then looked over at L.

' What to you say? Asked Beyond as he looked back over L and smirked. ' Do we have a deal?'

' Beyond Birthday are you resorting to blackmail? ' Asked L. ' You have chosen an Interesting method and my answer to your deal will be yes if you do as I ask.'

Beyond then smirked at L's answer and chuckled. ' Okay... '

' Now if you would please follow me Beyond Birthday.' Sighed L as he walked towards A and B's room.' We have a lot to disguise.'

Beyond followed after L, he stopped at his doorway and looked back at you.

You gave Beyond a weak smile, you felt a hand on your shoulder and looked over your shoulder to see Watari standing behind you.

' Young lady, I believe it is time I escorted you back to your room as it is getting late now...' Smiled Watari. ' If you would please follow me... '

' It's okay Watari, I will be alright making my own way back to my room.' You sighed.

Watari gave you a smile and a nod of his head. ' As you wish, goodnight...'

' Goodnight Watari.' You sighed.

You watched walked over towards Beyond and led him by his arm into his bedroom.

When you got back to your bedroom you pulled the black duffel bag out from under your bed and unzipped it. You took the envelope A had given you, you sat down on your bed and switched the bedside table's lamp on.

You emptied the envelope onto your bed, you felt tears running down your cheeks as you looked down at A's fake documents and sniffled. You picked up a birth certificate, you placed it down next to you and noticed a small white envelope poking out from under one of the fake passports.

' What's this?' You asked.

You picked the white envelope up from your bed and opened it. You took a letter from inside of it, you unfolded the letter and began to read what was written on it out loud.

_**SJ, **_

_**So you found my letter, I thought you would at some point and I'm glad you did. Yeah I took my life, but before I did I needed to find B a backup and you sugar will be his backup. I knew you were the one for B the moment I met you, the way he spoke about you reassured me that everything would be alright.**_

_**Please take care of B for me, I know he'll be suffering greatly at this moment and remember to keep him in line for me. There is another letter attached to this one that is addressed to B, make sure he gets it. **_

_**I now confess that my suicide was planned months ago. I was just waiting for the right moment and as B was leaving with you I thought the timing was right. Don't mourn my passing, I'm finally free from the pressures that have haunted me here at The Wammy House for years. **_

_**Think of me fondly and not as the coward I became in the end. **_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**A**_

_**Aiden Tayler**_

You wiped some tears away from your cheek, you quickly put everything back into the brown envelope and put it back into your duffel bag. You lay back on your bed, you looked towards your window and watched the rain run down the glass of the window as you sobbed into your hands.


	37. The Silver Ring : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 37!We're coming to the end of The Wammy House Memories in another two chapters I think. This chapter made me laugh to myself for a while, but hopefully it will make you laugh too. I miss A too - RIP my toffee loving A - ( Wait, I'm A * pops a toffee into mouth *) Walkers Toffees are the best! But who will be the spoil sport in the chapter ? **

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

You were awoken by someone brushing your hair from your face, you slowly opened your eyes to see Beyond's face above you and smiled.

' B?' You asked.

' Hello my dear...' Smirked Beyond. ' Are you well?'

' What are you doing here?' You sleepily asked as you rubbed your eyes and yawned.' If L finds out...'

' I'm checking up on you...' Smiled Beyond, he crouched down next to your bed and sighed. ' I got worried when you didn't turn up for the assembly this morning and L allowed me to visit you in your room to see if you were okay...'

' What time is it?' You asked.

' It's 9:45am...' Answered Beyond.

' I can't believe I slept through it, I did set my alarm clock for 7am. I'm so sorry B...' You sighed.

' It's okay...' Smirked Beyond, he climbed onto your bed and lay down next to you. ' As long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me...'

You rolled over on your side and rested your hand on Beyond's chest. 'I should have been there for you...'

' It's okay...' Smiled Beyond, he rolled onto his side and leant on his hand. ' You're here with me now...'

' I'm always here for you B...' You smiled.

' I've thought about leaving today and I want to leave The Wammy House at midnight...' Smirked Beyond.

' Don't you want to wait till after A's funeral' You asked.

' I've already said my goodbyes to Alternative...' Sighed Beyond, he tucked some of your hair behind your ear and smiled.' I should be allowed back into my bedroom in the next few hours to collect my belongings...'

You sat up in your bed, you ran your fingers through you hair and sighed.' A wanted me to give you something, it's in my jewellery.'

' What is it?' Asked Beyond, he sat up and took hold of your hand in your hair.' Tell me...'

' Would you get my jewellery box for me out of my bedside table please, it's in the top draw...' You answered.

Beyond opened your bedside table draw, he took your jewellery box from your draw and placed it down on your lap.

You opened the lid of your jewellery box and took A's silver ring from it. ' A gave it to me the last time I saw him when he delivered the fake documents...'

' Really?' Asked Beyond.

' Yeah, A said it would be something that would remind you of him...' You sighed, you held your hand out towards Beyond with the silver ring on it and bit at your bottom lip. ' Here.. '

Beyond smirked as he picked up the silver ring from your hand with his finger and thumb. ' Alternative's favorite ring, why didn't he give this to me himself?'

You closed your jewellery box and placed it down next to you on your bed. ' A said you would have laughed at him...'

' That's true, Alternative knew me to well Will you please give me your left hand for a moment.' Asked Beyond as he held his hand out towards you and smirked.' I'm not going to hurt you my dear...'

You looked down at Beyond's hand, you placed your left hand onto his hand and bit your bottom lip.

Beyond slipped A's silver ring onto your middle finger and smirked. ' I want you to wear Alternative's ring for me, his hands were all girly compared to my hands and when I'm with you it means A is with me too...'

' That's so sweet B...' You smiled.

Beyond let go of your hand and put his finger tip to his lips and chuckled. ' Sweet? Alternative use to wear that ring around his neck on a chain when he was a child, I remember when I first met him when I was first brought here as a child... '

' I bet you pair were like two peas in a pod...' You smiled.

Beyond slipped his fingers between your fingers and smiled..' We hated each other at first, I once poured a hole jar of strawberry jam over his head and made him cry... '

' No way!' You laughed.

' Yes way my dear...' Smirked Beyond.

' I can't imagine you two now being friends...' You sighed.

' I know, But Alternative got his own back on me in the end. He put some chocolate toffees in the back of my blue jean's pocket on a hot summers day and I don't really need to say what it looked like do I.' Frowned Beyond.

You covered up your mouth with your finger tips and tried not to laugh again. ' Oh... '

Beyond stared at you for a few moments and smirked as he kissed your hand. ' But after all the tricks we played on each other over the years, we finally put our differences aside and became best friends. I will miss him dearly...'

' I will miss A too...' You sighed.

Beyond let go of your hand and put his thumb under you chin and chuckled. ' I wouldn't have won your heart if it was not for Alternative daring me to kiss you, I'll always be grateful to him for that...'

' A had his ways...' You smiled.

' Indeed...' Smirked Beyond, he leant towards your ear and whispered. ' You're so shy, it made me want you more...'

' Really?' You asked.

' Yeah, really...' Answered Beyond.

' You were my first kiss B... ' You whispered.

' You're so sweet, I always want to be your first kiss and your last kiss...' Whispered Beyond.

' Do you promise?' You asked.

Beyond pulled his away from your ear and smirked at you.' Forever...'

' Forever is along time...' You smiled.

' But forever will never be enough...' Chucked Beyond, he leant forwards your lips and smirked.' I want you...'

You wrapped your arms around Beyond's neck, he gently kissed your lips as he laid you back onto your bed and climbed on top of you. You closed your eyes as you knotted your hand in his dark hair, you felt his hand slip inside of your top and he pulled his lips away from your lips.

' Interesting...' Smirked Beyond.

You opened your eyes, you gazed into Beyond's crimson eyes as you twirled a piece of his dark hair around your finger and smiled.

' What is it?' You asked.

' Why are you not telling me to stop?' Asked Beyond.

You felt yourself blush as your bit your bottom lip and turned away from him.

' Oh, how interesting...' Smirked Beyond, he leant his face close to your ear and whispered into it. ' My sweet SJ, I'm so sorry to say now is not the time or the place to play these kind of games... '

' Who's the spoil sport now?' You giggled.

Beyond kissed your cheek and laughed.' Always you, I've to go now...'

' Do you have to go?' You sighed.

' Yeah, I'm afraid so...' Chuckled Beyond, he climbed off your bed and stretched his arms above his head. ' I was only meant to be here for 10 minutes, you naughty girl making poor B break all the rules...'

You sat up in your bed and looked over at your alarm clock on your bedside table. ' Me? You're the one breaking the rules...'

Beyond leant down and kissed the top of your head. ' You make me break the rules my dear, listen I'll come back to see you after midnight and pack light. Only take things of importance and remember the fake documents. '

' I've got them in my duffel bag already...' You nodded.

Beyond smirked at you as he cupped your cheeks with his hands and chuckled. ' You're such a good girl, I can't wait to corrupt you...'

' Whatever...' You giggled, you leant forward and kissed Beyond's lips.' I'll see you later...'

' Yes, I'll be seeing you very soon...' Smirked Beyond, he quickly kissed your nose as he removed his hands from your cheeks and walked off towards your door.' Goodbye my dear...'

' Oh B wait! I forgot, A left you a letter in the fake documents...' You sighed as you jumped out of your bed and crouched down next to it.' It's a letter...'

Beyond opened your bedroom door and looked over his shoulder at you. ' Give it to me later on, surely it can wait...'

' But it can't...' You sighed, you grabbed your black duffel bag from under your bed and unzipped it.' It's important, you have to read it now...'

' Goodbye SJ...' Chuckled Beyond.

' B wait!' You frowned, you looked over your shoulder and saw your bedroom door close behind Beyond. ' Beyond Birthday!'


	38. The Dark Woods : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 38! So it's time to leave The Wammy House now, but don't worry it's not the end yet ;) Time for a cup of tea and some biscuits. Thanks for the reviews too.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

You looked towards you clock and noticed it was getting closer to midnight. You packed the last of your clothes, you checked the fake documents and placed small photo frame in your bag. You zipped up your duffel bag up, you placed it down on your bed and heard a knock at your bedroom window.

You looked up from your bag to see Beyond smirking at you from outside of your window and he beckoned you with his finger.

You smiled as you climbed onto your bed, you opened your window for him and sighed.' Hi...'

' Are you ready?' Asked Beyond, he slowly climbed through your window and chuckled.' Hopefully you have packed lightly.'

You took one last look around your room and nodded. ' Yeah, that's everything... '

' Sure?' Asked Beyond.

You grabbed your red coat from the end of your bed and put it on.' Very sure...'

Beyond picked your duffel bag up from your bed, he hung it over his shoulder and climbed back through your window.

' Right, let's go... ' Smirked Beyond, he began to climb down the ladder.

You switched your bedside table's lamp off, you rested your hands on the window sill and looked down at Beyond as he climbed down the ladders. You climbed out of the window, you placed you feet onto the ladder step and closed your eyes.

' I can do this... ' You whispered.

You slowly began to climbed down the ladder. You felt someones hands touch your waist, you opened your eyes and sighed as you heard Beyond's voice.

' I've got you...' Chuckled Beyond.

You stepped off the last step of the ladder and stumbled backwards into Beyond. ' Sorry...'

' You're so clumsy...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Shut up B!' You smiled.

Beyond chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your cheek and pulled you close.

' We're meant to be running away you know...' You giggled as you took hold of his hands and smiled.' We'll get caught...'

' So?' Chuckled Beyond.

' So, if we get caught we're be sent back to our rooms and never be allowed to see each other again...' You sighed.

' Hmm, good point...' Frowned Beyond.

You pulled yourself away from Beyond, you turned around to face him and picked your duffel bag up from the grass.

' Are you not going to hide the ladder?' You asked as you hung your bag over your shoulder and smiled.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ladder. ' Yeah I guess...'

You watched as Beyond carefully placed the ladder behind some bushes and grabbed his duffel bag from the grass. He hung his bag over his shoulder, he took hold of your hand and quickly led you along the stony pathway.

You quickened your walking pace to keep up with Beyond and sighed. ' Where are we going?!'

' Somewhere safe and hidden until we decide where we want to go...' Answered Beyond.

You panted as Beyond began to led up a hilly pathway that led to the exit of The Wammy House grounds, you stopped at the locked gate and looked up at them.

You looked at Beyond and tugged at his hand.' B, how are we going to get out of here?'

Beyond smirked and led you towards the wall. He let go of your hand, he crouched down next to the wall and looked up at you.

' We're climbing over the wall, I'll give you a leg up...' Chuckled Beyond. ' Just throw your bag over the wall...'

You threw your bag over the wall, you placed your foot on Beyond's hands and bit your bottom lip as you looked up at the wall. ' I don't know if I can climb over this wall, I can't even get over the wall in gym class... '

' I know, I've seen you trying to climb the wall in gym class and I liked your tiny black shorts by the way... ' Smirked Beyond as he gave you a leg up and sighed.' Go then!'

You grabbed at the top of the wall and slowly pulled yourself up on top of it. ' Shut up B!'

' You shout up...' Chuckled Beyond.

You let out a squeal as you accidentally fell off the top wall and landed with a thud on the other side of the wall.

' That was graceful!' You heard Beyond say from above you.

' It's not funny!' You frowned as you got up from the floor and brushed off your coat.' I told you I was not good at climbing...'

' I know, don't be all serious about it my dear...' Smirked Beyond.

' I think I've broken something... ' You sighed as you watched him jump down from the wall and rubbed your backside.' It's still not funny...'

Beyond held his hand out towards you and chuckled. ' I'll rub it better for you later.'

' Maybe...' You pouted, you took hold of Beyond's hand and sighed.' You're mean...'

Beyond pulled a small silver touch out from his hoody pocket and switched it on. ' Oh maybe, I like the sound of that... '

' Weirdo...' Smiled.

' Good two shoes...' Smirked Beyond, he shone the torchlight on you as he let go of your hand and then walked off down the concrete road. ' Follow me...'

You grabbed your duffel bag from the grass and ran after Beyond down the road.

Beyond glanced back at you and smiled. ' Would you like to take the scenic route?'

' Scenic route? ' You asked as you took hold of Beyond's hand again and sighed.' I don't like the way you just said that...'

Beyond nodded his head as he shone the torchlight onto a grass pathway, he half dragged you up a path that led to some woods and laughed insanely ' The woods is my scenic route!'

' But what if we get lost in the woods? ' You asked. ' Do you even know where we're going?'

Beyond chuckled as stopped, he shone the torchlight under his chin and spoke to you in a creepy voice. ' Are you frightened of the dark woods my sweet SJ? '

You bit your bottom lip and nervously laughed. ' No, I... I just don't like the look of those woods. it looks creepy in there...'

Beyond pulled you closer to him and smiled at you. ' Don't be frightened, I'm here with you and I'll protect you from the Owls... woo-hoo! '

You laughed at the Owl noise that Beyond had made and leant your forehead on his arm as you sighed. ' You idiot!'

Beyond chuckled as he shone the torchlight back down on the pathway, he led you forward again by your hand and smirked. ' Just stay close to me and the Owls will not get you...'

' I'm more scared of other things in the woods...' You sighed.

' Like Owls?' Asked Beyond.

' I'm not scared of Owls!' You frowned. ' Just don't let go of my hand B!'

' I don't plan to let you go anyway...' Smirked Beyond.

Beyond led you deep into the woods. It was pitch black, you tripped up a few times on fallen branches and heard the tree tops rustling above you.

You jumped when you heard a eerie scream, you yanked at Beyond's hand and stopped him. You let go of his hand and wrapped your arms around his arm.

' What was that?!' You asked.

' It was only a fox, you're jumpy ain't you?' Sighed Beyond.

You pushed Beyond away from you and pouted as you watched him walk off towards a Oak Tree. ' It's not funny!'

' It is a bit...' Chuckled Beyond.

' You're mean!' You frowned.

Beyond stopped in front of a Oak Tree and smiled to himself as he shone the torchlight onto the tree. ' Me and Alternative use to climb this tree when we were kids. Look, we even carved our initials on it...'

' Can I see?' You asked.

' Yes if you like...' Answered Beyond.

You walked over towards Beyond, you stood next to him by the tree as you ran your finger tip over the A and B initials that were carved onto the tree.

' I'm going to miss A...' You sighed.

' Me too... ' Frowned Beyond, he pulled you away from the tree and led you away from it.' We're sleeping in the woods tonight... '

You yanked at Beyond's hand and stopped him. ' But we are still close to The Wammy House, shouldn't we keep walking! What if they look for us?!'

Beyond pointed his torch towards a tree and smirked ' We're sleeping up there, I don't think they will look for us just yet... '

You looked up at the tree, your eye's widened and sighed. ' A Tree House?'

Beyond chuckled as he shone the torchlight on your face and smirked. ' Don't tell me you are frightened of Tree Houses too.'

You shielded your eyes with your hand and frowned ' No! I use to have one when I was a kid in my Grandmother's back garden...'

Beyond dragged you towards the tree by your hand and chuckled. ' Come on then, this should be fun...'


	39. A's Letter to B : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 39! There is a clue somewhere in this chapter which will give away part of my ending, can you find it? It's well hidden though lol Thanks for the reviews as always you lovely people. * Gives out lollipops *The song Beyond Birthday was singing was called Take It All Away by Red. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You stood at the bottom of the tree and looked up at the old wooden tree house. It had no windows, just a doorway with a tatty brown curtain hanging down in front of it .You watched as Beyond tugged at a rope that hung down from the tree house and he smirked to himself.

' What are you smirking about B?' You asked.

Beyond gave you a sideways glanced and chuckled. ' I'm just thinking of you trying to climb up this rope, it should be interesting to watch...'

You turned the torch off and frowned at Beyond. ' You're mean!'

Beyond slightly shook his head and beckoned you with his finger. ' I'm only teasing you, come here...'

You walked over towards Beyond, you gently hit him on the arm with his torch and smirked. ' You can go up that rope first and I hope it breaks on you...'

Beyond chuckled as he took his torch from your hand and chuckled. ' You're so adorable when you are trying to act all mean, there is a rope ladder inside the tree house. I'll drop it down for you when I get to the top...'

' Okay...' You nodded.

' I will not be long my dear...' Smirked Beyond as he put his torch into his pocket and tugged at the rope again.' Just stay put...'

' I don't think I'm going anywhere B...' You smiled.

You took a step back away from Beyond and watched him climb up the rope. It was not long before he climbed inside of the tree house and reappeared with a rope ladder. He dropped a rope ladder down for you and beckoned you with his hand.

' Hurry up!' Shouted Beyond

' Okay!' You yelled.

You watched him disappeared back inside of the tree house, you climbed up the rope ladder and moaned as you climbed inside the tree house. ' I hate climbing up or over things... '

' I've worked that one out for myself already my dear from gym class...' You heard Beyond saying from the other end of the tree house.' Make yourself at home...'

You placed your duffel bag down on the floor, you unzipped it and looked over your shoulder at Beyond. ' Would you like to read your letter from A now?'

Beyond placed a candle on a plate, he placed it down onto a wooden chair and sighed. ' Okay...'

' You don't have too if it will cause you grief...' You sighed.

' I'll be fine...' Chuckled Beyond as he lit a match and held it towards his finger tip. ' I would advise you to sit on the blanket I put down though, the floor is quite dirty...'

You took the brown envelope from your bag, you sat down on the blanket and wiped your hand on your coat.' B, you'll burn yourself doing that...'

' I know...' Chuckled Beyond, he lit another candle and blew out the match.' Don't panic my dear...'

' I'm not panicking...' You sighed.

' I believe you...' Smirked Beyond, he placed his matches down near the chair and crawled over towards you. ' I'm ready... '

' Sure?' You asked.

' Yeah, now let me read my letter from my poor Alternative...' Answered Beyond as he sat down next to you and sighed.' Please...'

You took the letter from the envelope and held it towards Beyond. ' Here...'

Beyond took the letter from your hand and smirked. ' Thank you my dear...'

' You're welcome...' You smiled.

' Hmm, very polite...' Smirked Beyond, he opened the folded up piece of paper and sighed. ' Would you liked to read it with me too?'

You rested your head on Beyond's shoulder, you looked down at the letter in his hands and sighed.' Okay...'

**Backup,**

**This is probably the hardest letter I've ever had to write in all my life time. How can I tell my best friend that I've been planning to kill myself for months ? I'm so sorry B, I was not as strong as you thought I could be and it kills me to say goodbye. **

**If everything as gone to plan, then I'm no longer part of this world and you're far away with SJ. I did everything in my power to help you escape The Wammy House and I never want you to look back. **

**I want you to be happy with SJ, she is your backup now and I hope you can forgive me one day for taking the cowards way out. Just remember I'm always watching over you both, even if you can't see me. **

**Your Brother,**

**A**

**Alternative**

**Aiden Tayler **

**P.S - 3,8,5,3,11 - 20, 8, 5 - 5,14, 22,5,12, 15, 16, 5 - 20,23, 9, 3, 5 **

Beyond screwed up A's letter in his hand, his bottom lip began to trembled and he scowled as he threw the letter at the tree house wall.

You removed your head from Beyond's shoulder and sat up. ' What's wrong?'

' Nothing...' Answered Beyond.

You shuffled away from Beyond into a corner of the tree house, you watched him get up from the floor and rest his hand on the wall.

' B...' You said quietly.

' Hush, it's nothing...' Whispered Beyond.

You pulled your knee to your chest, you wrapped your arms around the and looked down at your shoes. ' It doesn't look like nothing...'

' I said it's nothing!' You heard Beyond shout as you then heard a thud.

You looked up to see Beyond kicking a wooden box over and over again with his foot until he let out a cry. He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

' I hate him!' Sobbed Beyond.

' B... ' You softy said, you crawled over towards him and sat down next to him.' Don't cry...'

' Then what am I meant to do?' Asked Beyond.

'I don't know...' You answered, you gently pulled Beyond's hands away from his crimson eyes and brushed his hair away from his face. ' I'm here for you B, you'll be okay...'

Beyond looked at you and shooed your hand from his face.' I know...'

' Please don't get upset...' You sighed.

Beyond leant forward towards you and kissed your cheek. ' I'm not upset... '

' You're allowed to be upset...' You said as you smiled weakly at him and sighed.' You've got to moan for A...'

' I've already moan for Alternative...' Sniffled Beyond, he placed his hand onto your chest and sighed. ' I need to be comforted my dear...'

You looked down at Beyond's hand on your chest and bit your bottom lip. ' Comforted? But B...'

Beyond slowly crawled on top of you as he gently pushed you back onto the blanket with his hand, he leant his face down next to you cheek and sang sweetly into your ear. ' I'm breaking; I can't do this on my own, can you hear me screaming out, am I all alone?'

You felt Beyond's tears dripping onto your cheek, you placed your hand on his shoulder and stroked his dark hair with your other hand. ' B...'

Beyond carried on singing sweetly into your ear, he softly kissed your neck and cupped your cheek with his hand. ' You take away... you take away... '

You closed your eyes and whispered again. ' Beyond...'

' Hmm?' Asked Beyond, he licked at your and stopped at your ear.' You taste so good...'

You felt his lips gently brush against your ear, you shivered and let out a soft moan.' Beyond Birthday...'

' What?' You heard Beyond whisper into your ear and chuckled.' Don't you like it?'

You slowly opened your eyes to see Beyond looking down at you, you cupped his cheek and wiped some of his tears away with your thumb. ' Please don't stop... '

Beyond gazed into your eyes as ran his finger tips from your cheek to your neck, he leant down towards you lips and softly kissed them.

You felt Beyond's kiss grow deeper, you wrapped your arms around his back and smiled into his kiss. You slowly pulled your lips away from his lips and whispered to him.

' I love you B... 'You whispered.

Beyond smirked as licked his top lip and chuckled. ' I love you too...'

' Promise?' You asked.

' Always...' Answered Beyond, he climbed off you and lay down next to you on the blanket. ' We should get some sleep though, we've got a lot of walking ahead of us today...'

You rolled onto your side and kissed Beyond's cheek. ' Okay, hopefully we will be far away from here soon...'

' Me too, I would like to be happy just once in my life time...' Sighed Beyond.

' We will be, me and you verses the world...'You Smiled, you put your hood up on your coat and curled up next to Beyond. ' Goodnight...'

' I still want to corrupt you though... ' You heard Beyond say with a chuckle. ' I can't wait for that moment...'

You felt yourself blush, you hid your face behind your hands and giggled.' I said Goodnight Beyond... '


	40. The Secret Place : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 40! Wow never thought I'd get this far with Beyond This Love haha But I'm enjoying writing it. So the number code was for Beyond Birthday from A, my clue is hidden somewhere in A's letter... a little hint lol Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts for my story so far :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You were awoken by a cool breeze blowing onto your face, you sleepily opened your eyes to see Beyond crouched down by the doorway and smiled to yourself. You watched as he scooped some strawberry jam from his jar with his finger tips, he let the sticky jam trickle into his mouth and licked his lips with satisfaction.

' It's rude to stare you know my dear...' Smirked Beyond, he turned his attention towards you and chuckled.' Hopefully you slept well.'

' I'm sorry... ' You sleepily said, you covered up your mouth as you yawned and leant on your hand.' I slept okay I guess, did you get any sleep?'

' I got some sleep, but the rain woke me up...' Sighed Beyond as he looked down at his jam jar and dipped his finger tip into the strawberry jam. ' My mind is quite cloudy today...'

You sat up, you slowly undid the buttons on your coat and sighed. ' Are you okay?'

' define okay?' Asked Beyond.

You looked over at Beyond, you watched him lick some strawberry jam from his finger tips and bit your bottom lip.

Beyond pulled the tatty brown curtain back, he hooked it over a old rusty bent nail and sighed.

' B, are you okay?' You asked.

' Hmm, I'm fine my dear...' Sighed Beyond as he looked out of the doorway of the tree house and chuckled. ' It looks like it's going to rain again today at some point, I'm surprised it didn't wake up...'

You crawled over towards Beyond, you sat down next to him and smiled.' I'm a heavy sleeper.'

Beyond picked up his jam jar up from the floor, he began to stir his finger tip around in the sticky strawberry jam and smirked.' I've noticed...'

' I'm glad you did...' You smiled.

' I hate the rain you know, would you like some strawberry jam for breakfast? ' Asked Beyond, he held his jam jar towards you ad licked his lips. ' Just a tiny taste for your B...'

You looked down at the jam jar in his hand and smiled as you slightly shook your head at him. ' I remember what happened the last time you offered me some of your strawberry jam, so I think I will pass on your offer unless you have toast...'

Beyond chuckled as he placed his jam jar down on the floor in front of him and sighed. ' Miss Taylor you're always the spoil sport, you never what to have any fun with me...'

You curiously looked at Beyond, you poked his arm and sighed. ' What are you talking about?'

Beyond pulled something out of his hoody pocket, he held it out towards you and smirked. ' I like your photograph in your fake passport, Miss Lily Marie Taylor are you not?'

You glanced over towards your duffel bag, you saw some of your clothes hanging out of your bag and frowned. ' You've been in my bag!'

' I know...' Smirked Beyond.

You took your fake passport from Beyond's hand, you wiped some strawberry jam from it and sighed. ' It's all sticky now! You should learn to keep your sticky paws to yourself!'

' Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today...' Smirked Beyond, he dropped something onto your lap and chuckled. ' I'm sorry, I like these though. Would you wear these for me today?'

You looked down at you lap, you saw a pair of your knickers and squealed as you grabbed at them. ' Oh my god B!'

' What?' Asked Beyond.

' How could you go through my things!' You frowned, you felt yourself blush and rested your forehead onto Beyond's arm. ' You've got strawberry jam on them, you're a pervert!'

Beyond kissed the top of your head and laughed. ' You're adorable...'

' Shut up...' You pouted.

' Let me apologize...' Sighed Beyond as he screwed his jam jar's lid onto the jar and chuckled. ' SJ, I'm sorry if I went in your bag without your permission. But I needed the brown envelope to solve Alternative's clue and I didn't want to wake you up.'

' You mean the numbers?' You asked, you stuffed your knickers into you coat pocket and sighed.' Did you work it out?'

' Yeah, the Alphabet Number Code... 3,8,5,3,11 - 20, 8, 5 - 5,14, 22,5,12, 15, 16, 5 - 20,23, 9, 3, 5. I do prefer Roman Numerals, but that's just me.' Answered Beyond, he took a key from his jean pocket and held it in front of his face. ' Check the envelope twice and found a surprise... '

You looked up at Beyond and smiled sweetly at him.'XXV, XV, XX - XIV, V, XVIII, IV...'

Beyond chuckled and slightly shook his head.

' What?' You smiled, you pulled your hood down on your coat and laughed.' It's true, you nerd!'

Beyond looked down at you and smirked. ' Interesting, what a clever girl you are to remember what I taught you...'

' So, where did you get the key from?' You asked.

Beyond put the key back onto the jean pocket and picked up the brown envelope. ' Alternative had sellotaped a key inside of the envelope and written a address inside of the envelope too. It seems like my dear Alternative as set a path for us to follow...'

You looked at the brown envelope and smiled. ' An address to where?'

Beyond took your fake passport from your hand and dropped it into the brown envelope.' Somewhere I know very well, but I'm not telling you though. It's a secret place where me and Alternative use to stay a lot at one point in our childhood.'

' How do you know... ' You began to say, you frowned as Beyond put his finger tip on your lips and sighed.' Beyond...'

'Hush, don't worry about anything and as you well know I've got everything under control.' Smirked Beyond, he remove his finger tip from your lips and sighed. ' Put this back in your bag, keep it safe and don't lose it...'

You took the brown envelope from Beyond's hand and slowly nodded your head. ' Okay, I'll keep it safe...'

' Good girl...' Smiled Beyond.

You got up from the floor and walked over towards your duffel bag in the corner of the tree house.

Beyond grabbed his duffel bag from near the tree house doorway and unzipped it.' It should take us about 4 hours to get to the secret place, seeing as it is now around 3 odd.'

' You should have woke me up earlier B, it will get dark soon..' You sighed.

' Don't worry about the dark my dear, B will make sure the monster will not get you...' Chuckled Beyond.' We should get there around about 7pm, it just depends on how fast you can walk...'

You zipped up your duffel bag, you looked over your shoulder at Beyond and giggled. ' Monsters are not real you know, but 4 hours? I'll be asleep on my toes...'

Beyond smirked at you as he zipped up his duffel bag and laughed. ' That's why I let you sleep last night, I would have worn you out if I didn't stop when I did, I've got a apple for you.'

' Really?' You asked.

' Yeah, why would I lie?' Asked Beyond, he stood up and held a green apple out towards you as he smirked.' It's a big juicy one, very delicious...'

You hung your duffel bag over your shoulder, you walked over towards Beyond and You took the apple from his hand. ' Thank you.'

' It's a pleasure, so no thank you needed...' Smirked Beyond.

' You're weird...' You smiled, you took a bite out of your apple and sighed. ' Shall we get going then?'

Beyond grabbed his duffel bag from the floor, he disappeared through the doorway and chuckled.' Time to climb down the rope once again my dear...'

You walked through the doorway, you knelt by the rope ladder and watched Beyond climb down the rope ladder. You smiled at him when he looked up at you from the bottom of the tree, you took another bite of your apple and frowned.

' Throw your bag down to me! I'll catch it!' Shouted Beyond as he held his hands in front of him and smirked.' We don't have all day!'

You threw your duffel bag down at Beyond, you watched him catch it and sighed. You then slowly climbed down the rope ladder and jumped off the last step of the rope ladder.

' You climbed down with a bit more grace this time...' Laughed Beyond.

' Quiet you!' You pouted.

Beyond handed you your duffel bag, he took hold of your hand and sighed.' Here comes the rain... '

' We're going to get soaked...' You sighed.

' We're be fine, just put up your hood of your coat...' Smiled Beyond as he looked up at the sky and chuckled. ' This should be a fun walk!'

' Why are you shouting at the sky?' You asked.

' I'm not to sure...' Answered Beyond.

You hung your duffel bag over your shoulder, you pulled Beyond's hood over his head and smiled. ' This will keep you dry, let's go then B...'

' How thoughtful you are my dear SJ...' Smirked Beyond.

You pulled at Beyond's hand and gave him a smile as you led him forward.' This way!'

' Someone is eager...' Smiled Beyond.

' I want to get out of the rain as soon as possible...' You smiled.

' I agree...' Chuckled Beyond.

* * *

You and Beyond had been walking through the woods for over a three hours in the rain. The ground was muddy, you were soaked through and it was beginning to get dark.

You shivered as you put your hands in your coat pockets, you looked up at Beyond waling next to you and sighed. ' I'm so cold B!'

Beyond took hold of your arm, he pulled you towards him and smiled at you. ' I know, we'll be there soon and it will be all toasty..'

' You're making me hungry now...' You frowned.

' I'm sorry my dear...' Sighed Beyond as he shone his torch light onto a tree and chuckled to himself. ' Interesting...'

' What are you chuckling about?' You asked.

Beyond put his hand into your coat pocket, he slipped his fingers between your finger and smirked.' Nothing, just keep walking my SJ. We've not got far to go now...'

You heard some twigs snapping not far from behind you, you looked over your shoulder and gasped.' Did you hear that B?!'

Beyond glanced over his shoulder as he walked and sighed. ' Hear what? Don't tell me you are going to get all jumpy again...'

You looked down at the ground and slowly shook your head. ' No, I've just got this most horrible feeling that we are beginning followed...'

Beyond quickened his walking pace, he grabbed hold of your arm and frowned. ' I got that feeling not to long ago too about a hour ago I suggest we quicken our walking pace and get to safety as soon as possible!.'


	41. The Log Cabin : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 41! We've got a long chapter today, I got carried away and who cares huh? So who is following them? I can't tell you that, but you will find out at some point through my story lol Thanks for all the reviews as normal!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You and Beyond ran as fast as you could through the woods. The rain began to stop and whoever was following you was not that far behind.

Beyond pulled you behind a tree, he rested his hand onto the tree and panted as he whispered to you. ' Someone or something is definitely following us...'

' Don't say something...' You whispered, you placed you hand on Beyond's back and sniffled.' I'm frightened enough already...'

' Hush, I wouldn't let whoever is following us hurt you...' Whispered Beyond, he peeped his head from behind the tree and shone his torch back from where both of you had ran from. ' But I can't see anything, maybe we're imagining things...'

You peeped from behind Beyond's back and rested your head on his arm. ' I hope you are right...'

' Maybe I am right, it's probably you make me imagine things...' Chuckled Beyond.

' That's not even funny Beyond Birthday...' You pouted, you jumped when you heard an eerie scream and roughly grabbed at Beyond as you panicked.' What was that?!'

Beyond chuckled as he took hold of your hands, he looked down at you from over his shoulder and smirked. ' Be careful where you are grabbing me my dear...'

' I'm sorry, I'm just...' You sighed as you looked down at the muddy woodland's floor and bit your bottom lip.' Scared...'

' Hush, don't be frightened of the big bad wolf...' Chuckled Beyond, he led you by your hand away from the tree and shone his torch around the woods. ' Let's just keep moving and don't look back until we're far away from here...'

' If you're referring to yourself as the wolf, then I'm not scared...' You smiled weakly.

' I guess that makes you little red riding hood...' Smirked Beyond as he led you towards some brushes and chuckled.' I'll eat you all up later, then bathe in your blood...'

' That's not even funny neither, you're making me want to go back home now...' You frowned.

' We have no home, remember?' Sighed Beyond.

' I guess you're right...' You said quietly.

' We'll have a home someday thought...' Smiled Beyond.

You pulled your hood down on your coat, you brushed some of your damp hair from cheek and sighed.' I hope so, how far have we got to go now until we get to this secret place?'

Beyond shone his torch towards some bushes and stopped.' Through here...'

' Through there?' You asked, you looked at the brushes and sighed.' But they're brushes, it's muddy and wet...'

' Stop your complaining my dear...' Smirked Beyond, he pulled you into the bushes and chuckled as he shooed a bush branch away from his face.' You're be all snug soon and dry...'

' Ouch!' You yelled.

' Stop complaining...' Laughed Beyond.

' But... ouch!' You yelled again as you came through the other side of the bushes and rubbed your cheek as you sniffled.' My face!'

Beyond glanced over his shoulder at you as he stopped, he pulled you closer towards him and frowned.' What's wrong?'

You removed your hand from your cheek and pouted as you looked down at your hand ' The bush attacked me, I think I've cut my face...'

' SJ, you're not bleeding...' Sighed Beyond.

' Are you sure? I feel something running down my cheek...' You answered.

' It's rain from your damp hair, you're dripping on yourself...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Oh...' You sighed.

Beyond chuckled as he wrapped an arm around you, he shone his torch towards a log cabin and smirked. ' We're here, welcome to the secret place.'

You looked up from your hand at the log cabin, you smiled and looked up Beyond as you wrapped your arms around him.' Is this the address A wrote inside the envelope?'

Beyond nodded his head as he stared at the log cabin and sighed. ' Yeah, come on...'

Beyond led you towards the log cabin, he walked you up the wooden steps of the log cabin and took the key out of his jean pocket. He unlocked the door, he opened the door wide and led you inside.

You looked around the dark room, you jumped when you heard the cabin door slam shut and frowned.' Beyond! Why did you slam the door like that?'

' Sorry, I'll go to the kitchen...' Chuckled Beyond.

' What for?' You asked, you snuggled up against Beyond and whispered to him.' It's dark, you may fall and hurt yourself.'

' Stop acting like a baby, there are some candles in the kitchen...' Chuckled Beyond, he removed his arm from around you and walked away from you. ' I'll light some candles and we're have candlelight. This cabin does have a electricity connection and water, but I don't want to draw any attention to us by having the lights on...'

You slowly walked forward with you hand out in front of you, you felt something wooden and placed your duffel bag down on it.' I think I found a table...'

' Kitchen table...' You heard Beyond say.

' I guess you know this place well, right?' You asked, you took your coat off and felt around for a chair at the table.' The layout I mean...'

' Very well, yes...' You heard Beyond say.

You heard a creaking noise come from the kitchen area, you looked towards the noise and heard some rushing.' What are you doing?'

' Candles...' You heard Beyond say.

You smiled as you saw a match light come from the kitchen, you watched Beyond light a candle and unzipped your duffel bag. You took a dry t-shirt, some shorts and your towel from your bag. You looked up from your duffel bag and saw Beyond walking over towards you as he carried a white candle in his hand.

' There is a bathroom through that door over there, take a shower and I'll sort things out in here...' Smirked Beyond, he held the candle towards you and sighed.' Take this with you, so you're be able to see where you are going and there should be some towels in the airing cupboard in the bathroom...'

' Shower by candlelight huh? Sounds romantic...' You giggled, you took the candle from Beyond's hand smiled. ' Okay, I'll be back in a bit...'

You walked towards the bathroom, you opened the door and closed it behind you as you entered the bathroom. You had a quick shower, you got changed into your dry clothes and towel dried your hair. You hung you wet clothes and your towel over the rim of the bathtub. You grabbed some dry towels from the airing cupboard, blew our the candle by the bathroom sink and went back to join Beyond.

You opened the bathroom door and stopped at the doorway as smiled when you saw some candles on the kitchen looked around the dimly lit room and saw Beyond leaning against a wooden bedpost as he looked down at the wooden floor.

' You've gone over the top with candles B, shall I call the Fire Brigade?' You asked.

Beyond looked up at you from the floor as he chuckled, he slightly shook his head at you and smirked. ' Romantic huh?'

You walked over towards Beyond, you held a towel out towards him and bit your bottom lip.' I guess so...'

Beyond took the towel from your hand, he dropped it down on the bed and wrapped his arms around you as he chuckled. ' I guess, so ungrateful my dear...'

You laughed as you unzipped Beyond's hoody, you looked up at Beyond's face smiled. ' Okay, it looks pretty...'

' Just pretty?' Asked Beyond.

' Well, it's relaxing too...' You answered.

' And romantic...' Smirked Beyond.

' Yes romantic too...' You laughed, you ran you hands down Beyond's chest and sighed.' You're soaked through, you will catch a cold if you don't dry off soon...'

Beyond twirled you around in his arms, he pushed you back against the bedpost and smirked at you. ' Dry me off then, make me feel warm and loved inside...'

' Pervert...' You smiled.

' Pervert, I like it...' Smirked, he lent down towards you lips and kissed them softly as he whispered to you between kisses.' You're a pervert...'

You gently pulled your lips away from his lips and smiled.' No only you...'

' For now I guess...' Smirked Beyond.

' B, are you tickling my foot B?' You asked

Beyond slowly shook his head at you and frowned. ' No, you would know if I was tickling you...'

You looked down at your foot, you let out a squealed as you half climbed up Beyond and wrapped you arms around his neck.' OH GOD B!'

Beyond stumbled backwards, he grabbed at the bedpost and frowned.' What's wrong?!'

' Spider! A big black hairy spider!' You shrieked. ' Please pick me up!'

Beyond chuckled as he wrapped his arm around your waist, he lifted you up from the floor and smirked.' It's just a tiny spider...'

' It's horrible!' You whined.

' It looked cuddly...' Chuckled Beyond, he looked down at the floor and watched the spider slowly walking towards his foot. ' Would you like me to tread on it for you?'

You looked down at the spider, you shook your head and whined. ' No don't tread on it B! That's cruel...'

' Would you like me to watch it run under the bed instead?' Asked Beyond.

' No!' You frowned.

' Hush my dear...' Chuckled Beyond, he tucked some of your damp hair behind your ear and smirked. ' Then what would you like me to do?'

You looked up at Beyond from the floor and smiled sweetly at him. ' I want you do pick it up and let it go outside...'

Beyond's smirk disappeared from his face, he looked down at the spider on the floor and sighed. ' You want me to pick that thing up?'

You slowly nodded your head and pouted. ' Are you scared of the tiny spider B? I thought you said it looked cuddly...'

Beyond returned his gaze you you and grinned. ' No, but you will be my sweet SJ... '

' What?' You asked.

' Say hello to Mr spider...' Chuckled Beyond, he slowly crouched down well he held you around your waist and slowly reached for the spider.' Here little spider, B wants to play with you...'

You let out a squeal and kick your legs. ' No, don't you dare!'

' It's just a tiny spider...' Smirked Beyond.

' Please no!' You yelled.

You felt yourself fall backwards onto the floor, Beyond fell on top of you and you groaned under his weight. Beyond quickly scrambled from on top of you and ran towards the kitchen, you quickly climbed onto the bed and looked down at the floor. You looked up from the floor, you looked over at Beyond to see him rubbing the back of his neck and smirked at you.

You covered up you mouth as you quietly laughed to yourself and sighed. ' Oh B! You were scared of the spider all along too!'

' Shut up! Okay, I don't like spiders...' Sighed Beyond, he switched a kettle on and grabbed two mug from a cupboard above the sink. ' I'll make you something to hot to drink to say sorry...'

' Okay...' You smiled.

Beyond made you a hot chocolate, he joined you on the bed and handed you the mug.

' There we go, this will warm you up...' Smiled Beyond.

' Thank you...' You smiled, you took the mug from Beyond's hand and blew on the hot drink.' So, are you going to tell me about this place.'

' What do you want to know about it?' Asked Beyond.

' Anything really...'You answered as you ran your finger around the rim of the mug and sighed.' Tell me about when you and A were young.'

' Already...' Nodded Beyond.

Beyond placed his mug down on the bedside table, he grabbed the towel from the end of the bed and began to towel dry his hair. ' Well, me and Alternative use to come here in the summer, it's like a summer cabin and we stayed here alone for 4 weeks...'

You placed your mug down onto the bedside table, you crawled over towards Beyond and took hold of the towel.' Let me dry your hair for you...'

Beyond smirked at you as he grabbed at your hands and chuckled.' Why do you want to dry my hair? It's very boring drying hair...'

You smiled at Beyond as you pulled the towel away from his head and licked your tongue out at him. ' I wanted to do something nice for you and you can tell me about what you and A use to do here as kids well I do it...'

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and let go of your hands. ' If you must, there is not really much to say when you mostly stayed here to study... we actually hated this cabin.'

You began towel dry Beyond's dark hair and smiled. ' Why did you hate it here? It seems like a nice cabin, besides the spiders...'

' Because we were always being watched... ' Smirked Beyond.

You stopped drying Beyond's hair and looked towards the window.' W-w-watched?'

Beyond got up from the bed, he walked over towards the window and closed the curtains. ' Drink your hot chocolate and stop worrying. We'll be going to bed soon, so hurry up...'

You picked up a mug from the bedside table, you watched as Beyond bolted the cabin door and closed the rest of the windows curtains.' But what if we're being watched?'

' Whoever was following us can't see us inside of this cabin.' Chuckled Beyond, he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to you. ' You're safe here, I promise I'll keep you safe...'

You took a sip of the drink, you pulled a face and covered up your mouth.' Yuck! Why does this hot chocolate taste like strawberry jam? '

Beyond took the mug off you and chuckled. ' I put strawberry jam in mine...'

' You're weird...' You sighed.

' It's good!' Smirked Beyond, he drank his drink down in one and licked his lips.' Delicious!'

You rolled your eyes as you pulled back the blanket on the bed and clawed over towards the white pillows. ' Are you ever going to tell me why you love strawberry jam so much, tell me?'

Beyond placed his empty mug down onto the beside table and shrugged his shoulders. ' I don't know. I just crave it's sweet fruity taste, it makes me feel some kind of satisfaction or even bliss when I eat it...'

You looked over at Beyond, you watched him blow out some candles and sat down on the bed. ' You're weird...'

' I'm just unique...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Whatever...' You sighed, you lay back on the bed and pulled the blanket over you as you smiled. ' But I like you, so it's okay...'

Beyond stared at you as a smirked appeared across his face, he got back on the bed and began to slowly crawled over towards you.' Would you like to play a game?'

' A game?' You asked.

' A nice game...' Said Beyond in a creepy voice.

You pulled the blanket over your face and closed your eyes. ' I don't like the way you just said that B...'

' I'm sorry, don't hide from me SJ.' You heard Beyond whisper as your felt him crawl over you. ' I'll behave, I promise...'

You peeped at Beyond from under the blankets and laughed. ' You never behave!'

Beyond gave you a sideways look and smiled at you. ' True, but I could try to behave... if I wanted too.'

' Prove it...' You smiled.

' Prove it?' Asked Beyond, he then lit a candle on the bedside table near you and chuckled. ' I'll make sure you sleep soundly tonight...'

You pulled the blankets back, you watched Beyond stand up on the bed and sighed' What are you doing?'

Beyond pulled his black shirt over his head, he threw it to the end of the bed and smirked. ' My clothes are wet...'

' I know...' You said quietly.

' You told me to get dry before I get a cold...' Smirked Beyond as he then unzipped his jeans and licked his lips as he stared at you.' I'm behaving myself...'

' Don't you have any nightclothes you can wear?' You asked as you felt yourself blush and bit at your bottom lip.' Did you pack any?'

Beyond pulled his jeans down, he threw them to the end of the bed and chuckled. ' What's wrong?'

' Nothing...' You muttered.

' There is something wrong, I can tell...'Sighed Beyond, he crouched down next to you on the bed and touched your arm. ' Tell me?'

You rolled over onto your side and closed your eyes. You felt Beyond getting into the bed next to you and you felt him covered you up with the blankets.

' Hush...' You heard Beyond whisper.' It's okay...'

You felt him placed his hand on your cheek, he brushed his lips against yours and sighed.

You slowly opened your eyes to see Beyond's face next to yours and you smiled sweetly at him. ' B... '

Beyond leant forward, he gently kissed your cheek and ran his fingers through your damp hair.' Yeah?'

' I'm nervous...' You whispered.

' Hush my dear, I'm not going to hurt you...' Whispered Beyond into your ear as he slipped his hand inside the back of your t shirt.' Just try to get some sleep and I'll watch over you...'

You leant forward towards Beyond's ear, you whispered into his ear and bit at your bottom lip. ' I want to corrupt you...'

Beyond chuckled as he rolled you onto your back, he crawled on top of you and smirked. ' Interesting...'

You smiled as Beyond leant down towards your face, he kissed your lips softly and smiled.' I love you...'

' I love you too...' You smiled as you knotted your fingers in Beyond's hair and kissed him back.


	42. Bang At The Door : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 42! So who is following them? I'm sorry to say that you will not find out until near the end of Beyond This Love, you'll have to wait till there is a knock at their apartment door ;) Trust me, whoever it is will play a big part in Eva's life and it will be worth the wait. Just keep guessing! lol Thanks for the reviews as always. **

**p.s Do try strawberry jam with hot chocolate, it's well yummy lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes as you heard Beyond quietly panted, he was looked down at you and gave you a smirked. You bit your bottom lips as he leant down towards your face, he softly kissed your lips and smiled.

' B...' You muffled between a kiss.

' Yes?' Asked Beyond, he gently pulled his lips away from your lips and smirked.' What is it?'

' You're hurting my wrists...' You answered.

' I'm sorry my dear, but I've corrupted you now my sweet SJ and I loved every sweet moment of it.' Whispered Beyond, he let go of your wrists above your head and smiled at you.' I do love you more than strawberry jam still, that will never change...'

You sweetly smiled as you gazed into Beyond's crimson eyes, you pulled a blanket to your chest and bit at your bottom lip. ' I love you too, more than cookies...'

' Cookie huh? Is that all I'm worth to you?' Chuckled Beyond.

' You know what I mean...' You smiled, you rested your hands on his shoulders and sighed. ' You're so sweet Beyond Birthday...'

' I'm not sweet...' Smirked Beyond.

' Yes you are!' You giggled as you bit your bottom lip and smiled.' Sweeter than jam!'

Beyond licked his lips and chuckled.' I love when you bite your bottom lip like that, it's so cute!'

' It's not cute...' You sighed.

' Yes it is!' Chuckled Beyond, he leant down towards your neck and licked at it. ' I'm not sweet though, do you surrender? Say I am not sweet!'

You giggled as Beyond began to playfully nibbled at your neck, you ran your fingers through his hair and sighed. ' Okay! That's enough! You're not sweet, I surrender! But please stop now B, I want to sleep...'

Beyond stopped nibbling at your neck and pouted as he looked down at you. ' Just when it was getting interesting again, spoil sport...'

You brushed some of Beyond hair away from his crimson eyes and smiled. 'I'm so sorry B, we've got a life time of being together like this... '

Beyond leant down towards your cheek and kissed it. ' It's okay...'

' Are you sure?' You asked.

' Yes, I want to obey you sometimes...' Smirked Beyond, he climbed off you and lay down next to you as he put his hands behind his head. ' I don't want to hurt you again either, I heard you whimper and I'm sorry if I was to rough with you.'

You rolled over onto your side, you snuggled up close to Beyond and smiled. ' It's okays, I forgive you...'

Beyond rolled onto his side and leant on his hand.' You're to forgiving... '

' I know, but I forgive people who I love...' You smiled.

' Get some sleep my dear, you need to rest...' Smiled Beyond, he stroked some your hair away from your eyes and chuckled.' Sweet dreams my sweet strawberry jam, I'm going to watch over you well your sleeping...'

You looked up at Beyond and smiled at him. ' You stalker!'

Beyond softly kissed your forehead and chuckled. ' I'm always going to stalk you...'

' I guess I've got my own body guard now...' You laughed.

' Hush, you're meant to be going to sleep...' Chuckled Beyond, he wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your head. ' Sleep tight.'

You closed your eyes, you snuggled into Beyond chest and smiled.' Don't let the bed bugs bite...'

' I'm the bed bugs, I'll bite at you we'll your sleeping...' Smirked Beyond.

' Goodnight B...' You sleepily said as you fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

' SJ!' You heard Beyond say as you were roughly shaken wake. ' Please wake up! You need to hide for me! Someone keeps banging at the cabin door!'

You slowly opened your eyes, you looked up at Beyond and groaned.' What?'

' Get out of bed! I need you to hide for me!' Frowned Beyond.

You slowly sat up in the bed, you yawned as you looked around the room and sighed.' What's going on?'

Beyond quickly jumped out of the bed, he grabbed his jeans from the bottom of the bed and put them on. ' Get dressed and hid somewhere!'

' Why?' You asked.

Just do it! Said Beyond anxiously as he zipped up his jeans and sighed. ' Hurry up!'

You sleepily looked down at the floor, you felt around for your clothes on the bed and frowned. ' I can't find my clothes...'

Beyond grabbed his long-sleeved black shirt from the end of the bed and threw it at you as rushed past the bed.' Here! Now hurry up!'

' Fine...' You yawned, you watched him rush towards kitchen and watched as began to open the kitchen counter draws.' What are you doing?'

' Nothing, just do as I say...' Sighed Beyond.

You climbed out of bed, you quickly put Beyond's shirt on and then jumped when you heard a bang at the door. You looked over at Beyond in the kitchen and saw him take a sharp knife from the kitchen counter draw.

Beyond held the knife up in front of his face and smirked to himself.' What a pretty knife!'

Your eyes widened as you stared at the knife in Beyond's hand and wrapped your arms around yourself. ' B, what are you planning to do?'

Beyond beckoned you with his finger as he looked over at you and the turned his attention back at the knife.' Come here for a moment my dear, I need you... '

You slowly walked over towards Beyond, you jumped again when you heard another bang at the door and quickly ran over towards him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, you looked over towards the cabin door and bit your bottom lip.

Beyond wrapped his arm you and embraced you tightly. ' Hush, it's okay. Listen, I want you to lock yourself in the bathroom and don't come out until I scratch at the bathroom door. Do you understand?'

You looked up at Beyond and slightly nodded your head at him. ' Okay, be careful B...'

Beyond leant down kissed your forehead and smiled at you.' Go on, to the bathroom with you and keep quiet too...'

' I'm scared...' You whispered.

' You'll be okay...' Smiled Beyond as he gently gave you a tap your on the backside and chuckled. ' I'll be okay, we'll both be okay...'

' Okay, I trust you...' You sighed, you pulled yourself away from Beyond and weakly smiled at him.' Be careful, okay?'

' I promise...' Smiled Beyond.

You quickly walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You sat down next to the door, you pulled your legs towards your chest and rested your head against the bathroom door.

A ten minutes had passed, you got up from the floor and unlocked the bathroom door. You slowly opened the door, you peeped your head around the door and saw Beyond sitting at the kitchen table.

' Are you okay?' You asked, you opened the door wide and slowly walked over towards Beyond. ' Who was at the door?'

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you and smirked. ' I'm fine and no one was at the door... no one who I could see anyway.'

' That's odd...' You frowned.

' I know...' Sighed Beyond as he held his hand out towards you and smiled at you. ' Come here my dear, I'm in need of a hug...'

You took hold of Beyond's hand and sat down on his lap. ' But if there was no one at the door, then what was making the banging sound?'

' The wind maybe...' Chuckled Beyond.

You looked down at the kitchen table, you saw a white wooden box and a A4 sized white envelope on the table top.

' Liar...' You sighed.

Beyond wrapped his arm around your waist, he picked the envelope up from the table and sighed. ' Someone had tied my memory box up with some rope and hung it outside of the cabin door. That's what the banging sound was that we heard on the cabin door and the envelope was attached to my box.'

You looked at the white wooden box on the table and stroked it with your finger tips. ' So, that means someone from The Wammy House could be followings us?'

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and sighed.' That could be a possibility, will you open the envelope for me?'

' Me?' You asked.

' Yes you my dear...' Chuckled Beyond as he held the envelope towards you and smiled.' Please...'

You took the envelope from Beyond's hand and carefully opened it. You took a folded up letter from the envelope, you unfolded it and two tickets fell onto your lap.

Beyond took the letter from your hand and read it out loud. ' I'm still watching you...'

' Creepy...' You frowned.

' I agree...' Frowned Beyond, he then looked down at your lap and sighed. ' Airline tickets?'

You picked the two airline tickets up from your lap and looked at them.' Los Angeles, these tickets are dated for 6th of October 2000. That's this Friday, that's three days time from now. They even have our fake names on them.'

' Interesting...' Smirked Beyond.

' Why interesting?' You asked as you looked up from the tickets at Beyond and sighed. ' Who is doing this?'

Beyond placed the letter down on the table, he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and chuckled as he looked towards the door.' I don't know, the letter was printed off a computer. It can't be, can it? How interesting...'

You stared at Beyond as he smirked to himself and frowned. ' What? You know who it is don't you?'

' Maybe...' Answered Beyond.

You put the airline tickets back into the envelope and placed them down onto the Beyond's memory box.' Are you going to share your thoughts with me?'

Beyond licked his finger tip as he continued to stare at the door and sighed.' So very interesting...'

' B, look at me when I'm talking to you.' You sternly said, you cupped Beyond's face with your hands and turned his face towards you.' You know who it is don't you?'

Beyond gently pinched at your nose and chuckled. ' Don't be so nosy. I've got an inkling who it may be, but I'm not so sure yet...'

' You're not going to tell me are you?' You asked.

Beyond slightly shook his head at you and stroked the top of your leg with his finger tips.' No, I don't want to frighten you...'

' Why would I be scared?' You asked.

' To many questions my dear...' Smirked Beyond, he then held his finger tips towards your cheek and smirked. ' You are bleeding by the way...'

' What?' You asked.

' You've got blood running down your legs...' Answered Beyond.

You looked down at your legs, you covered up your eyes with your hands and groaned. ' How embarrassing!'

' Don't worry..' You heard Beyond softly say as you felt him rub your back with his hand. ' Go and get cleaned up. It's okay, you're be fine...'

You got up from Beyond's lap and rushed towards the bathroom. You got cleaned up, you went back to join Beyond and saw him lying on the bed. You leant back on the door frame of the bathroom and watched him for a while as you smiled.

' It's rude to stare you know.' Smirked Beyond, he sat up on the bed and sighed. ' Why don't you go back to sleep, it's only 3:45am and then we can discuss what to do at a more appropriate time...'

You walked over towards the bed, you pulled the blanket back and sighed. ' You mean about the airline tickets right? '

' Maybe...' Sighed Beyond.

You climbed back into the bed and covered yourself up with the blankets.' Maybe?'

Beyond lay back down on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed.' Well, that will be part of our conversation. Go to sleep now my dear, I need to think for a while...'

You curled up in the bed, you pulled the blankets over your shoulder and yawned. ' Goodnight...'

' Goodnight...' Smiled Beyond.

You closed your eyes, you snuggled into the pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	43. Stalker : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 43! I don't know what to say about this chapter, but it is a bit creepy and stalker is all I can say lol I hope this chapter is okay, I felt spaced out well writing it lol Thanks for the reviews as always. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You were awoken by a funny spraying sound coming from above the bed, you smelt a strong smell of strawberries and rolled over onto your side. You reached your hand out as you opened one of your eyes, you frowned when the space next to you was empty and sat up in the bed. You sneezed and covered up your nose with you hand. You looked around the room of the cabin for Beyond as you pulled the blankets away from you and swung your legs over the edge of the bed.

' B! Where are you?! Why does it smell like strawberries in here?!' You yelled, you sneezed again and whined. ' Beyond!'

You heard Beyond chuckling from outside of the cabin, you looked over towards the door of the cabin to see that it was wide open and sighed. You got up from the edge of the bed, you walked over towards the doorway and peeped around the door frame to see Beyond lying on a wooden swing chair.

You sneezed again and covered up nose with your hands.' B...'

Beyond sat up on the wooden swing chair, he pulled his knees to his chest and smirked at you as he chuckled. ' Strawberries by any chance?'

You slightly nodded your head and sneezed again.' I can't stop sneezing... '

' Poor baby...' Chuckled Beyond.

' It's not funny...' You pouted, you stepped through the doorway and took a few deep breathes.' I feel sick...'

Beyond hung one of his legs off the swing chair and chuckled.' That's why I came to sit outside before 1pm, that spray is deadly and Alternative use to be the same with the sneezing too.'

' Really?' You asked.

Yeah.' Smirked Beyond as he beckoned you with his finger and chuckled. ' Come and sit with me my dear...'

You looked down at yourself, you pulled the black shirt down a bit and bit your bottom lip. ' I think I should change first out of your shirt...'

Beyond patted the swing chair and smirked at you. ' I think my shirt suits you my sweet SJ, come and sit with me. No one can see you, besides me and maybe the stalker...'

You pulled at the shirts sleeve and looked towards the bushes you came through the day before. ' Stalker...'

' Come here, B will protect you...' You heard Beyond say.

You wrapped your arms around yourself as you slowly walked over to Beyond' I don't think you can make it better when I'm jumpy still about the banging on the door incident...'

' I know...' Sighed Beyond.

' You know? Is that all you have to say?' You sighed, you sat down on the swing chair and leant against Beyond's bent knee. ' Are you not scared?'

Beyond slightly nodded his head and brushed your hair away from your eyes.' Yeah, but I'm being brave for you...'

' You're sweet, even if you say you are not...' You smiled as you lay back onto his chest and curled your legs up onto the swing chair.' Secret softy...'

Beyond wrapped his arms over you and chuckled.' I'm not that sweet and I guess I've got to protect you now because you are all mine.'

' Dream on Beyond...' You smiled.

' I'm always dreaming...' Smirked Beyond as he began to gently rock the swing chair with his foot and hummed to himself. ' But you're mine...'

You snuggled your face into Beyond's chest and smiled as you closed your eyes.' I'm always going to be yours Mr Birthday...'

' Good because I don't plan to share you with anyone.' You heard Beyond say as you felt him kiss the top of your head. ' If anyone ever touches you I'll kill them or just make them suffer...'

You laughed as you pulled yourself away from Beyond's arms and rested your arm on his knee.' So, that means you can't touch me neither...'

' What?' Asked Beyond.

' You said if anyone touches me you'll kill them...' You smiled.

Beyond leant his head back on the swing chair's arm and chuckled. ' I didn't mean it like... what's that?

You looked where Beyond was looking and sighed.' What's what? I don't see anything...'

' Wait here!' Smirked Beyond as he jump from the swing chair and ran off down the steps of the log cabin.

You got up from the wooden swing chair, you quickly walked to the cabin's steps and wrapped your arms around yourself. ' B, don't leave me here by myself!'

' You'll be fine!' Shouted Beyond.

'Beyond!' You yelled as you watched him disappear into the woods.

' I'm not going far, just gives me a few minutes!' You heard Beyond shout.

You stared at the part of the woods where Beyond had ran into, you shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself. You felt like someone was watching you, you looked over you shoulder at the stony driveway and saw hooded person dressed in white stepping out of some bushes. You slowly stepped away from the cabin steps, you walked slowly backwards to the doorway and screamed as the person took a step forward.

' Beyond!' You yelled.

You ran back inside of the cabin, you ran towards the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You sat down by the door, you took a deep breath as you pulled your legs to your chest and hid your face in your knees. You felt something brush against your foot, you looked down at your foot to see a envelope being pushed under the door.

You quickly scrambled to your feet as you grabbed at the rim of the bathtub, you fell forward with a thud into the bathtub and whined. You felt something running down your chin, you climbed out of the bathtub and looked towards the door as the door handle rattled.

' Who's there?' You asked as you touched your lip and winced.' My boyfriend will be back any moment now!'

' I'm you're guardian angel.' You heard a voice quietly say from the other side of the bathroom door. ' Don't look back and keep running...'

You tucked some of your hair behind your ear and took a step towards the door.' Please, tell me who you are! Why are doing this? I'm opening the door!'

' Don't open the door...' You heard the voice quietly say. ' Tell me quickly, are you okay? Has Beyond Birthday hurt you in anyway?'

' I'm f-f-f-fine! ' You stuttered.' B as not hurt me, he would never hurt me!'

' Good...' You heard the voice quietly say. ' You can open the door now, but I'll keep watching out for you and Beyond Birthday. We may meet at some point in the future, just listen out for a knock...'

' A knock?' You Asked.

' Take care...' You heard the voice quietly say.

You slowly walked towards the door, you unlocked the door and opened it. You sighed as you saw no one outside of the bathroom door, you looked around the room and rushed towards the doorway of the cabin's entrance. You banged into someone and screamed as someone took hold of your arms.

' SJ, calm down!' You heard Beyond gently say as you felt him wrap his arms around you. ' It's okay, why are screaming?'

' B...' You whispered.

Beyond pulled you away from him, he put his thumb under your chin as a look of concern crossed his face. ' Are you okay? Why is your lip bleeding?'

You slightly shook your head as tears began to roll down your cheeks and sniffled. ' Someone was in the cabin! The stalker pushed a envelope under the bathroom door! The stalker spoke to me!'

' You're overacting my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

' No I'm not!' You sniffled, you grabbed at Beyond's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. ' Come and see!'

' You are being paranoid... ' Smirked Beyond as he got to the bathroom doorway and chuckled.' You need a drop of whisky in some tea, you'll feel better then...'

' I'm not! Look!' You sighed, you pointed towards a white envelope on the bathroom floor and go of Beyond's hand.' See!'

Beyond looked down at the envelope and frowned. ' Shit...'

' I don't you!' You sniffled.

' You saw them didn't you?' Asked Beyond, he grabbed the envelope from the floor and frowned. ' You saw someone dressed in white?'

You nodded your head and wiped some bloody away from your lip with the shirt sleeve.

Beyond ran towards the cabin's front door and bolted it. ' I saw someone dressed in white too in the woods, if it's who I'm thinking it is I'll rip!'

' B, what are you ranting about?' You asked.

' Ranting?' Chuckled Beyond as he crawled along the floor towards the bed and looked under it.' I never rant...'

' B, who is it ?' You asked. ' Why will you not tell me?'

Beyond looked up at you from the floor, he got up from the floor and sat down on the bed. He opened the envelope and sighed.

' I don't want to frighten you, but you're safe now.. so don't worry.' Smirked Beyond.

You walked over to the bed and sat down next to Beyond. ' What's in the envelope?'

' I don't know, be patient my dear...' Smirked Beyond.

You rested your head into Beyond's shoulder and smiled. ' Another letter maybe?'

Beyond chuckled as he looked down at the envelope and smiled. 'No, it's a envelope full of American dollars!'

You looked down at the envelope in Beyond's hands and laughed. ' Dollars?'

Beyond slowly nodded his head and smirked. ' Do you want to go to Los Angeles with me? I think we could have a future there or someone is telling us to go there. It's so interesting, it's like a game... it's exciting!'

' It's not a game B, it's a big decision moving to a different country.' You sighed. ' But if you decide to go to Los Angeles, I'll follow you...'

Beyond rested his hand on your knee and smirked at you.' Do you promise?'

You looked up at Beyond's face and smiled. ' I promise.'

Beyond threw the envelope on your lap, he got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen.' We shall stay here for one more night. '

' Another night?' You asked.

' Yes, one more night will not hurt...' Sighed Beyond as he opened a cupboard above the kitchen sink and grabbed a first aid box from it. ' Then we'll decide on a route to London, but first... I need to clean up your lip.'

You touched your bottom lip and winced.' It will be fine...'

' I must say you do look lovely with bloody dripping down your chin, but the cut needs to be cleaned...' Chuckled Beyond, he walked to wards the bed and smirked.' Germs remember?'

' Okay...' You sighed.

Beyond sat down next to you on the bed, he opened the first aid box and took a cotton swab from it. He put his thumb under your chin and smirked.

' This may hurt a bit, I'm sorry...' Sighed Beyond.

You stared at Beyond's and weakly smiled at him.' It's just a cotton swab, I don't think it will hurt that much...'

Beyond leant forward, he licked the cut on your bottom lip and chuckled. ' You're so delicious!'

' And you're gross!' You smiled.

Beyond cupped your face with his hands and kissed your lips softly.

You closed your eyes and smiled as Beyond kissed you. You winced as you felt him sucked your bottom lip and pushed him away from you.

' That hurt B!' You frowned.

Beyond chuckled as he leant towards you and dabbed your bottom lip with the cotton swab. ' I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself...'

' Weirdo...' You muttered under your breath as Beyond placed his thumb under your chin again.


	44. The Doll House : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 44! I think there is mostly waffling going on through this chapter, but I don't want The Wammy House Memories to end :( Thanks for the reviews as always, you guys keep my inspiration flowing and that's a good thing lol **

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Beyond gently wiped away some blood away from your lip, he placed the cotton swab down onto a plastic bag and sighed as he looked down at the first aid box.

' Did the stalker do this to your lip?' Asked Beyond.

You wiped some blood from your chin with the shirts sleeve and slightly shook your head. ' No, I fell face first into the bathtub when I felt that envelope brush against my foot...'

Beyond gently took your hand and pulled it away from your chin. ' Don't do that, there could be germs on my shirt sleeve...'

' Sorry...' You sighed.

' It's okay my dear, don't worry about it...' Smirked Beyond, he picked a tissue from a tissue box and wiped your chin with it. ' I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm sorry...'

' It's okay I guess, you didn't know this would happen. I forgive you as always B...' You sighed.

Beyond dropped the tissue onto the plastic bag on the bed, he grabbed an antiseptic wipe from the first aid box and ripped the packet open. ' Don't be so forgiving all the time, I was impulsive and I'll not be leaving you alone again unless I know you are safe. This may sting a bit, so prepare yourself...'

' Okay...' You nodded.

' 1...2...3...' Chuckled Beyond as he dabbed your lip with the antiseptic wipe and smirked.' Good girl...'

' Ouch!' You frowned as you pulled away from the antiseptic wipe and touched your bottom lip. ' My lip will be okay! Just leave it alone!'

Beyond leant forward towards you, he put his thumb under your chin as wipe some dried blood from around you mouth and chuckled. ' Hush, I've nearly finished. So, are you going to tell me what the stalker said to you?'

You let Beyond wipe the blood from your chin and you sighed.' It was weird, the stalker asked if I was okay and that it was my guardian angel...'

' It?' Asked Beyond, he wiped the last bit of blood from your chin and dropped the blood stain tissue on the plastic bag.' What do you mean by it?'

You picked up the envelope from your lap and shrugged your shoulders. ' The person spoke so quietly, I didn't know if it was a male or a female voice.'

' Oh I see...' Muttered Beyond.

' Oh B, look at this!' You gasped as you ripped a piece of the envelope and held it out towards Beyond. ' It's Roman Numerals!'

Beyond took the piece of the envelope from your hand and smirked.' How interesting! I, IX, XVIII, XVI, XV, XVIII, XX - XX, V, XVIII, XIII, IX, XIV, I, XII - V - XIII, I, XII, V - XX, XV, IX, XII, V, XX, XIX - III, XXI, II, IX, III, XII, V - XX, XXIII, XV.'

' What does it mean?' You asked.

' You'll know soon enough...' Chuckled Beyond. ' I've started to like this game...'

You stared at Beyond and watched him chuckling to himself. ' May I ask what's so funny? '

Beyond stuffed the piece of envelope into his pocket and sighed. ' Nothing, I need to find a map and plan a route to London...'

' London?' You asked.

' Yes.' Nodded Beyond.

You watched Beyond jumped off the bed, he walked over towards some white drapes and drew them back to reveal a door.

' Are you coming?' Asked Beyond.

You slid off the bed and made your way over towards Beyond. You watched him open the door, he walked into the room as you leant on the door frame of the doorway and watched him rummage through some desk draws.

You looked around the room and noticed a photograph hanging on the wall of The Wammy House. ' Beyond, whose cabin is this? '

' Why do you need to know that?' Asked Beyond.

' Just interested...' You sighed as you watched him throw a packet of pencils over his shoulder and crossed your arms.' Don't be so messy...'

' No one important, Now let's see...' Chuckled Beyond.

Beyond took a map book from out of the desk draw, he sat down on the leather office chair at the desk and put his feet up on the desk. He opened the map book and sighed.

' We could go by train, It should be about 10 miles from here to Winchester Train Station or I could steal a car and head down the M3. Then onto the M25...' Smirked Beyond, he licked his finger tip and carried on flicking through the map book.' So many routes to choose from...'

You looked at metal spiral staircase, you walked over towards it and placed your hand on the stair's metal rail as you looked up the stairs. ' What's up these stairs?'

Beyond looked up from the map book in his hands and smirked. ' You're curious, I like curious. Why don't you go and take a look well I decide on a route...'

You looked over your shoulder at Beyond and smiled. ' Can I?'

Beyond put his finger tip to his bottom lip and stared at you for a few moments. ' Of course, Be careful though. There maybe some big spiders and I'm not saving you from them this time...'

You looked back up the stairs as you began to walk up the metal spiral staircase, you licked your bottom lip and sighed. ' Just because you are scared of spiders...'

' I'm not sacred of spiders!' Chuckled Beyond.

' Yes you are!' You frowned, you then tripped up a step and fell onto your knees.' Fucking ouch!'

' You're so clumsy...' You heard Beyond saying as he chuckled.' What vile langue you have my dear...'

You looked over your shoulder at Beyond and pouted. ' You're so mean!'

' Don't be like that SJ, I love you...' Pouted Beyond.

You got up and stomped up the stairs.' Hush you!'

' Women!' Laughed Beyond.

You got to the top step and stopped when you saw a Doll's House of The Wammy House. You walked slowly over towards the Doll House copy of the Wammy House, you carefully undid a latch on the side of the doll house and opened it. You looked inside of it, you picked up a doll from the Doll House and giggled.

' How cute!' You smiled.

' And what are you giggling about?' You heard Beyond asked from the stairs.

You turned around to face Beyond and held the doll out towards him. ' Hello, I'm Beyond Birthday! I love strawberry jam and being a pervert!'

' Really SJ? You're acting like a child...' Smirked Beyond.

' You're childish!' You said in a childish voice and laughed' You're so delicious!'

Beyond laughed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. ' I forgot about that doll. Alternative made it when he was about 9 years old if I remember correctly...'

You looked down at the doll and stroked it's dark messy hair. ' It's cute, there is quite a lot of old toys in here...'

' There as always as been...' Sighed Beyond.

' Really?' You asked as you walked over towards a dirty window and rubbed at it with the shirt's sleeve. ' The old rocking horse is so cute too...'

Beyond walked over towards the old rocking horse and sat down on it. ' This room is full of old junk, there is a clown doll somewhere in this room that I use to scare Alternative with when he was in bed...'

' That's cruel, poor A...' You sighed.

'No, it was very amusing...' Chuckled Beyond as he pulled at the back of his shirt that you were wearing and smirked. ' Fancy a ride on my rocking horse? It will make you feel better...'

You gently slapped Beyond's hand away from the shirt as you tutted and slightly shook your head. ' Do you think A as been buried now?'

' Maybe, knowing L he would have arranged for an autopsy to be done on Alternative... he cut his wrists.' Frowned Beyond. ' He was very much dead when I found him on the bathroom floor, there was a lot of blood...'

You looked over your shoulder and saw Beyond smirking to himself as he licked his thumbnail. ' He cut his wrists?'

' Yes, very straight cuts across his wrists and blood soaking into the bathmat. He looked so peaceful, I kind of envied him for a moment...' Beyond quietly said as he held his hand out towards you and smirked. ' But I would never cut my wrists, it's to simple...'

You took hold of Beyond's hand and playfully walked the doll along his arm. ' Beyond Birthday is going to live to be a grey haired old man, surrounded by mini B.B grandchildren and have false teeth because of all the strawberry jam he eats!'

Beyond chuckled and pulled you towards him. ' I need children first, would you like a B.B baby?'

You smiled and slowly shook your head as you sat down on his lap. ' I'm only 15, I don't want children yet. Maybe someday though, but not now...'

' A little Beyond Birthday. When you want one, I just want you to ask me and I'll give you as many as you wish...' Smirked Beyond.

You held the doll up in front of Beyond's face and smiled.' I already have a little Beyond Birthday, can I keep this doll?'

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and sighed. ' If you must. Come on lets hunt for some food, my belly thinks my throat as been cut and I can tell you about the route we are going to take tomorrow.'

You got up from Beyond's knee and walked off towards the stairs. ' Sure, I packed some crackers that would go nicely with your Strawberry Jam...'

Beyond jumped off the rocking horse, he rushed past you and stopped at the top of the stairs as he smirked at you. ' They're mine!'

You pointed the doll at him and chuckled. ' No, they're mine!'

' What's yours in mine and what's mine is mine!' Chuckled Beyond.

' No, all mine my dear!'You Laughed, you ran past Beyond and rushed down the stairs.' Come on Beyond!'

' Did you just chuckle at me?!' You heard Beyond shouting from the top of the stairs.


	45. Jam and Crackers :Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 45! I think there will be only 2 more chapters after this one and that means back to L.A lol I thought I'd do a fun chapter, so I hope you enjoy it lol Thanks for the reviews as always. Sorry if I'm a bit slow with the updating I've been gaming, but I'll get one chapter out at least once a night or morning still xD Also I did research on train routes lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You lay on the bed on your stomach, you leant on your hand as you broke a strawberry jam covered cracker in half and took a bite out of it. You smiled at Beyond as he walked over towards the bed and lay down next to you with the map book in his hand.

Beyond opened the map book, he placed it down in front of him and rested his finger tips on a page. ' We'll be taking the train to London from Winchester Train Station, then we'll be using the London Underground which should take us directly or near Heathrow Airport...'

You looked down at the page at where Beyond's finger tip was resting, you looked up from the map at him and smiled.' How will we get to Winchester Train Station? You said it was 10 miles from here, are walking those 10 miles to the train station?'

Beyond closed the map book, he looked up at you from the book and smirked. ' Well maybe we will, but I found something interesting by the cabin this morning that we can use to get to the train station...'

' And what did you find?' You asked.

' Nothing that concerns you my dear...' Chuckled Beyond as he took your strawberry jam covered cracker from your hand and smirked. ' It will be faster than walking though...'

' Come B, tell me...' You pouted as you snatched your cracker from Beyond's hand and giggled.' You big tease!'

Beyond licked some strawberry jam from his finger tip and smirked.' No! I want it to be a surprise, I love surprising you...'

You smiled as you broke a piece of the cracker, you stuck it jam side down on your finger tip and held it out towards Beyond's mouth. ' Tell me and I'll share my cracker with you...'

Beyond gently took hold of your wrist, he leant forward towards your finger tip and smirked. ' Are you trying to bribe me into telling you what I found by the cabin?'

You giggled as Beyond licked your strawberry jam covered cracker from your finger tip with his tongue and smiled. ' Maybe, is it working yet?'

Beyond slightly shook his head as he let go of your wrist and began to chew the cracker.

You smiled sweetly at Beyond and put your finger tip to your bottom lip. ' And now?'

Beyond raised his eyebrow as he licked his finger tip, he stand up on the bed and crossed his legs.' Go on my dear... '

You ran your finger tip across a jam covered cracker on the plate and brought your finger tip to your lips. ' And now?'

' This is getting interesting, but no!' Smirked Beyond.

You licked the strawberry jam from your finger tip, you closed your eyes and smirked as you opened your eyes again.' Hmm, It tastes so good... '

Beyond's crimson eyes widen, his smirk disappeared from his face as he slowly reached his hand out towards you and chuckled. '' I found a bike...'

' Really?' You asked.

' Yes, now please come here!' Smirked Beyond.

You smiled as you gently slapped Beyond's hand away from you, you climbed from the bed and picked up the plate of crackers from the bed.' So much for surprises B...'

' What? ' Frowned Beyond.

' You heard me...' You smiled.

You walked over towards the kitchen table, you sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Beyond over your shoulder as you licked your tongue at him.

' You just manipulated me! what a naughty girl you are becoming!' Smirked Beyond.

' I'm sorry B... ' You sweetly said as you took another bite out of your cracker and smiled. ' Do you forgive me?'

' I forgive you...' Smiled Beyond as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and chuckled. ' You are making me sound like you now, that's not right!'

You placed your cracker back down onto the plate and shrugged your shoulders.' I wanted to see what it is like to be you, I think I played you well...'

Beyond climbed off the bed, he tightly held the pillow in his hand and slowly walked towards you. ' Not that well, I'm the boss in this relationship you know. Do you want to play a game?'

You giggled as you got up slowly from the chair, you walked backwards away from Beyond and smiled.' ' Don't you dare!'

' Don't you remember what happened the last time I said dare?' Smirked Beyond as he quickened his walking pace and chuckled.' Truth or dare?'

You squealed as you ran off into the office, you hid behind the leather office chair and peeped from behind the desk. ' You have to catch me first...'

' You are making this game more exciting now... ' You heard Beyond say as he walked into the office and chuckled.' Come out and play with me...'

You slowly crawled under the desk and bit your lip as you tried not to laugh. ' No... '

' Don't be a spoil sport...' Sang Beyond. ' I can see you... '

You squealed as you saw Beyond appear in front of you, you crawled backwards from under the desk and laughed.

Beyond chuckled as he climbed over the desk, he grabbed you around the waist and pulled up from the floor. ' Got you!'

You laughed as you grabbed at Beyond's hands,he twirled you around and pushed you back against the desk. ' You must have cheated! So not fair!'

Beyond lifted you up from the floor and sat you down on the desk. He placed his hand on the bottom of your back and pulled you towards him.

' Something tells me I've got to corrupt you a little bit more until you learn that I'm boss in this relationship.' Smirked Beyond, he ran his finger tips around your thigh and chuckled. ' You will learn my sweet strawberry jam in time...'

You giggled as you cupped Beyond's face and sighed. ' You're so sweet B when you try to act all masculine ...'

' I'm not sweet...' Smirked Beyond.

You leant forward and brushed your lips against Beyond's lips and smiled ' Yes you are... '

' No I'm not...' Chuckled Beyond.

You uncupped beyond's face, you slid from the desk and gently pushed him away from you. ' I'm going to take a shower...'

' Why?' Asked Beyond.

' Because I smell like strawberry jam and I'm sticky...' You answered, you walked out of the office and tucked some of your hair behind your ear as you looked over your shoulder at Beyond.' It's your fault anyway, you have sticky hands...'

Beyond leant against the door frame and watched you. ' Can I come? '

' No... ' You smiled, you grabbed some of your clean clothes from your bag and sighed.' I don't trust you.'

' Why not?' Asked Beyond.

You looked over your shoulder at Beyond as you walked towards the bathroom and licked your tongue out at him. ' Because I am the boss, not you!'

' You spoil sport! Just wait till you get out of that bathroom, you're mine!' Smirked Beyond.

You closed the bathroom door behind you, you locked the door and then had a shower. You got changed into your clean clothes, you unlocked the bathroom door and peeped from behind it.

' Is it safe to come out?' You asked as you saw Beyond stirring a teaspoon around in a mug and smiled.' You're not going to do anything to me, right?'

Beyond chuckled as he picked up the mug from the kitchen counter, he looked over at you and slightly shook his head.' Of course, I'm not going to do anything to you really and it was just a game. I made you a drink...'

' That's sweet of you B... ' You smiled as you walked over toward the kitchen counter and took the mug from his hand.' Thank you.'

' Well I'm only sweet for you, no one else will ever have my sweetness...' Smirked Beyond.

You placed your mug down onto the kitchen counter, you leant forward and kissed Beyond's cheek. ' That's sweet, but too much sweet and I like it...'

Beyond chuckled as he stirred the teaspoon around in his mug and smirked. ' Well my dear, just watch this space and I'll show you how sweet I can be... '

' What's that suppose to mean?' You asked.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and tapped the teaspoon on the rim of the mug. ' Nothing important, I'm just thinking...'

You bit at your bottom lip, you walked over towards the kitchen table and opened your bag. ' Thinking about what? '

' You maybe...' You heard Beyond saying from behind you as you felt his arms wrap around your waist. ' What are you looking for?'

You laughed as you pulled the doll out of you duffel bag and held it towards Beyond's face. ' I love you more than strawberry jam...'

' Stop it!' Chuckled Beyond.

' Do you want to play a game?' You asked in a childish voice.

Beyond chuckled as he shooed the doll away from his face and sighed. ' Stop it!'

You turned around to face Beyond, you shook the doll in front of his face and smiled.' Kiss me...'

Beyond smirked as he shooed the doll from his face again and licked his lips. ' Only if you kiss me first...'

You walked back over towards the kitchen counter, you placed the doll down on the counter and picked the mug up from the side. ' Maybe in the morning B...'

' Spoil sport...' You heard say as he walked back into the office.


	46. Train Station : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 46! I'm sad to say that there will be one more chapter of The Wammy House Memories after this one :( But we'll be back to L.A then to continue with the story, I'll make it good and there will be Eva at some point lol Thanks for all the reviews as always. We've got a long chapter this time! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

That morning you were awoken by Beyond kissing your cheek, you shooed him away with your hand and pulled the blankets over your head. You heard Beyond chuckling as he pulled the blanket away from you head, you frowned and pushed him away from you.

' Wake up, it's 5:25am! We're leaving the cabin in about two hours time.' You heard Beyond say as he pulled the rest of the blankets away from you. ' Get up! '

You groaned as you rolled over onto your side and snuggled your face into the pillow. ' Just a hour more please...'

You felt Beyond climbing onto the bed, you half-opened your eyes as you felt him breathing onto your ear and you heard him whispering to you.

' Get up or I'll carry you to the bathroom and wash you!' Whispered Beyond.

You shooed Beyond's face away from your ear and laughed. ' Okay! I'm up now!'

' Good...' Smirked Beyond.

You sat up in the bed and gave Beyond a quick kiss on his cheek. ' Did you tidy up the office like I asked you to do last night?'

Beyond smirked as he slowly shook his head at you and sighed.' Of course not! It will be a lovely parting gift for the owner of this cabin.'

' What do you mean by that?' You asked.

' Nothing, just get out of bed...' Chuckled Beyond, he climbed from the bed and grabbed his bag from the side of the bed. ' Go and get dressed!'

You smiled as you watched Beyond walked over towards the kitchen table and sighed. ' You're a bad boy Mr Birthday, make sure we have everything packed...'

' I will...' Sighed Beyond.

' Good boy...' You Smiled.

' I try my best, so we've got pass ports... documents...' Chuckled Beyond.

You climbed out of the bed, you walked over towards the kitchen and unzipped your duffel bag. ' Airline tickets too. Do you plan to take your memory box with you? '

' Of course, I've found a bigger bag to fit all of my belongs in.' Answered Beyond as picked up a black sports bag up from behind a chair and placed it down onto the kitchen table. ' I can't leave my memories behind...'

You took some of your clothes from your duffel bag and rubbed at Beyond's arm as you smiled. ' Memories are important, are you sure we can fit everything on the bike?'

Beyond leant towards your face, he gave you a quick kiss on your lips and smirked as he pulled his lips away from your lips. ' You've given me some of the best memories to take away with me from this cabin. It has a basket on it, so your bag can fit in that and I'll tie this sports bag on the back of the bike...'

' You're charming, I'll get dressed well you pack your stuff in your new bag.' You smiled as you walked towards the bathroom and looked over your shoulder at Beyond as you sighed.' Remember the food too!'

' And don't forget your clothes in the bathroom too!' Smiled Beyond.

You got washed, you then got changed and grabbed your other clothes from the side of the bathtub. You went back to join Beyond at the kitchen table, you hung your dirty clothes over the back of a chair and picked the Airline Tickets up from the table.

You held the Airline Tickets towards Beyond and smiled. ' Do want to hold onto them? Your bag is bigger then mine...'

Beyond unzipped a side pocket on the sports bag and took the airline tickets from your hand. ' Sure, give me the brown envelope too and grab that other envelope from the bedside table's draw too with the dollars in it...'

You took the brown envelope from your duffel bag, you placed it on top of Beyond's bag and walked over towards the bedside table.' Don't forget your strawberry jam, I put it in the cupboard last night and I know you will get grumpy if you don't get your jam fix.'

Beyond chuckled as he zipped up the sports bag and smiled ' Thanks for reminding me, I may have gone on a killing spree on the train if I didn't get my strawberry jam fix.'

You sat down on the bed and opened the draw on the bedside table. ' Heaven forbid if that happened B...'

' Heaven as nothing to do with it my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

You took the envelope from the draw and smiled.' Did you know there is a photograph in this draw of a little dark-haired boy?'

' What?' Asked Beyond.

You picked the photograph from the draw and looked at it in your hand.' A photograph of a boy...'

Beyond looked at you over his shoulder and smirked. ' Of course! That photograph as been in that draw since me and Alternative use to come here in the summer as children.'

You walked back over towards Beyond and placed the photograph down onto the table.' Is that Watari?'

Beyond smirked as he took the envelope from your hand and put it into the side pocket of the sports bag.' Yeah it is and the little boy is L. This is L's cabin after all... '

' What?' You gasped.

' You heard me...' Smirked Beyond as he zipped up the side pocket and chuckled.' L's cabin...'

You looked towards the bed and then back at Beyond. ' But we! You know, oh Beyond!'

' Hush...' Laughed Beyond.

' B, we...' You frowned, you covered your face up with your hands as you blushed and groaned.' I'm going to hell!'

Beyond laughed as walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard above the sink.' Yes, I corrupted you in L's bed...'

' B...' You whined as you removed you hands from your face and sighed.

' Calm down my dear...' Chuckled Beyond, he grabbed his strawberry jam jar from the cupboard and went back over to the kitchen table.' It's a bit to late now to blush over it...'

' I can't believe you kept that a secret till now!' You frowned, you stuffed your clothes into your duffel bag and then zipped it up.' I love you and hate you right now!'

Beyond grabbed your bag and his bags from the table. ' Does it matter? Have something to drink and eat well I sort the bike out...'

' Okay...' You sighed.

You had some breakfast, you walked outside of the cabin and watched Beyond tying the sports bag onto the back of the bike.

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you and smirked at you. ' Grab your coat, we're leaving now!'

You went back inside of the cabin, you put your coat on and closed the cabin's door behind you as you left the cabin. You climbed onto the back of the bike and rested your hand's on Beyond's shoulders.

' Are you sure this is safe?' You asked.

Beyond slightly nodded his head and chuckled. ' Of course! Me and Alternative use to do this all the time. Just hold on tight, you've just got to trust me...'

' Alright, I trust you...' You smiled.

' Here we go!' Chuckled Beyond as he began to peddle and wobbly rode the bike down the pathway away from the cabin.' It's been a while since I've done this, so hold on tight to me!'

' I change my mind!' You squealed, you wrapped your arms around Beyond and closed your eyes as you rested your forehead on his bag.' You're going to kill us both!'

' Calm down!' Laughed Beyond.

' I will when I get off the death trap!' You yelled.

' You're adorable!' Chuckled Beyond.

It was not long before you arrived at Winchester Train Station. It had just turned 11:30am, Beyond hid the bike behind some bushes near the station and went to buy some train tickets. You and Beyond went to sit on a bench on the train platform as you waited for your train.

Beyond wrapped his arm around you, he put his thumb under your chin and smiled. ' Not long now and we'll be far away from The Wammy House!'

You smiled weakly at Beyond and gently took his hand from under your chin.' Don't you find it odd that they haven't tried to find us yet? I know there was the stalker, but I just find it odd...'

' They never look for the runaways from The Wammy House. ' Sighed Beyond. ' Roger doesn't like children, L and Watari are never around enough to notice when the students go missing...'

You looked over your shoulder as you heard a train pulling into the station and sighed. ' I would think they would notice if you were missing, you're L's only successor left now...'

Beyond got up from the wooden bench and grabbed the bags from the ground.' Not anymore, L will have to find some other lambs to follow him now. Come on, this is our train!'

You and Beyond got onto the train. You sat down on the train's red seats well Beyond placed the bags down on the seats opposite to you and sat down next to you. The train pulled out from the station, you watched Beyond drawing on the train's window with his finger tip and smiled.

' What are you doing ?' You asked.

Beyond looked at you over his shoulder and smiled.' I'm killing the boredom by drawing twirly things on the train's window...'

You giggled as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and sighed. ' How old are you again?'

Beyond chuckled as he sat back on the seat and smirked.' And how old are you? You were being childish with a doll if I remember it right, then screaming like a baby all the way here on the bike...'

' That was different! I was making fun of you and I didn't trust you riding that bike!.' You pouted.

' Hush, you made it to the train in one piece...' Chuckled Beyond, he leant forward towards you and smirked.' I'll punish you for that at some point for making fun of me with a doll, I'm bored...'

You bit your bottom lip and nervously laughed.' Why don't you eat some strawberry jam or look through the window. You may see something interesting...'

' I doubt that...' Sighed Beyond.

' Oh B! Look there is a cow!' You laughed as you pointed towards the train's window and smiled.' Cute farm animals!'

' I've seen plenty of cows before...' Sighed Beyond.

' How about sheep?' You asked.

Beyond cupped your face with his hand and smirked. ' Never mind the sheep, I want you to entertain me...'

' B...' You sighed.

' Please...' Pouted Beyond, he leant forward towards your face and kissed you. ' That's better...'

' You've had a kiss and now you can behave yourself...' You smiled.

' I've not finished yet...' Smirked Beyond, he placed his hand on your knee and slowly ran it up you thigh as he kissed you again.' Let me play with you...'

You pulled your lips away from Beyond's lips, you took hold of his hand and removed it from your thigh. ' B, not here! You've got to learn to keep your hands to yourself in public places!'

Beyond chuckled as he pulled your hood down on your coat and sighed. ' Don't be a spoil sport! I'm bored... '

You covered your mouth up as you yawn and rested your head back onto the seat. ' I'm tired and you don't see me complaining about it...'

' Why don't you come and snuggle up to me on my lap, then I'll cuddle you to sleep.' Smirked Beyond.' That will keep me good for a while... '

You slowly shook your head at him and smiled. ' I'm going to curl up on the seat and use your leg for my pillow...'

Beyond patted his leg and chuckled. ' If you must...'

' Thank you...' You smiled.

' This journey will be long...' Sighed Beyond, he leant on his hand and looked down at the table.' So boring...'

You curled up on the seat next to Beyond, you rested your head on his leg and smiled. ' I could sleep for a week...'

' Lazy girl...' Chuckled Beyond.

You snuggled your face into Beyond's leg and yawned.' Shut up...'

Beyond stroked some of your hair away from your eyes and smiled down at you. ' Have a nap, I'll wake you when it's time to get off the train...'

' Thank you B...' You smiled.

' Anytime my dear...' Smiled Beyond, he placed his other hand on your shoulder and sighed.' Sleep well, I'll face boredom alone I guess...'

You closed your eyes and smiled.' Be brave, you're be fine...'

' Hush, I'll look through the train's window and watch the world go by for a few hours... ' You heard Beyond say as you felt him slowly massaged your shoulder with his finger tips. ' Just sleep for a while, enjoy the ride...'

You giggled and shrugged your shoulder. ' Don't do that B, it tickles and just be good for a while for me...'

' I promise you nothing...' You heard him chuckle as you fell asleep.


	47. Never Look Back : Wammy House Memories

**Chapter 47! So this is the last chapter of The Wammy House Memories :( I don't know if it will be good, it feels like I've hurried it and it's a long chapter so that's good lol I have never been to an Airport, so I looked some stuff up about them and I've been to London, so that part was easy. lol Thanks for the reviews as always and we will be back to Los Angeles in the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You were awoken as you felt the train come to a halt, you leant on your hand on the table as you sat up and looked towards Beyond. You smiled as you saw him sleeping with his head resting on the table, you leant forward and kissed his cheek.

' B, it's your turn to wake up now...' You smiled as you brushed his dark hair away from his face.' Wake up!'

Beyond slowly opened one of his eyes and smirked. ' I was resting my eyes...

' I believe you...' You giggled.

Beyond sat up and stretched hands above his head. ' Is this our stop?'

You shrugged your shoulders and looked through the train's window.' I'm not sure...'

Beyond climbed onto the table, he looked through the window and looked over his shoulder at you. ' No, we need Waterloo Station. So we have one more stop to go yet...'

You pulled at back of Beyond's black hoody and smiled. ' Get off the table B and sit with me...'

Beyond climbed from the table, he sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around you as he smirked.' I'm sitting with you, now what?'

You smiled and gently grabbed at Beyond's wrist. ' Are you going to tell me what we are going to do when we get to the airport? The flight doesn't leave till 6am tomorrow morning.'

' And?' Asked Beyond.

You looked down at his watch and let go of his wrist.' And seeing as we have about another 16 hours to go yet, we'll be sitting around for ages...'

Beyond put his finger tip to his bottom lip and sighed.'I've got something to do when we get to the Airport that is important, the numerals that were inside the envelope told me to do something when I got to terminal 5...'

' What's that meant to mean? ' You asked.

Beyond put his thumb under your chin and smirked. ' You'll see, the numeral code that was inside the envelope was telling me to check the male toilets, cubicle 2 in terminal 5...'

You grabbed Beyond's hand from under your chin and bit your bottom lip.' So, that means the stalker as not stopped leaving clues yet? What if the stalker follows us to Los Angeles?'

' I'm not really sure, I don't think the stalker would go that far or would he...' Smirked Beyond.

He? Who is it?' Asked Beyond.

' Don't be so nosy...' Chuckled Beyond as he removed his arm from around you and climbed over the table. ' Our stop is coming up next, so let's get ready...'

You leant on your hand and sighed. ' You're so secretive at times B...'

The train pulled into Waterloo station, you got off the train and caught another train at the Underground that took you near to Heathrow Airport. You and Beyond left the Underground Station, then walked out into the dark street.

You put your hood up on your coat and hung your bag over your shoulders.' So, what now?'

Beyond glanced around for a moment and took hold of your hand.' We're near Terminal 4 at the moment, so we've got to walk to Terminal 5...'

' We've got to walk?' You asked.

Beyond led you by the hand down a street and chuckled.' Yeah, we could have stayed on the Underground. But with us walking I believe we'll waste some time...'

' You've thought of everything I take it?' You asked as you let go of Beyond's hand and linked arms with him. ' How long will it take us to get to Terminal 5?'

' I'm not sure, about an hour or maybe more. I've got all the street's names memorized in my head.' Smirked Beyond, he put his hand into your coat pocket and chuckled. ' It's only 6:05pm, so we still have a few more hours to burn and I'm cold...'

You put Beyond's hood up on his hoody and smiled.' 11 hours and 55 minutes to go, well it is October now B and it will be getting cold.'

Beyond glanced at you and then up at a street sign. ' Will you do me a favor?'

' What kind of favor?' You asked.

Beyond led you across a road and chuckled. ' It's not a bad favor, I just don't want you to ever stop smiling...'

You looked at Beyond as you walked and giggled.' Are you being sweet again? '

' Maybe... ' Smirked Beyond.

It was not long before you got to Terminal 5, you walked through the doors of the Airport and you looked over towards some Airport security guards.

' B...' You quietly said as you pulled your hood down on your coat.' I'm kind of feeling nervous about the fake passports now...'

Beyond stopped you at some seats and placed his sports bag down on them.' Don't be nervous, Alternative had made many fake documents in his short life time and L even encouraged him a lot with his fraud skills...'

You sat down on the chair and placed your bag down near your feet.' I'm still feeling nervous though, I've never done anything like this before...'

Beyond unzipped the side pocket on his sports bag and took the fake passports from the side pocket.' There is no turning back now, I promise it will all go to plan.'

' Okay, I trust you...' You sighed.

Beyond picked his bag up from the chair, he sat next to you and placed his bag down next to your bag. ' So, shall we say we are going on our honeymoon?'

You slightly shook your head and smiled. ' A said we could pass as brother and sister. So that means you can't kiss me or hold my hand until we get on the plane...'

Beyond pouted as he pulled his legs to his chest and sighed.' But, I like kissing you. Alternative is spoiling my fun from beyond the grave...'

You pulled Beyond's hood down from his head and giggled. ' Are you sulking?'

' Just a tiny bit...' Smirked Beyond, he rubbed his eye and chuckled. ' So, I'm your big brother now? It should be an interesting experience, I've never had a young Sister before...'

' I don't think I would want you for my big brother...' You sighed.

Beyond put his finger tip to his bottom lip and stared at you.' Why not? I think I would make an amazing big Brother...'

You looked down at the floor and blushed.' Because I think you're handsome... '

Beyond chuckled and he got up off the chair.' You're so shy, I want you to wait here for me well I go to find the toilets in here...'

' Okay...' You nodded as you watched Beyond walk off.

3O minutes later you saw Beyond walking back towards you, he sat down next to you and smiled. He took a set of keys from his hoody pocket and chuckled.

You looked down at the keys in his hand and then back up at Beyond.' Keys?'

Beyond slightly nodded his head and put the set of keys into the side pocket of his sports bag.' Yeah, it seems we have apartment to stay in Los Angeles too and we should be calling the stalker our guardian angel from now on.'

' I don't know what to call him anymore...' You frowned.

Beyond touched your arm with his hand and smiled.' Well, it doesn't matter. Would you like to get something to eat?'

You shook your head and touched Beyond's hand. ' I'm full up from the four chocolate muffins I ate well we were walking to the airport, I think I'll vomit if I eat anything else...'

' You ate four? How greedy, well I suggest we check in and then find somewhere quiet so I can kiss you in secret.' Smirked Beyond as he removed his hand from your arm and chuckled.' It will be an exciting game to play until we get onto the plane...'

' You have to behave yourself in public B, we can walk around for a bit or sleep on the chairs...' You smiled.

Beyond got up from the chair and grabbed his sports bag from the floor.' Fine, the minute we get to Los Angeles I'm never going to stop kissing you.'

You got up from the chair, you hung your duffel bag over you shoulder and kissed Beyond on his cheek.' I can live with that, come on...'

' SJ?' Asked Beyond.

' Yeah...' You answered as you walked off from Beyond and smiled.

Beyond smirked as he followed after you and chuckled. ' I thought there was no kissing because we're related now...'

' It was a kiss on the cheek B, I only said you have to behave in public and not me...' You smiled.

Beyond chuckled as he took the Airline Tickets and fake passports from out of his sports bag.' Wait till I get you alone my love, you'll never walk again...'

' What!?' You gasped.

You and Beyond checked in. You and him walked around the Airport for a few hours until it turned 9pm. You found some empty chairs, you slept for a few hours until Beyond woke you up and went to get some breakfast.

You pulled your legs to your chest as you drank some tea from a plastic cup and sighed.' B, are you going to miss England?'

Beyond gave you a sideways glance as he licked some strawberry jam from a sachet and dropped it into his empty plastic cup. ' Maybe, but I don't care as long as I'm with you. You are my country now, I do enjoy visiting you...'

You tugged at a piece of Beyond's dark hair and laughed. ' Behave yourself, we're in a public place and we're related after all you pervert...'

Beyond grabbed at you wrist and smirked. ' Do you know Alternative named us after his parents...'

' No, I didn't know that. Why didn't he tell me?' You asked.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he let go of your wrist. ' I don't know, he was secretive at times about his past...'

You placed your plastic cup down on the floor and yawned.' I'm still tired, the last few days have been crazy and tiring...'

Beyond sucked his finger tip as looked towards departure gate and sighed. ' Hmm, we can sleep and do anything we want when we get to Los Angeles...'

You pulled Beyond's finger from his mouth and smiled.' I like the sound of that, it sounds nice doing whatever we want without worrying about Roger sneaking around at night...'

' I plan to get you pregnant too.' Chuckled Beyond.

' That better be a joke or I will never kiss you again!' You laughed.

Beyond chuckled as he his put his finger to his bottom lip again and smiled.' It was a joke! I want to marry you before that happens and practice a bit more on baby making...'

' Shut up Beyond Birthday!'You sighed as you playfully punched at his arm. ' You are big tease and a meanie!'

' Child abuse!' Laughed Beyond.

' You're not a child anymore!' You laughed.

You and Beyond both turned your attention to announcements and you listened for your flight to be called out.

Beyond got up from the sear and held his hand out towards you. ' That's us, are you ready?'

You took hold of Beyond's hand and smiled. ' Yes, I think so...'

' Let's start our new life...' Smirked Beyond

' Sounds good to me!' You smiled as you got up from the seat and let Beyond he led you by your hand towards the Departure Gate.

Beyond took the Airline Tickets from the inside of his hoody as he walked.' Take one last look behind you before we leave, I plan for us never to return back to English soil in this life time.'

You looked over your shoulder, you grabbed at Beyond's arm and stopped him. ' B look! it's the stalker, I mean guardian angel!'

' What?' Asked Beyond.

You pulled Beyond towards you and pointed back from where you had walked from.' Over there!'

Beyond looked where you were pointing and chuckled.' No one is there, your mind is playing tricks on you...'

' But I saw...' You muttered.

Beyond slipped his fingers between your and smiled. ' It's time we left the bad memories behind and started our new good memories in Los Angeles together.'

You slightly nodded your head and pulled at Beyond's hand. ' Lets go then!'

You walked with Beyond towards the Departure Gate, you smiled at him as he handed your Airline Tickets to a woman and never looked by like a dear old friend once told you.


	48. Scan Picture

**Chapter 48! Well we're back in L.A now and everything will slow down lol But we have another murder to look forward to and I may do a few day skips so it doesn't get boring lol My brain ran out of juice through this story, so I hope it's sounds okay and it's a long chapter too xD **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You slowly opened the door to the apartment, you quietly closed it behind you and looked over at Beyond. He was lying on the bed sleeping, you crept over towards your bed and sat down on the edge of it.

You watched Beyond sleeping for a while, you leant down and kissed his cheek.' B, I've got a surprise for you...'

Beyond groaned as he opened his eyes and yawned.' I hope this is important or I'll not be pleased.'

You held a picture in front of Beyond's eyes and smiled. ' I went for my scan today at the hospital! It's our Eva, she is 16 weeks old now!

Beyond took the scan picture from your hand and looked at it.' Hmm, you left the apartment without my permission...'

' I'm sorry...' You quietly said.

' Please don't let that happen again...' Yawned Beyond.

' I thought you would be happy to see the scan picture...' You sighed, you placed your hand on your baby bump and sniffled.' I'm sorry...'

Beyond placed the scan picture on the beside table and sighed.' I'm sorry, you should have woken me and I would have gone with you to the hospital...'

' I know...' You mumbled.

Beyond sat up in his bed and wrapped his arms around you. ' I don't like you going out alone anymore, not with what happened 5 days ago with that Johnny guy. I just want to keep you and Eva locked away from this cruel world...'

You looked at Beyond and smiled weakly at him. ' I didn't want to wake you up, I know how tired you have become lately...'

Beyond kissed your cheek and smirked.' Don't worry about me, let me worry about you...'

You took the baby scan picture from the bedside table, you got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. ' I'm a big girl now B. I'm making some tea, do you want any or are you going back to sleep?'

Beyond got out off bed and stretched his hands above his head as he yawned. ' No, I'm going to stay awake for a while. I want you to tell me everything the hospital told you about Eva and I could murder a jar of strawberry jam though..'

' That's not even funny...' You frowned.

' Sorry...' Yawned Beyond.

You grabbed a cup from the cup tree and placed it down on the kitchen counter. You switched the kettle on and walked over toward the fridge. You grabbed a banana fridge magnet from the fridge and stuck the scan picture under the magnet.

' We need more strawberry jam by the way...' You smiled.

Beyond sat down on the sofa and sighed.' Why must you have a strawberry jam craving? It feels like I never get any jam no more...'

You opened the fridge door and smiled as you grabbed the last jar of strawberry jam from the middle shelf. ' It's not my fault if Eva wants strawberry jam all the time, she is going to be a daddy's girl with a bad jam habit.'

' Do you think so?' Asked Beyond.

You closed the fridge door and walked over to Beyond.' Of course.'

Beyond chuckled as he took the jam jar from your hand and smirked. ' My own little clone, how interesting...'

You went back to the kitchen, you made a drink of tea and grabbed something out of the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table. ' She will be part of me too.. '

' She will have a sweet nature then...' Smirked Beyond.

You placed your mug of tea down on the coffee table and smiled.' I found something I think would be perfect for Eva when she gets older...'

Beyond opened his jar of strawberry jam and placed it on the sofa's arm.' Have you now? I hope you've not been going out and buying stuff too? I will not be pleased.'

You rolled your eyes and smiled.' You've got to stop being so protective all the time over me and no I've not brought Eva anything yet... '

' Okay then, show me what you are have hidden behind your back.' Sighed Beyond.

You pulled a messy dark-haired doll from behind your back and smiled as you stroked its hair.' I thought Eva could have it when she is older...'

' Not the doll...' Sighed Beyond.

You held it out towards Beyond and laughed.' It's still looks like you B!'

Beyond smirked and took the doll from your hand.' A good old memory as just returned to me about that doll and I would love Eva to have it when she is older.'

You sat down next to Beyond, you snuggled up close to him and leant your head on his shoulder.' We were so happy back then...'

Beyond wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.' Are you not happy anymore with me?'

You looked up at Beyond's face and smiled.' Of course! I'm always happy when I'm with you, it's just this game you playing and I don't like it.'

' I've told you not to worry about the game I'm playing.' Sighed Beyond, he tucked some of your hair behind your ear and smirked. ' It will all be over very soon and then we can be a family.'

' Do you promise?' You asked, you took a scan photo from your hoody pocket and smiled.' I've got two copy's of the scan photo, one for you and one for me...'

' Yes I promise.' Smiled Beyond, he balanced the doll on his knee and took the scan photo from your hand.' She as your lips.'

You giggled as you took a packet of crackers out of your hoody pocket and smiled. ' Eva as your nose, she is 16 weeks old now and they said she will be born in January 2003.'

Beyond placed the scan photo on the sofa's arm and picked up his jar of strawberry jam from the sofa arm. He removed his arm from around and dipped his finger into the jam jar.

' Did they say when in January?' Asked Beyond.

You sat up and opened the packet of crackers.' The 25th of January, it could be before or after the due date. It depends when she wants to be born and she is small too.'

Beyond licked some jam from his finger tip and smirked.' She will be a short ass like you then...'

You playfully punched at Beyond's arm, you laughed and broke a cracker in half.' Don't be so mean! Will you share some of your strawberry jam with me please, I'm starving...'

Beyond held the jam jar towards you and chuckled.' It's a good job I love you or the answer would be no...'

You took the jam jar from Beyond's hand and dipped the broken cracker into the strawberry jam.' I should be grateful that you will share your precious strawberry jam with me..'

Beyond wrapped his arm around you and rested his hand on your baby bump. ' I did promise to look after you before we left The Wammy House...'

You sucked the strawberry jam from the cracker and looked at Beyond. ' I know and you do a good job of it... sometimes'

Beyond chuckled as he looked down at your baby bump and stroked it gently with his finger tips.' Hmm, sometimes... '

You looked down at Beyond's hand and smiled.' Is Eva's lifespan still ticking strong?'

Beyond nodded his head and kissed your cheek.' I'm always watching her lifespan, I sometimes watch when you're sleeping. I like staring at you...'

You dipped your finger tip into the jam, you wiped some strawberry jam onto Beyond's lips and smiled.' Protective of her already, what will you be like when Eva turns 16. It's rude to stare you know...'

Beyond licked the strawberry jam away from his lips and smirked.' She will be locked away with you from the rest of the world, how does that sound? It's only rude to stare when someone is awake, but when they are sleeping it's okay to stare...'

' If she is anything like you I don't think you will be able to control her and It's still rude to stare though...' You smiled.

Beyond removed his hand from your baby bump and put his finger tip to his bottom lip.' Hmm, you could be right. Has long as she doesn't run away with any boys we should be okay...'

You laughed as you dipped another piece of broken cracker into the strawberry jam and smiled.' You mean like me? '

Beyond took the jam jar from your hands and placed it down on the coffee table.' Yes, just like you...'

' But, you asked me to runaway with you...' You pouted.

' I know...' Chuckled Beyond, he got up from the sofa and walked over towards the bedside table.' I have something for you.'

You stuffed the jam covered cracker into your mouth and watched Beyond as he opened the draw on the bedside table.' You know, I had not finished with the strawberry jam yet...'

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you and chuckled. ' It will be worth it, I promise...'

' You say that a lot too...' You sighed.

Beyond took something out of the draw, he walked back towards the sofa and sat back down next to you. ' Close your eyes...'

You stared at Beyond and smiled. ' Why?'

' Just do as you told my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Beyond...' You sighed.

' Please just close your eyes, I've a surprise for you...' Smirked Beyond.

You sighed and closed your eyes.' Okay, they're close...'

You heard Beyond chucking for a few moments, then some paper rustling and he then sneezed.

' If you're planning to give me a cold B, then I don't want it.' You giggled, you covered up your mouth and nose with your hand.' Keep your germs away from me...'

' It's not a cold.' You heard Beyond say.' Okay, you can open you eyes now!'

You opened your eyes, you took your hand away from your mouth and smiled.' Oh B! It's beautiful...'

' Do you like it?' Asked Beyond.

You took the necklace from Beyond's finger tips and looked at the blue butterfly hanging from the silver chain.' Where did you get it from? I love it!'

Beyond smirked as he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and chuckled. ' I saw it and thought of you...'

You leant forward and kissed Beyond's cheek. ' Thank you!'

' Check the back of the butterfly...' Smirked Beyond.

You turned the blue butterfly over and smiled. ' BB and SJ...'

' Yes, me and you together forever...' Smiled Beyond.

You looked up at Beyond, you climbed onto his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck.' This is the most thoughtful thing you have ever brought for me!'

Beyond wrapped his arms around you and chuckled.' I wanted to buy you something nice so you will never forget me, maybe one day Eva will wear it too...'

You pulled away from Beyond and put the necklace on.' I adore it! I bet Eva will love it too!'

' That's good to know...' Smirked Beyond.

You cupped his face with you hands, you softly kissed his lips and pulled away from his lips as you smiled. ' I will never forget you, I plan to stay with you till I've got grey hair and false teeth..'

Beyond smirked as he licked his lips and chuckled. ' You taste like strawberry jam, I want more!'

You removed your hands from Beyond's face and giggled.' You always want... more... oh god!'

' What's wrong?' Asked Beyond

' I'm going to throw up!' You frowned.

You scrabbled from Beyond's lap, you rushed towards the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet as you vomited. You felt Beyond's hand rub at you back as he knelt next to you and sniffled.

' You are moment killer...' Chuckled Beyond, he held your hair back for you and frowned. ' Are you okay my dear?'

You rested your hands on the toilet seat, you looked at Beyond and smiled weakly at him as you wiped your mouth with you hand. ' I'm Sorry...'

Beyond tucked some of your hair behind your ear and smiled.' It doesn't matter. I'll get you some water, just don't throw up when I propose to you...'

' I'm going to puke again!' You frowned as you turned your attention back to the toilet and vomited again.

' Will you marry me?' Asked Beyond, he got up from the floor and walked towards the bathroom as he put his hands in his jean pockets.' I'll ask you when I get back...'

' What did you just say?!' You shouted before you vomited again into the toilet.


	49. Let Me In!

**Chapter 49! A proposal? Well you have to wait for that one lol I've done a 4 day time skip, so it will be the 13th of August 2002 and that means Beyond Birthday would have claimed his 3rd victim which would be Backyard Bottomslash. I plan to let Beyond Birthday die in the year 2007 like the anime, so he will be around until Eva is nearly 4 years old. Thanks for the reviews as always.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It was four days later, you lay curled up on your bed and watched Beyond pacing up and down the room. He looked at you a few times and smiled. After five minutes he stopped, he walked over towards the bed and crouched down next to it.

' What's up with you today?' You asked as you leant on your hand and smiled at Beyond.' You seem on edge.'

Beyond smirked as placed his hand on your baby bump and sighed.' I've just got a lot on my mind today, it's nothing for you to worry about my dear. How are you feeling?'

You rested your hand on top of Beyond's hand and smiled.' I'm good, I'm just tired and hungry.'

Beyond glanced towards the alarm clock on the bedside table and sighed.' I'm going out for a few hours, do you need anything before I go out?'

' I want some milk, strawberry jam, chocolate chip cookies and a goodbye kiss.' You smiled.

Beyond chuckled as he took your hand and kissed it.' Okay, I'll get anything you desire...'

' Okay, where's B and what have you done with him?' You laughed.

' He went out for strawberry jam...' Chuckled Beyond, he got up from the floor and walked towards the kitchen.' Sit tight and I'll get you everything you want..'

You got out of your bed and followed Beyond into the kitchen. You sat down at the kitchen table and watched him pour milk into a glass.

' I can get stuff for myself B, you don't have to act like my slave all the time...' You sighed.

' Does that make you my mistress then? I do like the idea of that...' Chuckled Beyond.

' I guess it does...' You laughed, you leant on your hand and watched Beyond walk towards you.' So, where are you going tonight?'

Beyond placed the glass of milk down in front of you and walked over towards the fridge.' No where important, so don't you worry about it my dear...'

' B...' You sighed.

Beyond grabbed a jar of strawberry jam from the fridge, a packet of cookies from a cupboard and walked back over to the kitchen table.

' What?' Asked Beyond

You ran your finger tip around the rim of the glass and sighed.' You know I will worry right...'

Beyond placed the packet of cookies and the jar of strawberry jam down on the kitchen table.' I'll be back before you know it, eat your cookies and be a good girl for me.'

' I'm not a child B...' You smiled, sat up straight on the chair and sighed. ' Maybe you should learn to be a good boy and stop playing with knives.'

Beyond undid the lid on the jam jar, he opened the packet of cookies for you and chuckled.' I do enjoy playing with knives, do you need anything else before I go?'

You picked up a cookie from the packet and dipped it into the jam jar.' No, I plan to eat and then go to bed...'

' That's fine by me...' Smirked Beyond, he dip his finger tip into the jar of jam and sucked the jam from his finger tip.' Now remember to lock the door behind me...'

' Okay...' You nodded.

Beyond picked up his black sports bag from under the kitchen table, he then walked towards the apartment door and opened it.

' Ain't you forgetting something...' You sighed, you got up from the chair and walked over towards the door.' You didn't give me a goodbye kiss.'

' Oh how thoughtless of me...' Chuckled Beyond.

You wrapped your arms around Beyond's neck and kissed his lips.' Be careful...'

' I'm always careful...' Smirked Beyond, he kissed your cheek and sighed.' Now I should really get going...'

' Okay...' You pouted, you removed your arms from around his neck and sighed.' I love you.'

' I love you too...' Smirked Beyond, he gave you a quick peck on the lips and chuckled.

' Goodbye...' You smiled.

Beyond licked his lips and put his hood up on his hoody.' You taste delicious my dear, I want more!'

You giggled as Beyond kissed you again, you push him away from you and smiled.' I'll give you more kisses later!'

' Promise?' Asked Beyond as he walked through the doorway.

' I promise...' You smiled.

You watched Beyond walk down the corridor, you closed the apartment door and locked it. You went to have something eat, had a shower and then went to bed.

* * *

A few hours later you were awoken by insane laughter, you sat up in your bed and looked around the dark apartment. You looked over towards the bathroom and saw a light coming from under the bathroom door. You got out of bed, you walked over slowly towards the bathroom and placed your hand on the door handle.

You slowly opened the door, you saw Beyond's hand appeared from behind the door and stopped you from opening it.

' B, are you okay?' You asked.

' Don't come in!' You heard Beyond quietly saying from behind the bathroom door. ' Go back to sleep!'

' What are you doing in there?!' You asked as you peeped through the gap between the door and the door frame. ' Please let me in!'

' Please do as you are told...' Whispered Beyond as his other hand appeared through the gap of the doorway and touched your face with his finger tips.' Go back to bed my dear!'

You shooed Beyond's hand away from your face, you felt something wet on your hand and looked down at it as you whispered.' Blood...'

' SJ, go to bed!' Yelled.

' Beyond! Please let me in, you're scaring me now!' You yelled, you banged on the bathroom door and frowned.' Why are your hands covered in blood?!'

' I don't want you to come in the bathroom...' Chuckled Beyond.

' I'll leave the apartment if you don't let me in the bathroom right now!' You yelled as you let go of the door handle and crossed your arms.' B! I mean it!'

Beyond slowly pulled the bathroom door open with his hand, he leant his hand on the frame of the doorway and smirked at you. Blood trickled down the door frame from his black shirts sleeve, his dark hair stuck to his face and his crimson eyes seemed more brighter than normal.

Your eyes grew wide as you saw blood smeared across Beyond's cheek, you placed your hand on the door frame and frowned. ' Oh god B! What have you been doing?! Are you okay?!'

Beyond stared at you as he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and smirked. 'I'm fine! I've been playing my game that's all, this is not my blood...'

' Who's blood is it then?' You asked as you then took a few deep breaths and looked into the bathroom.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders as he walked back into the bathroom, he crouched down by the bathtub and chuckled.' Just some woman's blood, her lifespan was coming to an end anyway. I was doing her a favor by giving her a painless death...'

You watched Beyond turn on the taps to the bathtub, he put the plug into the plug hole and got up from the floor.

' I'm never going to understand why you are doing this, why do you want to surpass L so badly?' You asked.

Beyond pulled his black shirt over his head and threw it into the sink.' To prove that I'm better than him...'

You walked into the bathroom, you put the toilet seat down and sat down on it.' You can't keep doing this, what if you get caught? Have you even thought about what would happen to me and Eva if you did get caught? It would kill me if I couldn't be with you, I'm so scared at times...'

Beyond turned the taps off in the bathtub and looked over at you.' I'll not get caught, I'm always careful and you are not going to die yet.'

' B...' You sighed.

' My game is coming to an end very soon, so please stop worrying...' Smirked Beyond.

You began to play with the blue butterfly on your necklace and sighed.' Then we can be a family right?'

Beyond walked over towards you and crouched down in front of you.' Of course! You and Eva are my world.'

' You say that, but do you really mean it?' You asked.

' Didn't you hear what I said to you four days ago?' Asked Beyond as he took hold of your hands and smiled.

You looked down at Beyond and smiled weakly at him.' I heard something, but I was to busy throwing up and I don't know if I heard you right...'

Beyond chuckled as he placed his forehead on your hands.' I should have waited for a better moment to ask, oh well!'

' What were you going to ask?' You asked.

' Nothing...' Smirked Beyond, he got up from in front of you and let go of your hands.' Why don't you go and get back into bed. I'll come and join you in a while.'

You stood up and kissed Beyond's cheek.' Okay, just tidy up after yourself this time...'

Beyond placed his hands on your hips and kissed your forehead' Are sure you are okay with what I have done? I promise you I'm not going to kill anyone else, she is my last pawn piece...'

You placed your hands on Beyond's chest and looked up at him.' I can live with what you have done, I'll always forgive you because I love you and want a life with you. Just promise me you will never play anymore games again after this one.'

' I promise, now get yourself to bed.' Smiled Beyond.

You left Beyond in the bathroom, you got into your bed and looked up at the ceiling. You thought about the poor woman Beyond had killed, you tried to push the thoughts into the back of your mind. You heard Beyond singing from the bathroom, you couldn't help but smile to yourself as you listened to him sing and it was not long before he had finished in the bathroom.

You watched Beyond switch the light of in the bathroom, he walked over towards the bed and smiled at you.

' I've not heard you sing for a long time...' You yawned.

Beyond got into the bed, he rolled on his side and chuckled.' Did you like it?'

You rolled on your side and touched cheek with your finger tips.' It was nice...'

' Good...' Smirked Beyond.

You leant forward towards Beyond's face, you kissed his lips and smiled.' I wish I could snuggle closer to you, but Eva is between us now. I really could do with a hug about now...'

Beyond slowly ran his finger tips down your arm and smirked.' It doesn't matter, I will hug you as best as I can...'

' You're sweet...' You smiled.

' I'm not sweet!' Chuckled Beyond as he leant forward and gently kissed your lips.


	50. Let's Watch The Stars

**Chapter 50! Yes B as promised the SJ ( YOU ) many things in the last chapter, but my story as not finished yet and with me you never know how it will end lol The lyrics in this chapter are from the song Mystery Of You by Red, thanks for the reviews as always :) Who is ready for a bit of romance? lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It was 8:45pm, you sat at the kitchen table as you ate a sandwich and read a book. You looked up at Beyond from your book, you laughed as a black candle rolled out of the cupboard he was messing in and it hit him on top of his head.

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you and smirked.' So you thought that was funny?'

' Just a bit funny, are you going to tell me what you are looking for in the cupboard?' You smiled as you picked your sandwich up from the plate and took a bite out of it.' Maybe I could help...'

Beyond grabbed a few black candles from the cupboard and placed them down on the kitchen counter.' Nothing important. I guess I could ask why you're wearing a dress today. You never normally wear them.'

You placed your sandwich back down on your plate and got up from the chair.' I fancied wearing something different today, also my clothes are getting tight. Don't you like it?'

Beyond closed the cupboard door, he grabbed a packet of matches from the side and put them in his hoody pocket.' Of course I do! You look all sweet and innocent.'

' B, will you take me clothes shopping soon?' You asked, you looked down at your baby bump and smiled.' I need some bigger clothes...'

' Of course, but you could just wear no clothes and then the problem will be solved...' Chuckled Beyond.

' You're a pervert!' You smiled, you walked over towards Beyond and kissed his cheek. ' I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a while...'

' To much information my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Shut up!' You smiled as you walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

You used the bathroom, you walked back to the kitchen and looked around the apartment.' Beyond?!'

You sighed as you sat down at the table, you picked up your sandwich and took a bit out of it. You frowned as you tasted something funny in your sandwich, you opened the sandwich and saw a piece of paper.

' Beyond Birthday!' You yelled, you placed your sandwich back down on your plate and took the paper from your sandwich.' You jerk!'

You looked down at the piece of paper, you noticed some writing on it and read it out loud. ' Meet me on the roof, BB.'

You left the apartment and made your way to the roof. You opened the door to the roof of the apartment and stopped in the doorway. You smiled as you saw few black candles lit on ledge of the building, you looked around the roof and saw Beyond crouched down in the corner of the roof lighting a candle.

' What are you upto?' You asked as you closed the roof's door behind you and walked over towards Beyond.' You're a jerk for putting that note in my sandwich, I was enjoying that sandwich...'

Beyond looked at you over his shoulder and smirked.' Nothing, I just wanted to spend some alone time with you and watch the stars together like we use to. Sorry for ruining your sandwich...'

You stopped next to Beyond and watched him place the candle on the ledge of the building.' You've spent a lot of alone time with me already this week, are you trying to be romantic?'

' Maybe...' Smirked Beyond, he got up from the floor and blew out the match.' Is it working yet?'

' No, not yet...' You smiled.

Beyond smirked as he took hold of your hand, he led you over towards a blanket and threw the match over his shoulder.' Well, sit down and I'll try harder.'

' You don't have to try harder B...' You sighed, you sat down on the blanket and smiled.' Just sitting here with you and watching the stars sounds romantic enough to me.'

Beyond sat down next to you, he placed a jar of strawberry jam next to you and took a packet of cookies out of is hoody pocket.' I can make it even better with strawberry jam and cookies.'

' You thought of everything...' You giggled.

Beyond placed the packet of cookies down on the blanket, he opened the jar and placed it down on the blanket.' I'm a generous, you somethings forget that my dear...'

You dipped the tip of you finger into the jar and held your finger tip towards Beyond's mouth.' Okay, it's perfect now. You've thought of everything.'

Beyond licked the strawberry jam from the tip of your finger and smirked.' I think this could be an interesting night...'

You giggled as you grabbed the packet of cookies from the blanket and opened them.' You never know B, would you like a cookie?'

Beyond slightly shook his head and looked up at the night sky.' No, I brought them for you...'

You placed the packet of cookies back down on the blanket and dipped a cookie into the jam jar.' You're so thoughtful, thank you!

' You're welcome...' Smirked Beyond.

You took a bite of the jam covered cookie and looked up at the night sky.' There are not many stars out tonight.'

' Hmm, I agree...' Sighed Beyond.

You looked at Beyond and sucked the strawberry jam from the cookie.

Beyond gave a sideways glance and smirked at you.' The hidden stars are sleeping because they know we're watching them...'

You laughed as you dipped the cookie into the jam jar again and smiled.' You're so weird at times.'

Beyond got up of the blanket, he reached his hand down towards you and smirked.' Will you get up for a moment please...'

You placed the lid back on the jam jar, you placed your cookie on the lid and took hold of Beyond's hand.' What are you up to Beyond Birthday?'

Beyond helped you to your feet, took his hood down on his hoody and chuckled.' It's a surprise! I want to give you some good memories to treasure...'

' Good memories?' You asked as you let go of his hand and sighed.' You're acting so weird today...'

Beyond placed his hands on the bottom of your back, he leant his forehead against your forehead and smirked. ' Can I dance with you? Even if it just once in my life time.'

You placed your hands on his shoulders and smiled as you gazed up into Beyond's crimson eyes.' But there is no music to dance to, unless you want to dance to the traffic sounds of L.A...'

Beyond chuckled as he began to sway with you slowly and smiled.' You're adorable...'

' And you're still sweet.' You smiled, you ran your hands down Beyond's arms and leant your head against his chest.' Sing to me B, like you use to long ago at The Wammy House...'

' Which song?' Asked Beyond.

' The first one that pops into your mind...' You answered.

' I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world...' Sang Beyond.

' B!' You laughed.

' Sorry...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Try again!' You giggled.

'It's obvious you understand, the blood that's on my hands, Where are you now? I'm paralyzed, I can't escape, until I see your face, don't leave me all alone, you're all I know...' Sang Beyond.

' Much better...' You smiled, you looked up at Beyond and whispered to him.' Kiss me...'

' Interesting...' Smirked Beyond, he leant down towards you and kissed your lips as he swayed with you.

You ran your hands back up Beyond's arms, you knotted you hands in his dark hair as his kiss grew deeper and smiled.

Beyond gently pulled his lips away from your lips and smirked at you.

' What with the smirked?' You asked.

Beyond removed his hands from you, he took something out of his jean pocket and held a silver ring up in front of your face.' Nothing, I think this is the perfect moment to asked you something...'

' B...' You gasped.

'Will you marry?' Asked Beyond.

You looked at the silver ring and smiled.' Of course! Yes I will marry you!'

Beyond gently took your left in his hand and slipped the silver ring on your left ring finger.' We are entwined for eternity now my dear... '

You looked down at the silver ring on your finger, you smiled as you looked at the butterfly carved on the band of ring with a blue stone in the middle of the butterfly and felt a tear run down your cheek.' It's perfect, but why have you been giving me things with butterflies on them lately?'

Beyond wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.' Well, the butterfly symbolizes life, love, rebirth and resurrection.'

' Really?' You asked.

Beyond wiped away your tears with his hoody sleeve and smiled as he nodded his head.' So whatever happens, just remember that I'm with you...'

You looked up at Beyond, you as you touched his cheek with your hand and bit your bottom lip.' You sometimes don't make any sense B...'

' I know...' Chuckled Beyond.

' You're so sweet Mr Birthday...' You smiled.

Beyond took your hand away from his cheek and smirked.' Shall we continue to watch the stars now my sweet strawberry jam?'

' Of course...' You smiled, you sat back down on the blanket and took your cookie from the lid of the jam jar.

Beyond took his hoody off, he rolled it up and sat down next to you. He lay back on the blanket and put his hands behind his head.' Come and lie next to me. You can use my hoody as a pillow...'

You looked down at Beyond smiled.' Okay...'

You stuffed the rest of your cookie into your mouth, you grabbed Beyond's rolled up hoody and placed in down next to him. You lay down next to him and rested your hands on your baby bump.

' I love you...' You heard Beyond whispered from next to you.' I don't want you to forget that...'

You looked at Beyond lying next to you and touched his cheek with your finger tips.' I love you too B...'

' Promise?' Asked Beyond.

You watched as a smirked crept on Beyond's face, he looked up at the night sky and sighed.

' What's wrong?' You asked.

Beyond rolled over onto his side and leant on his hand.' Nothing, I plan to make many good memories for you this week..'

' That sounds nice.' You smiled.

' I'll write each one of them down in my black note-book and one day you can show them to Eva.' Smiled Beyond.

You cupped Beyond's cheek with your hand and smiled at him.' You are going soft with old age, today as been perfect and I'll never forget it...'

Beyond chuckled as he placed his hand on your baby bump and whispered to you.' I know of a way to make it even more memorial, that's if you would let me...'

' And how shall it start?' You smiled.

' I'll show you...' Smirked Beyond, he leant down towards your lips and kissed your them gently.


	51. Panda

**Chapter 51! So I've decide that I will write about another 4 or maybe 3 chapters to Beyond This Love and it will be coming to an end very soon :( But I have a few more things up my sleeve yet for you to enjoy ;) Thanks for the reviews as always. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It had been three days since Beyond had proposed to you, you sat on the sofa and read what Beyond had written in his black note-book. You smiled as you read each good memory that he had written about in the last three days and grabbed a pen from the coffee table.

You looked towards the bathroom, you smiled as you heard Beyond chuckling to himself and shouted.' B! Do you mind if I write a few memories down in your note-book too!'

' If you must!' You heard Beyond yelled from inside bathroom.

' Thank you!' You shouted.

' Damn powder!' You heard Beyond yell and then you heard him sneeze.

You giggled as you began to write in Beyond's black note-book and shouted again.' Bless you! So, are you planning to tell me what you are doing in the bathroom?! You've been in there for over an hour now! Do you need any more toilet paper?!'

' You don't have to shout, I can hear you perfectly fine from inside the bathroom! ' You heard Beyond yell and then chuckle.' I'll be out in a while...'

' Okay!' You smiled as you continued to write in Beyond's black note-book.

10 minutes later you heard a scratching noise coming from the bathroom door, you looked towards the door and smiled.

' Does that meaning you are ready to come out now?' You asked.

' Yes.' You heard Beyond say from inside the bathroom.' Are you ready for a surprise?'

You closed the black note-book and placed the pen back down on the coffee table.' A surprise? You better not have made a mess in the bathroom again, come out then and let me see what you have done...'

Beyond opened the bathroom door. His eyes were dark, this skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He walked hunched over towards the sofa, his face was emotionless and he looked down at the floor as he walked.

'B... ' You whispered as you got up from the sofa and placed the black note-book down on the coffee table.

Beyond stopped next to the coffee table, he crouched down next to it and put his thumb to his lips.' There is a 93% chance that I am B, yet there could be a 7% chance I am not B...'

' Creepy...' You muttered.

' Creepy? I technically like being called a panda...' Chuckled Beyond as a tiny smile appeared from under this thumb.' Call me Lawliet, L Lawliet... license to eat strawberry shortcake!'

' B, what are you doing?' You asked, you sat back down on the sofa and stared at Beyond.' You're so weird...'

Beyond stood up, he walked hunched over around the coffee table towards you and perched himself on the sofa next to you.' I am not B, I am L...'

' You're giving me the creeps now...' You sighed, you down at the coffee table and bit your bottom lip.' Please stop...'

' Sorry...' You heard Beyond say from next to you. ' I'm trying out the next part of my game, I was called backup for a reason...'

' You want to be like L now?' You asked, you looked up at Beyond from the coffee table and sighed.' Does it mean you're going to give up jam and go on to cake instead?'

' No, this is the next part of my game and it should be interesting...' Chuckled Beyond as he touched your shoulder with his hand and smirked.' No! I'd never give up my strawberry jam!'

You stared at Beyond and didn't say a word to him.

'Yesterday morning I went back to my first victims apartment...' Smirked Beyond, he got up from the sofa and stretched his arms above his head.' When I was there someone entered the apartment, so I had no choice but to hide under the bed...'

' Who was it?' You asked.

' A woman named Naomi Misora, she believes that I'm a private investigator going by the name Rue Ryuzaki...' Smirked Beyond, he sat down on the sofa next to you and put his finger tip to his bottom lip.' My game as become more fun with another person involved in it...'

' Rue Ryuzaki?' You asked, you looked down at the black note-book on your lap and opened it. ' That name is from your note-book right?'

' Yes, one of L's aliases.' Smirked Beyond.

' B, this game is getting more dangerous now and you may get caught.' You frowned as you looked up at Beyond from the note-book and sighed. ' Please stop...'

Beyond brushed your hair away from your eyes and smiled.' You don't have to worry my dear, I'm always careful and this Naomi Misora as no clue who I really am... '

You smiled weakly at Beyond and cupped his cheek with your hand.' Is that why you have dressed like L, so no one will find out who you are...'

Beyond gently took your hand away from his cheek and looked at your engagement ring on your finger.' In a way yes, I have my plan all mapped out in my mind, it will be perfect and L will be surpassed by me...'

You sighed and slowly shook your head.' I'll never understand why you are doing this, just tell me why you need to surpass L so badly? You never give me a clear reason why you're doing this, is it because of what happened to A?'

Beyond glanced up at you from your hand and kissed your engagement ring.' Hush my dear, some words are better left unspoken. Alternative's suicide as nothing to do with my game...'

' I give up on asking you why now, just be careful...' You sighed.

Beyond smirked as he leant forward towards you face and chuckled.' Good, I hate when you question me and I'll be very careful...'

' And why is that?' You laughed.

' To many questions...' Chuckled Beyond, he let go of your hand and cupped your cheek.' You live to pick on me...'

' You know me to well...' You smiled.

' Inside and out...' Smirked Beyond, he leant forwards your face and brushed his lips against your lips.

You turned your face away from Beyond and smiled.' I don't want to kiss you well you look like L...'

' Let me take out the contact lenses then...' Smirked Beyond.

Beyond chuckled as he removed his hand from your cheek, he leant back on the sofa and removed one of the contact lenses with his finger.

' Are you wearing make up too?' You asked, you ran your finger tip down his cheek and looked at the tip of your finger.' I worry about you at times...'

Beyond smirked as he removed his other contact lens, He placed his contact lenses on the arm of the sofa and chuckled. ' Just a bit, not everyone gets to look like a panda without effort. So, do I look like L now?'

' You look like a Casper The Friendly ghost.' You laughed.

Beyond wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek.' Hmm, I don't plan to become a ghost just yet...'

You sweetly smiled at Beyond, you leant your forehead against his forehead and gazed up into his crimson eyes as you sang softly to him.' Casper, the friendly ghost, the friendliest ghost you know, though grown-ups might look at him with fright, the children all love him so...'

' Are you making fun of me?' Asked Beyond.

' Just a bit, do you have a problem with that?' You smiled.

Beyond softly kissed your lips, he pulled away from you and smirked.' No, it's cute when you try to be mean and that's one of the reasons why I love you. You're the light in my dark soul, I wouldn't have it any other way...'

' Awww! B is going soft in old age...' You laughed.

Beyond chuckled as he removed his arms from around you, he took his black note-book from your lap and grabbed the pen from the coffee table.' I need to write something down...'

' Like what?' You asked.

' You'll see...' Smirked Beyond as he opened the note-book and began to write in it.

You looked down at the note-book and playful punched at Beyond's arm.' You can't put that I pick on you!'

' And why not?' Asked Beyond.

You then rolled your eyes as you leant back on the sofa, you stroked your baby bump with your hand and poured.' You're so mean!'

' Eva shall know the truth about how her Mummy use to make fun of me with dolls and how you called me Casper.' Chuckled Beyond, he looked up at you from his note-book and smirked.' Don't get all serious over it...'

' So mean! Eva will think I bullied you now...' You pouted.

Beyond closed his black note-book, he placed it down on the coffee table and crawled along the sofa towards you. He knelt next to you and kissed your cheek.

' I'll make it up to you...' Smirked Beyond.

You placed your hand on Beyond's cheek and smiled.' You can start by going to the kitchen, you can get me something to drink and something yummy to eat.'

' And what do I get back in return?' Asked Beyond.

' I will stop picking on you for a week.' You smiled.

' Okay, but I was thinking of something else...' Smirked Beyond, he got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen.' I'll forgive just this once for being mean to me my dear...'

' How generous...' You smiled as you watched Beyond open the fridge's door and sighed.

' I'm an angel as you very well know...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Whatever!' You laughed, you looked down at your baby bump and smiled. ' Eva, I think we should gang up on your daddy when you're born.'

' I heard that!' You heard Beyond yell from the kitchen.

' Good!' You laughed.


	52. Goodbye

**Chapter 52! So we're near the end now, this chapter will be pretty sad and I cried well writing this chapter... I'm so gay lol So it's 6 days later, that means Beyond Birthday is going to leave the apartment for the last time :( Thanks for the reviews as always, you guys are awesome! I have tissues if you want one and no they are not from A's desk draw lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You giggled as Beyond playfully nibbled at your neck, you tried to push him off you and sighed deeply.

' Enough B! I can't it take anymore, you've worn me out.!' You smiled.

Beyond licked at your neck and chuckled.' Don't be a spoil sport! I can't get enough of you, I want more!'

' B stop it! What's gotten into you today?!' You squealed as Beyond tickled your side and laughed when you playfully slapped his arm.' I will bite you if you don't stop B!'

Beyond looked down at you and smirked, he walked his finger tips along your hip and chuckled. ' You have gotten into me today! I just want to feel close to you, even if it's just for a few hours...'

' You're weird, I will bite you if you don't get off me...' You laughed.

' I do like the sound of biting though...' Smirked Beyond, he climbed off you and looked up at the ceiling. ' I like it rough...'

You rolled over to face Beyond, you pulled your blankets over your shoulder and smiled.' You're a pervert.'

' Indeed I am!' Laughed Beyond.

' You even admit? You're weird...' You smiled.

Beyond chuckled as he threw his blanket over your face and sat up in the bed.' Shut up! I need to get ready to go out.'

You pulled your blankets from your face and leant on your hand.' But it's the early hours of the morning, where are you going at this time of the day?'

Beyond put his boxer on, he got out of the bed and stretched his arms above his hand.' I know, I've got something important today to do.'

' Like what?' You asked.

' Nothing for you to worry about...' Chuckled Beyond as he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

You grabbed Beyond's black shirt from the end of the bed, you put it on and sat on the edge of the bed. You stared at the bathroom door, you listened to him humming a tune to himself and pulled a piece of cotton from the shirt's sleeve.

50 minutes later Beyond came out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. You watched him take four jars of strawberry jam from the fridge, he place them down on the kitchen table and smirked.

' What are you planning to do with all that jam?' You asked.

Beyond grabbed his black sports bag from a chair and placed it down on the kitchen table.' Just packing something for me to eat later on. Don't worry, there is another 3 jars of strawberry jam left in the fridge for you...'

You watched him putting the jam jars into his black sports bag and you smiled.' I could make you a sandwich to take with you, it would be better than strawberry jam...'

Beyond shook his head and sighed.' I'll be fine with jam, but thank you...'

' It's not a problem...' You smiled as you put your slip on shoes on.

Beyond chuckled as he grabbed a box of matches from the kitchen counter draw, he went back to his sports bag and put the match box into it.' ' No, I'll be fine with strawberry jam...'

' Okay...' You smiled.

Beyond zipped up his black sports bag and looked over at you sitting on the bed.' I've to go out now my dear...'

You pouted at Beyond and crossed your arms.' I'll give you a kiss if you stay here with me and not go out today.'

' Blackmail does not work on me...' Chuckled Beyond.

You walked over towards the kitchen table, you wrapped your arms around Beyond's neck and kissed his cheek.' Please don't go out today, I want to spend the hole day with you again...'

Beyond smirked as he stroked your hair and sighed.' You'll be okay, I love you so much you know...'

You smiled at Beyond and cupped his cheek.' You're so sweet...'

' I'm not sweet!' Chuckle Beyond, he grabbed his black sports bag from the kitchen table and sighed.' I want to take the scan picture with me and the photograph of us together from the Wammy House.'

You looked over your shoulder at the fridge with the photos stuck to it by a fridge magnet and bit your bottom lip.' Why do you want to take them with you?'

Beyond walked over towards the fridge and he took the photos from under the fridge magnet and put them into his hoody pocket.' I just want something to look at...'

' Oh, okay...' You sighed as you looked down at the kitchen table and sniffled.

Beyond walked over towards you and slipped his fingers between yours.' Be a good girl for me, there is some money and bankcards in the empty jar in the cupboard...'

' I already know about the money and bankcards, Tell me what's wrong...' You sighed.

' I'm just making sure you knew about it...' Smirked Beyond, he quickly kissed your cheek and walked towards the apartment door.' See you soon my dear...'

You smiled as you watched Beyond walked towards the apartment door, you felt a funny feeling in your stomach and touched your baby bump.' Oh!'

' Pardon?' Asked Beyond.

' Beyond...' You Frowned, you leant your hand onto a chair at the kitchen table and sighed as you placed your hand on your stomach.' My stomach feels funny!'

Beyond looked over his shoulder at you, he dropped his black sports bag to the floor and rushed over towards you. He placed his hands on your arms and frowned.

' Are you okay?!' Asked Beyond.

' I think Eva just kicked...' You smiled, you looked up at Beyond and giggled.' It felt weird, like butterflies fluttering around in my stomach...'

Beyond looked down at your baby bump and smirked.' How interesting, may I feel her kick?'

' Of course you can, you don't need to ask for permission to feel Eva kicking and she is part of you too.' You smiled.

Beyond crouched down in front of you, he placed his hands on your baby bump and rested his forehead on it as he whispered.' Eva, can you hear me in there?'

You smiled as you stroked Beyond's dark hair and laughed' I think she can hear you B, did you feel that tiny kick?'

Beyond chuckled as you looked up at you and smiled' Of course! She kicked me in the face...'

You giggled as you stroked Beyond's dark hair away from his crimson eyes and smiled.' You probably deserved that for what you did to me not long ago. Please stay in with me today, I hate when you leave me alone in the apartment and I worry about you...'

' SJ...' Sighed Beyond.

' I'm just worried, even more now with this Naomi Misora business and you dressing up as L...' You said quietly.

Beyond placed his ear onto your baby bump and closed his eyes.' Don't worry about me, you will be okay and you have Eva here with you. So you are not really alone...'

' It's not the same...' You frowned, you twirled a piece of Beyond's hair around your finger and sighed.' I miss you when you're not around...'

Beyond opened his eyes and sighed.' Please don't make it harder than it already is for me my dear...'

' I don't understand what you are on about...' You mumbled.

Beyond removed his ear from your baby bump and stroked it with his finger tips.' You be a good girl for your mummy Eva, I'll be watching you...'

' B, what's wrong? You're acting so weird today...' You sighed.

' Nothing is wrong, Take care of yourself...' Smiled Beyond, he got up from the floor and sighed. ' Walk me to the door, okay?'

You walked with Beyond to the apartment's door, you opened the door for him and smiled.' I'll see you later.'

' Yes...' Muttered Beyond, he kissed your cheek and smiled.

' Promise?' You asked.

Beyond picked his black sports bag up from the floor and stared at you.' Hmm...'

' Are you sure you are okay?' You asked.

Beyond walked through the apartment's doorway, he turned around to face you.' Don't worry about me...'

' I always worry about you B...' You sighed.

' Come here...' Smirked Beyond, he placed his sports bag down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around you. ' I love you...'

You wrapped your arms around Beyond and smiled.' I love you too B, more than strawberry jam on crackers...'

' That's good to know!' Chuckled Beyond.

Beyond gently pulled you away from him, he put his thumb under you chin and gently kissed your lips.

You felt something drip onto your cheek as Beyond pulled himself away from you and frowned when you noticed tears running down his cheeks. ' Why are crying?'

Beyond picked his sports bag up from the floor and smirked as he wiped his cheeks with his hoody sleeve' The contact lenses have been aggravating my eyes lately...'

You look up at Beyond smiled weakly at him.' Oh...'

Beyond leant down and kissed your forehead.' Goodbye...'

' See you later!' You smiled.

' Yes, of course...' Whispered Beyond to you before he walked off down the corridor.

You watched Beyond walk down the corridor towards the lift, he stood in front of the lift and he pressed the button on the wall. He looked at you over his shoulder as the lift's doors opened, he smiled at you before he stepped inside the lift.

You waved to him as he walked into the lift and watched the doors to the lift closed behind him.


	53. Beyond's Last Thoughts

**Chapter 53! This chapter is just about Beyond Birthday before he sets himself on fire and its weird lol I don't know if people will understand it, but B's head will be all over the place and his conscience is talking to him or just annoying him lol Thanks for the reviews as always :)**

**I hope you enjoy and understand this chapter lol**

* * *

Beyond sat on an old dirty mattress in a corner of a dimly lit locked room, he scooped some strawberry jam from the jar with his finger tips and let it trickled into his mouth. He licked his lips as he looked up at the ceiling, he thought of SJ and his unborn daughter, Eva.

' Am I doing the right thing?' Beyond muttered to himself.

_'Yes, it's all part of your game and you shall surpass L!' _He heard a voice say inside of his head.

Beyond smirked as he licked some strawberry jam from his finger tips and chuckled.' True, my game is perfect! I do feel guilty though for leaving my girls behind.'

_'You could have brought them with you and then you wouldn't have to burn all alone.' _

'I would never do that to my girls!' Frowned Beyond. ' I don't think she will be forgiving me for my actions this time...'

_'Actions.?!Actions?! Your actions are aimed at surpassing L, yet you sit here and moan about your fucking actions.' _

Beyond scowled as he looked down at his jar of strawberry jam in front of him and sighed.' Since when as my conscience been so... '

_'Shut up and listen to what I have to say for once!' _

Beyond chuckled to himself as he scooped more strawberry jam from the jar with his finger tips and smirked.' My, my! You do have a temper my dear conscience. Since when did I need a Jiminy Cricket on my shoulder anyway?'

_'You should be listening to me Beyond Birthday! I'm the voice that whispered to you each time you drugged your victims and when you picked up your knife... that was all me!' _

Beyond licked the strawberry jam from his finger tips and smirked as he felt it trickle down his chin.' You had nothing to do with it, you very well know it was all me and whatever you say is just a lie...'

'_And what about the lies you told to your SJ? No wait, your fiancee! You promised her many wonderful things and now you plan to take your own life. Oh she will be proud of you...' _

Beyond threw his jar of strawberry jam at the door and watched it smash against it.' Shut up!'

_'Oh, have I hit a nerve?' _

Beyond sat in silence and watched the strawberry jam run down the door.

_'And how proud your SJ will be of you, leaving her all alone with a baby to bring up by herself. Yes she will be very proud you!' _

' I said shut up!' Shouted Beyond as he covered up his ears with his hands and closed his eyes.' Misora may here!'

_'All alone, all alone... crying out for her Romeo!' _

' She will not be alone, he will come for her and she will be safe!' Frowned Beyond, he opened his eye as he looked down at the baby scan picture and the photograph in front of him.' I know he will come!'

_'Him? You don't believe he his still watching you both after all these years do you?'_

Beyond removed his hands away from his ears and smirked.' He his always watching us...'

_' How do you know?' _

Beyond removed his contact lenses from his eyes and chuckled to himself as he flicked then from his finger tips.' I saw him before I cut that bastard Johnny's throat, he was hiding in some bushes and he saw everything...'

_'So, he knows what a monster you have become? Beyond Birthday, the worlds greatest criminal!' _

Beyond insanely laughed to himself as he fell backwards onto the old mattress, he stared up at the ceiling and smirked.' Oh those words are like a sweet melody being played into my ears!'

_' And What about Eva? How will she react when she finds out her daddy is nothing but a murderer.' _

Beyond crawled off the old mattress, he made his way to a corner of the room and grabbed at can of gasoline from the floor.' Hmm... '

_' Stuck for words I see...' _

Beyond got up from the floor, he twisted the lid off the can filled with gasoline and chuckled as he threw the lid onto the old mattress.' I can't really say what Eva will think, she is not even part of this world yet...'

_'She will learn one day, maybe she will become a murderer just like you.' _

Beyond poured the gasoline all over himself, he chuckled as he placed the can back down onto the floor and smirked. He walked back towards the old mattress, he sat back down on it and pulled his knees to his chest.

_'Eva, Eva... she will be happy when she gets her pretty little hands on a cleaver!' _

' Will you just be quiet!' Shouted Beyond.

_'No! Not until the light in your eyes burns out!' _

Beyond looked down at the baby scan picture in front of him and smiled.' My little Eva, she is the only good thing I'm leaving behind in this cruel world...'

_'What about your SJ? ' _

Beyond looked at the picture of you and him and sighed.' I just hope she can forgive me one day, maybe she will be able to understand why I'm doing this...'

_' This will break her heart, her dreams will be shattered!' _

' Will you just get out of my head now! I've got important things I need to do and all you're doing is distracting me!' Shouted Beyond as he grabbed the box of matches from the floor and opened them.

_'Light the match then, it's time you surpassed L!' _

Beyond took a match from the box and lit it and frowned as he watched the orange flame flicker.' I hope L enjoyed my little game as much as I did...'

_'Do it! Do it! Do it!' _

' My sweet strawberry jam and my little Eva.' Sighed Beyond as he looked down at the baby scan picture and the photograph of you and him again.' I love you both, I hope you can forgive me one day...'

_' Goodbye Beyond Birthday!'_

Beyond dropped the lit match onto the old dirty mattress, he watched the flames crawl towards his feet and laughed insanely to himself.


	54. A Face From The Past

**Chapter 54! I felt like my brain died half way through this chapter, so I'm saying sorry in case it's dull or something. But there is a knocking at the door, who will it be? The next chapter will be more interesting than this one lol Thanks for the reviews as always. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

3 days had passed since you had seen Beyond, you lay curled up on your bed and wiped tears from your eyes with Beyond's black shirt. You snuggled your face into it, you inhaled the sent of his shirt and sobbed.

You heard a knock at the apartment door, you jumped out from your bed and rushed over towards the door. You opened the door quickly, you looked up and gasped.

' A?' You whispered as you took a step away from the doorway and frowned. ' Y-y-you're meant to be dead!'

' Is that the way you greet old friends from your past SJ? And no I'm very much alive, I don't look corpse like right?' A took his hood down on his white hoody and smiled. ' You can called me Aiden or just Tayler or Akira which means Intelligent, my list could go on...'

' This is impossible...' You mumbled, you wrapped your arms around yourself as you stared at A and took a step away from him. ' B saw you dead... '

' More like improbable, but yeah he saw me on the bathroom floor and I was not dead...' Sighed A, he flicked his blonde hair away from his blue eyes and took a step into your apartment.' I faked my death...'

' I must be dreaming...' You muttered, you walked over towards the kitchen table and sat down on a chair as you wiped your eyes.

' I wish I could you were dreaming, but that would just be a white lie...' Sighed A as he closed the apartment's door behind him.

' I think I'm losing my mind, please say I'm dreaming...' You sighed.

A slightly shook his head, he walked over towards you and knelt down in front of you.' No, I'm afraid to say you're in the awake realm, are you okay sweetheart ?'

' I want B, he's been gone for 3 days now... You sniffled, You felt fresh tears rolling down your cheeks and sobbed into your hands.

' You don't know do you...' You heard A sadly saying to you as you felt him touched your knee.

You slowly removed your hands away from your eyes and looked down at A.' Know what?'

A looked down at his hand on your knee and sighed.' I don't know how to break this to you, but B tried to kill himself 3 days ago...'

' No!' You sobbed, you got up from the chair and placed you hand onto the kitchen table.' B wouldn't leave me all alone! You're lying!'

' SJ please...' Whispered A.

' No!' You cried, you fell to you knees and sobbed into your hands.' Please B! Say it's not true!'

You felt A wrapped his arms around you, he hugged you tightly and stroked your hair.

' Oh sweetheart. Believe me, my heart breaks for you...' Whispered A.

You sobbed into A's shoulder as he rubbed your back with his hand and sniffled.' W-w-why as he done this? He proposed to me, we were going to be a f-f-family with Eva! B, why?!'

' Who is Eva?' Asked A as he slowly pulled you away from him and placed his thumb under your chin.' SJ...'

' E-E-Eva is mine and B's d-d-daughter!' You sobbed.

' You have a kid in here?' Asked A, he looked around your apartment and frowned.' Where is she?'

You slowly shook your head as you began to sob into your hands again and spoke quietly to A.' No, s-s-she as not been born yet. I want my B!'

' The fucking son of bitch!' Yelled A, he pulled your back towards his chest and wrapped his arms around you.' I can't believe him! The bastard!'

You sobbed harder into your hands as A raised his voice and slightly shook your head.

' I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I need to make a phone call, let me help you up...' Sighed A, he slowly helped you to your feet and put his arm around your waist. ' Right, I'm going to take you over to your bed and I want you to sit there for me for a while...'

You slightly nodded your head as A led you over towards your bed, you sat down on it and curled up on your bed. You watched A sit on the arm of the sofa, he took his mobile phone from his white hoody pocket and flicked his phone open.

A dialed a number on his mobile, he put the phone to his ear and gave you a smile.' Hey! This is Akira.'

You wiped some tears away from your cheek with your hand as you watched A talk on his mobile phone. He had not changed much since you last saw him over 2 years ago, his blonde spiky hair was longer and his dress style was still the same as it was back at the Wammy House. He was now taller and toned.

A took a bag of toffee from his hoody pocket, he placed them down on his knee and sighed.' Yeah I found her, she is safe. No! I will not pick you any cake up! You have Watari, who do think I am anyway? Oh denied! I'll catch you in 30 then...' He flicked his phone shut and tapped it on his knee. ' That guy never changes...'

You stared at A as you grabbed hold of Beyond's black shirt from your bed and pulled it towards your chest.

A popped a toffee into his mouth, he gave you a half-smile and put his bag of toffees back into his hoody pocket.' I need you to come with me...'

' Why?' You asked.

A ran his fingers through his blonde hair and looked down at the floor.' I promised B that I'd look after you, he his still alive and in hospital...'

You slowly sat up on your bed, you stared at A as you held Beyond's shirt tightly in your hands and gasped.' You have spoken to him?!'

' He was drugged up on morphine at the time, so he was not making much sense and they had no choice but to sedated him.' Sighed A, he crossed his arms across his chest and smiled.' So, I want you pack a few clothes and I'll take you back to my place. God that just sounded like a pick up line, I'm so sorry SJ...'

' Am I allowed to see him?' You asked.

' Well, I guess I could pull a few strings...' Sighed A, he itched the back of his head and blew his fringe away from his eyes. ' But for now it's not a good idea. Just pack a bag and come with me. I'll tell you more when I get you back to my apartment and I should warn you that L is at my apartment at this very moment.'

' L... ' You whispered.

A got up from the sofa's arm and put his hands into his hoody's pockets.' Don't worry about L, I swear I'll not let him anywhere near you. Do you want me to pack a bag for you? Just tell me what you need...'

You got up from your bed, you crouched down in front of it and pulled a duffel bag from under it. You placed it down on your bed, you went to the laundry basket and grabbed some of your clean clothes from it.

A unzipped your duffel bag and held it open for you.' Do you need anything from the bathroom?'

You stuffed your clothes into your duffel bag and slowly nodded your head. You walked towards the bathroom, you grabbed a few items and took them back to A. You stuff them into your bag and took Beyond's black shirt from your bed.

' Am I allowed to take this with me to? ' You asked.

A placed his hand on your shoulder and smiled at you.' Of course you can, I don't see it being a problem...'

You folded up the black shirt and placed it into your duffel bag. You put your shoes on, you grabbed Beyond's black hoody from the end of your bed and put it on.

A picked up your duffel bag and hung it over his shoulder.' Do you need anything else?'

You crouched down in front of your bed, you pulled Beyond's white wooden memory box from under it and placed it down on your bed.' B's memory box, I want to take this with me too and I've got a doll on the kitchen table in the bowl.'

' Alright.' Smiled A.

You walked over towards the kitchen table and took the messy dark-haired doll from the bowl in the middle of the table.

A walked towards the apartment's door with the white wooden box under his arm, he stopped at the door and looked at your from over his shoulder.' I remember that doll...'

' B told me you made this doll when you were young...' You sniffled.

' Yeah, it was a very long time ago...' Sighed A.

' I found it at L's cabin, we planned to let Eva have it when she is older...' You sighed, you walked over towards A as you stroked the doll's messy dark hair and sniffled.' B said she would love to have it...'

A opened your apartment's door, he walked into the corridor and turned around to face you.' She can still have the doll, come on... my car is park outside of the building.'

You switched the light off in the apartment, you took one last look around your apartment before you closed the door behind you and followed A towards the lift.

A pressed the button to the lift on the wall, he smiled at you and sighed' You're be okay...'

You looked up at A and smiled weakly at him as you held the doll to your chest.

It was not long before you walked out of the apartment building's door, you followed behind A along the sidewalk until you got to a white car and he opened the passager's side door for you.

' A...' You said quietly, you looked over your shoulder at the apartment building and wide some tears away from your cheek with the hoody's sleeve.' I can't do this...'

' There is no such word as can't, you don't know until you try...' A sighed, he placed your duffel bag and the white wooden memory box into the back of his car.'I know you can do this, you just have to be brave...'

You looked inside of A's car, you sighed as you got into his car and put the seat-belt on.

A closed the back car door of his car, he placed his hand on top of his car's roof and sighed.' I know B never let you out of the apartment alone...'

' How did you know that?' You asked.

A closed the passager's side car door, he walked around to the driver's side and got into his car.

' Aiden?' You asked, you watched him put his seat-belt on and held the doll close your chest.' How did you know that he never let me out of the apartment alone?'

' I'll explain more when we get to my apartment...' Sighed A, he started up the car's engine and glanced at you.' Then I'll tell you everything that you want to know. I'll make sure you get to see B, I promise...'

You looked out of the car's window as A drove to his apartment, the streets were dark and the roads were quiet. You looked towards the clock in A's car and noticed it was 2:06am in the morning.

It was not long until you pulled up in front of some apartments, A turned his car off and undid his seat-belt

' Home, sweet home!' Smiled as he opened his car door and stepped out onto the road.' You can stay here as long as you want...'

' Thank you...' You said quietly.

' It's not a problem.' Smiled A.

You watched A close the car door, you undid your seat belt and sighed. You gave him a half-smile as he opened the passager's side car door, you got out of the car and looked up at the apartments.

' You live here?' You asked.

' Yeah, I moved here about a month after you and B moved to L.A.' Answered A as he opened the back car door of his car and sighed.' I've lived here by myself since I was 15 years old...'

' So you were the one following me and B all the way to Heathrow Airport?' You asked.

' Yeah, that was me...' Sighed A, he hung your duffel bag over his should and handed you the white wooden memory box.' I never meant to frighten you at the cabin...'

You took the white wooden memory box from A and looked down at it in your arms. ' B knew it was you all along, the stalker in white...'

A closed the car doors and put his arm around you.' Yeah he knew...'

' But why didn't he ever tell me? I mourned for you...' You sniffled.

' I'm sorry SJ, he probably didn't tell you for a reason...' Sighed A, he looked towards his apartment and took a deep breath.' B loved you, I know he would never want to hurt you with the truth...'

' I think you knew Beyond better than I did...' You sniffled.

' Maybe, I never could really hide anything from that guy and he was my best friend after all...' Smiled A as he led you towards his apartment and chuckled. ' But now, I don't really know what to think about him...'

' I don't even know what to think of Beyond anymore...' You said quietly.

A led you up the steps of his apartment, he stopped outside of his apartment door and took his keys out of his white hoody pocket.' Well, I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything still and I guess that is something for you to hold on to...'

' I still love B, but I'm so confused. I don't know what to do...' You sobbed as you felt tears rolling down your cheeks and sniffled.' I just want to know why he as done this, those poor innocent people he murder all because of a stupid game...'

' Game?' Asked A.

' Nothing...' You answered.

A took a tissue from his hoody pocket, he wiped your cheeks for you and sighed.' Let get you inside my apartment, I'll get you something warm to drink and something to eat...'

You slightly nodded your head and sniffled.' Okay...'

A opened his apartment door and walked through his apartment's doorway.' Welcome to my home...'

You stopped in the apartment's doorway, you saw L perched on a cream colored sofa chair and bit your bottom lip as you sniffled.


	55. Akira's Explanation

**Chapter 55! So A or Akira ( his alias name ) is back and he was the stalker in white all along haha So L is in this chapter and maybe in part of chapter 56. For some reason my brain died again half way through this chapter, but hopefully you're understand it. Thanks for the reviews as always :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued **

L stared at you with his dark round eyes, he put his thumb to his lips as he got up from the cream colored sofa chair and walked hunched over towards you.

A held his hand up in front of L's face, he stopped him in his tracks and frowned.' Before you start, no you can't now talk to her now Ryuzaki or L or whatever name you are going by today...'

' Akira, it is of great importance that I speak with her about Beyond Birthday...' Sighed L, he stared at A's hand and put his hands into his blue jean pockets.' He future depends on it...'

A slowly shook his head and removed his hand from in front of L's face.' I often wonder if you have emotions, don't you understand that she is upset at this moment and she needs to rest...'

You hugged Beyond's memory box tightly in your arms, you watched A and L talking to each other as you sniffled.

' I do understand human emotions, yet I rarely get to experience them.' Sighed L as he itched his bare foot on his leg and put his thumb to his lips.' I still do believe it is of great importance that I speak with her, she may get charged with assisting and abetting a criminal if I do not question her.'

' SJ had nothing to do with B's crimes, I can vouch for her...' Frowned A, he itched the back of his head and blew his fringe away from his blue eyes. ' I should really come clean with you myself about a couple of things and explain why I ended up living in L.A.'

' And can you then give me a percentage?' Asked L, he chewed at his thumbnail and returned his gaze back on you. ' How sure are you that she was not involved in Beyond Birthday's criminal homicide case, she could be his accomplice...'

A rolled his eyes as he closed the front door to his apartment, he turned around to face L and unzipped his white hoody.' Here we go with the percentages! Can't you just go by my word for once? You could just trust me this once...'

' I do believe your mind as been clouded by your judgement of your past friendships with them, yet you seem not to understand that Beyond Birthday will be facing a death penalty.' Said L, he took a red lollipop from his jean pocket and unwrapped it.' Justice will be serviced...'

You looked down at Beyond's memory box as you felt tears rolling down your cheeks and let out a low sob.

A looked towards you, he put his hand on your shoulder and sighed.' See! You made her cry again with your harsh words!'

' I made her cry again?' Asked Beyond, he looked at you curiously with his dark eyes and muttered.' I will never understand girls...'

A clicked his fingers in front of L's face and frowned at him' Hey panda! Attention please! It's rude to stare. I'm taking SJ to my bedroom, I don't want you to follow us and just stay right there well you eat your lollipop.'

L looked towards A and stared at him.

' Ouch!I just got the panda death stare...' A smirked, he led you away from L by your shoulder and opened his door to his bedroom.' Be good well I'm gone and don't touch my toffee!'

' Toffee?' You heard L ask.

You stepped into A's bedroom and looked around his bedroom. It was not like a bedroom at all, there were wall monitors with a Gothic style A on the screens and a long wooden desk at the other end of his bedroom.

You watched A closed his bedroom door behind him, he walked over towards his bed and placed your duffel bag down on it.

' When I said bedroom, I kind of meant work area and bedroom in one.' Sighed A, he looked over his shoulder at you and smiled.' Take a seat...'

You slowly walked over towards A, you sat down on his bed and looked up at him.

' Is it true what L says about B facing the death penalty?' You asked, you placed the white wooden box down next to you on the bed and wiped your cheek with the hoody sleeve.

A sighed as he sat down next to you on his bed, he spoke to you quietly and touched your hand.' Well, he did kill 4 innocent people who I know of and justice doesn't smile down well on crimes like this... '

' 4?' You asked.

' Yeah, I saw what B did to that guy in the park. I understand why he did it, but his actions were impulsive as always...' Sighed A, he gently tucked some of your hair behind your ear and sighed. ' L doesn't know about the guy in the park, I suggest we keep that between us...'

You looked towards A and slightly nodded your head at him

A got up from his bed, he unzipped his white hoody and took it off.' Right, I'm getting you something to eat and drink. You look pale and someone in your condition should be taking care of themselves...'

' I'm not really that hungry...' You mumbled as you curled up on A's bed and tucked your hands under your chin.' I just want to be left alone...'

A threw his white hoody on a blue sofa in his room, he crouched down in front of his bed and sighed.' I know sugar, but you have to think of your daughter now. How would you think B would feel if he knew you were not looking after yourself?'

' B didn't seem to care when he tried to kill himself...' You muttered.

A got up from the floor, he put his hands into his black skinny jean pockets and looked down at his feet.' True, but your Eva as done nothing wrong. I'll be back in a while..'

' Please stay...' You sniffled.

' I'm getting you something to eat, so you can lump it...' Smiled A, he walked towards his bedroom door and opened it.' Oh for the love... L.'

You look towards the door to see L standing in the doorway as he sucked his lollipop, you sniffled and wiped some tears away from your cheek with the hoody sleeve.

' You know, this is like The Wammy House all over again! But this time it's in my own home!' Frowned A, he closed the door behind him and you heard him talking to L on the other side of the door.

You grabbed the messy dark-haired doll from on top of Beyond's white wooden memory box, you curled back up again on the bed and sighed. You stroked the dark messy hair of the doll as you closed your eyes and sobbed.

It was not long before A returned to his bedroom with a hot mug of tea and a plate of toast. He sat down next to you on his bed and placed the mug down on his bedside table's side.

' Okay, eat or be force fed...' Smiled A, he placed the plate of toast down in front of you and smiled.' Do it for Eva, she needs nutrition...'

You sat up, you took a slice of the toast from the plate and took a small bite out of it. You looked at A to see him watching you eat and gave him a weak smile.

A opened his bedside table' draw, he took a white paper bag out of it and smiled.' It feel weird sitting here with you after all this time, I've been watched your apartment for nearly 2 and a half years now...'

' You've been watching us?' You asked.

' Yeah, I'm your angel after all...' Sighed A as he opened the paper bag and took a toffee from it.' I guess I should explain why I've followed you and B...'

You placed the slice of toast back on the plate, you picked the mug up from the bedside table's side and sniffled. ' Why did you fake your death?'

A placed his bag of toffee down on his bed, he cupped his hands together and sighed deeply.' Well, it was mostly L's idea. He knew about my depression, so he offered me a way out of The Wammy House on a condition that I worked for him in secret...'

' Doing what?' You asked.

A gave you a sideways looked and smirked. ' Hacking into computer systems mostly, fraudery and I do most of my work from this room. As you well know stalking could be on my list now..

You placed the mug back down on bedside table's side and stared at A.' Why did you follow us? All those clues you left us to follow, you led us here to L.A. so you could just watch us?'

' Partly you are right, mostly to watch B...' Sighed A, he itched the back of his head and frowned.' L contacted me after the 3rd murder B had committed telling me to try to find him. You well know now that I've been watching him since you both came to L.A. I had a lot contact with a FBI agent called Naomi Misora who was working on the be half of L too, the problem is I never told L that I knew where B was living...'

You curled up on A's bed, you ripped a piece of toast from a slice and popped the piece of toast into your mouth.' Why didn't you tell L that you knew where B was?'

' I don't know, probably because we were like brothers once or the fact that I love the guy still.' Frowned A, he took a toffee from the paper bag and sighed.' The situation is so messed up and I never knew B would go this far...'

' A, when can I see B?' You asked.

A popped a toffee into his mouth and crossed his legs.' I'm not sure sweetheart, but I'll look into it and I'll go with you when it's time...'

' Thank you...' You said quietly.

' So, are you going to tell me how far along are you with your pregnancy?' Asked A.

You tucked your hands under your chin and yawned.' I'm 17 weeks...'

A got up from his bed, he picked the plate up from his bed and placed it on the bedside table. He grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed, he covered you up with it and smiled.

' Get some sleep, I' ll talk to L and sort somethings out.' Whispered A, he grabbed your duffel bag from his bed and put it down on the floor by his bed.' You'll probably have to talk to L at some point though...'

' I know...' You muttered.

' Night SJ...' Whispered A.

' Night A...' You yawned as you pulled the blanket over you shoulder and closed your eyes.


	56. Small Talk

**Chapter 56! Sorry I missed a day of updating my story, I have to fight for the lap top these days haha But I am updating it now, so A is back and he doesn't take any crap of L anymore lol I wanted to ask you lovely people a question, do you want a 1 year time skip or a 2 year time skip or would you like both? xD Thanks for the reviews as always. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You were awoken by a ringing sound, you leant on your arm as you sat up in A's bed and look towards the other side of the of the room. You saw him sitting on a black leather chair in front of the wooden desk with his feet up on the desk, he was looked up at his wall monitors on the wall and speaking on his headset to someone.

' So, he his in a stable condition now right?' Asked A.

You looked at wall monitors and saw a goth style W on the screens monitors. You listened to A talking to as he looked up at them and then the W disappeared.

A spun his leather chair around to face you and smiled.' Thanks Watari...'

You watched A take his headset from his ears, he placed them down on his lap and sighed. ' Good afternoon SJ, seeing as it is now 2:36pm. Hopefully you slept well...'

.' Hi...' You said quietly, you pulled the blanket from you and sat on the edge of the bed.' Who were you talking to?'

' Watari...' Answered A.

' Was is about B?' You asked.

A got up from his black leather chair, he placed the headset down on his desk and picked a mug up from his desk. He walked over towards you, he took a sip of his tea and sat down next to you on his bed.

' Yeah about B...' Sighed A, he yawned loudly and itched the back of his head.' So, I've had a word with L and you are allowed to visit B today. That's if you're feeling up to it...'

' Really?' You asked as you rubbed your eye and sniffled.

' Yeah, but first I need to talk to you about what actually happened on the 22nd August when B tried to kill himself. It's not very pleasant, but I need to prepare for when you first see him...'

You looked down at the floor, you rested your hand on the bed and took a deep breath.

' I don't really know how to put this into words, but B set himself on fire and his body sustained 85% burns... ' Frowned A.

Your closed your eyes as you felt a tear rolled down your cheek, you felt A take hold of your hand and bit your bottom lip.

' He his in a stable condition for now, but the next 48 hours...'Sighed A.

' Beyond...' You cried.

A placed his mug down onto his bedside table, he wrapped his arms around you as you cried and frowned.' I know, it's okay to let it all out...'

' Why did he do this?' You asked, you snuggled into A's chest as you sobbed and grabbed at his black t shirt.' Do you know why he did it?'

' If I knew, I would tell you...' Whispered A, he pulled you away from his chest and tucked some of your hair behind your ear.' Now listen to me sugar, I'll get you something to eat and you can use my bathroom to get cleaned up...'

'Okay...' You sniffled, you slightly nodded your head and let go of A's t-shirt.' Thank you...'

A removed his arms from around you, he got up fron his bed and walked over towards his bedroom door.

You looked towards the door and got up from A's bed. You picked up your duffel bag from the floor, you quickly followed after A and took hold of his arm.

' Wait! Is L still here? I don't want to see him...' You sniffled.

' Nah, Watari picked him up like 4 hours ago, I could put a dollar on it that L is raiding a cake store somewhere out there in L.A.' Smiled A, he opened his bedroom door and put his hands into his black skinny jean pockets. ' Follow me, I'll show you where everything is...'

' Okay...' You said quietly as you let go of A's arm and sighed.

You followed A into his living room, you walked behind him as he took you where everything was in his apartment and he opened a door for you.

' Right, this is the bathroom and as you can see the kitchen is just over there. I do have a spare room that I will make up for you.' Smiled A as he leant his hand on the door frame of the bathroom and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. ' Just treat my home as your home...'

You looked into the bathroom and tightened your hold around your duffel bag strap.' Thank you A, I'm grateful for your kindness...'

' It's not a problem, I promised B I would look after you and that's what I am going to do...' Smiled A, he stood up straight and blew his fringe out of his blue eyes.' Now go and get cleaned up, I'll get you something to eat and I've laid out some clean towels for you.'

' Thank you...' You smiled weakly at A.

' No problem sweetheart...' Smiled A.

You walked into the bathroom, you closed the bathroom door behind you and placed your duffel bag down by the sink. You had a quick shower, you dried yourself and changed into some clean clothes. You took a towel from a towel rail, you walked out of the bathroom as you towel dried your hair and sat down on the sofa.

'Bon Appétit ' Smiled A, he sat down next to you on his sofa and placed the plate of toast down on his coffee table.' I've picked up a few cooking skills since the Wammy House...'

You placed the towel on your lap, you picked the plate of toasts up from the coffee table and sighed.' A, can I asked you a something?'

' Sure, what's up?' Answered A.

' What did B say to you?' You asked, you picked a slice of toast up from the plate and took a small bite out of it.

' Well, B mentioned your name a few times between his screams...' Frowned A, he took a slice of toast from the plate and ripped it in half.' He said something about surpassing L and that he had failed his game...'

' His game...' You quietly said, you looked down at the slice of toast in your hand and sighed.' I told him to stop...'

' Yeah, he made no sense and I take it that you knew something about his game.' Sighed A, he slumped back on his sofa and took a bit out of his piece of toast.' You told him to stop? You can tell me, it will stay between us...'

'B wanted to surpass L, he never gave me a clear reason why and he always told me he had it all under control...'You looked towards A and sighed.' I should have tried harder to stop him, those poor innocent people he killed...'

' So you knew about the murders?' Asked A.

' Yeah kind of knew about them, I told him to stop...' You frowned, you looked away from A's gaze and sniffled.' but he never listened to me, he frightened me at times... he was not the B we use to know... '

' Hmm, I see...' Muttered A.

' I'm going to get into a lot of trouble over this ain't I?' You quietly asked.

A got up from his sofa, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.' Not if I have anything to do with it, you have done nothing wrong in my eyes. Sure you knew what B was doing, but if you feared him at times then what could you have done?'

You took another bite of your piece of toast and sighed.

A sat back down on the edge of his sofa, he leant on his hand and placed his half ate piece of toast on his coffee table.' Look, I'm not going to tell any of this to L. I'll make sure nothing happens to you or Eva and now I want you to eat up and stop worrying about things. Your guardian angel is here now to look after you...'

You ate all the toast on the plate, you drank the tea A made you and dried your hair.

* * *

It was not long before A grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and stood by the apartments front door.

' Are you ready yet ?' Shouted A, he opened his apartment's front door and stepped through the doorway.

You rushed out of A's bedroom, you put Beyond's black hoody on and sighed.' I'm sorry! I fell asleep...'

A smiled as you walked past him, he closed his apartment door behind him and locked the door. ' It's fine, you use to fall asleep a lot from what I remember from The Wammy House. Oh how B moaned about it...'

You stopped at the bottom of the apartment's stone steps and waited for A.' The Wammy House feels like it was a life time ago...'

' Yeah I know...' You heard A saying as he walked past you and you watched him unlocked his white car's door.' Sometimes I think about what us three use to get up to...'

You walked towards A as he opened the passager side's door for you, you got into his car and bit your bottom lip.' We use to get into a lot of trouble sometimes because of B...'

A closed his car door on your side, he walked around his car and got into the drivers side.' Yeah true, remember that time when he tried to make strawberry jam and somehow it managed to explode out of the saucepan?'

' The kitchen was a mess and then Roger slipped when he rushed into the kitchen to see what the bang was...' You smiled.

A started up his car's engine and laughed.' Then Roger fell face first into a pile of strawberry mush and he yells at B. And all B said was " A giant strawberry pooped there and then blew it's brains out " How I miss those times...'

' I still love him Aiden...' You quietly said, You put the seat-beat on and sat back into the car seat.' Even though I should be hating him right now...'

' I know how you feel...' Sighed A, he put his seat-belt on and placed his hands on the steering wheel.' I feel more anger than love for him at this moment thought, I don't really know what to feel for him anymore...'

' I understand if you hate him...' You sighed, you rested your hands on your baby bump and looked down at it.' I should hate him for trying to leave me and Eva behind...'

' I know, lets get to the hospital and see what B as to say for himself...' Frowned A, he pulled out of his parking space in front of his parking space and drove down the road.

* * *

It was not long before you got to the Los Angeles hospital, A parked his car up in the hospital car park and you both got out of his car. You walked next to A as you entered the hospital, you then turned right and walked down a corridor.

' Are you alright ?' A asked as he popped a toffee into his mouth and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.' You look pale...'

' I don't know, I'm feel nervous and scared at this very moment...' You sighed, you wrapped your arms around yourself and bit your bottom lip.' I just don't don't how to feel...'

' It's understandable...' Sighed A, he frowned as he noticed two men leaving a room far down the corridor and yelled.' Oh for love of toffees! What's the hell is he doing here?!'

You stopped next to A in the hospital corridor as you saw L standing out of a room with Watari behind him. He looked in your direction and walked hunched down the corridor towards you.

A wrapped him arm around your shoulders, he pulled you closer towards him and glared at L.' And what are you doing here?!'

' I've been to question Beyond Birthday..' Said L, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail. ' I believe there maybe a 55% chance that he his lying to me, yet he ensures me that your friend as nothing to do with the murders...'

' So does that mean you're going to take your panda squad somewhere else and leave SJ alone?' Asked A, he looked from L to Watari and smirked.' No offence Watari...'

L stared at you curiously and put his hands in his jean pockets.' Akira, I've decided that your friend should be placed into your custody. By doing this I will be able to stay in contact with you as the future months unfold...'

' As long as I don't get anymore 3am calls from you, then SJ is more than welcome to stay with me...' Smiled A, he took a toffee from his white hoody pocket and sighed. ' Besides, I was going to ask her to move in with me anyway. That's if she wants to...'

' Then we have a agreement ?' Asked L.

' Yeah for once we have a agreement on something, now if you please would excuse us...' Frowned A, he led you past L and Watari as he yelled back at them over his shoulder.' I'm taking SJ to see B!'

You looked up curiously at A as you walked and spoke quietly to him.' You've changed...'

' Yeah, I just don't take any crap of the panda detective anymore and I'm taller than him now. So it makes a difference...' Smiled A, he removed his arm from around your shoulder and stopped you outside of a door. ' This is B's room...'

You looked over at two male police officers standing near the door and gulped.

' Don't worry about them, you're allowed in to see B...' You heard A say from next to you.' It's okay...'

You reached your hand out towards the door handle and looked up at A.' I don't if I can do this, I'm scared...'

A placed his hand on your shoulder, he smiled at you as he opened the door for you and looked into the room.' You're not alone in this sweetheart, I'm coming in with you and if you don't want to talk to B... then it's fine.'

' But I want to talk to him, but I just don't know what to say...' You sighed.

' Neither do I, but he as a few questions to answer about the stunt he as pulled because I want to find out why he as done this too...' Frowned A.

' Agreed...' You nodded.

' Come on sugar, let's get this over and done with...' Sighed A.

You followed behind A as he walked into the room.


	57. Hospital Bed Confessions

**Chapter 57! So I hope this chapter is okay, will B say why he tried to kill himself ? Well you have to read to find out haha So I have 2 votes for both time skips and 1 for a year time skip. I will do both... that means more chapters and you will get to learn a few things about Eva lol Thanks for the reviews as always :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You looked over towards the hospital bed, you saw Beyond partly covered in white bandages and took a step back towards the door. You walked backwards into A, you looked up at him behind you and bit your bottom lip.

' It's okay...' Smiled A as he placed his hand on your shoulder and sighed.' I'm here for support, sit with him...'

You slowly nodded your head, you looked back towards Beyond and slowly walked over towards him. You sat down on a chair next to the hospital bed and wrapped your arms around yourself. You looked towards his face, you frowned as you saw half of his face was bandaged up and sighed. You reached your hand out towards his hand and placed your hand on top of his hand.

' B...' You said quietly.

A walked over towards you, he leant his hand onto the back of the chair and gently slapped Beyond's hand.' Oi Backup! The world as ran out of strawberry jam! Now you'll have to eat blackcurrant jam for the rest of your life!'

Beyond groaned as he shooed yours and A's hands away from his hand. He coughed as he turned his face away from you and winced.

' Stop it...' Mumbled Beyond.

A walked towards the end of the hospital bed, he picked up the clip board from the end of the bed and began to read through Beyond's medical notes.

You glanced at A and then to Beyond. You got up from the chair and leant your hands onto the hospital bed as you looked down at his face. You felt tears running down your cheeks and stroked his face with your finger tips on his bandaged side of his face.

' B can you hear me?' You whispered.

Beyond winced as you stroked his face, he gently grabbed hold of your arm and coughed.' SJ, are you dead too?'

' No...' You sniffled.

' Don't cry my dear...' Whispered Beyond in a hoarse voice, he slowly opened his one showing crimson eye and smiled weakly at you.' Angels don't cry...'

A clipped the clip board back onto the end of the hospital bed, he walked to your side and grabbed at Beyond's wrist.' No one is dead in this room Backup! You do understand that you are lying in a hospital bed with 85% burns and some mild smoke inhalation! You're one lucky son of a bitch to survive for what you did to yourself!'

' Please don't shout at him...' You cried.

' I wondered when you would turn up again...' Said Beyond weakly as he coughed again and winced again as he touched his bandaged chest.' I thought I was seeing ghosts at first...'

A let go of Beyond's wrist and ran his finger's through his blonde hair as he spoke angrily to him.' You will be seeing dead people if you don't tell me why you have done this to yourself! Didn't you even stop to think what your fucking stupid actions have done to SJ? Did you plan just to leave her all alone in your apartment without her even knowing what you had done to yourself?! I'd punch you in the face if you were not already in a hospital bed! You're one selfish bastards and...'

' Please A!' You cried.

Beyond looked up at you and let go of your arm.' I thought I would not be around to face the consequence...'

You sat back down on the chair, you sobbed as you wiped your eyes with the hoody sleeve and trembled.

A placed his hand on your shoulder as he stared at Beyond, he looked away from his gaze and frowned.' I think you owe SJ an explanation for you stupid actions, you should know she could have charged with assisting and abetting a criminal. Do you like the idea of your fiancé rotting behind bars? Even worse your Eva being born in a jail and then put into care...'

Beyond turned his head towards you, he watched as you sobbed into the hoody's sleeve and sighed deeply.' I told that asshole L that she had nothing to do with it...'

' Naturally you never answer the questions! You know how L's mind works and I bet he will still thinking that she is guilty!' Frowned A, he put his hand into his white hoody pocket and sighed 'Do you really believe he will take your word that she is innocent? You're nothing but a cold-hearted murderer after all...'

Beyond reached his hand out towards you as he let out a cough and groaned with pain.' Please don't cry...'

You looked down at Beyond's bandaged hand as you wiped tears from your cheek and sniffled.

' It's a bit late to ask her not to cry B!' Frowned A.

You reached out your hand, you touched Beyond's hand with your finger tips and whispered to him.' Why did you do it B?'

Beyond slowly lifted up his other hand, he looked at the pink cannula in his hand and sighed.' Why couldn't they have given me a blue or a red one?'

You squeezed at Beyond's hand as you stood up and leant down towards his face as you sobbed.' B don't ignore my question, please just tell me why you did it...'

Beyond looked up at you and bit his lip as he groaned. He spoke to you in a low hoarse voice as he touched your cheek with his other bandaged hand and he wiped away some of your tears.

' Don't squeeze my hand... it's hurts...' Groaned Beyond.

' My heart hurts...' You whispered to Beyond as you let go of his hand and sat down on the hospital bed.' Please tell me why...'

Beyond looked at your butterfly necklace that hung from around your neck, he coughed again and closed his crimson eyes. ' I didn't mean to hurt you...'

You stared at Beyond as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and sighed.' Then why did you do it? I thought you loved me, you wanted a life...no a family with me and Eva... you promised.'

Beyond slowly lifted himself up in the hospital bed, he leant back onto his pillows and sighed.' I need some water...'

' Beyond...' You whispered.

You watched as Beyond began to cough up some blood, he tried to cover up his mouth with his hand and gasped for air.

A rushed to Beyond's side, he grabbed some tissues from a box on the bedside table and covered up his mouth for him.' You're meant to be keeping still you moron! SJ get him some water...'

You got up from the bed, you grabbed a plastic cup from the bedside table and fill it up with water from a jug. You sat back down next to Beyond on the hospital bed and watched A wipe his mouth for him.

' I didn't know you cared still Aiden Tayler...' Said Beyond in a horsed voice.

A walked away from the hospital bed and threw the bloody tissues into a metal bin.' I know, I'm stupid for having emotions...'

You leant forward and put the plastic cup near Beyond's lips. You felt his hand touch your baby bump as he took a sip of water from the cup and bit your bottom lip.

' Drink some...' You whispered.

Beyond coughed as you took the cup away from his lips and gasped.' My chest hurts...'

You placed the plastic cup back down on the bedside table, you placed your hand on Beyond's chest and frowned.' It's okay. You smiled at weakly at him and sighed.

' It's okay...' You whispered.

' You don't have to be nice to me...' Sighed Beyond.

You removed your hand from Beyond's chest and placed it on top of his hand on your baby bump.' I know, but I have no choice...'

' I love you...' Whispered Beyond.

You heard the door to the room opening, you looked over towards the doorway to see a nurse wheeling a metal trolley into the room and sighed.

' I'm afraid you will have to leave now, we need to change Mr Birthday's bandages.' Smiled the nurse, she wheeled the metal trolley towards the sink and began to wash her hands.

' We should go now..' You heard A saying.

You leant down, you kissed Beyond's lips softy and pulled away from his lips.' I love you still B, but I don't know if I can forgive you this time...'

' I don't want you to forgive me, just don't disappear from my life just yet... ' Coughed Beyond.

You slowly nodded your head as you stood up, you felt A touched your arm and spoke quietly to Beyond.' Okay...'

Beyond looked towards A and smirked at him.' How about you Aiden Tayler, will you forgive?'

A shrugged his shoulders and sighed.' I don't know, but I will be back tomorrow and everyday after that until you tell us why you did this...'

The nurse wheeled the trolley next towards the hospital bed and began to put on some latex gloves.' You really have to leave now...'

A nodded his head at the nurse and put his arm around you as he led you towards the door.' Come on sweetheart...'

You looked over you shoulder at Beyond, you saw him smiling at you as you left the room and turned away from him.

' Are you alright? Asked A.

You looked up at A, you slowly shook your head and you began to cry again.

A wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly in his arms.' I know... I know, let it all out sugar...'

' Excuse me, Mr Birthday wanted you to have this before you left.' You heard a woman's voice saying from behind you.' He said it would make you feel better...'

' Thank you...' You heard A saying as he removed one of his arm from around you.

You peeped from A's chest, you saw him holding a burnt piece of paper in his hand and sniffled.' What is it?'

A held the burnt piece of paper towards you and smiled.' Take a look...'

You took the burnt piece of paper from A's hand and smiled as you began to walk down the corridor away from him.' This is Eva's baby scan photo...'

' Wait up!' You heard A yelling as he rushed after you.

You looked at A over your shoulder as you walked and smiled.' I'm sorry...'

A wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you walked and took a look at the baby scan photo.' No worries. So that's Eva huh? '

You smiled as you walked and looked down at the burnt baby scan photo in your hand.' Yeah, it's mine and Be's little girl...'

' Maybe there is hope left after all...' You heard A saying as he led you down the hospital corridor.


	58. When Eva Met B

**Chapter 58! Well no, this is a new chapter and I thought it should be placed as chapter 58. I wrote this chapter quickly, so I'm sorry if there is a few mistakes and I'll keep tweaking BTL chapters when I've got time lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**I'll be uploading the other 3 chapters after I've uploaded this one lol**

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**25th of January 2003**

You walked with A and a female prison guard down a prison corridor. You looked at A walking next to you, you bit your bottom lip and sighed.

' Aiden, I'm kind of nervous...' You said quietly to him.

' Why?' Asked A, he put his hands in his denim jacket's pocket and smiled down at Eva in your arms.' Are you feeling okay?'

' I'm fine...' You sighed, you looked down at Eva in your arms and smiled.' It's just I'm so nervous about Eva meeting her daddy for the first time. What if he doesn't like her?'

' B will love her, she is so adorable and tiny...' Smiled A, he took his hand from his denim jacket pocket and put his arm around your shoulders.' Are you sure you're up to visiting him? You only gave birth to Eva 4 days ago, maybe you're over doing it and need more rest before seeing B. He would understand...'

' No, I want B to met his daughter...' You said quietly, you looked up from Eva in your arms and smiled at A.' I'm nervous and excited at the same time...'

' Well, whatever happens I'll be with you and if you want to leave at any point just say...' Smiled A, he removed his arm from around you and put his hand back in his denim jacket pocket as he sighed.' I know what you've been through for the last 5 months, it's understandable for your emotions to be all over the place and what B as put you through. I feel so guilty about it at times, it's mostly my fault...'

' Aiden, it's not your fault...' You sighed.

' In way it is, if I didn't get you together with B...' Frowned A, he looked down at the floor and sighed.' You may have led a normal life, you could have been with someone who made you happy...'

' Please stop blaming yourself...' You sighed.

' I'm sorry SJ...' Sighed A, he looked up from the floor and blew his fringe away from his blue eyes.' Someday I'll make it all up to you...'

' I forgive you Aiden if that's what you want to hear...' You smiled.

' You're to forgiving you know...' Smiled A.

You stopped with A behind the female prison guard, you sat down on a wooden bench near the door and took a deep breath. You watched the female prison guard talk to a man behind a desk, you looked down at Eva in your arms and rocked her in your arms.

' Are you feeling okay?' Asked A.

' Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit tired...' You said quietly, you looked up from Eva and smiled at A.' Would you mind getting me a cup of water, my mouth feels dry...'

' Yeah of course...' Nodded A.

' Thank you.' You smiled.

You looked down at Eva in your arms, you smiled as you wrapped her pink woolen blanket around her and cuddled her closely. You kissed her forehead as she whimpered, you rocked her gently in your arms and softly sang to her.

' Stop every clock, stars are in shock, the river will flow to the sea, I wont let you fly, I wont say goodbye... I wont let you slip away from me.' You sang.

' Here we go...' You heard A say.

You smiled as A sat down next to you on the wooden bench, you soothed Eva as she whimpered again and sighed.' Would you mind holding Eva for me, it's a bit hard drinking water and holding a baby at the same time.'

' Sure.' Smiled A, he placed the plastic cup down next to you and took Eva from your arms.' Hello sugar, what's with the grumpy face?'

' She may have wind...' You smiled as you picked the plastic cup up from the bench and took a sip of water.' She had a feed before we left the apartment.'

' Wind from which end?' Asked A, he licked his tongue out at Eva and chuckled.' You're not going to puke on your Uncle A are you now sweetheart?'

You smiled when you saw Eva's bright blue eyes open wide as she looked up at A. You giggled when you heard her making a popping sound as she sucked her bottom lip, you drank the rest of the water in the plastic cup and got up from the bench.

You smiled as the female prison guard gave you your white baby bag back, you threw the plastic cup in a grey bin by the desk and looked over your shoulder at A. You watched A get up from the bench with Eva in his arms, you hung your baby bag over your shoulder and took Eva from A's arms.

' Hello sweetie.' You smiled.

' Are you ready to see B now?' Asked A.

You slightly nodded your head at A, you heard a buzzer go off as the female prison guard opened a door and followed A through the doorway. You walked next to A down the corridor towards the private visiting room, you stopped outside of the room and looked down at Eva in your arms as she stirred in her sleep.

' Hush sweetie...' You whispered, you rocked Eva in your arms and smiled at her.' You're going to visit your daddy today, he's been dying to meet you...'

' I've never seen B with a baby before, this should be interesting...' Chuckled A.

' B is good with children...' You smiled.

' Really?' Asked A, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and muttered to himself.' You must mean that blonde haired boy from the park then...'

' Sorry, what did you say Aiden?' You asked, you looked up from Eva and watched the female prison guard open the door to the private room.' I wasn't listening...'

' Nothing...' Sighed A, he put his hands in his denim jacket pockets and beckoned you to flow him.' Let's get this over with...'

' You sound like you never like visiting B...' You sighed.

' I do, but I'm kind of angry at B still over everything...' Said A quietly.

' I know how you feel...' You sighed.

' Let's go and wait for B...' Said A.

You followed A through the private room's doorway, you walked over towards some grey plastic chairs and frowned as you looked up at the surveillance camera. You sat down on a chair, you placed your baby bag down on the floor and sighed. You giggled as A cooed over Eva and smiled. You watched as she her yawned, she curled her tiny hands under her chin and sucked her bottom lip.

' Eva pops...' You heard A say from next to you.

' Eva pops?' You asked, you looked up at A and smiled at him.' What are you on about?'

' Well, it's just that she makes a popping sound when she sucks her bottom lip and I just thought that I'd call her Eva pops from now on...' Smiled A, he tickled Eva's cheek with his finger tip and sang to her .' Pop pop pop goes the Eva pops!'

' That's cute...' You laughed.

' What's cute?' You heard someone say from the other side of the room.

You looked up from Eva and saw Beyond standing with two male prison guards on the other side of the room. You watched him walk towards you with his hands cuffed behind his back, you snuggled Eva closely against your chest and got up from the chair.

' You have an hour and you will be monitored by surveillance cameras as always...' Said one of the male prison guards, he sat Beyond down on a chair near a table and undid his handcuffs from behind his back well the other guard undid the chains around his ankles.

' If you need anything just signal the surveillance camera...' Said one of the male guards to you.

' Okay, thank you...' You nodded.

You watched the two male guards leave the room, you looked towards Beyond and watched him get up from his chair. You bit your bottom lip as you took a step towards him, you smiled at him and soothed Eva when you heard her whimper.

' Hello my dear...' Smirked Beyond, he put his hands in his orange jumpsuit pockets and walked over towards you.' I see you brought my little Eva to visit me...'

You nodded your head, you cradled Eva in your arms and smiled down at her.' I thought you should meet your little girl...'

Beyond stopped in front of you, he took his hands from his orange jumpsuit pockets and put his finger tip to his bottom lip. He looked down at Eva in your arms, he ran his finger tips over her tiny hands and chuckled when she curled her tiny hand around his thumb.

' Hello there my little Eva, I've been patiently waiting for you to visit me...' Smirked Beyond.

' Would you like to hold her?' You asked.

' Of course...' Answered Beyond.

You carefully handed Eva over to Beyond, you placed your hand on his arm as you watched him cradled Eva in his arms and smiled.

' She's so tiny...' Smiled Beyond.

' Eva only weighed 5 pounds 6 ounces when she was born...' You smiled, you covered Eva's hands up with her pink woolen blanket and sighed.' She looks a bit like you...'

' She looks more like you than me...' Chuckled Beyond, he took hold of your hand and smiled at you.' She's perfect, thank you for letting me see her...'

' I'll always let you see her, she is part of you too...' You smiled, you looked down at Beyond's hand and bit you bottom lip as you looked at his scars running along his arm.' Do your scars hurt still?'

' No...' Sighed Beyond, he lifted your hand towards his lips and kissed it.' The only part of me that hurts is my heart...'

' B...' You sighed.

You removed your hand from Beyond's arm, you cupped the right side of his face and stroked his scarred cheek with your thumb. You gazed into his crimson eyes, you gave him a small smile and sighed.

' Why did you do it?' You asked.

' I'd rather not say why...' Frowned Beyond, he looked down at Eva in his arms and sighed.' I'm missing out on so much being in this hell hole, I'll never see Eva grow up...'

' Please don't say that...' You sniffled, you removed your hand away from his cheek and smiled at Eva.' Daddy is talking silly again...'

' Daddy is never silly, your Mummy however use to pick on your Daddy with a doll...' Chuckled Beyond, he handed Eva back to you and pulled down his sleeves.' She called me Casper once, but I'm not a friendly ghost just yet...'

' Casper, the friendly ghost, the friendliest ghost you know, though grown-ups might look at him with fright, the children all love him so...' You sang to Eva.

' Hey!' Chuckled Beyond, he gently took hold of Eva's tiny hand and smiled.' Mummy is the silly one...'

You giggled as you looked down at Eva, you watched as she opened her bright blue eyes and looked up at Beyond. She smiled as she stared up at him, she began to suck her bottomed lip and made a popping sound.

' Did she just smile at me?' Asked Beyond, he stroked Eva's dark hair and chuckled as curled her tiny hand around his finger.' My little Eva...'

' She probably farted..." You heard A say.

' A...' You sighed, you looked at A over you shoulder and frowned.' Don't be gross...'

' What? I read that babies smile when pass gas...' Smiled A, he got up from the chair and picked your white baby bag up from the floor.' It's nearly time to go, you should say your goodbyes before the guards come back.'

' Alternative is probably right...' Sighed Beyond, he kissed Eva's forehead and smiled at her.' Daddy will see you really soon, you're perfect just like your Mummy and I think you just stole my heart like your Mummy stole mine many years ago...'

You heard the door to the private room unlock on the other side of the room, you sighed and looked up at Beyond.' We've got to go now B, I wish the visit could be longer than an hour...'

' I know, one day we'll spent eternity together...' Smirked Beyond, he pulled his finger away from Eva's hand and sighed.' I'll see you next week, I love you SJ...'

' I love you to Beyond...' You smiled.

You leant forward, you kissed Beyond's left unscarred cheek and sniffled.' I'll come each week to see you without fail, but one day you'll have to tell me why you did what you did...'

' I know, one day I will tell you why...' Nodded Beyond.

You stepped away from Beyond as you saw the two male prison guards walking towards him, you smiled at him and watched him sit down at the table. You looked down at Eva is you arms, you smiled at her and began to walk towards the exit of the private room.


	59. Prison Visit

**Chapter 58, I've decide that this will be my last chapter ( I know I promised 2, but I could only think of one ), but fear not I will be back in touch when I begin to write Eva Birthday in the next few days. So thanks for all the reviews through out my story and I hope you follow me on my next story about Eva :) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like the ending. **

**I hope you enjoy my last chapter :)**

* * *

Eva Birthday, born on the 21st of January 2003.

**26th of August 2003 **

You were awoken by Eva crying again for the 4th time that night, you climbed out of bed and walked over to a wooden cot. You looked down into the cot and smiled as you picked Eva up out of it.

You kissed Eva's forehead and then cuddled her.' Hush, mummy is here...' You said as you looked towards your alarm clock to see it was 7:03am.' Are you hungry or are your naughty gums being all sore again...'

You opened your bedroom door, then walked into the living and saw A sitting on the sofa well he spoke on his mobile phone. You waved Eva's little hand at him as you watched him talk on his phone and then walked off to the kitchen.

A gave you a smiled as you walked past him and he then flicked his phone shut.' Good morning girls, I just had the King of the pandas on the phone to me again.' He said as he got up off the sofa and joined you in the kitchen. ' That's the 3rd time in 2 weeks...'

You grabbed Eva's yellow sippy cup from the cupboard, then placed it on the kitchen counter and turned around to face A.' What does L want ?'

A shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.' He his interested in Eva's development and all that jazz...'

' L his always going to be watching Eva isn't he ? ' You asked A.

A smiled as he ruffled Eva's dark hair, then leant back on the kitchen counter and polished the apple on his red t shirt.' And who wouldn't... she is gorgeous. How is little Eva the diva this morning then ? That kid as a good pair of lungs on her... I thought I was at the Opera at one point.'

You cupped Eva's cheek and smiled at her.' Who as been keeping their Uncle A up then ? I'm so sorry about that... she is teething.'

A took a bite of the apple and flicked his fringe out of his eyes.' Nah it's okay, I'm mostly awake at night anyway doing work.' He said with a mouth full of apple.

You grabbed a bottle of strawberry juice off the side.' Do mind holding Eva for me well I make her a drink ? '

A took Eva off you and took another bite of his apple.' Strawberry juice huh? Have you tried her on strawberry jam yet ? I'm going back to England the day that happens...'

Eva grabbed at A's apple with her hands, then pulled it towards her mouth and she began to suck it.

' Ewww baby drool...' Said A as he gently pulled the apple away from Eva's mouth.

You laughed as you listen to A moan about the apple, you poured the juice into the sippy cup and put the lid on it.' I often wonder how many children I have got, you're like a child too A.' You said as you glanced over your shoulder at A and Eva.

A walked over to the sofa, then put Eva in her baby walker and he sat down on the sofa. ' Well, I'm quite childish at times...'

You walked over to Eva and smiled as you gave her the sippy cup.' That explains a lot, I have a few things to do... would you watch Eva for me for a while ?'

' Yeah of course... ' Said A as he turned the tv on with a remote.

You went for a shower, got changed and then tidied up the kitchen. You made Eva her breakfast, then put it on the side to cool and went over to the washing machine.

' Why does Eva look at people like that...it's freaky.' You heard A saying from the sofa.

You glanced over towards A and Eva as you pulled some wet clothes from the washing machine and put them into a plastic laundry basket. You saw Eva staring at A well she drank her strawberry juice, her blue eyes were wide and she then laughed as she reached her tiny hand out toward A.

You walked over to the sofa and sat down on the arm of the sofa.' Maybe she just noticed how stupid your blonde hair looks with blue streaks.' You said as you picked up a red cushion and hit A gently in the face with it.

A grabbed the pillow from your hand and smiled.' HA-HA, but no seriously... she does it a lot. I mean she does it to random people in the street when she is out in her pushchair and I'm starting to think maybe she can see lifespans too like B can.'

You got up off the arm of the sofa, then crouched down in front of Eva and stroked her dark hair.' Maybe, we can't really ask her until she can talk.'

' Maybe you should ask B when you see him this afternoon at the prison.' You heard A saying as he got up from the sofa and then he walked off to his bedroom.

' Yeah maybe...' You said to yourself as you picked Eva up out of her baby walker.

You feed, washed and dressed Eva in a little blue dress. A few hours later A drove you to the Los Angeles prison, you got check in, searched and then you got lead to a private room. You sat with A and Eva on some plastic chair by a table well you waited for Beyond.

' I hate doing this every week...' You heard A saying from next to you.

You looked at A curiously as you pulled Eva's white sock up.' You didn't have to come with me, you could have waited outside and speak to Nora...' You said with a smile.

A rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.' Yeah I like being chatted up by a 52 year old woman... damn cougar women, they all want a slice of Akira.'

You laughed as you wrapped your arms around Eva as she sat on your knee.' Eva, stay away from men like A when you are older... they are nothing but trouble.'

A pinched Eva's cheek and smiled.' And what's wrong with guys like me ?' He said in a childish voice.

Eva grabbed at A hand and suck the side of his thumb.

' That's disgusting Eva... ' Said A as he pulled his thumb gently away from her mouth.' She gave me a gummy bites as well...'

' That's my girl...' You heard someone saying from the other end of the room with a chuckle.

You looked up to see Beyond standing by the doorway with two prison guards, he gave you a smirk as one of the prison guards undid the handcuffs from behind his back.

A wiped his thumb on his black hoody and sighed.' It didn't hurt if you are thinking that B...'

' Pity.' Said Beyond with a smirk.

The guard handed the handcuffs to the other guard and lead Beyond over towards the table by his arm.' You have an hour and you will be monitored by surveillance cameras as always.'

Beyond sat down on a plastic chair at the table and frowned.' An hour is never enough time to spend with my daughter...'

' You are lucky you even get to see your family and friend.' Said the guard as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Beyond smirked as he then leant forward and walked his finger tips across the table towards Eva.' Hello my little Eva...' He gently said as he then looked up at you and smiled.' Hello to you too my strawberry jam... I've missed looking at you.'

You smiled at Beyond, then rolled your eyes and stood Eva up on your knee.' We've miss you too, would you like to hold her ?'

Beyond got up off the chair, walked around the table and held out his hands towards Eva.' Of course, I always want to hold my little girl.'

You held Eva up towards Beyond and smiled.' Be careful with her.'

Beyond scooped Eva up in his arms, then snuggled her into his chest and stroked her dark hair.' I'm always careful when it comes to my little Eva, she gets bigger each time I see her... she is beautiful.'

A laughed and leant his arm on the table.' She gets her looks of her mother then.'

Beyond chuckled as he sat back down on the plastic chair.' You're humour never lets me down A...'

' My pleasure...' Said A with a smirk and he then leant on his hand.' So B, is it true what the say about dropping the soap in the showers... curious minds wanna know.'

You giggled as you covered up your mouth.' Please don't start that again A.'

' Agreed.' Said Beyond with a smirk.

A glanced at you and then B.' Oh denied...'

Beyond looked down at Eva and smiled.' So, how as she been ? What's new with my little girl?' He asked and he then kissed the top of her head.

You tucked some of your hair behind your ear and smiled.' She as been teething, but she is well and healthy. I need to ask you something about Eva's eyes...'

Beyond sat Eva down on the table in front of him, leant forward and looked at her blue eyes.' Why what's wrong with them ? They look perfect to me.'

' We think she can see lifespans...' You said.

Beyond chuckled as Eva grabbed at his hair and pulled at it.' How interesting...' He then gently took her hand from his hair and kissed it.

A sat back in the chair and flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes.' Yeah interesting, L as been asking about Eva's eyes too.'

You looked at A and touched his arm.' You didn't tell me that...' You said, then you looked over to Beyond to see him frowning at A.

' Why as he been asking about my daughter's eyes ?' Asked Beyond.

A shrugged his shoulders and sighed.' L is mostly curious about Eva because of her parentage... that means you B. You don't have to worry about it, I've told L to go back to his panda kingdom... I will not let him near Eva, I promise.'

Beyond looked back at Eva and smirked.' Good...'

You and A sat in silence as you watched Beyond playing with Eva. He chuckled as he covered up Eva's eyes and she laughed each time he said boo to her. Is was not long before the hour was up.

' Alright Beyond Birthday, times up... you know the drill. Keep seated until your visitors have left the room.' Said a prison guard as he walked into the room holding a pair of handcuffs.

Beyond glanced over his shoulder at the guard and sighed.'Okay...' He then turned to Eva and kissed her cheek.' You be a good girl for you mummy and remember to give your uncle A some hell...'

' Oh thanks for that B...' Said A as he got up off the chair and laughed.' See you next week then.'

' You're most welcome...' Said Beyond with a smirk.

You got up from the chair, then walked over to Beyond and took Eva from him.' Eva is always a good girl for her mummy, so you don't have to worry about that.'

Beyond beckoned you with his finger and smiled at you.' I have no doubt that she is not...'

You leant down, then softly kissed Beyond's lips and pulled away.' I'll see you next week...I love you.'

' I love you too.' Said Beyond as he placed his hands on the table.

A walked over to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. You then began to walked over towards the door with A and you stopped when you heard Eva laughing.

' What are you laughing about sweetie ?' You said as you glanced over your shoulder to see Beyond licking his tongue out at Eva and you smiled. ' Oh... you're daddy is being silly.'

' Alright, that's enough Beyond Birthday.' Said the guard as he half dragged Beyond through a side door and you heard him chuckling until they shut the door behind them.


	60. Eva Says No

**So chapter 59! This is a chapter I never published and I thought as a treat I would post this chapter for you guys to read. I never thought it was good enough to post at the time, but I thought why not because I miss B and SJ too. **

**You'll learn from this chapter that Eva as a middle name.**

**I hope you'll join Eva for her Story if you're not following it already. If not it's called Eva Birthday. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**27th of January 2004 **

You sat and watched Eva from the sofa chair toddling towards A as he slept on the sofa. You picked her messy dark haired doll up from the coffee table, you held it out towards Eva and smiled at her.

" Eva, come away from your Uncle A and let him sleep..." You sighed.

" No!" Giggled Eva as she rested her tiny hands on the sofa next to A and looked over at you with a big grin on her face. " A!"

" Eva Elizabeth Birthday..." You sighed, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and bit at your bottom lip." Do you want a smacked bottom? "

Eva looked down at the floor, she picked up her green ball and looked at you as she smirked. She put her ball to her lips and giggled as she softly stomped her foot on the floor.

" No!" Giggled Eva.

" Eva, leave your Uncle A alone and let him sleep. Why don't you come and play with Mummy..." You smiled, you got up from the sofa chair and knelt on the floor by the coffee table." We can play baby together with your messy haired doll..."

Eva stared at you as she sucked at her green ball, she looked down at A sleeping on the sofa and slightly shook her head." No!"

" Please Eva..." You sighed, you took Eva's toy cot from under the coffee table and placed the messy haired doll down in it." Look sweetie, the baby is sleeping in his bed. Why don't you come and tuck him in and kiss him goodnight..."

" Baby!" Smiled Eva, she glanced at her messy haired doll in her toy cot and leant forward on the sofa as she watched A sleeping." No baby!"

" Come here sweetie..." You sighed, you held your hands out towards Eva and smiled at her." Mummy wants a cuddle and a kiss. You love Mummy cuddles, right?"

Eva smirked at A sleeping, she held the ball up above her head and giggled as she hit him in the eye hard with the ball.

You covered up your mouth with both of your hands as you watched A jump up from the sofa, you quickly got up from the floor and rushed over to Eva.

" Oh shit my eye!" Whined A, he covered up his left eye with his hand and pulled his knees to his chest." God damn it! That really hurt!"

" I'm sorry Aiden..." You sighed, you picked Eva up from the floor and sat down next to A on the sofa." Are you okay? Do you need anything for your eye?"

" I'll be alright..." Groaned A, he brushed his fringe away from his blue eyes and weakly smiled at Eva." Don't worry about it SJ. I'm guessing Eva pops is behind this? You little monkey hurting your Uncle A!"

" Hi!" Smiled Eva, she reached her tiny hands out towards A and giggled." A! Hug!"

" You guessed right.." You sighed as you looked down at Eva sitting on your lap and kissed her forehead." I don't think your Uncle A will want any of your hugs for hurting his eye now sweetie, you should kiss his eye better for him..."

Eva looked up at you as her bottom lip began to tremble, she let out a low sob and reached her tiny hands out towards A again." A!"

" Oh no! Please don't cry sweetie!" You frowned, you cuddled Eva closely to your chest as you bit at your bottom lip and looked at A." You don't think she understood what I just said do you?"

" Who knows..." Asked A, he watched Eva crying on your lap and reached his fingers out towards her." She is smart for a 12 month old baby. Don't cry Eva pops, Uncle A loves you..."

Eva sniffled as she took hold of A's finger and curled her tiny hand around it.

You smiled as you watched A talking softly to Eva, you looked over at a clock on the wall and sighed." I think I should be getting Eva dressed and ready to see her Daddy..."

" Yeah true, are you going to see you Daddy today Eva pops?" Asked A.

Eva giggled as she shook her head and grinned." No!"

" No!" You laughed as you got up of the sofa and kissed Eva's cheek as smiled at her." I think no is your favorite word at the moment..."

" Kids..." Chuckled A, he got up of the sofa as grabbed his denim jacket from the back of sofa and put it on." Right, I'm going to wait in the car for you and don't be long girls. The meter is running..."

" Okay..." You smiled.

You took Eva to your bedroom, you sat her down on your bed and took her blue dress from the wardrobe. You quickly dressed Eva, tied her black hair up in pigtails and put her black strapped shoes on over her white socks.

" Shoe!" Smiled Eva.

" You're right, clever girl!" You smiled.

Eva pulled at her white sock, she sucked at her finger tip as she watched you putting your black jacket on and smiled when you scooped her up from your bed.

You took your bag from the back of the chair in the living room, you walked over to the apartment's door and opened. You closed the door behind you as you held Eva in your arms, you walked down the steps of the apartment and got into the back of A's car.

" You know the rules Eva pops, no drooling in the back of your Uncle A's car and that goes for pooping too..." Chuckled A, he started up his car's engine and put his seat belt on." Also no vomiting and pumping..."

" Pump!" Smiled Eva.

" Is your Uncle A teaching you silly words again?" You laughed, you clipped Eva into her baby seat with her messy dark-haired doll and put your seat belt on." Aiden, that's disgusting teaching her words like that..."

" Well you know SJ, those are the rules..." Chuckled A as he put his sunglasses on and turned his car radio on." I hope you know the rules apply to you too sugar..."

" Just drive the car Aiden..." You smiled.

* * *

It was not long before you got to the Los Angeles prison. You got check in, searched and got lead to the private visiting room. You sat with A and Eva on some grey plastic chair by a table well you waited for Beyond. You frowned as Eva whined and fidgeted on your lap. She kicked her shoe off and looked down at it on the floor as she frowned.

" Shoe!" Frowned Eva, she pointed down at her shoe on the floor and sighed." Gone!"

" Sweetie, please be good girl for Mummy and your Daddy will be here soon..." You smiled, you picked her shoes up from the floor and bit at your bottom lip." Let's put your shoe back on and then you can show your Daddy how good you've gotten at walking when he gets here..."

" No!" Whined Eva, she kicked her legs as you tried to put her shoe back on and squealed." Mummy! No!"

" Do you need any help SJ?" Asked A, he watched Eva grabbing hold of her shoes in your hand and chuckled. " It looks like she is having one of her moments again..."

" That would be great, can you hold her well I put her shoe on for her?" You asked.

" Sure..." Answered A, he held his hands out towards Eva and smiled at her." Come to your Uncle A you little trouble maker..."

" No!" Frowned Eva, she reached her tiny hand out towards A and slapped his hand." Bad!"

" Eva! That was very naughty!" You frowned.

' Something tells me my little Eva is not in a good mood today...' You heard someone saying from the other side of the room with a chuckle." It's very entertaining to watch..."

You looked up from Eva to see Beyond standing by the doorway with two male prison guards, he smirked as one of the prison guards undid the handcuffs from behind his back and the other guard undid the chains around his ankles.

" Look sweetie, your Daddy is here to play with you..." You smiled, you pointed towards Beyond and giggled. " Say Hi to your Daddy!"

Eva clapped her hands together as she saw Beyond, she tried to slide from your knee and giggled." Da-da!"

" Be patient sweetie..." You smiled.

The male guard handed the handcuffs to the other male guard and lead Beyond over to the table by his arm.' You've got an hour and you will be monitored by surveillance cameras as always..."

" You don't say..." Smirked Beyond, he sat down on the plastic chair at the table and chuckled." I know this already, don't you ever get tired of saying it? "

" It's my job to tell you in every visit for safety reasons..."Answered the male guard.

The two male guard left the room and locked the door behind them.

" Finally..." Smirked Beyond, he got up from the plastic chair and crouched next to it." Hello my little Eva, who's been a little monster for their Mummy?"

" Hi!" Smiled Eva.

You managed to put Eva's shoe back on, you placed her down on the floor and smiled at Beyond." Eva, show your Daddy how good your walking is getting..."

" Oh really?" Asked Beyond, he held his hands out towards Eva and smiled at her." Yes, come to Daddy my little one..."

Eva squealed with delight as she quickly toddled towards Beyond, she wobbled slightly and fell onto her backside." Oh!fell..."

" It's okay sweetie..." You smiled, you got up from the plastic chair and helped Eva to her feet." Try again for your Daddy, you can do it..."

" Come to Daddy my little Eva..." Chuckled Beyond.

Eva began to toddled slwoly towards Beyond as she reached her tiny hands out towards him and giggled." Da-da!"

" That's right..." Smirked Beyond as Eva touched his hands and chuckled." What a clever little girl you are becoming my dear!"

" She's very clever..." You smiled, you walked over to Beyond and watched him lift her up from the floor." She's getting like you B, she is obsessed with strawberry jam..."

" How interesting..." Chuckled Beyond, he cupped Eva's cheek and smiled at her." But she still looks like you my dear, so innocent and angelic..."

" Maybe..." You sighed, you bit at your bottom lip and stopped in front of Beyond." She as your nose B and sometimes your smirk..."

" Oh really? Asked Beyond, he pinched at Eva's nose and smiled at you." How have you been my dear?"

" Good..." You answered.

Beyond touched your hand with his finger tips and looked at Eva as he smiled." That's good to know..."

You squeezed Beyond's hand, you let go of it and walked back to the chairs at the table. You sat back down next to A and watched Beyond playing with Eva.

" Are you okay?" Asked A quietly.

You slightly nodded your head as you watched Beyond and Eva playing. You crossed your arm and sighed as you leaned back in the chair.

" I'm fine..." You answered quietly.

" If you ever need to talk, you know I'm always here for you..." Smiled A.

" I know, thank you Aiden..." You sighed.

" Eva loves spending time with her Dad, you can tell that by the look on her face..." Chuckled A.

You smiled as you watched Eva toddling around after Beyond with a massive grin on her face. It was not long before the hour was up, you go up from the chair and walked over to Beyond.

" It's time to go now sweetie..." You smiled as Beyond handed Eva over to you and sighed." Give your Daddy some big kisses goodbye..."

Eva gave her Beyond a kiss on his lips, she giggled as she cupped his cheeks and grinned ." Da-da! Kiss!"

" Behave for your Mummy my little Eva..." Chuckled Beyond, he took hold of Eva's hands and removed them from his face." Daddy loves you more than strawberry jam..."

" No!" Smirked Eva.

" Eva..." You laughed, you gave Eva a cuddle and smiled at Beyond." That's her favorite word at the moment..."

" I've guess that with just spending an hour with her..." Chuckled Beyond as he gently stroked Eva's cheek with his thumb and smirked" Now SJ, where is my goodbye kiss from you then?"

" Here..." You smiled as you leant forwards towards Beyond's lips and kissed his lips softly.

Beyond pulled his lips gently away from your lips, he touched you arm with his finger tips and smirked." I still love you, even if we're apart my heart still beats for you..."

" I know, I still love you too B..." You whispered.

" Alright! Break it up you two before I bring up my toffees and it wouldn't be a pretty sight!" Chuckled A, he patted Beyond's shoulder and smirked at him." Catch you later Backup..."

" Goodbye Alternative..." Smirked Beyond, he walked over to the chair at the table and sat down on it as he sighed." I'll see you next week..."

The two male guards enter the private room and walked over to Beyond. They cuffed his hands behind his back and helped him up from the plastic chair.

" SJ..." Whispered A, he placed his hand on your shoulder and smiled at you." It's time to go..."

" I hate leaving him..." You whispered.

" You know why he his here sugar, you can't change the past..." Sighed A, he removed his hand from your shoulder and put them in his skinny jean pockets." Let's go and get some tea before we leave..."

You slightly nodded you head at A, you smiled at Eva as you carried her towards the exit door of the private with A walking beside you and walked through the door's doorway.


	61. Getting Ready for The Visit

**So I've reopened Beyond This Love, I'm writing new chapters for it and I hope you enjoy this new chapters. I'll be writing this until SJ ( YOU ) passes away, so it will fill in a few blanks and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**Just to let people know, I've started a new story called The Alternative Story which is A's side of the story and Eva as her own story too which is called Eva Birthday.**

**Nonie and Blaze belong to Phantom1313 from her stories Starting over, Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet. **

**I hope my old readers will still be around for the rest of this story :)**

* * *

**22nd of September 2004 - 10:24am**

You took the furniture polish can and a rag from under the sink. You closed the sink's cupboard door, you made your way over towards the coffee table and sighed as you shooed A's feet away from the coffee table.

" Relax SJ, they will not be here for another 35 minutes yet..." Smirked A as he placed his feet down on the floor and picked his bag of toffees up from the table." I know you're nervous, but they're only visiting me to discuss a case and you have to stop panicking because you're scaring me..."

" Of course I'm nervous, L is visiting and you know what he can be like around Eva." You sighed, you sprayed some furniture polish on the coffee table and wiped the coffee table down with the rag." I just hate the way her looks at her, she is an innocent child and not like B... well only a bit like B."

" I know, why don't you go and meet up with Nonie and Blaze." Smiled A, he took a toffee out of his paper bag and popped it into his mouth." You could take Eva with you, it's a nice day and you could have an afternoon in the park."

" L expects me to be here though, it's part of the agreement I made with him when you asked me to live here with you before Eva was born. I have to me here when he visits..." You sighed.

" I know, that damn panda..." Grumbled A, he took a toffee from his hoody pocket and popped it into his mouth." Just go out and I'll cover for you."

" You know I can't. I promised him that I would be here when he comes to visit, what if L ever found out that I knew about B and his..." You sighed as you cleaned the coffee table and spoke quietly to A." He would take Eva away from me, I couldn't cope without Eva... she is my everything."

" He doesn't know that you knew about B murdering people..." Frowned A, he put his bag of toffees in his hoody pocket and leant on his hand as he watched you clean the table." I plan to keep that information to myself until I become a corpse, you're over reacting and by the way...you missed a spot."

" Where?" You asked.

" I was joking..."Smirked A, he ran his fingers through his blue and blonde hair as he sighed." I wonder what Eva pops is up to in the bathroom?"

" She told me she needed to go potty."You answered.

" But it's been 15 minutes now, I doubt that she is going potty..." Smirked A.

" Eva!" You yelled.

" Yes mummy!" You heard Eva yell from the bathroom.

" What are you doing?!" You yelled.

" Pooping!" Giggled Eva.

You rolled your eyes as you heard A choke on his toffee, you sighed as he began to laugh and slightly shook your head at him. " Grow up Aiden..."

" Mummy!" Yelled Eva.

" Yeah sweetie?!" You sighed.

" I am not pooping! I am eating toothpaste!" Yelled Eva.

" This is going to be a disaster..." You sighed.

" SJ, calm down..."Chuckled A.

" I can't calm down, don't you remember what happened last time when Eva took one of L's strawberries and he stared at Eva until she cried..." You sighed.

" I forgot about that..." Muttered A.

" You see why I'm panicking, L scares me..." You said quietly.

A got up from his white sofa chair, he placed his hands on your shoulders and forced you to sit down on the white sofa." Sit down and calm down. Everything is going to be okay, you forget I'm here and I won't let L say anything to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable."

" You were here last time and did nothing. Why does he have to visit so often?" You frowned as you threw the rag down on the coffee table and sighed." Why can't you visit him instead..."

" I know, I'm sorry sugar. He visits because he's my boss, he pays the bills for my apartment and basically he calls all the shots." Frowned A, he took the furniture polish can from your hand and picked the rag up from the coffee table." Just sit there for a few moments and breath. I'll finish tidying up and you can see to princess potty trainer in the bathroom..."

" Thank you Aiden." You smiled, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and took a deep breath." I'll see to Eva then."

" Good luck." Chuckled A as he walked off towards the kitchen.

" Eva!" You called as you got up from the sofa and walked towards the bathroom." They'll be here soon!"

" Who is coming mummy?" Asked Eva from the bathroom.

You opened the bathroom door and saw Eva sitting on the straw laundry basket. She was dressed in a pink summer dress with her hair tried up in a pink bow and one white buckled shoe on her foot. She held a tube of strawberry flavored toothpaste in her hand, she had toothpaste smeared around her mouth and you sighed as you walked through the bathroom doorway. You picked a yellow towel up from the tiled floor, you knelt down next to the laundry basket and took hold of her hand.

" L and Watari. Do you remember them?" You asked.

" No, I remember this though... it tastes nice..." Smiled Eva as she held the toothpaste tube towards you and giggled." It looks like uncle A's shaving cream..."

" You haven't been messing with Aiden's shaving cream again have you sweetie?" You asked.

" Nope..." Said Eva quietly.

" Are you sure?" You asked.

Eva squeezed the tube of toothpaste, she giggled as pink toothpaste came out of the tube and ran down her hand.

" Sweetie, you're making a mess..." You sighed, you took the toothpaste tube from her hand and smiled as you placed it down on the laundry basket." Eva, where is your other shoe?"

" My bed ate it!" Frowned Eva.

"Do you mean you lost your shoe in your bed?" You asked.

" No..." Pouted Eva.

" Let's get you tidied up, then we'll go and find your shoe." You smiled.

" But the bed ate it!" Frowned Eva.

" Hush, you're being silly..." You laughed as you wiped Eva's face with the yellow towel and then her hands." All clean now baby, let's go and find your shoe."

" Okay..." Pouted Eva.

You hung the yellow towel over the side of the bathtub, you got up from the floor and smiled at Eva. You lifted her up from the laundry basket, you carried her out of the bathroom and placed her down on the floor. You looked over towards A standing in the kitchen, you watched him talking on his mobile phone for a while and then looked down at Eva standing in front of you.

" Go and find your other shoe sweetie." You smiled, you crouched down in front of her and cupped her cheek." I'll be with you in a moment, I just need to clean the bathroom..."

" Okay mummy." Smiled Eva.

You watched Eva skip off towards your bedroom, you got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen. You leant back on the kitchen counter as you watched A talking on his phone, he ended the phone call and switched the kettle on.

" That was Watari, they're 5 minutes away from my apartment..." Sighed A, he walked over towards a cupboard and opened it." I'll get things ready out here."

" Okay, I'll go and quickly get changed." You sighed.

You walked to your bedroom, you smiled when you saw Eva sitting on her bed and walked over towards your wardrobe. You took a short white cotton summer dress from the wardrobe, you quickly got undressed and put the dress on.

" Have you found your other shoe yet Eva?" You asked as you put your white slip on shoes on and tucked some of your hair behind your ear." It should be in the bed if your bed ate your shoe."

" But mummy, my shoe is gone..." Giggled Eva, she looked under her bed and smiled." It went bye-bye under my bed..."

" It's okay sweetie." You smiled, you walked over to Eva's bed and sat down next to her." I'll help you get your shoe back. Let's hope that shoe faeries didn't take your shoe well we were not looking..."

" Shoe faeries..." Giggled Eva.

You got up from Eva's bed, you got onto your hands and knees as you looked for her shoe under her bed. You smiled when you saw her white shoe, you reached your hand out towards it and grabbed at it. You took her shoe from under the bed, you smiled at Eva as you put her other shoe on her foot and bit your bottom lip as you heard a knock coming from the front door of the apartment.

" They're here!" You heard A shout." SJ! Can you answer the door! I'm in the middle of making lord panda's tea!"

" Okay!" You Yelled.

" Mummy, I need to go potty..." Pouted Eva.

" Hold it in for a while sweetie. Now listen to mummy, I want you to be on your best behavior and don't take any of L's strawberries this time..." You sighed, you got up from the floor and picked Eva up from her bed." I'll let you have extra strawberry jam on your toast tomorrow for breakfast if you're good."

" Yes!" Smiled Eva as she clapped her hands and giggled." I will be a good girl!"

You gave Eva a kiss on her cheek and smiled." Good girl, let's go and answer the door."

" Mummy, can I help you opening the door?" Asked Eva.

" Of course you can sweetie." You smiled as you carried Eva out of your bedroom.


	62. L's Visit

**Chapter 62! Sorry for the late update, I've been working and I'm going to be updating more often now because my Christmas job as ended lol So this chapter is continued from chapter 61, I hope it makes sense and you're enjoying the new chapters lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Chapter 58 as been replaced with a new chapter, it's called When Eva Met B.**

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued**

You carried Eva towards the front door of the apartment, you took the apartments key from a blue glass bowl on a wooden table near the door and gave them to her. You stopped in front of the apartments door, you helped Eva put the key into the keyhole and turned the key with her.

" Mummy?" Asked Eva.

" Yes sweetie..." You answered, you took the key from the keyhole and put it back into the bowl near the door." What's the matter?"

" I let one go..." Pouted Eva.

' I don't understand, what do you mean sweetie?"You asked, you took hold of the door handle and smiled at Eva."Let's see who's at the door shall we..."

" Okay." Nodded Eva.

You opened the apartment's door, you smiled at an elderly man standing on the doorstep and cuddled Eva.

" Hello Watari." You smiled as you stepped away from the doorway and watched Watari remove his hat from his head." How are you? Please come in."

" Hello, I'm very well thank you my dear." Answered Watari, he walked through the doorway of the apartment and smiled at Eva." Hello young lady, it's nice to see you again."

" Eva, do you remember Watari?' You asked, you looked at Eva in your arms and stroked her dark hair away from her blue eyes." Say hello..."

" Jam man!" Smiled Eva, she held her tiny hand out towards him and giggled." Hi! Jam please!"

" Eva..." You sighed.

" Hello." Smiled Watari, he took something from his suit jacket pocket and held it towards Eva." Here we go my dear."

You sighed when you saw a strawberry jam sachet in Watari's hand, you felt Eva struggled in your arms and bit your bottom lip as she squealed with delight.

" Oooh!" Smiled Eva, she took the strawberry jam sachet from Watari's hand and held it towards your face." Mummy! Look!"

" What do you say to Watari?' You asked.

" Thanks you!" Grinned Eva, she put the strawberry jam sachet towards her lips and sucked at the sachet packaging as she spoke.' Strawberry!'

" You're very welcome my dear." Smiled Watari at Eva.

" Hey Watari!" You heard A say.

You looked over your shoulder, you watched A walked over towards you and Watari. You placed Eva down on the floor, you watched her run off towards the sofa and turned your attention back to Watari.

" It's nice to see you again Akira." Smiled Watari.

" So, where's L?" Asked A, he stopped next to you and put his hands in his skinny jean pockets as he looked through the apartment's doorway towards Watari's car." Don't tell me, you left him at the panda closure at the zoo right?"

" L is currently on the phone with a client, he shall be with us shortly." Answered Watari.

" Fair enough..." Sighed A, he flicked his fringe away from his eyes and smiled." So, how are you? How's the Wammy House? I hear L as two new successor lined up and ready to roll..."

You listen to A and Watari talking to each other for a while. You looked over at Eva standing next to the sofa, you smiled as you watched her picking up her messy haired doll from the sofa and spoke to it.

" Finally..." You heard A say.

You looked towards the apartment's doorway, you saw L walking through the doorway and sighed. You watched A close the apartment door, you wrapped your arms around yourself and listened to them talking.

" So, let's get this panda party started then..." Smirked A, he crossed his arms and flicked his blonde fringe away from his eyes." I've got strawberry shortcake..."

" Panda party!" Giggled Eva.

You looked over at Eva and smiled as you watched her bounce on the sofa with her messy dark haired doll in her hand. You felt someone touch your shoulder, you looked towards the hand and saw A smiled at you.

" Do you mind getting the cake stand from the kitchen for me?" Asked A, he removed his hand from your shoulder and turned his attention back to L." Also there are some biscuits for Eva pops on the kitchen counter too."

" Sure..." You answered.

" Akira, if I may talk to you in private for a few moments." Said L, he put his hands in this blue jean pockets as he watched Eva bouncing on the sofa and sighed." It's very important..."

" What about?" Asked A.

" I'll go and get the tea ready..." You sighed.

" Okay sugar." Smiled A.

You looked over at Eva on the sofa, you saw her still bouncing up and down on it. You walked towards the kitchen, you took a sliver cake stand with the strawberry shortcake on it and the a packet of chocolate biscuits from the counter side. You walked over towards the sofa, you placed the cake stand with the packet of biscuits down on the coffee table and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

" Stop bouncing on the sofa sweetie, we have guests.' You sighed, you picked a silver teapot up from the coffee table and poured some tea into a white teacup on a saucer.' Why don't you sit down next to Mummy, I'll even let you have a chocolate biscuit and some tea..."

" Tea in pink sippy cup Mummy!" Smiled Eva, she stopped bouncing on the sofa and climbed down off it.' I will get it!"

" Okay sweetie, be careful.." You smiled.

You poured some tea into another three teacups, you placed the silver teapot back down on the coffee table and looked over towards A. You watched him talking with L, you heard Eva scream from the kitchen and jumped up from the sofa.

" Eva!" You yelled.

" What's happened?!" Shouted A.

You rushed towards the kitchen with A, you gasped and saw Eva standing in the middle of the kitchen with something red dripping from her tiny right hand. You grabbed a tea-towel from the kitchen counter, you walked over towards Eva and crouched down in front of her.

" Baby, are you okay?" You asked.

" No..." Whispered Eva, she opened her hand and showed you the crushed sachet packet in her hand as she pouted." Strawberry jam went pop..."

" It's okay sweetie..." You whispered, you looked at A over your shoulder and smiled." It's okay, it's just strawberry jam..."

" Oh thank god! It's just strawberry jam!' Smiled A, he looked over his shoulder at L and Watari standing near the sofa as he leant his hand on the kitchen counter." I nearly shit myself when I thought it was blood..."

" Uncle A said a bad word!" Gasped Eva.

" Aiden...' You sighed, you looked back at Eva and took the popped sachet from her hand." Don't swear in front of Eva..."

" Sorry..." Sighed A, he picked some plates up from the kitchen counter and chuckled." I'll wash my mouth out with soap later..."

" Mummy, can I eat soap too?" Asked Eva.

" I said wash and not eat soap short stuff..." Laughed A.

" Ignore your silly Uncle sweetie." You giggled, you wiped the strawberry jam away from Eva's hand and smiled." Let's find your sippy cup and you can have some tea with the grown ups."

" Yes!" Smiled Eva.

You got up from in front of Eva, you smiled as you watched her follow after A and placed the tea-towel back down on the counter. You threw the empty sachet in the bin, you took Eva's pink sippy cup from the side and walked back over towards the sofa. You sat down next to Eva on the sofa and poured some tea into her sippy cup.

" So L, what's the case this time?" Asked A as he gave Watari a teacup of tea with a saucer and smiled at him." Dodgy business men, mafia disturbances in Russia again or maybe aliens..."

" Akira, you will assisting a client of mine..." Sighed L, he dropped a few sugar cubes into his teacup and stirred the tea with a silver teaspoon." I believe you have made her acquaintance once before, she goes by the name Wedy..."

" Wedy?" Asked A, he walked around his coffee table and sat down next to Eva on the sofa." The blonde woman with motorcycle right?"

" Yes..." Answered L, he picked his teacup up from its saucer and took a slurp of his tea." I would like you meet her at Figueroa Hotel in two days time, I've had confirmation from a reliable source that man named Michael Rackets is staying there."

" Michael Rackets?" Asked A, he picked his teacup up from the saucer and frowned." I've heard of him before, was he involved in some human trafficking a few years back?"

" Yes, I believe you saved a girl from being kidnaped by some of his associates.." Answered L, he took a slurp of his tea and placed his teacup back down on the saucer." Autumn was it not?"

" Yeah..." Said A quietly, he took a toffee from a bowl on the table and popped it in his mouth.

You listened to A talking to L for a while, you smiled at Eva sitting next to you and handed her the sippy cup. You watched her take a sip of her tea, you took a chocolate biscuit from the packet on the coffee table and gave it to her.

" Here we go sweetie." You whispered to her.

" Thank you Mummy..." Whispered Eva as she held her sippy cup towards you and smiled." Hold for me please."

You took her pink sippy cup from her hand, you placed it down on the coffee table and picked your teacup up from the table. You took a sip of tea and continued to listen to L talking.

" Akira, I will be sending you more information by e-mail..." Said L, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail." Wedy will make contact with you on the day you will meet, she will tell you more about the situation and discuss..."

"Oh-oh!" Interrupted Eva, she covered up her mouth and giggled.

You looked down at Eva and smiled as you watched her giggle." What's so funny sweetie?"

Eva looked up at you, she grinned at you and giggled." I let one go..."

" What do you mean by that Eva?" You asked, you placed your teacup on the coffee table and stroked Eva's dark hair." Tell mummy..."

" My tushy burped!" Giggled Eva.

You heard A choke on his tea, you looked over at him and sighed as you watched him laugh loudly. You looked towards L, you bit your bottom lip as you watched him staring at A and sighed.

" My tushy burped Mummy!" Giggled Eva, she took a bite of her chocolate biscuit and spoke with her mouth full." I need to potty..."

" Then you should excuse it!" Laughed A, he placed his teacup back down on the saucer on the coffee table and wiped tears away from his eyes." I nearly choked on my toffee!"

' Aiden...' You sighed, you slightly shook your head at him and looked down at Eva as you whispered to her.' Please be good sweetie...'

" Akira, please control yourself..." Sighed A.

" Mummy, I need to potty!" Frowned Eva, she placed her chocolate biscuit down on the sofa and cupped her hands together on her lap as she looked up at you." Potty please!"

" Okay sweetie..." You smiled, you got up from the sofa as you looked over towards L and Watari." Excuses us..."

You help Eva down from the sofa, you took hold of her hand and led her towards the bathroom. You opened the bathroom door, you led her through the doorway and closed the door behind you.

" Okay baby..." You smiled, you let go of her hand and sat down on the straw laundry basket as you sighed." Go and potty."

" No potty Mummy..." Smiled Eva, she climbed onto the laundry basket and sat down next to you as she whispered to you." I want to hide."

You smiled as you wrapped your arm around Eva, you wiped some chocolate from the corner of her mouth with you thumb and frowned." Why do you want to hide?"

" The panda scares me..." Whispered Eva.

" Don't be scared of him sweetie, me and your Uncle A will not let him frighten you..." You smiled, you kissed Eva's forehead and sighed." Shall we go back to the others now?"

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

You got up from the straw laundry basket, you picked Eva up from the basket and carried her towards the bathroom door. You opened the door, you walked back into the living room and saw A closing the apartment's door.

" Have they left?" You asked, you walked back over to the sofa and placed Eva down on the floor." They didn't stay very long..."

" Yeah..." Sighed A, he walked over towards the sofa and sat down on the arm of the sofa as he rubbed the back of his head." L had some business to attend to and he had to arrange a few things with Wedy..."

" Are you okay?" You asked.

" Yeah..." Sighed A, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled." I just need a few chocolate biscuits and a hot cup of tea to make things right."

You watched Eva take a chocolate biscuits from the packet on the coffee table, she climb up onto the sofa and stood next to A. You smiled as she held the chocolate biscuit towards his mouth, you sat down on the sofa and poured some more tea into A's teacup.

" Eat!" Smiled Eva, she giggled as A lifted her up from the sofa and sat her down on his lap.

" And drink..." You smiled, you picked A's teacup up from the saucer and held it towards him." It will make you feel better..."

A took the teacup from your hand, he took a sip of tea and held it in front of Eva." Dip the biscuit for me short stuff..."

You watched Eva dip the chocolate biscuit into the tea, she took it from the cup and held it towards A's mouth. You smiled as A took a bite out the biscuit, you got up from the sofa and placed some of the teacups on a silver tray.

" You don't have to do that..." You heard A say.

" It's okay, you can sit with Eva for a while and I'll tidy up." You smiled, you picked the tray up from the coffee table and turned around to face A." I'll get you some more toffees from the cupboard and then we can talk."

" Talk about what?" Asked A.

" Autumn..." You answered and walked off towards the kitchen.


	63. Autumn

**Chapter 63! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on other chapters for my other stories lol So Autumn, you're learn more about her in The Alternative Story at some point and I hope this chapter will make sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too :) **

**I've changed parts of BTL, I'm rewriting The Wammy House Memories chapters at the moment and I'll tell you when they're all updated. Also part of the chapter is kind of disturbing, so sorry about that. **

**Also I'll get working on the next chapter for So The Game Begins : The Rewrite**

**R&R? Where have my reviewers gone ? :o **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued **

You took a bag of toffee from the kitchen counter, you walked back over towards A and Eva. You sat back down on the sofa, you watched Eva laughing as she fed A his chocolate biscuit and cleared your throat.

" Aiden?" You asked, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and opened his bag of toffee." Who is Autumn?"

" Just some girl..." Answered A, he took a sip of his tea and looked down at Eva sitting on his lap as he smiled at her." I don't want to talk about it, especially not in front of Eva..."

" What not?" You asked, you held his bag of toffee towards A and sighed." I don't like seeing you like this, then again I think this is the first time I've seen you like... well upset."

" I'm not upset..." Sighed A.

" Then why do you look upset?" You asked.

" I'm perfectly fine..." Smiled A, he placed Eva down on the floor and took another sip of his tea." Would you like to go out somewhere today? We can go to the park and feed the fat greedy ducks. You'd like to go to the swings right Eva pops?"

" Yes! The swings!" Smiled Eva, she clapped her hands and jumped on the spot as she giggled." Park! Ducks! Ice cream! I need to Potty!"

You smiled as you watched Eva run off towards the bathroom, you bit your bottom lip as you placed the bag of toffee down on the coffee table and looked over at A sitting on the arm of the sofa . You cupped your hands together and rested them on your lap as you watched him drinking his tea.

" SJ, why are you looking at me like that?" Asked A.

" Because you're hiding something..." You answered.

" No I'm not..." Sighed A.

" Yes you are..." You smiled.

" I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?" Asked A, he placed his teacup down on the coffee table and crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at you." Autumn is someone from my past, okay. That's all you really need to know about her and it's a complicated subject..."

" How complicated?" You asked.

" Let's say out of 10 it would be a 8..." Answered A.

" Where is she?" You asked.

" Someone shoot me now! You're asking to many questions sweetheart..." Answered A, he covered his face up with his hands and sighed as peeped at you from behind them." Why do you need to know about her anyway?"

" I'm interested..." You smiled, you shuffled along the sofa towards A and took one of his hands away from his face." L said you saved her, what exactly happened?"

" Damn panda bringing up my past..." Muttered A, he pulled his hand away from your hand and sighed as he removed his other hand away from his face." But as you heard from the gob ache panda, I met her well I was working on the Human Trafficking case with Wedy and a guy called Aiber. I'd just turned 17, so the year would have been 2001 and in the month of October... "

" Who are Wedy and Aiber?" You asked.

" Aiber is a professional con-man and Wedy is a professional catburglar." Answered A, he took a toffee from his skinny jean pocket and unwrapped it." They both work for L, he employs criminals when needed..."

" Really? L employs criminals? " You asked.

" Yeah, so much for Justice huh?" Answered A, he popped his toffee into his mouth and sighed." Anyway, Michael Rackets was like the kingpin in the Human Trafficking world and once was highly respected in Government circles."

" He use to work for the Government?" You asked.

" No, he use to run a charity called Dream's for Orphans which was funded by the Government. With him running this charity it gave him easy access to young children and teenagers. In some cases he as pretended to find orphans homes, but in reality he sold them into slave labor or even worse..." Frowned A, he crossed his arms again and looked down at the floor." He went missing about 2 year backs, this is the first time that L as managed to get a lead on him since then and it's believed that he was in hiding for a while with some help from a Russian mafia group."

" That's horrible..." You muttered.

" Agreed, he's in the FBI's top 10 most wanted list...' Sighed A, he itched the back of his head and looked up at you from the floor." Autumn was targeted, she herself was an orphan and I'm not sure if you'll remember her from The Wammy House..."

" She was a Wammy House student?" You asked

" Yeah, she is 2 years younger than me and you." Answered A, he looked towards the bathroom as the door opened and sighed." I'll tell you more later on about it when Eva pops is in bed, okay?"

" Sure..." You nodded.

You looked over towards the bathroom door, you smiled when Eva peeped her head around the door and giggled. You got up from the sofa and picked A's teacup up from the coffee table.

" Hey sweetie, shall we get ready to go the park now?" You smiled.

" Yes!" Smiled Eva.

" Shall we find some bread for the ducks short stuff?" Asked A, he got up from the arm of the sofa and smiled." I bet there is some left over bread slices in the kitchen, do you want to help your Uncle A to find them?"

" Yes please!" Smiled Eva.

" Come on then sugar!" Chuckled A, he held his hands out towards Eva and smiled." Let's go and find the bread..."

You watched Eva run towards A, he lifted her up from the floor and cuddled her in his arms. You smiled as you walked back to the kitchen, you placed the teacup down on the draining board and turned the kitchen sink's taps on as you looked over your shoulder at them.

" How many slices of bread shall we take to the park?" Asked A as he carried Eva into the kitchen and smiled." Do you think 50 slice of bread will be enough for the greedy fat ducks?"

" That is too much! I need bread for my jam..." Giggled Eva, she pointed towards the kitchen sink and smiled." Oh! Bubbles!"

" Do you want to help your Mummy with the washing up short stuff?" Asked A, he stopped next to you at the kitchen sink and smiled as he scooped some washing up bubbles from out of the sink with his finger tips." It could be fun..."

" Aiden, what are you doing?" You asked as you washed a plate and looked at A standing next to you." Don't get Eva's clothes wet..."

" I wasn't even planning to get Eva's clothes wet..." Smirked A, he held his hand towards his mouth and laughed." Let me blow you a kiss sugar..."

" Kiss!" Smiled Eva, she put his hand to her lips and made a kissing sound and giggled." Mwah!"

" Don't you even dare!" You frowned, you placed the plate down on the draining board and grabbed hold of A's wrist." I'll set Eva on you, you're protect Mummy from your naughty Uncle A right sweetie?"

" No.." Smirked Eva.

" Denied!" Laughed A.

You let got of A's wrist as you slightly shook your head at him, you took a step away from him and smiled. You held your hands up in surrender and laughed.

" Don't you even think about it!" You smiled.

" Don't be such a stick in the mud SJ..." Chuckled A.

" Stick! Mud! Mummy!" Smiled Eva, she grabbed hold of A's hand and laughed." Bubbles!"

You watched as Eva pushed A's hand towards his face, you laughed when he pulled face and spat the washing up bubbles from his mouth.

" Aiden! Don't spit in the sink!" You giggled.

" Eva!" Laughed A, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat into the sink." I thought you were on my side!"

" Mummy's side!" Grinned Eva, she held her tiny hands out towards you and giggled." Love you Mummy!"

" Traitor, you just broke my heart..." Pouted A.

" Well you did say you were going to wash your mouth out later on with soap Aiden..." You laughed, you walked back over towards A and took Eva from him." Let's get you changed and ready for the park well your Uncle A gets you some bread for the greedy fat ducks."

" Okay..." Smiled Eva as you carried off towards your bedroom.


	64. Super Hero A!

**Chapter 64! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on other chapters for my other stories and painting my bedroom lol So you'll learn more about what happened to Autumn in this chapter, my inspiration as been failing me lately and I hope this chapter makes sense. I didn't want to give all the human trafficking story away, so I only told parts of it in this chapter lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too :)**

**I've changed parts of BTL, I'm rewriting The Wammy House Memories chapters at the moment and I'll tell you when they're all updated. **

**Also The Alternative Story as been updated. **

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued **

**22nd of September 2004 - 7:30pm **

You smiled as you covered Eva up with her pink blankets, you tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead. You sat down on her bed and picked her messy dark-haired doll up from the bedside table.

" Okay sweetie, it's time for your bedtime..." You smiled.

Eva giggled as she reached her tiny hands out towards her messy haired doll and smiled." Mummy! Daddy doll please!"

" Here we go baby..." You smiled, you handed Eva her doll and picked a fairy tale book up from her bedside table." Which story were we on sweetie?"

" Beanstalk story..." Smiled Eva, she placed her messy dark-haired doll down next to her and covered it up with her blankets." Mummy, I want Uncle A. I want kisses for bedtime..."

" Your Uncle A is taking a shower..." You smiled, you opened the fairy tale book and flicked through the pages." Don't worry sweetie, he'll come and say goodnight to you before you fall asleep."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

" Right..." You smiled, you placed your finger tip down on a page and began to read loudly from the book." Jack sneaked into the giant's kitchen, he looked around the room and spotted the golden goose sitting on the giant's kitchen table..."

" Mummy?" Asked Eva.

" Yes sweetie." You answered.

" Golden egg for breakfast please..." Smiled Eva

" We're out of golden eggs for breakfast sweetie..." You laughed, you looked up from the book at Eva and smiled." Let's finish the story and see what happens next..."

" Okay!" Giggled Eva.

You looked back down at the book and turned the page." Jack carefully climbed up the leg of the chair, he climbed up the checkered tablecloth and ran towards the golden goose. He picked the golden goose up from her straw nest and then he heard the giant's voice roar through the castle. What did the giant shout Eva?"

" Bones for bread!" Giggled Eva.

" Not quite..." You smiled, you turned the page and began to read loudly again." Jack quickly climbed down the checkered tablecloth with the golden goose under his arm, he jumped down from the chair and ran out of the kitchen."

" Oh! What happen next Mummy?!" Gasped Eva, she sat up in her bed and grabbed hold of her messy dark-haired doll from next to her as she pouted." I don't like giants..."

" Be patient sweetie..." You laughed, you turned the book's page and smiled." Jack ran fast as he could down the corridor with the golden goose, he ran out of the castle and along the path back towards the Beanstalk. He stopped by the edge of the white fluffy clouds, he heard the giant heavy footsteps stomping along the path towards him and then..."

" Your Uncle A jumped from behind a large lollipop tree! I ninja kicked the giant off the clouds and saved the day! Jack rewarded me with a chest full off toffees and we all lived happily ever after..." Interrupted A from the doorway of yours and Eva's bedroom." Then we had a tea party with the Mad Hatter and March Hare..."

You looked up from the fairy tale book, you saw A standing the doorway dressed in a grey t shirt and black jogging bottom with his yellow bath towel hung over his shoulder. You heard Eva clapping her hands, you looked down at her in her bed and closed the book.

" It didn't happen like that sweetie..." You laughed as you placed the book down on your lap and sighed." Your Uncle A is making it all up."

" Uncle A told a lie..." Pouted Eva, she picked her messy dark-haired doll up from her pink blankets and frowned." Bad Uncle A!"

" What?! It did happen!" Smiled A, he walked into your bedroom and stopped next to the bedside table as he took his yellow towel from over his shoulders." I'll swear on the life's of my toffees..."

" Yay! Uncle A saved Jack!" Smiled Eva as she clapped her hands again and giggled." More stories please!"

" No more stories sweetie, it's your bedtime now..." You smiled.

" One more! Please!" Pouted Eva.

" It's getting late now baby, you'll be tired in the morning when you have to get up and you're visiting your Daddy tomorrow..." You sighed, you placed the book down on the bedside table and got up from the bed." You can have another story tomorrow night, Mummy as some things to do before I can go to sleep..."

" But I want one now!" Pouted Eva.

" Eva..." You sighed.

" Let me tell her one sugar." Smiled A.

" Okay, just one story and then she as to go to sleep..." You nodded, you watched A sit down on Eva's bed and picked a white plastic washing basket up from next to her bed." You have 5 minutes."

" Sure." Smiled A, he threw his towel into the washing basket you were holding and turned his attention to Eva." Okay sweetheart, so what story do you want?"

You watched as Eva kicked her blankets off herself, she got up from her bed and walked over towards A. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

" You have wet hair..." Giggled Eva, she pulled herself away from him and smiled." Bubbles story please."

" Well I've showered short stuff, your Uncle A wants to smell nice for the ladies..." Smirked A, he lifted Eva up from her bed and sat her down on his lap." Bubbles it is then."

" Ewe! Uncle A likes ladies!" Laughed Eva.

" You've got 4 minutes now..." You smiled as you left your bedroom.

You walked over to the kitchen, you placed the plastic washing basket next to the washing machine and sighed. You put the dirty washing in the washing machine, you washed some dishes and made two mugs of tea.

You looked towards your bedroom as you heard the door to your room close, you smiled at A and picked the two mugs of tea up from the kitchen counter." Did Eva go down okay?"

" Yeah, she went out like a light..." Smiled A, he ran his fingers through his damp hair and sighed." Eva is getting very determined, she reminds me so much of B sometimes..."

" I know..." You sighed, you walked over towards the sofa and placed the two mugs of tea down on the coffee table." I've made you some tea..."

" Thank you sugar." Smiled A, he walked over towards the sofa and sat down on the edge of it." Do you want to watch TV for a while?"

" No, but I would like to learn more about Autumn..." You smiled as you sat down on the sofa next to A and picked your mug of tea up from the coffee table." You said you'd tell me about her later when Eva was asleep. So tell me, what happened with Autumn? How did she get caught up with this Michael Rackets business?"

" Well, you know most of the story already..." Sighed A, he picked his mug of tea up from the coffee table and cleared his throat." It's mostly Watari's fault, he sent Autumn to study a Science and Medical program at some University in Los Angeles. Anyway, Watari had arranged for her to stay at one of the orphanages ran my Michael Rackets and that's when she got noticed for her intelligence in Science technology. They planned to sell her to some German Medical place that worked on germ warfare, but they didn't expect what would happen when she disappeared...'

" Poor Autumn..." You sighed, you took a sip of your tea and placed your mug back down on the coffee table." What happened next?"

" Well some orphans managed to raise alarm, that's when the Government found out about what Michael Rackets was up to and the FBI were informed along with L too." Answered A.

" So, how did they managed to get Autumn back?" You asked.

" That's when I got call in..." Smiled A, he looked down into his mug and sighed as he dipped his finger tip into his tea." Autumn was being held hostage in some mafia owned hotel in down town Los Angeles, It was in fact my first assignment given to me by L and that's when I joined up with L's criminal clients."

" You mean Wedy and Aiber?" You asked.

" Yeah, anyway to cut the story we managed to get an appointment with Michael Rackets and conned him into think that we where part of some wealthy English Medical firm interested in buying Autumn." Answered A.

" Wow, who thinks up these plans?" You asked.

" L does, naturally..." Chuckled A.

" So, what happened next?" You asked.

" We managed to rescue her..." Answered A.

" Is that it?" You asked, you placed your hand on A's knee and smiled." There as to be more, tell me what happened when you and the others had your appointment with this Michael Rackets..."

" It's to complicated to explain, but we got Autumn back safe and sound." Smirked A, he took a sip of his tea and quietly chuckled." I was in charge of getting her to safety..."

" Wow, look at you saving damsels in distress..." You smiled, you leant on your hand and giggled." So, you're like a superhero in secret?"

" I'm not just a pretty face sugar..." Smirked A.

" So, where is this Autumn now?" You asked.

" She lives in England..." Answered A, he took a sip of his tea and leant back on the sofa. " I've not seen her for years, we keep in touch by e mails now and again."

" So, did you have a thing with her?" You asked.

" That's for me to know and you to find out..." Chuckled A.

" You're so secretive at time Aiden..." You smiled, you got up from the sofa and picked your mug up from the coffee table as you shooed A's feet away from the table top." I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

" Alright sweetheart, see you in the morning..." Smiled A, he sat up on the sofa and took hold of your hand." Have some sweet dreams for once, yeah?"

" I have one bad dream 4 days ago and you think it's the end of the world..." You smiled.

" Yeah I know, but you woke up crying and it upset Eva..." Sighed A, he kissed your hand and let it go as he smiled." Just shout and I'll come running..."

" In your superman boxers like before?" You asked.

" I'm sorry about that still..." Chuckled A, he put his feet back up on the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote from the arm of the sofa as he held his mug out towards you." I'll wear my pajamas from now on."

" Please! It's not like I've never seen it all before..." You laughed, you took A's mug from his hand and smiled." I forgive you if that's what you want to hear."

" You've seen it all before huh?" Smirked A as he turned the TV on and chuckled." Apology accepted, just leave the mugs on the coffee table and I'll wash them up before I go to bed."

" Okay, well I'm going to bed now..." You smiled.

" Goodnight sweetheart, see you in the morning." Smiled A as he placed the TV remote down on the sofa's arm next to him and crossed his arms." 10:30am visit tomorrow, right?"

" Yeah that's right, Goodnight Aiden." You smiled, you placed the mugs down on the coffee table and walked to your bedroom.


	65. No Fighting!

**Chapter 65! Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy and feeling down lately. So yeah this chapter is random, it may surprise a few people and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too :)**

**I've changed parts of BTL, I'm rewriting The Wammy House Memories chapters at the moment and I'll tell you when they're all updated. (6 more chapters to go)**

**Eva Birthday is still on hold, not sure when it will started up again.**

**I've drawn a picture of Eva with BB, so if you want to check it out it's on my DeviantART account and my page address is on my profile or just look up EvaBirthday. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**23rd September 2004 - 10:20am**

You placed Eva's white baby bag down on the office desk in the prison waiting room, you sighed as a female prison guard named Nora searched you and looked over at Eva sitting on the desk talking to a male prison guard. You gave her a smile and turned your attention back to Nora.

' You're clean.' Smiled Nora.

' Mummy! I'm a guard!' Giggled Eva.

You looked back over at Eva again, you watched her put the prison guard's hat on and smiled. You walked over towards her, you lifted her up from the desk and giggled.

' Look at you! Don't you look cute...' You smiled.

' Yeah cute, but don't let your Daddy hear you saying that or he'll freak out knowing Eva wants to be part of the justice system...' Chuckled A as he walked over towards you and Eva.' I don't think he would like that idea.'

' Aiden, don't say things like that around Eva...' You sighed.

' Sorry...' Smirked A, he picked your baby bag up from the desk and hung it over his shoulder as he turned his attention to the male prison guard.' So James, are we all done here?'

' Yes, you can visit prisoner 2376513 when you're ready.' Nodded James.

' Thank you.' You smiled.

' Oh dark!' You heard Eva say.

' Aww baby...' You smiled as you lifted the prison guard's hat away from her blue eyes and laughed.' All better, shall we go and see your Daddy now?'

' Yes!' Smiled Eva, she took the prison guard's hat from her head and held it out towards him.' You can have it back now!'

' Thank you young lady.' Smiled James.

' Let go to see Daddy!' Giggled Eva as she clapped her hands and smiled.

' Yes lets!' You smiled.

You heard a buzzer go off as Nora opened a metal barred door, you followed A through the doorway and cuddled Eva. You walked next to A down the corridor towards the private visiting room, you stopped outside of the room and placed Eva down on her feet.

' Nora! Hurry!' Smiled Eva, she placed her tiny hands on the door and knocked on it.' I want my Daddy!'

' Someone is eager...' Laughed Nora as she put her key in the keyhole and unlocked the door.' Nearly done now Eva.'

' I'm sorry, she's just excited.' You smiled.

' You love your Daddy don't you short stuff?' Asked A.

' Yes!' Giggled Eva.

' That's lovely my dear, I better your Daddy love you too.' Smiled Nora.

You took hold of Eva's hand as Nora opened the private room's door, you led her into the room and let go of her hand. You watched her run over towards some plastic chairs near a table, you helped her up onto a chair and sat down next to her.

' Just knock if you need anything Aiden...' You heard Nora say from the private room's doorway. ' I'll just be outside the door.'

' Thanks sugar.' You heard A say.

' When will Daddy get here?' Asked Eva.

' He'll be here soon sweetie.' You smiled, stroked Eva dark hair and smiled at A as he sat down next to you. ' You just have to be patient.'

' Eva doesn't do patient...' Smirked A, he crossed his arms and chuckled.' We should both know that by now.'

' I know, wishful thinking never hurt...' You smiled.

' Daddy!' Squealed Eva.

You looked over towards the door on the other side of the room and saw Beyond being led into the room by two male prison guards. He smirked as he was stopped by one of the guards, one of the prison guards undid the handcuffs from behind his back and the other guard undid the chains around his ankles.

The guard handed the handcuffs to the other guard and lead Beyond over towards the table by his arm.' You've got an hour and you will be monitored by surveillance cameras as always...'

Beyond sat down on the plastic chair at the table and smirked." I know, you repeat this every week...'

' Daddy!' Giggled Eva, she waved to Beyond and smiled.

' Hush, the guard as not finished yet..' You whispered.

' Sorry Mummy...' Whispered Eva.

' Hello my little Eva...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Anyway, It's my job to tell you with each visit for safety reasons.' Sighed the male guard.' You've got an hour, so use the time wisely with your little girl.'

' You don't normally say that...' Smirked Beyond.

' An hour...' Said the male guard as he walked over towards the door and closed it behind him.

' Go and get Daddy...' You whispered to Eva.

' Daddy!' Giggled Eva, she slid from the plastic chair and rushed over towards the table.' Hi!'

' Hello my little Eva.' Smiled Beyond, he pulled his chair away from the table and chuckled.' You're getting smaller each week,you're like a little mouse...

' She'll grow at some point B, don't mean to her...' You smiled.

' Daddy, I am a guard!' Smiled Eva, she held her tiny hands towards Beyond and giggled.' I wore a hat!'

' A guard of what?' Asked Beyond, he lifted Eva up from the floor and placed her down on his lap.' Strawberry Jam and cookies?'

' Here!' Smiled Eva, she gave Beyond a hug and chuckled.' Missed you Daddy!'

' I miss you too my dear.' Smirked Beyond, he stroked Eva's dark hair and hugged her back as he chuckled.' You don't want to be here, they don't even have nice Strawberry Jam...'

Eva looked up at Beyond and smiled.' Daddy, I am a potty princess!'

' She is potty training and doing a good job at it.' You smiled.

Beyond looked up at you from Eva and smirked.' She's growing up quickly, it doesn't seem 2 minutes since she was in your womb still...'

' That was a long time ago...' You sighed.

' Are you well?' Asked Beyond as he looked above your head and sighed.' Hopefully Alternative is looking after you both.'

' I'm fine B...' You smiled, you looked at A sitting next to you and sighed.' Aiden does a good job looking after us and makes sure we have everything we need...'

' That's good to know.' Smirked Beyond.

' Mummy, I want Strawberry Jam!' Smiled Eva, she looked at you across the table and sucked her finger tip.' For dinner!'

' We'll see...' You smiled.

' And what about you Alternative?' Asked Beyond, he looked over at A and chuckled. ' Don't you have anything to say to me to? A hello would be nice...'

' Only one thing as normal...' Smirked A.

' And may I ask what that is?' Asked Beyond.

' Soap and showers...' Smirked A.

' Aiden...' You laughed.

' I'm interested...' Chuckled A.

* * *

**8 hours later - 6:35pm **

You looked up from your book as you heard A talking on his mobile phone in the doorway of his bedroom, you watched him carry a green sports bag out of his room and placed it down on the sofa chair. You smiled at Eva sitting next to you as she watched television, you closed your book and placed it down on the coffee table.

' Alright, I'll see you in 3 hours time...' Sighed A, he ended the phone called and put his mobile phone into his inside pocket of his leather jacket.' SJ, I've got to go out soon and I may not be back until Friday.'

' I thought you were not leaving until Wednesday morning...' You sighed.

' Change of plans, did you pick up my suit from the dry cleaners like I asked?' Asked A, he took his leather jack off and hung it over the back of the sofa chair.' I need to have a shower and change before I go out.'

' It's in bathroom, I hung it on the back of the door...' You answered, you go up from the sofa and smiled at Eva.' Would you like me to get you something eat before you leave? I'm about to cook Eva her dinner anyway.'

' What are cooking?' Asked A.

' I don't know, it depends what Eva wants.' You smiled, you crouched down in front of the sofa and picked Eva's messy dark-haired doll up from the floor.' What would you like for dinner sweetie?'

' Bolognese!' Smiled Eva.

' That sounds yummy short stuff...' Chuckled A, he put his hands in his jean pockets and smiled.' With spaghetti I hope...'

' No, carrots!' Giggled Eva.

' Odd mix there sugar.' Smiled A.

' Sweetie, you had that carrots yesterday...' You smiled, you placed her messy dark-haired doll down on the sofa and got up from in front of the sofa.' I'll do spaghetti with your Bolognese.'

' But Mummy!' Whined Eva, she stood up on the sofa and reached her tiny hands out towards you as pouted.' I like carrots!'

You smiled as you lifted her up from the sofa and kissed her cheek.' Well at least you like your vegetables, I'll chop you some carrots for a snack before dinner.'

' Yes!' Squealed Eva as she hugged you and giggled.' I love you Mummy!'

' I love you too sweetie...' You laughed, you looked over at A and smiled.' I'll have dinner on the table in an hours time.'

' Mummy, Strawberry Jam please?' Asked Eva, she pulled herself away from you and smiled. ' Pudding!'

' I know, Strawberry Jam for your pudding...' You smiled, you placed Eva back down on the sofa and sighed as she bounced on the sofa.' Now sit still and watch TV for a while.'

' Jump!' Giggled Eva, she took hold of your hands and smiled.' It's fun!'

' I think someone is already high on Strawberry Jam...' Chuckled A.

' You're telling me, go and take your shower...' You laughed as you stopped Eva bouncing on the sofa and smiled.' Enough already sweetie, go and play with your Lego well I prepare dinner.'

' Alright, I'll go and take a shower well you're doing that...' Smiled A, he took his hands out of his jean pockets and ruffled up Eva's dark hair.' You behave yourself little bouncing bunny...'

' I'm not a bunny!' Giggled Eva.

You picked Eva up from the sofa, you kissed her cheek and placed her down on the floor.' Go and play...'

' Okay!' Smiled Eva.

You watched Eva crouch down in front of the coffee table, she pulled her Lego box from under the table and took the lid off it. You walked to the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

**35 minutes later**

' Okay, what do you think?' You heard A ask.

You looked up from the chopping board, you smiled at A as you looked him up and whistled at him. He was wearing a black suit with his blonde and blue hair brushed back.

' Oh pretty Uncle A!' Giggled Eva, she got up from the floor and ran over towards him.' Hi!'

' Wow Aiden, you do scrub up well. What are you meant to be again?' You asked.

' Well, I've got to look like a successful business man...' Smiled A, he buttoned up his black suit jacket and looked down at Eva in front of him' It's all about the effort short stuff...'

' Effort!' Smiled Eva, she held her tiny hands up towards A and giggled as she stood on her tip toes.' Pick me up!'

' Then may I say your effort is wasted on L.' You smiled.

' I know.' Chuckled A, he lifted Eva up from the floor and smiled at her.' What do say Eva pops, shall I dumb my job and take you girls out for dinner instead?'

' No!' Giggled Eva, she cupped A's face and smiled.' I want sleep over with Blaze and Auntie Nonie please?'

' Sure...' Smiled A, he tickled Eva's stomach and chuckled.' I'll ring them and get rid of you for the night. Then me and your Mummy will eat all your Strawberry Jam with cookies!'

' No!' Laughed Eva, she took hold of A's hands and smiled.' I stay with Mummy now!'

' Nice try Aiden, Eva's Strawberry Jam will never be ours and she may tickle you if you try to take her precious cookies...' You laughed.

' Yeah, I don't plan to be tickled to death...' Sighed A, he tucked some of Eva's dark hair behind her ear and smiled at her.' Sorry, I shouldn't have said that...'

' It's okay Aiden...' You smiled.

' Oh! Uncle A smells pretty! ' Smiled Eva.

' I've got my best aftershave on, go and play with your Lego Eva pops...' Smirked A, he placed Eva down on the floor by the kitchen table and walked over towards his wall mirror.' I've got to look presentable...'

' Or just look like a dodgy waiter...' You smiled as you chopped some carrots and placed the kitchen knife down on the chopping board.' You should wear a tie and not a bow tie. It doesn't look right on you...'

' I knew that...' Smirked A as he looked at himself in the mirror and combed through his hair.' I'll change it a while, I've got no time to eat now... sorry sugar.'

' It's okay, I've made you some sandwiches to take with you anyway.' You smiled, you took a plastic sandwich box from the kitchen counter and walked over towards A's sports bag.' I'll put them in your bag for you...'

' Leave them on the coffee table, I'll pop them in my bag before I leave...' Sighed A as he untied his bow tie and looked over his shoulder at you.' SJ!'

' You'll forget them if I leave them on the coffee table...' You smiled, you unzipped A's sports bag and looked down at Eva playing with her Lego.' Your Uncle A would forget his head if it was not for me or you sweetie.'

' Lost head!' Smiled Eva as held her messy dark-haired doll above her face and giggled.' Sweetie!'

' SJ, please don't mess in my bag...' Sighed A.

' I think your Uncle Aiden is scared in case we see his underwear...' You laughed.

' Pants!' Giggled Eva.

' SJ...' Sighed A.

You looked back down at A's bag, you placed the sandwich box inside of it and frown when you saw some metal sticking out of a rolled up shirt. You began to unrolled the shirt, you gasped when you saw a barrel of a gun and carefully picked it up from the sports bag.

' Aiden...' You muttered.

' Oh! Bang!' Laughed Eva.

You looked down at Eva and bit your bottom lips as she did a finger gun at you. You felt a soft hand on your shoulder, you looked over your shoulder to see A standing behind you and slightly shook your head at him.

' A...' You said quietly.

' SJ, I can explain...' Sighed A, he took his gun from your hand and ran his fingers through his hair.' It's part of my job to own a gun, I'm sorry okay? I should have told you about it...'

' You keep a gun in our apartment!' You frowned as you watched A put his gun back into his sports bag and sighed.' What if Eva ever found?!'

' I doubt she would, I keep it in a safe in my room...' Answered A.

' That's not the point!' You frowned, you watched A zip up his sports bag and took hold of his arm.' We've got a child in our apartment! It's dangerous and I hate guns!'

' But it's okay for you to live in the same apartment with a murderer!' Snapped A.

' That's a horrible thing to say!' You frowned, you removed your hand from A's arm and crossed your arms.' What's wrong with you?!'

' I'm nervous! It's been a while since I've had to do something like this for L!' Shouted A.

' Then don't go!' You yelled.

' I've got no choice! You don't know what it's like working for that asshole!' Shouted A.

' There is always a choice Aiden!' You frowned.

' No!' You heard Eva cry.

You looked down at Eva sitting by the coffee table with her hands over her ears, you bit your bottom lip and knelt in front of her. You smiled as you took her hands away from her ears, you held her hands in your hands and sighed.

' It's okay baby, I'm sorry...' You soothed.

' No fighting with Uncle A!' Cried Eva.

' We're sorry sugar...' You heard A say.

You looked over your shoulder at A, you watched him walked around the coffee table and crouch down next to you. You gave him a weak smile as he touched your shoulder, you looked back at Eva and stroked her dark hair away from her blue eyes.

' Mummy and Uncle A are just being silly sweetie...' You smiled.

' Promise?' Asked Eva as she rubbed her eye and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at A.' No fighting...'

' Yeah we promise...' Smiled A, he leant forward towards Eva and kissed her forehead.' I've got to go now sweetheart, but I'll ring you before you go to bed and say goodnight.'

' Okay...' Sniffled Eva.

' Why don't you go and get a tissue from the bathroom.' You smiled, you got up from in front of Eva and helped her up onto her feet.' Then I'll get you a drink of milk...'

' Okay Mummy...' Nodded Eva.

You watched Eva walked off towards the bathroom, you turned your attention back to A and watched him get up from the floor.

' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and especially not in front of Eva.' Frowned A, he walked past you and grabbed his sports bag from the sofa.' I'll ring you later...'

' It's okay Aiden, I guess I overreacted...' You sighed.

' You've got a right to overreact, you're a Mum...' Said A, he took his leather jacket from the back of the sofa chair and smiled at you.' I guess I'd do the same too if I had a kid. I promise when I get back home that I'll get rid of my gun...'

' Promise?' You asked.

' Promise.' Smiled A, he gave you a quick peck on the cheek and walk towards the apartment door.' See you later girls!'

' Love you Uncle A!' You heard Eva shout from the bathroom.

' Love you too short stuff!' Shouted A as he opened the apartment's door and looked at you over his shoulder.' Goodbye sugar, no wild parties well I'm gone...'

' Goodbye Aiden.' You laughed, you watched him close the apartment door behind him and walked back to the kitchen.


	66. We Miss You

**Chapter 66! Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy and sleeping loads. So yeah this chapter is a thought I've had for a long time, it may surprise a few people and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too :)**

**This chapter will end on a choice, also I've drawn characters from BTL and you'll find them on DaviantArt. I've got a link on my fanfiction page to my DA profile or you can just look up EvaBirthday lol**

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**25th of September 2004 - 4:25pm**

You held Eva's tiny hand in the palm of your hand as you painted her small finger nails pink for her with nail polish, you heard your mobile phone buzzing on the coffee table and smiled at Eva.

' I need to get the phone sweetie, don't touch anything because your fingernails are wet still...' You smiled, you placed your nail polish bottle down on the coffee table and picked your mobile phone up from the table.' Let's see who is ringing me...'

' Okay Mummy!' Smiled Eva.

' It's your Uncle A...' You smiled, you pressed the answer button on your phone and held it against your ear as you smirked.' Hello this is the Tayler residence, may I ask who is calling?'

' Very funny SJ, but I like your telephone manner...' Chuckled A.' How's things? What are you and the potty princess up to?'

' I aim to please...' You smiled, you looked at Eva sitting next to you and watched her blowing on her fingernails.'We're just having a girls day and I've just painted Eva's fingernails for her. Then next we're watching a movie and snuggling up together on the sofa with a couple of blankets.'

' With cookies and Strawberry Jam Mummy!' Smiled Eva as she looked at you and giggled.' Love you Uncle A! Come home!'

' Did you hear that?' You asked, you brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes and smiled.' She's been asking about you none stop, she misses you...'

' Seems like I'm missing out on all the fun...' Sighed A.

' Is there something wrong?' You asked.

' Nothings wrong sugar, it's just the case is going slow at this moment and watching surveillance cameras on multiple computer screens from many angles is numbing my mind...' Answered A.' So I thought I'd check up on you and Eva pops. I worry when I'm far away from home about you two...'

' We're both fine, so stop worrying...' You sighed, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and smiled.' Would you like to talk to Eva?'

' Sure, I'd love that...' Answered A.

You removed your mobile phone from your ear, you held it against your chest and smiled at Eva.' Your Uncle A wants to talk to you sweetie, would you like to say hello to him?'

' Yes please!' Smiled Eva.

You held your mobile phone against Eva's ear, you smiled as you listened to her speaking to A and giggled.

' I've been potty 3 times today!' Smiled Eva, she put her finger tip to her lips and giggled.' No, I had chicken sandwiches!'

' Eva, you had cheese sandwiches for your lunch today...' You smiled, you took hold of Eva's hand and pulled it away from her lips.' Wet nail polish sweetie, remember?'

' Mummy said cheese sandwiches, Uncle A come home please...' Pouted Eva.

You sighed as you watch Eva rubbing at her eye, her bottom lip begin to tremble and she bit at her bottom lip.

' Baby...' You sighed.

' Come home, I love you...' Sniffled Eva.

' Sweetie don't get upset, say goodbye before you made your Uncle A sad...' You sighed.

' Mummy said I have to go now, I love you...' Pouted Eva.

You removed your mobile phone from Eva's ear, you put it back against your ear and sighed.' Sorry about that, she really misses you. I think this is the longest you've been away from her before, I think sometimes she thinks of you as her second Dad...'

' It's okay sugar, I'll be back by tomorrow...' Sighed A.

' Then she'll be happy to see you...' You smiled.

' Something going down!' Yelled A.

' Aiden? What's going on?' You asked.

' I've got to go sweetheart, give my love to Eva and look after yourself...' Answered A.

' Akira, we've got to make a move now!' You heard a woman's voice shout.

'Aiden?' You frowned.

' I've really got to go, I'm sorry SJ...' Sighed A.

You frowned as A hung up on the other end of the phone, you removed your mobile phone from your ear and smiled weakly at Eva. You placed your phone back down on the coffee table, you picked your nail polish bottle back up from the table and sighed as you removed the brush from the bottle.

' What's up Mummy?' Asked Eva.

' Nothing sweetie...' You answered, you looked up from your nail polish bottle at Eva and smiled. ' Let's give your fingernails another coating of nail polish...'

Eva held her tiny hands out towards you, she watched you paint her thumbnail and sniffled.' Mummy, I want Uncle A...'

' I know sweetie, but he as to work...' You sighed, you kissed the top of Eva's head and smiled.' He'll be home tomorrow, why don't you make him a welcome home card...'

' Sparkly card please!' Giggled Eva.

' Of course, the more sparkly the better...' You smiled.

* * *

**4 hours later - 8:25pm**

You smiled as you placed Eva down in her bed, you covered her up with her pink blankets and tucked her in. You picked her messy dark-haired doll up from the floor and placed it down on the bedside table.

' Mummy...' Said Eva sleepily.

' Hush sweetie, go back to sleep...' You whispered, you kissed Eva's cheek and stroked her dark hair.' Night night baby...'

' Love you Mummy...' Yawned Eva.

' I love you too sweetie...' You smiled.

You switched the bedside table's lamp off, you walked out of your bedroom and half closed the door behind you. You sighed as you walked towards the kitchen, you switched the kettle on and brushed some silver glitter away from your blue nightgown. You looked up when you heard the apartment door opened, you gasped as A walked slowly through the doorway of the apartment and covered up your mouth.

' Aiden?' You asked as you looked him up and down.' Your face...'

' Hey SJ...' Answered A, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and rested his hand on the door handle.' How are you?'

' Oh god Aiden!' You frowned, you rushed over toward A and wrapped your arms around his waist to support him.' What's happened?! Are you okay?!'

' I'm fine sugar, just don't hold onto me to tightly...' Winced A, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and closed the apartment door behind him.' Where's Eva? I don't want her to see me like this...'

' She's asleep...' You said quietly, you looked up at A's bruised face and touched his cheek with your finger tips.' You look terrible...'

' Thanks, you should see the other guy though...' Chuckled A, he dropped his keys into the bowl near the apartment door and groaned.' I'm in better sharp than he his and at least I'm still breathing...'

' Please tell me what happen...' You sighed.

' I need to sit down...' Groaned A, he rested his hand on his side and took a deep breath.' Will you get me some pain killers please and some hot tea...'

' Of course...' You frowned.

You looked over towards the sofa, you slowly helped A over to the sofa and helped him sit down on it. You knelt in front of A, you unfastened his shoe laces on his shoes and looked up at him. You watched him run his finger's through his hair, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

' You don't have to do that...' Sighed A, he opened his eyes and looked down at you.' I can do it myself...'

' You need to be look after, I'll get a bowl of warm water to clean up your cut lip for you...' You sighed.

You took off A's shoes and placed them under the coffee table. You got up from in front of the sofa, you walked to the kitchen and took a clear glass bowl from a cupboard above the sink. You filled the bowl with warm water, you placed it down on the kitchen counter and looked over at A sitting on the sofa.

' I need to get a flannel towel from the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment...' You said.

' Alright...'Groaned A.

You walked to the bathroom, you grabbed a white flannel towel from the towel rail and walked back to the living room. You gasped when you saw A sitting on the floor near the kitchen counter, you rushed over towards him and touched his shoulder.

' I'm fine, no need to panic...' Sighed A.

' Aiden, you shouldn't be trying to move around...' You frowned, you removed your hand from his shoulder and walked to the kitchen.' Let me look after you...'

' I'm old enough to look after myself you know...' Sighed A.

You placed the flannel towel in the glass bowl, you picked it up from the counter side and walked back over to A. You stopped in front of him, you frowned as you watched he groaned and shuffle backwards towards the kitchen counter.

' What if you've broken something...' You frowned, you knelt in front of A and placed the bowl of warm water down next to you.' You may need medical attention...'

' I'll be fine, I've been in worser states than this is my time sugar...' Sighed A, he leant back against counter and winced as he touched his side.' Like I said, a few pain killers and I'll be right as rain in the morning...'

' Aiden please, you're in pain!' You frowned as you touched his knee and sniffled.' Let me call a Ambulance!'

' SJ please...' Said A quietly

' Please let me take you to hospital at least, so you can be checked out and make sure nothing as been broken...' You sighed, you took the wet flannel towel from the glass bowl and dabbed at A's cut bottom lip.' Just to be sure, please...'

' SJ...' Chuckled A, he gently took hold of you wrist and smiled.' I'll be fine, stop mothering me...'

' I can't help it, you're hurt...' You sighed, you gently brushed A's fringe away from his blue eyes and bit your bottom lip.' Me and Eva need you...'

' I know, you girls mean the world to me you know...' Sighed A, he gently took hold of your other hand and smiled.' I'm not going anywhere just yet sweetheart, so stop worrying about me...'

' I can't help but worry about you...' You sighed.

A sat up straight, he let go of your hands and grabbed hold of the kitchen counter side as he slowly got up from the floor.' I know...'

' Aiden, please be carefully...' You sighed, you got up from the floor and took hold of A's arm.' Let me help you back over to the sofa, then I'll get your pain killers and some blankets...'

' SJ, you're mothering me again...' Winced A.

' Stop whining...' You sighed.

You helped A back over to the sofa again, you helped him sit down and grabbed some blankets from the sofa chair. You placed them down next to A, you walked back to the kitchen and took a box of paracetamol from the cupboard. You made a mug of tea, you walked back over to the sofa and placed the mug of tea down on the coffee table.

' Here we go...' You smiled, you opened the box of paracetamol and took two tablets from the paracetamol packet.' Do you need anything else?'

' No...' Answered A, he pulled one of the blankets over him and leant back on the sofa.' I just need to rest...'

You sat down next to him, you held your hand out towards him with the two paracetamol tablets in the palm of your hand and sighed.' I really think you should go to the hospital, at least think about it if you're still in pain in the morning...'

' Fine, I'll think about it...' Sighed A, he took the two tablets from your hand and popped them into his mouth.' Can you pass me my tea please?'

' Sure...' You answered, you picked A's mug of tea up from the coffee table and held it towards his lips.' Take a sip...'

' You do realize I'm not Eva right?' Chuckled A.

' I know, but I'm looking after you...' You giggled, you helped him take a sip of his tea and smiled.' There we go. I'm going to check on Eva and I'll be right back.'

' Why don't you go bed, I'll be fine here by myself...' Sniffled A.

' I can't leave you by yourself, what if you need something and I'm asleep...' You frowned, you placed the mug of tea back down on the coffee table and sighed as you pulled your knees to your chest.' I'd feel bad about it...'

' You worry to much...' Chuckled A.

' I care about you that's why, I could even say love you...' You smiled.

A tucked some of your hair behind your ear, he stroked your cheek with his thumb and smiled as he whispered to you.' Don't worry about me...'

' Aiden...' You whispered, you felt A touch your knee and bit your bottom lip as you touched his hand with your finger tips.' We... I...'

' Hush...' Smirked A.

A leant forward towards you, he softly kissed your lips and pulled you closer towards him. He slowly pulled his lips away from your lips, he gazed into your eyes as he brushed his lips against your lips and smiled.

**Yes or No? You choose one, there is a version for both and I'll only write one of them... so choose wisely xD **


	67. What Are we Doing?

**Chapter 67! Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy and we got a yes vote! But with me you never know how it ends, my stories twist and I hope this chapter makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too :)**

**I've been drawing characters from BTL and you'll find them on DeviantArt. I've got a link on my fanfiction page to my DA profile or you can just look up EvaBirthday lol **

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued **

You stared at A as you felt his fingers slide between your fingers, you turned your face away from him and bit your bottom lip as you looked down at your knees. You closed your eyes and sighed quietly as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear.

' SJ..' You heard A softly say as you felt him pull away from you and sighed.' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...'

' Aiden...' You whispered, you opened your eyes and turned your gaze back towards A as you spoke quietly to him.' It's okay, I'm just... you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to...'

' Kiss you?' Asked A.

You slightly nodded your head at A as you pulled your hand away from his hand and sighed.

' I didn't mean to scare you, I don't even know where that came from...' Sighed A, he looked away from your gaze and sniffled as he leant back on the sofa.' I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm such an asshole...'

' Aiden...' You sighed, you leant back on the sofa and wrapped your arms around your legs as you bit your bottom lip.' It's okay...'

' It's not okay SJ, you're Backup's girl and I've over stepped the line...' Frowned A.

' I've not been called Backup's girl for a very long time, I can't really say I'm even his girl anymore...' You sniffled, you placed your finger tips on A's arm and sighed.' Not since he did what he did to those poor people, to that little girl and to Eva. He's not that teenager I once fell for when I was 15...'

' You'll always be his girl, he loves you more than anything you know...' Said A quietly, he looked down at your hand on his arm and gently took hold of it as he cleared his throat.' What as he ever done to Eva? He loves her more than anything and would never hurt her...'

' I know, I love him still. But it's hard to be called somebody's girl when I've not even been with him for over 2 years, he broke my heart and so many promises... ' You said quietly, you rested your head on A's shoulder and sighed.' B left Eva without a Father, she'll never have a normal life...'

' I often wondered why he made thoughs promises to you, but I know you mean the world to him and I'm not going to take that away from him...' Sighed A, he rested his head on your head and smiled.' Eva is perfectly happy as long as she has you sugar, she'll have a normal life and grow up just fine...'

' Beyond means the world to me too, but what if I wanted to be happy and feel loved again...' You sighed, you sat up straight and got onto your knees as you bit your bottom lip.' I want Eva to be part of a normal happy family, but I'm unsure how she would react...'

' I don't understand, you want to be loved?' Asked A.

You slightly nodded your head, you leant forward towards A's face and smiled. ' I want to be happy again Aiden, I want to try...'

' I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore, I'm sorry...' Sighed A, he sat up and groaned as he reached his hand out towards his mug of tea on the coffee table.' I love you and Backup. I'm scared of the outcome...'

' But you kissed me...' You said quietly.

' I know...' Sighed A, he picked his mug of tea up from the coffee table and took a sip of it.' After what you just told me as made me regret my actions, I love you SJ and I just don't think I could do this to Backup...'

' B would be a problem, I don't think he would be happy if I met somebody new. I promised him that I'd be his first kiss and last kiss...' You sighed, you shuffled to the edge of the sofa and placed your feet down on the floor.' I've broken that promise, it makes me a bad person...'

' SJ, don't think like that...' Frowned A, he placed his mug of tea back down on the coffee table and put his arm around you.' You're the most sweet and adorable woman I've ever known. Your smile lights up the room and you're an amazing Mum...'

' You think I'm adorable?' You asked, you looked up at A from the floor and sniffled as you rubbed at your eye. ' Do really you mean everything you say?'

' Yeah I mean every word I say, where do you think Eva gets her adorable gene from?' Chuckled A.

' I always thought she got it from B...' You smiled weakly.

' No, she got her manipulative ways from Backup...' Smiled A, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.' This situation is awkward sugar, what are we doing?'

' I'm not sure...' You answered, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and sighed.' It's so messy, I don't know what to do...'

' Why don't you go to bed, we can talk about this in the morning or maybe later when Eva is in bed...' Sighed A.

' Maybe, but I would like to kiss you first...' You said quietly, you touched A's cheek with your finger tips and bit your bottom lip.' Just once, I want to be sure...'

' To be sure of what?' Asked A.

' If we could be together...' You answered.

You leant forward towards A's faced, you softly kissed his lips and knotted your fingers in his hair. You felt him wrap his arms around you and pull you closer towards him. You gently pulled your lips away from his lips, you gazed into his blue eyes and bit you bottom lip.

' Wow...' Chuckled A, he gently brushed some of your hair away from your eyes and smiled.' Where did that come from?'

' I'm not sure...' You giggled.

' I wouldn't mind doing that again...' Smirked A.

' Can we take it slow please?' You asked, you snuggled your face into the crook of A's neck and smiled.' I want to be careful...'

' Sure, we can take it slow and I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want...' Smiled A, he stroked your cheek with his thumb and softly sighed.' SJ, I do care for you more than anything in this world you know and I love Eva like she was my own.'

' Thank you...' You smiled, you snuggled up close to A and sighed.' I know, you're such a good man. You've done so much for me and Eva...'

' I'll always be here for you sugar, whatever you decision will be...' Smiled A as he stroked your hair and yawned.' Why don't you go to bed now and get some sleep.'

' Will you be okay?' You asked, you pulled yourself away from A and got up from the sofa.' I'll stay with you on the sofa if you like, in case you need anything...'

' I'll be fine...' Answered A, he grabbed a pillow from next to him and rested it against the arm of the sofa.' If Eva wakes in the night and finds you not there she will cry...'

' True, well goodnight...' You smiled, you leant down and kissed A's forehead.' Sweet dreams and just call me if you need anything.'

' I will sugar, go and sleep...' Smiled A, he took hold of your hand and kissed it as he chuckled.' Goodnight...'

' Goodnight...' You smiled.

You pulled your hand away from A's hand, you watched him put his feet up on the sofa and helped him to cover himself up with the blankets. You walked towards your bedroom and quietly closed the door behind you.

* * *

**26th of September 2004 - 8am**

You yawned as you walked out of your bedroom, you looked over at the sofa and smiled when you saw A sleeping soundly on the sofa. You walked to the kitchen, you switched the kettle on and took a bag of sliced bread from the bread bin.

' Mummy...' You heard Eva sleepily say.

You looked over your shoulder, you saw Eva standing in the doorway of your bedroom with her yellow paper card in her hand she had made as she yawned and rubbed at her eye. You smiled at her and took four slices of bread from the bag.

' Good morning sweetie, are you ready for breakfast?' You asked.

Eva nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes, she looked over towards the sofa and smiled.' Uncle A is home!'

' Hush baby, he's still sleeping...' You sighed, you placed the bread bag down on the kitchen counter and popped the four pieces of bread into the toaster.' Why don't you come and sit at the table. I'll get you some orange juice...'

' Can I leave my card on the table for Uncle A please?' Asked Eva.

' Sure sweetie, just don't wake him up...' You smiled.

' Okay Mummy...' Smiled Eva.

You took two plates from the cupboard near you, you placed them down on the kitchen counter and took two mugs from the wooden mug tree stand. You looked over at Eva by the coffee table, you watched her carefully placed her card down on the table and smiled. You placed the two mugs down on the counter and spooned some sugar into them.

' Mummy!' Squealed Eva.

You quickly looked up from the mugs, you watched as A grabbed Eva around her waist and pulled her onto the sofa. You slightly shook your head at them as you giggled, you made two mugs of tea and poured a glass of orange juice for Eva.

' Aiden, would you like any breakfast?' You asked as you took the four slices if toast from the toaster and placed two slices of toast on each plate.' I've made you some tea too.'

' I'm not hungry at the moment sugar...' You heard A say.' But I wouldn't mind some more paracetamol.'

'I think the paracetamol box is still on the coffee table from last night, I forgot to put them back before I went to bed...' You sighed, you picked the two plates of toast up from the counter and walked over towards the kitchen table.' Eva, will you come and sit at the table for your breakfast please!'

' Coming Mummy!' You heard Eva say.

' I see them...' You heard A say.

You placed the two plates down on the kitchen table, you walked back to the counter and took a knife from the counter draw. You grabbed a jar of strawberry jam and a tub of butter from the fridge. You walked back to the kitchen table and placed everything down on the table top.

' No butter on my toast!' Smiled Eva, she climbed onto the chair and knelt on it as she reached her tiny hands out towards one of the plates of toast.' I want this one!'

' Patience sweetie...' You smiled, you undid the lid on the jam jar and dipped the knife into the jar.' I'll get your juice for you in a moment.'

' I'll get her juice for her for sugar...' You heard A say.

You looked up from the plate of toast and smiled at A.' You're meant to be resting...'

' I've got it...' Smiled A, he picked Eva's glass of juice up from the kitchen counter and walked to the table.' There we go sweetheart, bon appétit... '

' Thank you Uncle A!' Smiled Eva as she took her glass of juice from her Uncle's hands and giggled.' Oh orange juice!'

' You're welcome short stuff...' Chuckled A, he kissed Eva on the top of her head and then sat down on a chair at the table as he groaned.' I'm getting old...'

' Uncle A, have you got a boo boo?' Asked Eva.

A touched his cut bottom lip with his finger tips and sighed.' Yeah, I had a little accident...'

' Did you fall over?' Asked Eva, she took a sip of her juice and smiled.' I fell on my tushy before in the park!'

' Yeah, I kind of fell over...' Answered A.

' Do you need a doctor?' Asked Eva.

' Eva, leave your Uncle A alone and be careful with your glass sweetie...' You smiled, you spread some strawberry jam onto her two slices of toast and cut them into fours.' There we go, do you want anything else to go with your toast?'

' No thank you Mummy!' Smiled Eva, she took another sip of her juice and placed her glass down on the table.' Can I eat it now?'

' Sure, tuck in...' You smiled, you placed the plate of toast down in front of her and stroked her dark hair.' Eat it all up...'

' I will!" Smiled Eva.

You walked back to the kitchen counter and picked the two mugs of tea up from the counter. You walked back to the kitchen table, you placed one of the mugs in front of A and smiled.

' How are feeling this morning?' You asked.

' Sore, but I'll live as always sugar...' Answered A, he picked his mug of tea up from the table and sighed.' I don't need to go to the hospital if that's what you're thinking, I feel better to be honest...'

' Oh, well as long as you're feeling better...' You smiled, you took a sip of your tea and sighed.' So, are you going to tell me what happened at the hotel?'

' I can't really say in front of Eva, we'll talk about it later and the other stuff too.' Answered A, he looked towards Eva and smiled at her.' I love the card you made for me Eva pops, it was very pretty and I'm going to stick it on the wall in my bedroom...'

' Really?' Smiled Eva, she took a bite of her toast and spoke with her mouth full.' I made it sparkly!'

' Yeah really, it's beautiful short stuff and I'm going to keep it forever...' Smiled A.

' Wow forever!' Giggled Eva.

' Look at your face sweetie.' You laughed, you placed your mug of tea down on the kitchen table and smiled.' You've got jam all around you mouth, let Mummy wipe it for you...'

' No!' Smirked Eva, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked the jam from it.' It taste nice!'

' That's gross...' Laughed A.

You slightly shook your head at Eva as you smiled, you heard a knock coming from the door of the apartment and looked over towards the door.' I'll get that...'

' I wonder who's knocking at this time of the day?' Asked A, he took a sip of his tea and sat back on his chair.' It's like 8:45am in the morning...'

' I'm not sure, I'll be back in a moment sweetie and eat up all of your jammy toast...' You smiled, you kissed the top of Eva head and gently slapped A's hand away from her toast as you laughed.' I thought you were not hungry!'

' We're sharing...' Smiled A as he rubbed at his hand and chuckled as he leant back on his chair.' Isn't that right sweetheart?'

' No!' Giggled Eva.

' Oh denied...' Smirked A, he walked his fingers tips towards Eva's plate of toast and chuckled.' Nom nom for Uncle A!'

' My jammy toast!' Frowned Eva.

' Behave you two, just eat my toast Aiden...' You smiled, you heard the knocking on the apartment door again and looked over towards the door as you sighed.' I better answer that before whoever is knocking at the door makes a hole in it...'

' Okay, if they're selling something tell them we're not in...' Smiled A, he picked a slice of toast up from your plate and chuckled.' Unless they're selling toffee and then I'm in...'

' Okay...' You laughed.

You walked over towards the apartment door, you opened the door and smiled when you saw three young boys standing on your doorstep.' Hello, may I help you?'

' Are you A?' Asked a blonde haired boy, he snapped a block of chocolate from his chocolate bar with his fingers and popped it into his mouth as he stared at you.' We're looking for Akira.'

' I'm not Akira, but I can get him for you...' You smiled.

' Then what are waiting for lady, go and get him then!' Smirked the blonde haired boy.

' Rude much Mells, she doesn't even know who we are and Watari said we've got to be on our best behavior...' Sighed a red-haired boy, he looked up from his black PSP at you and smiled.' Hi, I'm Matt. This rude guy next to me his Mello and the white-haired kid is Near...'

' You know Watari?' You asked.

' Would we know his name if we didn't know him?' Asked Mello.

' Mells, you're so going to get punished for being rude...' Answered Matt.

' You wouldn't dare grass me up!' Frowned Mello.

' I would...' Smirked Near.

' Sheep one and blonde boy zero!' Chuckled Matt.

' Quiet you!' Frowned Mello, he looked down at Near and glared at him.' You just dare tell on me and I'll shave your sheep ass!'

' That's enough!' You sighed, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and bit you bottom lip as you fastened up your white housecoat.' So, you boys are students?'

' Of course, we're Wammy students...' Answered Matt, he switched his PSP off and put it in the back pocket of his blue jeans as he took a cigarette from behind his ear.' So yeah, can we see A please?'

' Okay, one moment...' You answered, you look over towards the kitchen table and smiled as you watched Eva feeding a piece of her toast to A.' Aiden! There is three Wammy students here to see you!'

' Wammy students?' Asked A, he got up from his chair at the kitchen table and walked over towards you as he ran his fingers through his hair.' Is L or Watari with them?'

' No, they're here all by themselves.' You answered, you looked back at the boys and smiled.' Matt, Mello and Near wasn't it?'

' Yeah that's right...' Smiled Matt , he put his cigarette to his lips and took a silver lighter from his jean pocket.' He said we could crash here for the night well he sorts some kind of business out in town Los Angeles...'

' Really?' You asked, you felt A touch you shoulder and looked up at him standing next to you.' Did you know about this?'

' No, this is news to me...' Sighed A, he took Matt's silver lighter from his hand and slightly shook his head at him.' If you're going to be staying under my roof then I've got a few rules for you boys to follow. No smoking, no swearing and you've got to be in bed by 10pm. I'll be ringing L to have words about this though, dumb ass panda dumping kids on me...'

' I thought you said no swearing...' Smirked Mello.

' I didn't swear...' Sighed A.

' You said ass, so technically that's swearing.' Mumbled Near.

' You're not going to win this one Aiden...' You laughed, you stepped away from the doorway of the apartment and smiled at the boys.' Are you boys hungry? We're having breakfast if you're interested.'

' Sounds good to me!' Smiled Matt.

' Come on in, make yourself at home...' You smiled.

' SJ...' Sighed A.

You watched Mello, Matt and Near walk through the doorway of the apartment. You closed the apartment door behind them, you smiled at A and then walked off towards the kitchen with the boys.


	68. A Day With The Wammy Boys

**Chapter 68! Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy and drawing loads! So from the last chapter the Wammy Boys had just arrived at A's apartment, I hope I got the characters right and I hope this chapter makes sense too lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too :)**

**I've drawn characters from BTL and you'll find them on DeviantArt. I've got a link on my Fanfiction page to my DA profile or you can just look up EvaBirthday lol Also Beyond This Love as all been rewritten now. **

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Continued**

You walked towards the kitchen with the boys following behind you, you stopped next to the kitchen table and smiled at Eva. You watched her eating her jam on toast and sighed as some jam dribbled down her chin.

' Who's the kid?' Asked Mello.

You looked up from Eva at Mello and smiled at him.' This is my daughter...'

' She's cute, how old is she?' Asked Matt, he removed his cigarette from his lips and sniffled at it under his nose.' She looks a bit like...'

' Me!' You interrupted, you crossed your arms across your chest and sighed.' She'll be 2 in January and she is very bright for her age!'

' Touchy...' Smirked Mello, he looked over at Eva and pulled a face of disgust at her as he watched her eat.' She's a messy eater just like Matt!'

' Hey!' Frowned Matt, he put his cigarette back to his lips and removed his goggles away from his dark blue eyes as he glared at Mello.' I'm standing right here!'

' Alright, that's enough of that!' You sighed, you rested your hand on the back of the chair that Eva was siting on and placed your other hand on your hip.' Sit down and behave yourselves! I'll get you some toast or cereal and juice if you want some...'

' Do you have any coffee?' Asked Mello.

' How old are you?' You asked as you picked your mug of tea up from the kitchen table and took a sip of it.' You don't look old enough to be drinking coffee...'

' I'm 12, L and Watari let me drink it all the time...' Smirked Mello, he took another bite out of his chocolate bar and licked his lips.' Do you have a problem with that?'

' Mummy?' You heard Eva say quietly as you felt her pulled at the sleeve of your house coat.' I want coffee...'

' You don't know what coffee is sweetie...' You smiled, you looked down at Eva and bit your bottom lip.' You're sticking to juice until you're 16...'

Eva looked up at you and grinned.' But Mummy, Uncle A eats coffee!'

' You mean toffee...' You laughed.

' Oh!' Giggled Eva.

' It's okay sweetie, we've got some guests who'll be staying here for the night.' You smiled, you rested your hand on the top of Eva's head and wiped a bit of jam away from her chin with your thumb.' Why don't you say hello to them...'

' Hi!' Smiled Eva, she stuffed her last piece of toast into her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked over at the boys.' I'm Eva!'

' Hi Eva, I'm Matt...' Smiled Matt, he put his hands into his blue jean pockets and frowned as A removed his cigarette from his lips as he walked past him.' Hey! That's mine!'

' No smoking, that's one of the rules...' Smirked A, he broke the cigarette in half and sighed.' You shouldn't be smoking anyway, how old are you? 10?'

' I'm 11!' Answered Matt, he looked down at the floor and nudged at Mello's arm as he heard him laughing quietly at him.' Shut up Mells!'

' You smoke at the age of 11?' You asked, you looked at Matt and slightly shook your head at him as you placed your mug down on the table.' Does Watari know about this?'

' You know The Wammy House sugar, they don't give two fucks what the kids do or eat...' Answered A, he threw the broken cigarette into the bin and leant back against the kitchen counter.' Nothing will every change there...'

' Aiden!' You sighed, you covered up Eva's ears with your hands and looked over your shoulder at him.' No swearing in front of the children!'

' Yeah Aiden! Now we know how to say fuck!' Smirked Mello.

' Mells!' Frowned Matt.

' Fuck!' Giggled Eva.

'Eva!' You gasped.

' Shit!' Gasped A, he covered up his blue eyes with his hand and sighed as he peeped between his fingers at you.' Damn, I should really learn to watch what I'm saying!'

' Damn!' Chuckled Eva, she pulled at you house coat sleeve and smirked at you.' Bad words!'

' No Eva!' You frowned, you removed your hands from Eva's ears and picked her up from her chair.' You're not allowed to say bad words like that sweetie, let's get you washed and dressed...'

' I'm so sorry...' Sighed A, he removed his hand away from his eyes and smiled weakly at you.' I'll wash my mouth out with soap later, I promise...'

' Bad words! Soap!' Frowned Eva, she pointed her finger towards A and giggled.' Love you!'

' That's enough Eva!' You frowned, you turned around to face A and sighed as you took hold of Eva's hand.' It's okay Aiden, we'll talk about this later. Why don't you make the boys some breakfast well I see to Eva. Do you think you could that for me?'

' Sure, I really am sorry SJ...' Answered A.

' SJ?' Mumbled Mello, he sat down at the kitchen table and placed his chocolate bar down on the table top.' Where have I heard that name mentioned before?'

You bit your bottom lip as you looked over your shoulder at Mello, you turned your attention back to A and spoke quietly to him.' I'll be back in a while and ring L. I'd like to know why he left the boys here with us...'

' I would like to know that reason too, but I'll get right on it...' Smiled A, he stood up straight and crossed his arms across his chest as he sighed.' Right! Who wants some breakfast?'

' May I ask what as happened your face first?' Asked Near, he sat at the table and twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger.' L mentioned that you were working for him on the Michael Rackets case, what was the outcome of the case?'

' You know about that?' Asked A, he itched the back of his head and sighed as he walked over towards the kitchen table.' Is this case openly disguised at The Wammy House or something?'

' I thought L said he was intelligent...' Chuckled Matt.

' We're successors you idiot, we study crimes and solve cases...' Answered Mello.

' Except for me, I'm just tagging along for the ride...' Smiled Matt as he took his PSP out of his back pocket of his jeans and sat down at the table.' Just call me the third wheel.'

' Alright third wheel, can I ask why L dumped you lot on my doorstep?' Asked A.

' L said we could learn a lot from you, he speaks highly of you which is rare coming from him...' Answered Mello, he leant on his hand and ran his finger tips over his chocolate bar's wrapper.' Seeing as you're A, the original successor to L and then there was B...'

' Breakfast!' Interrupted A.

' Breakfast?' Asked Mello.

' Yeah! Who wants breakfast?!' Asked A.

' I do I guess...' Answered Matt, he looked over at Mello and shrugged his shoulders at him as he whispered to him.' Odd ball?'

' Agreeing...' Smirked Mello.

' But first, may you please tell us about the Michael Rackets case?' Asked Near, he pulled one of his knees to his chest and stared at A.' I've read that you've been working on this case for nearly 4 years now, I believe there is some kind of personal connection to this case? Will you be able to give me an in depth description of your accounts with Michael Rackets? I heard that it ended in a fatality... '

' What?' Asked A, he rested his hands on the kitchen table and sighed.' The things that come from the mouths of Wammy House orphans...'

' Fatality?' You asked.

' SJ, why don't you go and get Eva cleaned up like you said...' Sighed A, he looked over his shoulder at you and gave you a half smiled.' I'll see to the boys like you asked me too...'

' Okay, I'll leave you to it...' You sighed.

' Thanks...' Sighed A, he turned his attention back to the boys and picked his mug of tea up from the kitchen table again.' Now then, how much did L exactly tell you boys?'

' Come on baby...' You smiled at Eva as you carried her towards the bathroom.

* * *

**7:20pm**

You placed a tray down on the coffee table with three mugs of hot chocolate and two mugs of tea on it. You sat down on the edge of the sofa next to A, you picked a mug of tea up from the tray and handed it to him.

' Here, I've also got some paracetamol for you...' You smiled, you opened your hand to reveal the two paracetamol tablets in the palm of your hand and bit at your bottom lip.' How are you feeling now?'

' Thank you sugar, you think of everything...' Smiled A, he took the paracetamol tablets from your hand and popped them into his mouth.' Much better than earlier, I'll be okay when I get to sleep in my bed later...'

' About sleeping arrangements, where will the boys sleep?' You asked.

You looked over at Mello slouching on the sofa chair, you watched him take a bite of his chocolate bar and quickly turned your attention to Eva as he glared at you. You smiled at Eva as she gave you a big grin, you watched her help Near build a Lego tower and draw a picture with Matt at the same time.

' I didn't think of that, the sofa I guess...' Answered A, he took a sip of his tea and swallowed the paracetamol tablets.' Or they could sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa once again...'

' I'm not sleeping with the sheep!' Frowned Mello.

' You don't have to sleep with Near...' You smiled, you picked your mug of tea up from the tray and sighed.' You and Matt can sleep in Aiden's bed. I'll make the sofa up for Near in Aiden's room and Aiden can sleep in Eva's bed.'

' I'm not sleeping with Matt neither!' Frowned Mello.

' Over dramatic there Mells...' Chuckled Matt, he looked up from the picture he was drawing with Eva as he removed his goggles from his eyes.' I'll share a bed with Near and you can sleep on the sofa. Problem solved...'

' The sleeping arrangements seem reasonable to me SJ, I would like to apologize for Mello's behavior...' Said Near, he picked a yellow Lego block up from the floor and connected the block onto the tower.' His emotions get the better of him at times.'

' No one asked you!' Frowned Mello.

' Alright, chill your boots!' Sighed A, he leant back on the sofa and took a sip of his tea.' God you've got a temper, how does L cope with you boys?'

' With great patience...' Answered Matt.

' Uncle A?!' Asked Eva, she jumped up from the floor and giggled.' I have done a drawing for you!'

' That's awesome short stuff, would you like to show me your drawing?' Asked A.

' Yes!' Smiled Eva, she picked her drawing up from in front of Matt and smiled at him.' You can play with your game now!'

' Don't worry, I will!' Chuckled Matt, he got up from the floor and sat down in front of the sofa chair Mello was sitting on as he smiled.' Level 46! My highest level yet!'

' How did you manage that?' Asked Mello, he snapped a block of chocolate from his chocolate bar with his fingers and smirked at Matt.' Game sites? You must cheat sometimes with your video games...'

' Me cheat?! Please Mells! I'm like the Pokémon Master at this stuff!' Chuckled Matt.

You rolled your eyes as you listened to Matt and Mello speaking to each other. You took a sip of your tea, you watched Eva walk over towards you and A as you placed your mug of tea back down on the coffee table.

' Uncle A! Look what I have drawn!' Smiled Eva, she held the sheet of paper up in front of her and giggled.' It's a Unicorn! Matt helped me to draw it!'

' That's a pretty drawing short stuff...' Smiled A, he took a toffee from his paper bag on the arm of the sofa and popped it into his mouth.' Do you want to put it on the fridge?'

' Yes! With the strawberry and banana magnet!' Smiled Eva.

' Does it have a name sweetie?' You asked.

' I don't know...' Sighed Eva, she looked over her shoulder at Matt and smiled at him.' Matt! What is it's name?'

' Super Mario Bros!' Smiled Matt, he leant back against the sofa chair and picked his PSP up from the floor.' Or maybe Zelda, it's your choice Eva...'

' They're dumb names!' Smirked Mello, he snapped a block of chocolate from his chocolate bar with his finger tips and licked at it.' I could do a better job at naming the Unicorn than you guys, it's a stupid drawing anyway!'

' My drawing is not stupid!' Frowned Eva, she looked at Mello and licked her tongue out at him.' It's pretty!'

' Yeah Mello it's pretty! I thought you didn't want to draw anyway!' Smirked Matt, he switched his PSP on and pulled his orange goggles over his dark blue eyes as he sighed.' Why don't you name it if you're that bothered about it...'

' Did I say I wanted to name it?!' Asked Mello.

' That's enough boys...' You sighed, you looked down at Eva and smiled at her.' Why don't you choose a name for it sweetie, it's your drawing after all...'

' Okay!' Smiled Eva, she bit her bottom lip and jumped on the spot as she giggled.' Sparky!'

' Sparky?' Asked A, he looked at you sitting next to him and chuckled.' Where did she get that from?'

' No idea...' You shrugged, you watched Eva jump on the spot and smiled.' It's a pretty name for your Unicorn, but stop jumping up and down before you make yourself ill sweetie...'

' Sparky Butt 2000!' Laughed Eva, she stopped jumping on the spot and smiled as she held her drawing towards A.' Sparky Butt 2000!'

' Sparky Butt 2000!' Laughed Matt.

You laughed as A choked on his toffee, you took Eva's drawing from her hand smiled.' It's a good name for a Unicorn, but I think you should go and get ready for bed now. It's nearly 7:30pm...'

' But Mummy, I'm having fun!' Pouted Eva.

' I know sweetie, the boys will be going to bed soon too...' You smiled, you got up from the sofa and placed Eva's drawing down on the coffee table.' Say goodnight to them, you can play some more in the morning...'

' Okay...' Frowned Eva, she turned around to face the boys and smiled at them.' Goodnight! My Mummy said we can play more in the morning!'

' Night Eva...' Mumbled Matt as he quickly glanced up from his PSP and waved his hand at her.' We're draw something different in the morning...'

' Cool!' Giggled Eva.

' Cool?' Asked A, he blew his fringe away from his eyes and chuckled.' Where did you get that word from?'

You watched as Mello pointed his chocolate bar towards Matt, you rolled your eyes and lifted Eva up from the floor. You kissed her cheek and smiled as you looked over at the boys.

' Remember to drink your hot chocolates boys, I'll be back in a while to make up the sofa in Aiden's room for you Near...' You smiled.

' Alright...' Replied Near as he continued to build the Lego tower.

' Wait! I'm sleeping on the sofa!' Frowned Mello.

' Fine then, I'll make it up for you then...' You sighed.

' Much Better...' Smirked Mello.

' Eva, say goodnight to your Uncle A...' You smiled, you placed her down on the sofa and watched her crawled over towards A.' Be careful with him, he still his a bit poorly...'

' Goodnight Uncle A!' Smiled Eva, she kissed A's cheek and wrapped her arms gently around his neck.' Love You!'

' Goodnight Eva pops, have a good sleep and don't let the bed bugs bite!' Chuckled A, he hugged Eva back and smiled.' I love you too...'

' Bed bugs!' Gasped Eva.

' Yeah, they'll eat your little tushy!' Laughed A, he pulled Eva away from him and licked his tongue out at her.' See you in the morning sugar...'

' Yes!' Smiled Eva.

' Good girl, now I believe it's time for your bath..' Chuckled A.

' I don't want a bath!' Pouted Eva.

' But sweetie, I thought you liked having a bath...' You smiled, you lifted Eva up from A's lap and smiled at her.' I'll let you have all the rubber ducks in the bathtub tonight, what do you say?'

' Yes!' Answered Eva, she wrapped her arms around your neck and giggled.' Big yellow rubber duck and pink baby rubber ducks!'

' That's right, let's go and get them ready for your bath time...' You smiled.

' Okay!' Grinned Eva.

* * *

**8:05pm**

You pulled your blankets back on your bed, you placed Eva down by the wall on your bed and covered her up with your blankets. You smiled as you kissed her cheek, you switched your bedside lamp on and undid you butterfly necklace's chain from around your neck. You looked over at your bedroom doorway, you smiled at A as he leant on the door frame of the doorway and fastened the clip on your necklace.

' Eva looks knackered...' Smiled A.

' She's worn out, she fell asleep well I was changing her into her nightie...' You sighed, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and yawned.' I'm tired too, looking after 4 kids is a nightmare. Are the boys asleep yet?'

' I think they're asleep...' Sighed A, he ran his fingers through his hair and yawned.' Well I hope they're asleep, that Mello is quite a hand full. Him and Matt remind me a bit of the friendship I had with B at their age. We use to get up to a lot of mischief when we were young...'

' I bet you both were, it's wouldn't surprise me much if you both were more troublesome than the boys...' You smiled, you placed your necklace down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of your bed as you sighed.' Today as been insane, When is Watari picking them up?'

' Tomorrow afternoon, I can't wait to get rid of them to be honest...' Answered A, he took a toffee from his skinny jean pocket and sighed.' Don't get me wrong, they seem like great and smart kids. But L shouldn't be dumping them on strangers, he could have took them with him or let Nonie have them for the night...'

' Well, maybe L wanted to be alone with Nonie and Eva loved having other children around to play with for once...' You smiled, you yawned and covered up your mouth as you got up from your bed.' L never sees her or Blaze much, It's nice for them to spend some time together as a family...'

' I guess so, but what if I wanted to spend some alone time with you huh?' Smirked A.

' We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Aiden...' You giggled, you took your black slip on shoes off and paced them down by your bed.' I'm going to have a bath now and then get changed for bed. Eva should be okay for a while by herself, but will you just listen out for her in case she wakes up?'

' Sure, I'll just be in the living room anyway...' Answered A, he stood up straight and popped his toffee into his mouth.' I've got some paper work to finish off for tomorrow, L wants a detailed report about Michael Rackets and the outcome of the case...'

' Near mentioned a fatality, is that true?' You asked.

' I did what I had to do to stay alive...' Answered A, he looked down at the floor and put his hands in his jean pockets.' So don't worry about it, go for your bath and I'll keep an eye out for Eva for you. I'll just be in the living room...'

' Okay...' You frowned as you watched A leave your bedroom.


	69. I Need Complete Silence

**Chapter 69! Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy and gaming too much! So from the last chapter the Wammy Boys were staying the night at A's apartment, this chapter is random and I hope it makes sense too. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've drawn characters from BTL and you'll find them on DeviantArt. I've got a link on my Fanfiction profile to my DA profile or you can just look up EvaBirthday. Also Beyond This Love has all been rewritten now and parts of it are shiny new!**

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**27th of September 2004 - 9:36am**

You picked a pile of plates up from the kitchen counter side, you placed them into a cupboard above the strove and closed the cupboard door. You looked over your shoulder when you heard Eva squeal, you smiled as you watched Matt giving her a piggyback towards the sofa from your bedroom and blew your fringe away from your eyes.

' Matt, will you be careful with her please?' You asked, you picked a packet of cookies up from the counter and took the lid off a red biscuit tin near the stove.' She just had something to drink not long ago, she may get sick or an upset stomach...'

' We are playing Unicorns!' Smiled Eva, she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and giggled.' Sparky Butt 2000!'

' I see...' You replied, you poured some hot water from the kettle into a green teapot and smiled.' Just be careful, I don't want you both to hurt yourselves or anyone else for that matter...'

' You're Mum's right Eva...' Smiled Matt, he stopped next to the sofa and looked at Eva over his shoulder.' They're the boss over you until you turn 16, unless you're an orphan like me...'

' Mummy?' Asked Eva, she looked over at you in the kitchen as bit at her bottom lip and tilted her head.' What is a organ?'

' You mean orphan sweetie...' You answered as you placed the kettle back down in its holder on the counter and gently tapped the packet of cookies on your chin.' Well, an orphan is a child who has no Mummy or Daddy or no other family members to look after them...'

' Oh!' Frowned Eva.

' That's why you've got to listen to your Mum Eva, you're lucky to have family...' Smiled Matt, he let Eva climb down from his back and pulled his orange goggles over his dark blue eyes.' Maybe we should read a story or something. SJ, does Eva own any books?'

' All of Eva's books are kept in the coffee tables' draw.' You answered as you put the packet of cookies in the biscuit tin and placed the lid back on it.' Eva, why don't you show Matt all your books...'

' Okay Mummy!' Smiled Eva.

' Matt, would you mind seeing what Mello and Near are up to in Aiden's bedroom please? You asked, you put the lid on your teapot and wiped your hands on your jeans. ' They've been in there for quite a while now...'

' Sure!' Answered Matt.

You watched Matt rush off into A's room, you look over at Eva and smiled as you watched her taking each one of her books out of the coffee table's draw.

' Seems like Eva is enjoying having the boys around...' You heard A say from the kitchen table.' She'll miss them when they're gone. Have you ever thought of getting her a kitten? Pets make get companions...'

' I know, but it will be nice having a quiet apartment again and have you seen the mess in the bathroom?' You asked, you picked your pot of tea up from the counter and walked over to the kitchen table.' It's like a hurricane as passed through it! I forgot how messy boys can...'

' Hey!' Interrupted A, he looked up from his report folder in front of him at you and smirked.' That bathroom is always immaculate when I've finished in there!'

' Oh really?' You asked, you stopped next to the table and poured some tea into A's blue mug.' Bomb site is more like the words I'm thinking of here, shaving cream all up the wall by the sink and don't get me started on your socks!'

' Okay, maybe I need a few tweaks here and there...' Answered A.

' Just a few?' You asked, you placed your teapot down on the table top and rested your hand on A's arm as you smiled sweetly at him.' Where shall I start?'

' Come on SJ, don't be hard on me!' Pouted A.

' I didn't say anything...' You smirked.

' You're thinking it though...' Sighed A, he tapped the tip of his pen on your nose and smiled at you.' Now let me concentrate on my report, I need to try and get it finished before L gets here...'

' Okay...' You smiled as you sat down at the table and sighed.' I'll be quiet now..."

You watched A turn his attention back to his report folder, you leant back on your chair and sighed deeply to yourself as you looked down at A's hand resting on the table top. You bit at your bottom lip as you stared at his bruised knuckles on his left hand, you curled a piece of your hair around your finger and slowly looked up at his face to see him watching you.

' What's up?' Asked A.

' Aiden, have you ever been hurt before in any other cases that L as sent you on?' You asked.

' Why do you ask?' Asked A.

' I'm just curious...' You answered.

' Well, there has been a few moments in my time where my life as been put in danger all in the name of justice...' Sighed A, he looked back down at his report folder and continued to write.' It's the way it rolls, I've got to take the good with the bad and carry on putting has many criminals behind bars as I can...'

' How many times has your life been put in danger?' You asked.

' I don't normally count sweetheart...' Answered A.

' Not even a rough idea?' You asked.

' Hush SJ, I need complete silence...' Answered A.

You sighed as you crossed your arms, you bit at your bottom lip and looked over at Eva sitting in front of the coffee table with her books. You glanced over your shoulder when you heard Mello shouting from A's bedroom, you slightly shook your head and quietly laughed to yourself as you covered up your mouth with your hand.

_' What the hell did you do that for!_' Yelled Mello from A's bedroom. _' You'll pay for that!'_

_' Mells! You're hurting me!' _Yelled Matt._' Get off me! It was just a god damn chocolate bar!'_

_' Just a chocolate bar!' _Yelled Mello.

' I'm never going to get this report finished!' Whined A.

' Why don't you just finish your report when the boys are gone...' You sighed, you sat up straight on your chair and smiled at A.' Wouldn't that be easier for you?'

' But L wanted the report finished by today, but I guess I could just mail it to the Wammy House and then they could send it to him...' Answered A, he itched the back of his head and placed his pen down on his report folder in front of him as he yawned.' It would be much easier without the distractions all the time...'

' I'll take Eva out later if you like, then you can have the apartment to yourself and finish your report in peace...' You smiled, you glanced down at A's bag of toffee on the table and took one of them from the white paper bag.' I can take her to visit Nonie and Blaze for the afternoon. She loves seeing them...'

' Eva is no trouble, but maybe she would like to visit them. We could plan a day out to the beach, you could ask them to come with us. A nice family day out...' Smiled A.

' I like the sound of that, we've not been the beach for ages!' You smiled, you unwrapped the toffee from its wrapper and popped it into your mouth.' I'll get Eva ready to go out in a while, will you be okay with the boys until Watari picks them up?'

' Yeah I should be alright, will you do me a favor well you're out though?' Asked A.

' Sure...' You answered.

' Will you buy me some more toffee well you're out please?' Asked A, he leant back on in his chair and yawned again as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair.' I've ran out and it feels like my sugar is count is running low...'

' You've ran out already?' You asked, you looked down at his bag of toffee on the table and sighed.' I brought you those toffees 2 days ago!'

' Well, It's been a stressing 48 hours for me...' Answered A, he took a toffee from his white paper bag and smirked.' Doesn't help much when sticky little fingers keep nicking my toffee and I'm not talking about Eva...'

' Okay, I'll buy you some more toffee well I'm out!' You sighed.

' Mummy!' You heard Eva call.

You looked over your shoulder and watched Eva run over to you at the table. She stopped next to your chair, she held a green note-book above her head as she giggled and began to jump on the spot.

' What's wrong sweetie? Do you need to potty?' You asked.

' No Potty! Read to me please!' Answered Eva, she stopped jumping on the spot and smiled up at you as she held the note-book towards you.' I want this story!'

' But I thought Matt was going to read to you...' You smiled, you took the note-book from Eva's hands and lifted her up from the floor.' He'll be out of your Uncle A's room soon...'

' Matt ran to the potty with his game!' Frowned Eva.

' Well why don't you wait for him, I bet he would love to read this story with you...' You smiled, you placed Eva down on your lap and opened up the note-book.' It was his idea if you remember after all, he may get disappointed if you start the story without him...'

' But I want the story now!' Pouted Eva, she crossed her arms and looked down at the pages of the note-book as she giggled.' Please Mummy!'

' Okay sweetie...' You sighed, you looked down at the note-book and read out the title of the story. ' The Earth Boy and The Star Princess...'

' Oh!' Giggled Eva.

' I've not heard of this story before, where did you find this Eva?' You asked.

' In my book draw!' Answered Eva, she turned a page in the note-book and smiled as she ran her finger tips over the writing on one of the pages.' Uncle A writes down his stories for me!'

' Does he?' You asked, you looked up from the note-book at A and smiled at him as you put your arm around Eva.' Well, that's very nice of him to do that for you...'

' Yes!' giggled Eva.

' I thought it was about time I wrote them down for her...' Smiled A, he screwed his toffee wrapper up in his hand and rolled it between his fingers.' You can read them to her them when I'm not around, I know she enjoys listening to them...'

' You're right...' You smiled.

' Mummy, Read to me please?' Asked Eva.

' Okay sweetie...' You answered, you looked down at the note-book and smiled.' Ready?'

' Yes!' Smiled Eva as she clapped her hands together and giggled.' Ready!'

' There once was a boy who lived on the Earth, he would stand outside on the street each night to see if he could get glimpse of the Star Princess. He would wait for hours just looking up at the night sky, she sometimes appeared alone or with her... ' You smirked as you stopped reading and looked up from the note-book at A.' Lover the Moon...'

' What?' Asked A.

' Is this story suitable for a child?' You asked.

' Okay, maybe it needs some word tweaks...' Answered A.

' Keep reading Mummy!' Giggled Eva.

' Okay sweetie...' You sighed, you looked back down at the note-book and carried on reading to Eva.' When the Star Princess danced alone in the night sky, she would shine so bright and leave a trail of sparkling lights behind her. But one day the Moon hid the Star Princess from the night sky. The Earth Boy became sad, he secretly loved the Star Princess and wanted to see her shine as she dance once more...'

You turned the page over in the note-book, you sighed when you saw a blank page and smiled at Eva.' That's it sweetie...'

' Where did the story go?!' Asked Eva, she looked up at you and pouted' Why?!'

' Sorry, I've not finished all of that story yet...' Answered A.

' Uncle A!' Whined Eva as she looked over at A and pouted at him.' Finish!'

' Don't worry short stuff, I'll give it an ending...' Chuckled A.

' See, you'll find out the story's end soon...' You smiled, you closed the note-book and placed it down on the table top.' I better ring Nonie now to tell her we're coming to visit her...'

' It's okay sugar, I'll ring ahead and let her you're coming over to visit...' Sighed A.

' Thank you Aiden...' You smiled, you placed Eva down on the floor and got up from your chair.' I need to get changed before I go out, I've got biscuit crumbs all over me...'

' You look fine to me...' Smirked A.

' Thank you...' You smiled, you took hold of Eva's hand and tucked some of your hair behind your ear as you bit at your bottom lip.' But I'll change just in case I've got any little sticky strawberry jam finger prints on me...'

' How I know those little jammy finger prints so well...' Chuckled A.

' Can we get ready now please?' Asked Eva.

' Come on then, let's get you changed...' You answered as you led Eva to your bedroom by her hand.

* * *

You pulled your blue baggy jumper over you head, you zipped up your black jeans and tied your hair up into a messy bun. You took one last look at yourself in your dressing table mirror as you slipped on your black slip on shoes, you grabbed your bag from your bed and walked out of your bedroom.

' Eva sweetie! it's time to go now!' You called as you walked over to the sofa and picked Eva's purple backpack up from it.' They're expecting us to be there before 12!'

' She is saying goodbye to the boys...' Sighed A from the kitchen table.' She's took quiet a shine to them...'

' I know...' You sighed, you looked over at A at the kitchen table and smiled at him.' Maybe I should plan more play dates for Eva with Blaze. They only see each other twice a week, maybe it will do her some good instead of spending most of her time with grown ups...'

' Planning dates for Eva already and she's not even 2 yet...' Chuckled A, he looked up at you from his report folder and smirked.' Don't you think she is a bit young for stuff like that just yet?'

' You know what I mean...' You answered, you rolled your eyes at A and called for Eva again.' Eva! Hurry up sweetie!'

' Okay Mummy!' Shouted Eva from A's bedroom.

' Well you never know, maybe she will cross paths with them again one day...' Smiled A, he place his pen down on his report folder and got up from his chair at the table.' You know I'll always have contact with L and the Wammy House. It's part of both our pasts too and we're never going to escape from it...'

' You're right...' You sighed, you sat down on the arm of the sofa and looked over at A's bedroom door.' Has long as Eva doesn't have to go near that place I'll be okay with it being there in our past. I want her to have a normal and happy life... '

' Eva will be fine, she'll grow up and become a little heartbreak or maybe a doctor or a jam maker...' Chuckled A, he walked over to the sofa and wrapped his arms around your shoulders as he kissed your cheek .' You'll see, also Nonie is making you both lunch...'

' I know she will...' You smiled, you touched A's hand with your finger tips and sighed.' Okay, but...'

' But but but...' Interrupted A, he repeatedly kissed your cheek again and chuckled.' Lightened up!'

' Get off me!' You laughed as you pushed A away from you and gently hit him with Eva's backpack.' Someone may see!'

' I saw nothing!' You heard Matt say.

You quickly looked over at Matt and watched him walk into A's bedroom. You weakly smiled at Eva as she skip through the bedroom's doorway, you got up from the arm of the sofa and turned to face A.

' Speak to Matt when we've gone...' You whispered.

' Will do...' Nodded A.

' I am here!' Giggled Eva.

You laughed as you felt Eva her wrap her arms around your leg, you looked down at her and watched her hugging your leg tightly.

' I said bye to the boys!' Smiled Eva, she pulled herself away from your leg and looked up at you.' They said bye back too!'

' I know, your Uncle A told me...' You smiled, you brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes and sighed. ' Are you ready now?'

' Yes!' Answered Eva, she let go of you leg and pulled at her purple backpack in your hand.' Put it on me!'

' Someone is eager...' Chuckled A.

' You're telling me!' You smiled.

' Hurry!' Smiled Eva.

' Okay sweetie...' You laughed, you helped Eva put her backpack on and kissed her forehead.' Have you packed everything you need in your bag?'

' Yes!' Answered Eva.

' Okay, let's go and visit your Auntie Nonie...' You smiled.

' And Blaze too!' Smiled Eva, she held her tiny hands up towards you and giggled.' Pick me up!'

' Yes and Blaze too!' You smiled, you picked Eva up from the floor and kissed her cheek.' Your Auntie Nonie will be wondering where we've gotten to, she is making us some lunch today...'

' Unlucky you short stuff, she can't cook to save her life...' Smirked A, he put his hands in his skinny jean pockets and sighed.' I've tried it, believe me...'

' Don't be mean Aiden...' You said as you carried Eva over towards the apartments door and hung your bag over your shoulder.' Now Eva, did you put some spare underwear in you bag too?'

' Yes Mummy!' Answered Eva.

You placed Eva down on her feet, you took your set of apartment keys from a bowl on a table next to the apartment's front door and put them into your bag. You looked over at A's bedroom door as you heard Mello shouting again and smiled at A.

' Now are you sure you can handle the boys by yourself?' You Asked.

' I'll manage somehow...' Answered A as he walked over to you and Eva by the apartment door.' I'll see what all the shouting is about when you've gone and have words with Matt...'

' Good luck with that...' You smiled.

' Right then short stuff, where is my kiss goodbye?' Asked A, he bent down to Eva's eye level and smiled at her as he pointed his finger tip to his cheek.' Don't I get one before you leave?'

' Yes! Bye Uncle A!' Smiled Eva, she Kissed A's cheek and giggled.' Love you!'

' Love you too sugar...' Smiled as he stood up straight and opened his apartment's door for them.' Have fun and don't forget to buy me some toffee!'

' I want some toffee!' Smiled Eva, she looked up at you and pouted as she pulled at your jumper .' Please!'

' You're to little to eat toffee sweetie...' You sighed, you looked down at Eva and smiled at her as you took hold of her hand.' How about a lollipop? We'll buy Blaze one too...'

' Oh! Yes please!' Answered Eva as you led by her hand through the apartment's doorway. ' Can I have a red one?'

' You can have any colour you want sweetie...' You smiled.


End file.
